Can Opener Chronicles
by krystalsteph
Summary: Unrelated Darvey one shots - all chapters have different ratings. Chapter Nineteen: Harvey and Donna get jealous.
1. Epiphany (M)

So, this story will be a series of unrelated one shots – most likely all Darvey, but who knows. Some chapters will be longer than others and each chapter will also have all different rating (which will be clearly marked). This chapter is rated M, but the majority of the chapters will not be – hence why the rating of the story is not M.

This is my first go at a Suits fanfic, but I've written for another fandom, so hopefully I'll get the same kind of positive feedback. Although, there are so many great writers on here, that I'm a bit nervous lol.

This chapter is set in the near future of season eight – it's just what I'd love to see happen.

And like I said, this chapter is rated M.

=================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==================

"So… talk to me about Donna… you two seem very close," Dr. Lipschutz mentions during their third therapy session.

"We are," Harvey concurs. "She was my secretary for almost fourteen years… and now she's COO of the firm," he explains.

"That must've been a big change… spending fourteen years together where her sole focus was only on you and your needs to have her focus suddenly shift to the firm as a whole… how has the transition been?" He wonders.

"Okay," Harvey lies. The truth is he misses her every goddamn day. But, he knows that this is what she wants and he's trying not to be selfish.

"Really?" Dr. Lipschutz counters, picking up on Harvey's uneasy body language.

"It's been… different," he admits. "I went from seeing her all day every day to seeing her… a lot less," he explains. "It's just… it's kind of lonely without her," he admits, surprising himself with his honesty. He hadn't actually realized just how lonely he's been until he said the words out loud. But, it's true – he spent thirteen years with her by his side and now that's she's not, he feels completely alone.

He hadn't realized how much he relied on just her simple presence in his everyday life until she was no longer stationed outside his office. For weeks, he'd catch himself glancing at his desk in search of her, only to remember that she was no longer there. Over the years, he had developed this subconscious habit of watching her whenever he was angry or frustrated or stressed. Just the mere act of looking at her, studying her, as she typed away on her computer or twirled her hair around her finger while she was on the phone – it calmed him.

And well, he's finding that it's a pretty tough habit to break.

"Have you told her that?" Dr. Lipschutz asks, pulling him from his thoughts.

"No," Harvey shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"Because… she'd just think I was trying to guilt her into coming back to my desk or something," he responds with a shrug.

"Why would she think that?" Dr. Lipschutz questions.

"Because… historically, I haven't handled her leaving me very well," Harvey explains.

"So, this isn't the first time she's moved on from being your secretary?" the doctor probes.

"Louis didn't tell you?" Harvey asks, raising his eyebrow with the question. He watches the doctor's reaction and knows that his partner must've told him – there's no way he'd leave that out.

"Why don't _you_ tell me?" Dr. Lipschutz retorts.

Harvey sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair, mentally preparing himself for the pain this will ultimately bring to the surface. Still, he's committing to giving therapy a real try this time, so he takes a deep breath and soldiers on.

"Well… a few years ago, there was an incident where she did something stupid in order to protect me and got fired because of it," he explains. "It was awful and I had no idea what to do or how to fix it and the worst part was that I knew she was upset with me and I… I hated it," he continues. "It was the first time in a decade that she wasn't there and I just… I felt so lost without her and the fact that she was angry with me made everything so much worse," he adds.

"But, she came back," Dr. Lipschutz assumes.

"Yes," Harvey nods. "It's a long story, but it turned out that the whole thing was this elaborate set up and anyway… I begged her to come back and she did," Harvey relays.

"Was that the only time she left?" He questions.

"No," Harvey says with a shake of his head, even though he's sure the doctor already knows that answer. "A couple years back, she left me to work for Louis," he informs the doctor. "She eventually came back when Mike was arrested, but… it was one of the worst points in my life," Harvey confesses. "I started having panic attacks," he adds because he knows it's important. "That's when I began going to therapy… with Paula," he explains.

"Ah." Dr. Lipschutz responds as he scribbles down some notes. "Why do you think it had such a profound impact on you?" He wonders.

Another sigh leaves his lips as he scratches the back of his neck while trying to formulate the words. "She was just… she was the one person I never thought would do that to me," he muses. "And I didn't know how to handle it… I didn't know how to survive without her," he adds. "And everything that had happened between us… I just didn't know how to handle any of it," Harvey continues.

"What happened between you?" He questions.

"It's… complicated," Harvey says, trying to dodge the question.

"Harvey, it's important to talk about these things… otherwise, you'll be destined to make the same mistakes," he explains.

Blowing out a slow steady breath, Harvey nods his head in agreement and prepares himself for what he's about to say. "I told her… I told her I loved her, but… I couldn't tell her how," he acknowledges. "And so, she left," he adds with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why do you think you had trouble telling her how you felt?" the doctor wonders.

"Because I didn't want to lose her," Harvey says with a humorless chuckle.

"And why did you think you'd lose her if you were honest about your feelings?" he wonders.

"Because… she had always made it perfectly clear that I wasn't allowed to _have_ feelings for her," Harvey responds. "She has this rule… she doesn't get involved with people she works with," he explains.

"And yet, she went to work for Louis… you weren't her boss anymore… you could've told her then, no?" He asks.

"I was… I was too angry and… and hurt. I wasn't in a good place," Harvey admits. "And by the time I finally was… I took her out to dinner and I thought… I thought we could… I don't know – it doesn't matter, because by then, she had started seeing someone," he relays, swallowing back the regret he still feels from reliving all of this.

"If she hadn't been seeing someone… what would you have said?" Dr. Lipschutz wonders.

"What?" Harvey asks, knitting his eyebrows together.

"If you had been able to tell her how you felt, what would you have told her?" he clarifies.

"I… I don't know," Harvey responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you honestly not know or are you just afraid to say it out loud?" the doctor challenges.

Harvey lets out a breath, mulling it over for a moment. "I guess I would've said… I would've told her how important she is to me… that's she's the most important person in my life… I would've told her that I think she's amazing… that no one impresses me more, no one intimidates me more, no one's opinion matters more… I would've said that she's the only person I've ever trusted with all of my secrets… that she's the only person I can ever be completely myself with… that no one could ever know me the way she does – that I've never wanted anyone else to know me that way," he remarks.

"I would've told her that she's the only person I've cared enough about to always listen to, to learn about, to remember," he continues. "I would've told her that she's the one person I can't stand to disappoint… that she's the only person who can talk sense into me – that's she the only one brave enough to call me out on my shit," he says as his lips turn upward in a slightly amused smile.

"I would've told her that she's the only person I could never get sick of spending time with… that I look forward to seeing her more than anyone else in the world… that I miss her when she's not around – whether it's at the office or even when I'm at home," he admits.

"I would've told her that no matter where we are, she's always been the most beautiful women in the room… I would've told her that I _do_ think of her _that_ way… that I always have… even when I've tried not to," he acknowledges.

"I would've told her that she means everything to me and that I don't just need her by my side, I _want_ her by my side…. and not just at work, but… everywhere," he says, practically breathless from his confession.

When he finally chances a look at Dr. Lipschutz, he's thankful that his expression is still neutral – he's not sure he could handle anything else.

"And, everything you just said… it's all still true?" Dr. Lipschutz assumes when their eyes meet.

"What?"

"Well, you used the present tense, so… it seems that you still feel the same way about her," he clarifies.

"Oh," Harvey comments as the idea washes over him. The thing is, he doesn't even need to think about it – he knows. "Well… yeah… I do," Harvey acknowledges. "I'm pretty sure the way I feel… it's not ever going to go away," he muses as it all starts to sink in.

"So… have you thought about telling her?" He asks.

"I… I don't know," Harvey responds, already getting nervous at the mere suggestion. "She doesn't feel the same way," He informs the doctor. "She told me she didn't feel anything when we kissed," he mentions.

"You kissed?" The doctor asks, curiously.

"She kissed me a few months back," Harvey informs him. "While I was still with Paula," he adds. "She said she had to know if there was something between us, but when we kissed, everything she thought could be there, wasn't," he explains, trying his best to hide the hurt he feels from repeating her words.

"Well… given your history with infidelity… is it safe to assume that you were upset by the kiss?" Dr. Lipschutz inquires.

"I was angry, yes," Harvey confirms, the regret washing over him again.

"So, is it possible that her words were just a reaction to yours?" Dr. Lipschutz suggests.

"I don't know," Harvey shrugs.

"Well, Harvey, whether she feels the same or not – I don't think it's healthy for you to continue in this limbo… either of you, really," Dr. Lipschutz muses. "I think you both need to figure out what you mean to each other and whether you're on the same page."

"And if we're not?" Harvey asks. "How would we ever go back?"

"It would certainly take time," he acknowledges. "But if you both work at it, you could get back to that place at some point," he tells him. "However, I think the important thing here is that you need to know one way or the other… and if she doesn't feel the same way, then at least you'll have closure and you can move on… I'm afraid of what will happen if you continue to keep this in," he explains. "What do you think would happen if she met someone? How would that make you feel?" He asks.

"Terrible. Absolutely terrible," Harvey responds, physically cringing at the thought.

"You don't want to wait until it's too late to say something," he reminds him.

"How would I even go about telling her something like this?" Harvey wonders.

"From what you've told me, Donna is a very understanding and sensitive woman. I think you just need to sit her down and be honest," he advises.

"Right… okay… you're right," Harvey decides. "I have to tell her," he continues, as if he's trying to convince himself. "I have to tell her now," he declares, standing up off the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk this through some more?" Dr. Lipschutz questions.

"No, no, I need to do this now… if I don't, I'll probably let another thirteen years go by," Harvey rationalizes as he buttons his suit jacket and makes his way towards the door.

"Harvey," Dr. Lipschutz calls after him.

"Yeah?" Harvey asks, glancing over his shoulder.

"Just… say everything you need to say and make sure you give her time to process. Be patient and calm and don't lash out if things don't go exactly as you want," the doctor advises. "And if you need someone to talk to, I'll have my phone on," he adds.

"Thanks Doctor," Harvey responds before walking out of his office.

================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==================

It's been twenty minutes since he left Dr. Lipschutz's office and he's been in a complete daze ever since. He's been running on autopilot the whole way here as his mind races and he's overcome with everything he's been suppressing for well over a decade.

It's not as if this is a grand epiphany he's had. He's been aware of his feelings for a long time, he's just been burying them so deep inside that all of it finally coming to the surface has rendered him a bit overwhelmed.

As the elevator doors open, the severity of what he's about to do finally washes over him and he's momentarily paralyzed. It's not until the elevator doors begin to close that he actually takes a few steps forward.

It's almost eight o'clock and he's not even sure if she's still at the office, but he knows he has to try. Although, as he rounds the corner towards her office, he's honestly not sure what he's hoping to find.

He tells himself that if she's not there, he'll just go over to her place, but in all honesty, he half suspects that he'll chicken out before even making it back down those fifty floors.

It's just… this is a big fucking deal.

He's truly risking everything with what he's about to say and the idea that it could all go so wrong… it scares him more than anything.

Losing her has always been his greatest fear. The thought alone forces a knot in his chest so tangled and tight that he doesn't think it could ever come undone.

Not having her in his life… it's not something he could ever be okay with.

That's why he's always locked his feelings away. That's why her rule is the only ones he's ever cared enough to follow.

Because he's never wanted to give her a reason to leave.

It's only recently that he realized, with the help of Dr. Lipschutz, that it's also the reason he ran to Paula.

When she told him she wanted more… for the briefest of moments, he thought that she was saying she wanted more from _him_. But then she couldn't tell him what she meant and he knew that he was just getting his hopes up again.

But when he replayed the conversation later that night, it all became clear. She was saying that working for him was no longer fulfilling. She wanted more of a challenge, she wanted more responsibility, she wanted more respect.

And even though he knew that she deserved all of that and so much more, the idea of her leaving him again… it gave him nightmares for a week straight.

That's why he went to Paula.

Because he needed someone for when she left. He needed someone who knew all of his flaws, who would call him out on his shit, who would advise him, who he could be honest with… and Paula was the next best thing.

She was the only other woman he had ever met that came anywhere close to Donna in those aspects. Except, she was much safer than Donna. Because if Paula ever walked away from him, he could survive it.

At the time, it had made so much sense – the two of them together. But now, he's really not sure what he was thinking.

He could've just called her up and made an appointment. He could've started their sessions up again. But instead, he asks her out?

Sometimes, he thinks he's more fucked up than he even realizes.

Dr. Lipschutz says that he was just distraught and lonely and vulnerable and somewhere in his subconscious, he must've thought that weekly sessions weren't enough. After all, he had Donna all day, every day and if he was ever going to replace her, he'd need someone more than once a week for an hour long appointment.

Although the idea that he thought, subconsciously or not, that he could ever replace Donna… it causes an immense feeling of guilt to rush through him.

Somehow that thought makes him feel even more guilt than he experienced after their kiss. The feelings that erupted inside him after she kissed him… the way he never once thought of pushing her away, how he truly just wanted to grab her and pull her closer the second she stepped back, how he desperately wanted to chase after her and kiss her a hundred more times… it wasn't how he was supposed to feel – not when he was with Paula. And the fact that he did, it ate at him.

Even still, he feels infinitely worse for ever hoping that he could find another Donna.

The place she has in his life… he could never fill it with anyone else, he's sure of that. She's too important. She's the _most_ important.

No one else has ever compared.

And, without a doubt, no one else ever could.

When he finally turns the corner towards her office, he immediately halts when he sees her light still on. His eyes instantly land on her, still sitting at her desk, typing away on her laptop, just like when he left her almost two hours ago.

He's absent-mindedly fidgeting with his tie as he tries to formulate some sort of plan. The problem is, his heart is beating way too fast and his throat is so dry he's not sure he'll even be able to speak and somehow, his brain has turned into complete mush in the three seconds since he laid eyes on her.

He can instantly feel himself begin to second guess. He's already trying to convince himself that this is a bad idea, that he should just be happy with what they have. He's telling himself that it's going to end badly, that he should just turn around and go home and be thankful that he has her in his life at all.

God, he's such a pussy.

This is exactly why he's let so many years go by. Because he's too damned scared.

And that's just so unlike him. In any other facet of his life, he would never let fear stop him from getting what he wants.

But, she's always been different.

He lets out a sigh as he stands there, watching her nibble on her bottom lip as she tries to concentrate on whatever it is that she's working on. He can't help but smile at the sight. The image immediately transports him back to a time when he'd watch her work right outside his office and she'd do the exact same thing. He never knew why, but it always made him smile.

No, he's got to do this.

He can't let another decade of buried feelings and missed opportunities go by. He can't waste any more time not knowing.

Either she feels the same way and they can actually be happy together or she doesn't and he can finally move on. Either way, he _has_ to know.

And if she does turn him down, he'll just have to do whatever it takes to get back to a place where they can be friends. He's not going to let her disappear from his life. He won't.

After taking a few deep breathes, he finally summons the courage to continue towards her. But the closer he gets, the more he wishes that he had stopped by his office to get something to drink first. He is in desperate need of a scotch. Or five.

God, there is no one else in the world that could ever make him this nervous.

"Donna," he greets her when he eventually steps into her office.

His greeting takes her by surprise, causing her to jump at the sound of his voice. "Harvey," she says, placing her hand over her heart. "You scared me," she adds.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"It's okay," she assures him with a wave of her hand. "I didn't think you were coming back tonight," she comments. "Is everything okay?" She asks upon noticing the unease in his expression. He's never been able to hide anything from this woman.

"I… yeah," he says as he tugs at his tie. "I just… I was hoping I could talk to you about something," he mentions, trying to sound even the least bit casual.

"Okay…" she says, noticeably suspicious. "What's going on?" She questions.

"Uh… can we sit?" He asks, gesturing towards the seating area in her office.

"Um… yeah, sure," she shrugs as she gets up from her desk and meets him over by her couch. He allows her to sit first and then takes the spot right beside her, sitting closer than he normally would but not close enough that they are actually touching. "You're making me nervous… did something happen?" She pries, the concern written all over her face.

"Well… you could say that," he tells her, cryptically, as he tries to figure out where he's even supposed to start. He probably should've discussed this with Dr. Lipschutz some more, but once he finally made the decision, he had to dart out of there before he talked himself out of it.

"Harvey, just tell me what's going on," she implores, getting rather anxious.

"I… I'm trying," he says with self-deprecating laugh. "I just don't know where to begin," he explains, visibly frustrated with himself.

"Did something happen with Marcus and Kate?" She asks. "Or your mom?"

"No, it's nothing like that," he says with a shake of his head.

"Is it a case? Or a problem at the firm?" She inquires.

"No," he denies. "Donna, it's… it's _us_ ," he declares, releasing a breath once he's finally able to get the words from his mouth.

"Us?" She asks, clearly thrown for a loop. "What do you mean, us?" She questions.

"I mean… uh…" he hesitates, once again trying to find the right words. "Do you… do you remember when you told me that I was too afraid to risk anything?" He asks, lifting his chin to meet her eyes.

"Uh… yeah," she nods her head, noticeably becoming more confused with each word he says. She truly has no idea where all of this is going – the fact that he would even bring up that past conversation is surprising to say the least. Dredging up those old memories… it's not exactly something she'd expect from him.

"Well… you were only half right back then," he tells her. "I'm not afraid to risk anything," he informs her. "But I _am_ afraid to risk everything," he says as his eyes lock on hers. "And that's what you are to me… what you've always been… you're the most important person in my life… and I've just never been comfortable risking that without knowing that we were on the same page," he explains. "But I don't know… all these years, I've never felt like we were… so I just… I couldn't risk it," he continues as he nervously scratches at the back of his neck.

"Harvey…" she says, practically whispering his name. He can see it in her eyes, how completely stunned and mixed up she is. He's not sure if she's happy with his words or completely freaked out, but he can't stop now.

"The thing is… I just can't keep doing this with you anymore," he admits, causing her eyebrows to knit together with hurt and confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asks as a flash of worry appears in her eyes.

"I can't keep ignoring this," he says as he gestures between the two of them. "I can't keep burying my feelings for you… pretending that there's nothing here… that I don't want more," he clarifies as the air between them becomes tense.

"Uh… wow… Harvey… wow," she stammers as she leans away from him in shock. He's watching her, trying to search her eyes, but she only makes eye contact for a moment before she's glancing around the room to avoid his gaze. And then, before he has a chance to say anything, she's up off of the couch and anxiously moving around the room, seemingly trying to put some space between them.

The action immediately puts him on edge and he can't help but panic at the thought that she may be rejecting him, that maybe everything he thought they had was just a figment of his imagination.

"Donna, please don't leave," he begs as he stands up and takes just a few steps towards her, careful not to crowd her and cause her to pull away even further.

"I… I'm not," she promises as she turns back towards him. "I'm just… _processing_ ," she assures him.

"Okay," he says, nodding his head as he cautiously moves closer to her. "And?"

"And… this is… a _lot_ ," she remarks. "It's… it's not something I ever expected to hear," she adds.

"I know," he concedes as he takes one more step forward, so they are within reach of each other. "But I meant it… every word… I really want this… _us_ ," he promises.

"I… I don't know, Harvey," she says, unable to meet his eyes.

"Look, I don't need an answer tonight," he tells her before she has a chance to completely rebuff him. He's trying not to get too discouraged, praying this is just her fear talking, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared shitless. "But Donna, there's a reason that neither one of us has ever been able to completely commit to someone else… there's something _here_ ," he declares as he once again gestures between the two of them. "And I just know that, if we let ourselves, we could make this work and we could be really happy together… I _know_ we could," he says, quite aware of how unbelievably desperate he sounds. God, the things this woman does to him… he'll never be able to explain it.

She doesn't say anything then and he can't imagine that's a good sign, but he knows he has no choice but to just go for it. After all, there's no going back now.

"Okay," he sighs. "I know that we're gonna have to talk about this some more and you'll probably need some time to think about everything… and I'll respect that," he promises. "But… there's just one thing that I really need to know tonight," he says.

"What?" She asks, the word barely above a whisper, as she raises her chin to finally meet his eyes.

He quickly attempts to calm his nerves as he wordlessly lifts his hand and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It's clear the action takes her by surprise, but she doesn't seem bothered by the gesture so he considers that as an indication to keep going. He takes a small step forward, erasing some of the distance between them as he slowly caresses her jaw, giving her a chance to pull away if she wants.

Except, she just watches him, curious as to his next move. So, he wraps his hand about the back of her head and gently pulls her forward, still giving her the option to retreat.

But as he closes the distance between them, he doesn't feel her waiver even once, so he finally allows himself to lean the rest of the way in.

And as he eventually meets her lips in a kiss, he quickly loses one hand in her hair while the other one lands on the small of her back, pulling her flush against his chest. He moves slowly at first, not wanting to spook her, but as she continues to respond to him, he gains more confidence and deepens the kiss.

Suddenly, her arms snake around his neck and her nails gently scratch at the back of his head and he honestly feels like he's floating. His lips quickly encourage hers to open, allowing him to re-acquaint himself with her mouth. She is tentative and soft, letting him take the lead as his tongue slides against hers. And the mere act of kissing her like this… it makes him feel like nothing on this earth.

He continues to move his lips against hers as she meets each and every one of his kisses until they're both so desperate for oxygen that they have no choice but to pull away.

As they both catch their breath, he frames her face with his hands and rests his forehead on hers. " _Please_ tell me you felt that," he implores.

A quiet laugh slips from her mouth as she pulls back to meet his eyes, with a smile graces her lips. "Yeah, I felt that," she confirms.

His heart stutters from her confession and he can't help but let out a sigh of relief as he can't help but beam back at her, feeling the kind of happiness he hasn't felt in the longest time. They spend the next several seconds in a hypnotic state, simply staring and smiling, as the hand in her hair falls down her back, tracing her spine and keeping her close.

"Donna," he murmurs as he leans back towards her, his breath mingling with hers. "I'm… I'm in love with you," he says, the confession all but falling from his lips. "I have been for a long time," he adds. "I've just… I've been too afraid to admit it."

Her eyes widen right in front of him as a low gasp escapes her mouth and his heart all but stops beating as he desperately tries to read her expression.

But before he can really figure out what she's thinking, she's wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and standing on her toes to press her lips against his.

He's nearly brought to his knees by the action, so completely stunned that she's actually doing this that it takes him a moment to catch up. But, as soon as he does, he's immediately deepening the kiss and pulling her so close that he can literally feel every one of her curves pressed perfectly against him.

Unable to hold back, his tongue once again invades her mouth, eliciting a moan from her lips and leaving him completely floored by the sound.

His hands are everywhere at once – sliding down her back, gripping her waist, grazing her hips. He's finally allowed to touch her and he doesn't ever want to stop.

Then, suddenly, her nails are scratching at the nape of his neck and his feet are moving of their own violation, walking her backwards towards her desk. Moments later, he's lifting her up onto her desk and stepping in between her legs to get as close as he can. He can't fathom even an inch of space between them right now.

"Harvey," she murmurs into his mouth as her hand slides down his chest.

He hmms against her lips as his fingers travel up her side, practically itching to feel her breasts in his hands. But then she's suddenly pushing at his chest and pulling away from his lips as he's berating himself for taking this too far.

"We're… we're at work," she explains, completely breathless, the moment their lips part.

"Shit," he groans, forcing himself to take the smallest of steps back. He had gotten so lost in her that the fact they were still at the office completely slipped his mind. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean…" he stammers, mentally chastising himself.

"I know," she assures him, noticing the crease in his forehead and the way his eyebrows are knitting together. "It's okay," she promises. "We should just… get out of here," she suggests.

He takes a moment to meet her eyes, analyzing her expression and trying to figure out if she means they should leave together or separately. As he studies her features, he's really not sure, so he figures he'll wait and see.

"Yeah, okay," he agrees as he helps her off her desk. "Where to?" He asks, wanting to leave the decision up to her. The last thing he wants to do is go their separate ways, but he doesn't want to push her too much, either. He has to give her whatever time she needs, no matter how much it absolutely terrifies him.

"Your place is closer," she proposes with a shrug, like it's the most normal suggestion in the world.

"Right… okay… sure," he says, failing to sound anywhere near casual as he tries to decipher what she's expecting to happen tonight.

That's when she actually smiles at him, clearly amused by his nerves, and he can't do anything but smile right back at her. He's realizing now that she's always had that effect on him.

"Let's go," he suggests as he gestures towards the door with a nod of his head.

She silently agrees before she goes to grab her things and allows him to lead her towards the elevators.

Blowing out a breath, he's practically shaking at this turn of events. He's so stunned that it all seems to be going his way and is just praying that it continues like this.

It takes less than three minutes to travel down the fifty floors of their building and get into a cab. And no less than one minute into their ride, he's absolutely sure the cab driver can feel the tension emanating from the two of them. She doesn't say a word the entire way to his place and he spends the majority of it attempting not to stare at her. He's just trying to figure out if she's having second thoughts, if she looks unsure or nervous or stressed, but she's just sitting there, completely cool as if this is any other day and absolutely nothing has changed between them.

Meanwhile, he's kind of a hot mess. He spends too much time fidgeting with his tie and shuffling in his seat and he swears the drive to his condo never takes this long.

Eventually, he just reaches out and grabs her hand. He doesn't even think before he does it – even though it's something they've only down once or twice, he feels like it's almost some kind of reflex. He just needs to touch her. He needs her to calm him down.

And she does. Without even trying.

She just allows him to interlock their fingers as if that's something they do all the time. And as soon as her hand is in his, he instantly feels better.

And then, without even thinking, he brings her hand to his lips and kisses the back of her palm.

He's pretty sure he's never kissed someone there before. Actually, he's positive. But, it turns out, he really likes kissing her hand. Somehow it feels like this is something he should be doing all the time.

And the smile he gets from her after he does it… yeah, he's definitely going to start doing this from now.

================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==================

As soon as they step into his condo, the nerves are bubbling right back to the surface. He's not sure where to stand or what to say or what to do with his hands. He seriously has no idea how she has this kind of power over him.

"Do you want a drink?" He asks, because it's the only thing he can think to say. God knows he can probably use one.

"We should probably do this sober, don't you think?" She decides, still so cool and collected that it's almost unnerving.

"Right… we should talk," he agrees, nodding his head.

"Yeah," she concurs as she meets him at the couch.

"So…" he begins as he sits down beside her, unsure how to even start this conversation.

"So… you're sure?" She asks, her voice quiet and hesitant and not at all like the Donna he's known for the past fourteen years.

He immediately turns to look at her, but she's not meeting his gaze, clearly afraid of his answer. "Donna," he says as his right hand runs down her back in an effort to get her attention. "Look at me," he requests, gently.

When she eventually turns to face him, she's biting down on her lip and she's doing a poor job of hiding the fear in her eyes, and all he wants to do is reassure her.

"I'm _sure_ ," he confirms, his eyes boring into hers as he tries to show her just how much he means what he's saying. "We wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't," he promises.

She's nodding her head, but she's still biting her lip so he's not exactly sure if she believes him. Except, before he can provide more reassurance, she's asking her next question. "But why now?" She probes.

"Like I said, I just can't pretend anymore… I can't keep wondering," he explains as he continues to lightly rub her back.

"But _why_? What's changed?" She pries. "I mean… what prompted all of this? Why tonight?" She continues.

 _Oh_.

"Well, I… I've been seeing a therapist again," he explains, figuring that's where the story begins.

And the expression that momentarily flashes across her face makes his stomach twist in knots. He knows what's she's thinking… what she's worrying about, and he absolutely hates himself for ever making her feel this way. He knows all too well how badly it hurts.

"A male therapist," he adds, causing her to relax just slightly. "It's uh… don't laugh, but… it's Dr. Lipschutz," he confesses, bracing himself for the teasing he's about to endure.

"You're kidding," she remarks, desperately trying to fight back the laughter that's threatening to spill out.

"I know, I know… it's okay, you can laugh," he chuckles, unable to hold back the smile as he watches her desperately try to contain herself.

And well, the moment he offers his permission, she certainly lets it all out. And even though she's laughing _at_ him, his smile immediately widens as he enjoys the sight of laughter falling from her lips.

"Okay, I think that's enough," he says, playfully.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she says in between the giggles. "It's just… you and Louis have the same therapist," she declares. "I mean… you whined about him sharing your dentist for _three_ _months_ and yet you're willingly seeing his therapist?" she jibes.

"I know… I honestly don't know how it happened," he admits just as her laughter finally dies down. "But yeah… I've uh… I've been seeing him for about a month now," he explains with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She wonders.

"You mean besides the fact that I knew you'd react like this?" He retorts with a lighthearted smile.

"You know I'm just kidding," she softens. "I'm proud of you, Harvey," she tells him. "Really."

"Thanks Donna," he says as a sense of pride washes over him.

"So… you had an appointment with him tonight?" She assumes.

"Yeah," he confirms. "And we… we talked about you and I don't know… it just got me thinking," he admits.

"You talked about me?" She asks, surprised by the comment.

"Yeah," he acknowledges with a nod.

"What about me?" She wonders.

"Well, just about everything that's happened between us… how important you are to me… how completely terrified I am to lose you… how that fear has caused me to make a lot of bad decisions," he explains. "And I guess I just realized that I've spent all of this time wanting you, but being too afraid to have you and… and I just needed to man up and tell you what I want… and pray to God that we're on the same page," he tells her.

"And… what exactly _do_ you want?" She asks, suddenly looking nervous again.

"You," he answers immediately. "All of you… every day, all day… before work, after work… just you… no one else," he says, never feeling more vulnerable than he does in this moment. "And you would have all of me… everything," he adds, remembering the words she spit back at him the night she left.

She doesn't say anything for the next several seconds and he's trying to figure out what that means. She's completely unreadable and it scares the living shit out of him, but he's really trying not to panic and just let her sort through her feelings. Except the more seconds that pass by, the more anxious he's becoming and he's just about to say something… anything… to fill the silence, when her eyes finally lock on his and her lips curve into a smile.

"Then we're on the same page," she tells him.

"Yeah?" He asks, his eyes widening and his mouth turning into a grin.

"Yes," she confirms, her own smile matching his. "I want all of that, too," she admits, almost shy about it.

"Fuck," he says, shaking his head in complete disbelief. "That's the best thing I've ever heard," he tells her as his heart is about to burst out of his chest.

His words cause her smile to instantly widen as his state of absolute bliss seems to be contagious. "So… we're really doing this?" She questions.

"Yeah," he confirms with a nod. "I mean… I hope so," he amends as he runs his fingers through her hair.

She spends the next few moments just smiling at him and he feels like an absolute goof with the way he's completely grinning at her, but he couldn't care less. This is going far better than he ever could've hoped and he can't remember ever being remotely this happy.

Then, he just has to kiss her again.

And this time, he doesn't overanalyze or worry about her reaction, he just captures her lips with his and kisses her like he should've been doing for the past decade.

And he's not sure who initiates it, but suddenly she's straddling his lap and his hands are roaming her body and nothing has ever felt so right in his entire life.

Soon, he's kissing her neck and searching for that spot near her pulse point that he remembers being sensitive during the other time. And the second he finds it, she squirms in his lap and releases the most amazing sound from her lips.

Yeah, he's absolutely in heaven right now.

"Harvey… bedroom…" she murmurs in his ear.

And as much as he wants to pick her up, carry her to bed and spend all night inside of her, he doesn't want to ruin this by moving too fast.

"Are you… are you sure?" He asks, slightly breathless. "Maybe we should… slow down," he suggests. "I should uh… take you on a proper date first," he offers, having difficulty forming words with the way she's circling her hips.

Quickly pulling back to meet his eyes, she's got this inexplicable smile on her face. "That's uh… well, you're being completely adorable right now," she says, obviously amused. "But I think you've bought me enough dinners over the years that I won't feel slutty for sleeping with you," she jokes.

" _Donna_ ," he frowns. "I'm serious… I'm trying to do this right," he tells her.

"I know… and I love it," she says as she caresses his jaw with an adoring smile on her face. "But it's been twelve and a half _long_ years," she sighs dramatically. "And I want this," she adds, locking her eyes with his. "Don't you?" She asks.

"God, you have no idea," he groans as his hand travels up her thigh.

" _So_ … take me to bed," she declares, staring at him through her eyelashes in the most seductive way possible.

" _Christ_ ," he concedes, momentarily closing his eyes to gather himself. He's seriously never wanted someone so badly in his life. "But I want it on the record that I _tried_ to be the perfect gentlemen," he insists with a smile.

"Let the record reflect that Harvey Specter tried to be the perfect gentlemen but in the end, he was unable to resist me," she smirks as her hands slide up his chest and go to loosen his tie.

"You have no idea just how true that is," he declares.

She grins in response before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss. "Now, seriously… take me to bed," she demands as she hovers over his lips.

Without another word, he gets them both off the couch and carries her to his bedroom. And as soon as they cross the threshold of his room, he takes just a couple more steps and gently places her down beside his bed.

"If we do this, there's no going back," he warns as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to go back?" She questions.

"God, no," he responds.

"Neither do I," she promises.

A smile instantly appears on his face as he leans in to kiss her. She quickly wraps her arms around his neck while his hands slide up her back. And it only takes him a few seconds before he's got her dress unzipped and in a pile on the floor as she's panting against his lips. His touch is simultaneously setting fire to her skin while also leaving goosebumps in his wake. It's a sensation she's never felt before, not even during the other time, but it's definitely something she could get used to.

She moans into his mouth as his tongue dances with hers and suddenly, she's unbuttoning his dress shirt and pushing it off his shoulders in a hurry. Then, she's lifting his t-shirt over his head, only breaking apart for mere seconds before she tosses it over her shoulder. Once his upper body is uncovered, her hands enthusiastically roam over each and every one of his muscles while he swiftly unhooks her bra.

The moment her bra hits the floor, he's cupping her breasts and letting out a groan. They're still just as perfect as he remembers, spilling out of his hands as he rubs his thumb along each nipple.

As his lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen, he breaks their kiss and focuses his attention on her neck, kissing and sucking along her throat until he once again latches onto that sensitive spot just below her pulse point. In twelve and a half years, he's never been able to forget that noise she made when he nipped at her skin right there.

And sure enough, that same exquisite sound falls from her lips within seconds. And all he wants is to hear it for the rest of his life.

Moments later, her fingers begin to fumble with his belt while he's giving her a break to nibble on her ear. Soon enough, he's stepping out of his pants and kicking them to the side as her hand is grazing his still-covered cock. He groans at the sensation, feeling dizzy at the thought of Donna touching him like that after all this time.

"God, you have no idea how badly I want you," he groans into her ear. "How badly I've always wanted you," he amends.

He can feel her smile against his jaw before she gives him a gentle squeeze and coyly responds, "I think I have some idea." He chuckles into her ear, causing a shiver to roll down her spine. And he's just about to try and get another kiss out of her when she pushes his boxers down his legs and wraps her hand around him.

" _Christ_ ," he groans, pressing his forehead against her shoulder while he tries to get his bearings.

Suddenly, she's stepping back from him; it's just slightly, but still too much for his liking. And before he can pull her back towards him, she's flashing him a seductive smile and falling to her knees. And suddenly, she's taking him in her mouth and his eyes are rolling into the back of his head as her name leaves his lips.

"Fuck," he spits out once he finally calms down enough to chance a look at her. And the way she's staring right back at him while sliding his cock down her throat, his head is spinning. He feels completely out of control as he stands there, just watching her, his knees weak and already out of breath.

He's completely in awe as she puts all of her energy and focus into him, stroking his cock with her hand as her lips and tongue follow suit. Meanwhile, he's doing his best to keep her hair out of her face, wanting a completely unobstructed view of everything she's doing to him as he tries to memorize every single second.

God, she is beyond hot like this.

He can't imagine ever getting tired of looking at her. He's sure that he'll never see her as anything less than the most beautiful woman in the world.

" _Donna_ ," he groans as her tongue swirls around his tip. He lets another minute go by, but then he's tugging on her arm so she'll stand up, well aware that if she doesn't, this will end much sooner than he'd like.

She lets her lips travel all the way down him one more time before relinquishing her hold on him and letting him help her up. Once she's standing in front of him, his hands find their natural place at her waist and he pulls her close for a kiss that is equal parts passionate and desperate. Her lips eagerly part and he deepens the kiss, tasting and teasing, while committing the whole thing to memory.

They continue to kiss passionately until they run out of air and are forced to pull away. Completely out of breath, their eyes lock as they attempt to get some oxygen in their lungs.

Eventually, he picks her up and gently places her on the bed, so her knees are just slightly hanging off the side. Then, he quickly gets to work pulling her thong down her smooth, creamy legs. Once he does, he leans over and gives her a chaste kiss before working his way down her chest where he briefly takes the tip of each breast into his mouth, allowing his tongue to swirl around her nipple. The action causes her back to arc as a moan escapes her lips and she wraps her hand around the back of his head, keeping him there for an extra second.

But then, he continues to explore her body, making his way down her stomach and placing a kiss every few inches. She lets out a groan of frustration as he ignores the place she's desperate to feel his mouth, but instead he gently sucks on the skin on her inner thigh, moving from one to the other, as he tosses her legs over his shoulders.

" _Harvey_ ," she groans as he continues to prolong this.

He chuckles against her skin and moves up her thigh, enjoying the hitch in her breath as he is within inches of her. Finally, he allows his tongue to run along her slit, releasing an involuntary groan as he tastes her for the first time in twelve in a half years. It's exactly how he remembers and it immediately transports him back to a time where she had bangs, they were in _her_ bed and covered in whip cream.

Her whole body tenses as his tongue swirls around her clit and she's suddenly grabbing a chunk of his bedsheet in each hand and letting out a loud gasp in response to his touch.

His tongue continues to tentatively explore her, purposefully teasing her as much as possible.

"Oh God," she gasps as he presses down a little harder. And then, he finally gives in and starts to nip and suck and suddenly, a consistent string of moans are leaving her lips as she writhes in his bed.

He spends the next few minutes alternating between twirling his tongue around her clit and outright sucking the whole thing into his mouth. Once in a while, he'll shove his tongue inside her, gently probing around as she's continuously gasping and moaning.

"Oh _fuck_ ," she groans as he sucks a bit harder and starts to hum. " _Harvey_ ," she gasps as her toes curl and her entire body tenses in his sheets. That's when he really starts to suck on her and just like that – she's completely undone. She makes an obscene amount of noise the whole way through and he can't remember ever getting this much enjoyment out of doing this for a woman. And it's not like he doesn't usually enjoy this – he definitely does, but this is something different entirely.

"Shit," she sighs when she's finally begun to catch her breath. She's still panting a bit as she wipes at her forehead while her whole body feels like jelly.

"Good?" He asks, teasing her with a cocky smile as he climbs up her body and gives her a chaste kiss.

She's rolling her eyes, but the smile on her lips is giving her away. "That was…" she begins, although she's struggling to find the right words.

"Phenomenal?" He suggests with a smug grin pulling at his lips.

She wants to deny it, take him down a notch, but she truly can't. She hasn't come like _that_ just from someone's mouth since the last time he did this.

"Yeah," she sighs, momentarily closing her eyes.

"Just so you know, I'm gonna want to do that to you a lot from now on," he smiles as he pushes her hair out of her face.

A smile immediately touches her lips as she meets his eyes. "I guess I'd be okay with that," she concedes.

"Oh good," he says with mock relief and an amused smile before he leans in to kiss her. And the way he kisses her – it's full of raw passion and so much promise. And she can honestly say, she's never been kissed like that before.

When he finally pulls away, he's just beaming at her and taking her all in. "I love you," he says, completely confident and sure, leaving no question as to how.

She's immediately smiling again, loving how easily he can say the words now. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think they could be here. Never.

"I love you, too," she promises.

He smiles wider than he ever has before as his eyes light up with pure, unfiltered joy and he's certain he's never been happier. She simply grins back at him, practically glowing from her orgasm and his words.

After taking a second to let the moment sink in, he leans in to get several more kisses out of her while her fingers slide down his chest and wrap around his cock again. "I think it's your turn now," she grins, suggestively, when the groan leaving his lips forces them apart.

"You sure you don't need a minute?" He asks. And the genuine concern in his eyes is so touching that it makes her heart do a somersault in her chest. Even if she had needed a minute before, she definitely doesn't need one now.

"Nope," she says, shaking her head. "I want you… _now_ ," she declares as she gives him a squeeze.

"Shit," he groans, closing his eyes at the sensation. Part of him is still convinced that he's going to wake up any second and find out that all of this has just been a dream.

It's not as if it hasn't happened before…

"Harvey… c'mon," she pleads, trying to navigate him to where she wants him.

"Should I get a condom?" He asks. Normally, he'd never even ask the question, he'd simply just put one on. But, this is Donna and the idea of having no more barriers between them after having nothing but barriers for so long, it's definitely… appealing.

She seems to be on the same page because she quickly responds by shaking her head. "No," she declines. "I mean… unless you want one," she amends, realizing that maybe he brought it up for a reason. "I have an IUD and I'm clean, so…" she stammers.

He smiles and leans in for another quick kiss. "Then, I think we're good," he smiles. "I'm clean, too," he adds, quickly, just so she knows.

After exchanging a quick smile, he leans in for more kisses, allowing himself to linger on her lips for a bit longer this time. Then, he lines himself up and slowly sinks into her, relishing every second, as the room fills with a mixture of gasps and groans.

"Oh God," she exhales as he gets deeper and deeper. For years, she's forced herself to forget how it felt to have him sliding inside her – hitting places that no one else could ever quite reach. But, now it's all rushing back to her, making her dizzy with desire. She just wants him – all of him. It's been twelve and a half years and she just can't wait another second.

So, she pulls him closer, forcing him even deeper until he's completely bottomed out. She lets out a sigh at the sensation – feeling, for the first time in over a decade, completely full.

Meanwhile, Harvey is so overwhelmed with emotion, he's closing his eyes and burying his face in her neck in an effort to fully soak in the moment. He's been with a lot of women in his life and never has it felt like this. They've barely even started anything and he already feels totally wrecked.

But that's the thing – he's never had sex with a woman he's been in love with before. Sure, he loved Scottie, but it was nothing like this. He loved and cared about her, but he wasn't in love. No, this is entirely different.

He can't even begin to explain the emotions coursing through him, but he knows that it's exactly what he should be feeling. It's something that's been missing in every other relationship he's ever had. This unspoken and inexplicable connection. That's what he has with Donna. That and so much more.

God, he's been such a fool for so long.

She can obviously sense what this is doing to him because she stays quiet as the seconds tick by, just rubbing his back and placing kisses on his temple, his ear, his neck – wherever she can reach.

It's clear she's trying to calm him down, ease his nerves, something. And the gesture, it makes him fall even more in love with her. This is exactly what she's been doing for so long – steadying him.

Suddenly, he's wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her as close as he can while placing soft kisses on her neck. He's touching her everywhere, never wanting to stop, trying to make up for all of the years he spent not touching her.

"Hey," she says, half whispering, as she gets both hands on his shoulders so he'll look at her. "You okay?" She asks before they get too carried away. She just needs to make sure.

"Yeah," he nods his head when he pulls back to look at her.

"You sure?" She asks, clearly doubting his words.

"Yeah, it's just… a lot," he acknowledges.

"I know," she concurs as she caresses his jaw.

"You could completely destroy me," he admits, looking and probably feeling more vulnerable than she's ever seen him.

"Harvey, I won't," she promises him.

"I'm terrified I'll fuck all of this up and lose you for good," he confesses.

"I won't let you fuck this up," she assures him. "And you can't let me fuck it up either, okay?" She tells him as her eyes bore into his.

Her words catch him off guard a bit, surprised that she would worry about something like that. But, in a weird way, it also makes him feel better. Because even though they're both completely terrified, at least they're knee deep in this together, both scared shitless, but still willing to try.

"Okay," he says as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good," she smiles. "Now… can we… continue this?" She asks with a seductive smirk as she lifts her hips to slide up and down a few inches of him.

"God, yes," he declares as her actions cause him to shudder. With both hands on her waist, he starts to pull almost all the way out of her before quickly sliding back in, eliciting some appreciative noises from each of them. Her legs immediately wrap around his waist of their own accord as she arches her back into him, attempting to meet each and every thrust.

"Oh _fuck_ ," she moans as he tilts his hips to get a different angle while kneading her breast with one hand and squeezing her waist with the other. She's throwing her head back in pleasure and he needs to take a moment to catalogue the sight of her like this because Donna with her eyes closed, her lips parted just slightly, her flushed freckled skin and her tousled red hair, trembling from his touch… yeah, it's definitely something he never wants to forget.

When she's finally able to open her eyes, she loses her breath at the way his eyes are all but devouring her. The smoldering need staring back at her is making her quivering body turn to jelly once again. She's all but certain that no one has ever looked at her quite like this. And the idea that Harvey is finally seeing her this way is enough to make her head spin in the best possible manner.

" _Donna_ ," he growls as he ups the tempo while pushing her thighs higher up his body, allowing him to somehow get even deeper. "Shit," he spits out, starting to lose his mind a bit.

She's going slightly crazy herself as she's moaning and gasping and grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets while he continues to build up the perfect rhythm. Although it hasn't even been ten minutes since her last orgasm, she can feel herself starting to unravel.

"Harvey… oh… oh God," she whines. He can sense her getting close, so he dips his fingers in between her legs and quickly starts to toy with her clit. And oh shit does she start making a lot of noise.

"Yes… yes… fuck, don't stop," she pleads as she closes her eyes and waits for her orgasm to take hold.

His gaze never leaves her face, wanting to watch every second. But, he can't see her eyes and he just… needs to. "Look at me," he whispers the request as he uses his thumb to circle her clit.

It takes a moment, but she eventually does as he asks and opens her eyes to look at him while biting down hard on her lip. He's completely entranced as he watches her become more desperate as her orgasm builds and builds inside her.

"You are so beautiful," he says quietly, completely in awe of her.

And his words alone are enough to make her come apart at the seams. She's making an excessive amount of noise as he takes her all the way through, thrusting in and out of her at the perfect tempo while simultaneously playing with her clit in just the right way.

As soon as it's over, he stills his body while taking in every inch of her. The rise and fall of her chest, the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, the hooded eyes and the completely sated expression on her face.

Yeah, this is exactly where he's supposed to be – who he's supposed to be with. He's never been more sure.

The fact that he spent so many years being unsure no longer makes a lick of sense. He's forgotten every single reason he ever had for not giving this a chance. Right now, there isn't a doubt in his mind.

It couldn't possibly be any more right than this.

"Shit," Donna happily sighs as she collapses against the mattress.

"Do you have any idea how hot that was?" He practically growls as he runs his hand through her hair.

She glances up at his darkened eyes and offers a smug grin in return. "Believe me, I _know_ ," she promises.

He can't help but smile at the sight as his hands continue roaming her body. "You think you got one more in you?" He grins, offering her a quick wiggle of his eyebrows as he barely starts to rock his hips.

"You may kill me," she quips.

"I seem to recall getting three out of you last time," he reminds her with a cocky grin.

"Oh you remember that, huh?" She teases.

"It's pretty hard to forget," he tells her, a suggestive smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

She smiles up at him, completely content in that moment as she reaches out, wraps her hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

"I couldn't forget either," she says once they pull back for air.

He melts at her words, immediately claiming her lips in yet another kiss. Soon, she's wrapping her legs around him again and encouraging him to thrust. He starts slowly, well aware that she's likely still hypersensitive, but after a minute or two, she apparently wants more because she quickly flips them with enough practiced ease that he's thoroughly impressed.

And when he looks up to meet her gaze, he can't help but let out a laugh at the proud smile on her face.

"What?" She asks with an innocent chuckle. "You were going too slow," she declares as she immediately begins circling her hips while she props herself up on his chest with her hands.

"I was trying to go easy on you," he defends.

"Don't need you to go easy on me, Harvey," she retorts with that sassy tone of hers that he absolutely adores.

"I'll try to remember that for next time," he smiles, allowing his hands to more thoroughly explore her body now that he doesn't need them to hold himself up.

"Next time, huh?" She smirks. "Someone is awfully presumptuous," she teases.

"Well, I kind of figured that the two orgasms were enough to earn me a repeat performance," he retorts.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she concedes.

"Good," he responds with a warm smile. "But, let's finish this time before we discuss next time," he decides.

"Okay," she concurs as she begins to really concentrate on him. She circles her hips once, twice more and then begins to ride him – bouncing up and down on his cock while making a good amount of noise.

And he truly can't get enough of her like this. Her chin in the air as she throws her head back in ecstasy, her warm thighs straddling his waist, her red hair flying around, her bouncing breasts that his hands are just itching to touch, and the breathy gasps and full blown moans that are escaping her lips.

The fact that he was ever able to trick himself into believing he could be even remotely satisfied sleeping with someone else is mind-boggling to him right now. There's just no way that anyone else has ever made him feel like this.

As much as he's thoroughly enjoying watching her, he needs just a little more. So, he puts his hands down on her thighs, using them for leverage, as he thrusts up into her. And shit, she suddenly gets even louder. He's certain he's going to hear about this from his neighbors in the morning, but right now, he couldn't care less.

"God, _what_ are you doing to me?" She groans as she also picks up the pace.

"Good?" He asks with a grin.

" _So_ good," she moans.

"Christ, Donna," he groans, her words completely overwhelming him, as they work together to create a rhythm.

"Shit, Harvey," she whines as he lifts his hips a bit. "Oh… oh God," she cries as this new angle stirs something up inside of her. " _Harvey_ ," she sobs. "Fuck, that… that feels _so_ good," she moans.

"Fuck," he growls. "When you say shit like that…"

"Yeah?" She asks in a breathy exhale.

" _Yes_ ," he says as he starts to fuck her a little bit harder from below.

Their breaths and gasps and groans are mixing in the air as the tension builds for both of them – their bodies tingling in the best possible way and only seconds from falling over the edge.

Knowing that he's getting closer and desperately wanting to bring her with him, his thumb returns to the spot between her legs, hoping to help push her over. But, he barely even touches her before she's twitching all around him. And the sight of her like that – for the third time that night, it's more than enough to take him with her. It's only seconds later that he's spilling inside of her, causing her to lose her breath all over again.

When it's over, she collapses on his chest and he wraps his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. If he could just stay in this very spot with her wild breathes hitting his ear, her shampoo teasing his nose, and every inch of her body touching every inch of his, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

He doesn't see how he could ever be happier than he is in this moment.

Everything he's been missing, everything he's ever wanted… he has it in his arms right now. And as he attempts to catch his breath, he promises himself that he won't screw it up. That he'll make sure she always knows how much he loves her. That he'll always protect her and be there for her. That he'll always listen and try to be better. That he'll open up to her and he'll tell her how he's feeling, even when it's the last thing he wants to do.

That he'll always make sure he's worthy of her.

 _Always_.

================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==================

Well, I hope you guys like this. Please let me know what you think!

I have a bunch of other Darvey one shots started already and some are even finished, so I'll try to post more chapter soon. Not all of them will be this long, though.

And I hope we can get some more stories posted on here to help get us through the hiatus!

I have a bunch of ideas that I don't think I'm gonna use if anyone is interested


	2. Drunken Night (M)

So, this chapter is actually rated M as well. Originally, I was going to post a different chapter, which is not rated M, but ultimately, I decided that one needed a little more tweaking. So, for those of you who do not like that kind of thing material, my next chapter will be rated somewhere around K+

Also, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I truly appreciated each and every one!

Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=============

She knows this is wrong. She's certain that she'll regret it in the morning – there isn't a doubt in her mind that she should stop it immediately.

But his hands, his mouth, the feel of his body pressed up against hers – it's too hard to say no. And her wine-induced haze is all but compelling her to keep going. It just feels too good – his lips on her neck, his fingertips gliding all over her body, she doesn't ever want it to end.

So, she doesn't push him away and recite all of the reasons they shouldn't do this. No, instead, she lets him guide her through his apartment with so much ease that it's as if they've been practicing for years. And before she can even begin to second guess, he's steering her through his bedroom door.

She barely has time to breath before he's peeling her out of her clothes, leaving them scattered across his floor. "Christ… look at you," he mutters as he takes a moment to admire her clad in nothing but her bra and panties. "You're perfect," he adds as his eyes and hands continue to trace every inch of her.

His words coupled with the feel of his fingers grazing her skin is setting her on fire in the most delicious way imaginable.

He's everywhere all at once – caressing and squeezing and worshipping every piece of her.

The way he's touching her, it wakes every nerve ending in her body, making her feel completely light-headed and warm. It's truly like nothing she's ever experienced. It's as if he's trying to memorize and appreciate all of her at once.

And the way he's looking at her – those dark eyes burning into her flesh as they study each and every curve. She watches intently as his eyes all but devour her, the smoldering need she finds in his gaze making her stomach flutter and her temperature rise. She's but all but certain no one has ever looked at her quite like this before.

She's never felt so desired in her life and the fact that it's Harvey who's making her feel like this – it's causing her head to spin.

So, as much as she never wants it end, she also kind of needs it to before she falls even deeper into whatever seems to be happening here.

She just needs this to be like the other time. She needs it to just be sex.

Because right now – it's feeling like a hell of a lot more than that. And even her foggy brain knows that's a recipe for disaster.

"Harvey, c'mon," she pleads, unable to suppress the whine in her voice, as she tries to lift his t-shirt up his body and get this whole thing moving.

Complying with her silent request, he flashes her a quick smirk before swiftly pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere to the side before refocusing his attention on nipping at her neck.

"You better not leave a mark," she grumbles, just trying to snap out of the intense emotional turmoil she's feeling, as she unbuckles his belt and works on removing his pants.

"No promises," Harvey murmurs against her skin as his fingers inch up her back and reach to unhook her bra.

"I'm serious," she warns, although it doesn't sound as stern as she intends.

"Maybe I _want_ to mark you up a bit," he retorts, breathing the words into her ear as he uses a tone so seductive and teasing that a shiver literally goes down her spine.

" _Harvey_ ," she says, meaning to chastise him, but instead, she practically moans his name as he cups one of her breasts.

God, she's hopeless when it comes to this man.

As she attempts to gather herself and try that again, he gets on his knees and strokes the back of her thighs before hooking his fingers around her thong and pulling it down her silky smooth legs. An audible groan leaves his lips the moment her panties fall to the floor and she can't help but blush when she sees how much darker his eyes have become.

"Fuck," he says as he shakes his head in disbelief. Not even trying to hide an ounce of his appreciation for her, he allows himself enough time to fully grasp the sight of her naked and beautiful and within reach before finally standing up and gathering her in his arms. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now," he murmurs into her hair as he relishes the feel of her body pressed right up against him.

She feels like she should say something, but it's quite possible that she's forgotten how to form words. And before she can even think about trying, they are falling onto the mattress in a frenzy of wandering hands and tangled limbs.

His hands and mouth are exploring her body like some of the best dreams she's ever had, making it virtually impossible to think straight. It's like the more he touches her, the more difficult it is to control herself.

He's nipping at her ears, kissing down the column of her neck, twirling his tongue around her nipples, massaging her breasts, squeezing her waist, and grabbing her ass in a way that's making her body shudder and her world spin.

Everything he's doing, she wants more – so much more.

Except, what she _really_ needs is for him to just hurry up. He's being too gentle, too slow, too deliberate – she's starting to trick herself into believing that this is more than it is, that it's more than just a drunken hookup.

Because the way he's acting, the way he's kissing her, touching her, looking at her – it _feels_ like so much more than that. But she knows better – she knows that in the morning, he'll want everything to go back to normal and if that's going to happen, she just needs to get them back on track.

"Harvey, c'mon… what are you doing? Just fuck me," she implores, exposing her frustration.

A chuckle immediately slips from his mouth as he flashes her a smile, rather amused by her impatience. "Relax, I'm… _savoring_ this," he informs her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Trust me, will you?" He asks after pulling away, just slightly, to catch her gaze.

The look in his eyes – God, it does something to her.

Part of her just wants to get up and leave – pretend like this never happened and go on with their lives. She knows it's probably what she _should_ do. She has a sneaking suspicion that letting this go on will ultimately ruin her. Get her hopes up so high only to be disappointed once again. Yeah, she's pretty sure that's where this is heading.

But yet, she doesn't move.

She must be even more fucked up than she realizes – putting herself through this. But, she just can't stop now.

She wants to see where this goes. Plus, he's got her so wound up that the thought of not getting off is seriously not an option right now.

She shouldn't stay. But she does.

"Just… stop stalling," she groans, eliciting another laugh from the man on top of her.

She desperately wants to flip him over and not give him a choice in the matter. She wants to sink down on him and ride him until she comes.

Except, she's also curious as to his plan. She wants to let him take the lead. She wants _him_ to make _her_ come.

So, she simply watches as he inches down her body, seemingly placing gentle kisses on each and every freckle within sight. She can feel her skin start to flush as he makes his way down her chest, taking a moment to swirl his tongue around each nipple, causing her to arch her back and let out an uncontrollable moan. Sensing his smile against her skin, she simultaneously wants to roll her eyes and beg him to do it again.

As he moves down her stomach, he continues to trail his lips down her body so thorough and slow that she wants to scream, she's so on edge. When he places a kiss right above her slit and purposefully avoids where she so desperately wants him, she can't hold it in any longer and releases a frustrated groan.

"Patience," he whispers as he nips at various spots on her inner thigh.

" _Harvey_ ," she pleads, hating herself for how eager she sounds.

Again, she feels his smiling lips against her skin and this time, she really does roll her eyes.

"Mmm… say that again," he requests before lifting his head and flashing her with a suggestive smile.

" _Harvey_ ," she chastises, meeting his eyes with a hell of a glare.

"Yeah, fuck – I love when you say my name like that," he tells her as his eyes bore into hers. "One more time," he appeals, his voice low and so damn seductive that it causes a tremble in her spine.

" _Make me_ ," she dares while narrowing her eyebrows in a silent challenge.

As a grin lights up his face, he immediately takes the bait and allows his fingers to graze her center, just enough to make her head fall back in pleasure. As he uses his thumb to lightly circle her clit, he does his best to fight off her hips, which are demanding more pressure on the aching spot between her legs.

" _Harvey_ ," she growls, momentarily forgetting the little game they're playing. The instant his name leaves her lips, she silently reprimands herself for being so easy when it comes to him. Without even glancing in his direction, she can tell he's pleased with himself – of course he is, she just gave him exactly what he wanted. But once he rewards her with the pressure she's seeking, she forgets all about her defeat and lets out a moan of appreciation.

Taking a moment to savor the sight in front of him, his eyes remain locked on her face, relishing the obvious effect he's having on her. The way she's biting down on her bottom lip, a blush coloring her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut, and her tousled red hair spread across his pillow as she pants out her breath – he can't remember ever being more attracted to her.

He lets her enjoy herself for another minute or so before he slows down, causing her to lift her head to meet his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want you?" He asks as he squeezes her thigh with the hand that's not busy in between her legs.

The comment causes her breath to hitch in her throat, but she does her best to hide that fact, instead snapping back at him with a quick retort. "I wish you'd _show_ me," she says, offering him a flirtatious glare.

He grins at that, before quickly getting down on his elbows so he's close enough to practically feel the heat emanating from her core. Decidedly continuing to tease her just a little longer, he kisses several more spots on her thigh, inching higher each time, and causing her to hold her breath in anticipation.

He quickly parts her legs even wider and throws each one over a shoulder as he moves closer to her, letting his breath hit her in just the right spot. She tries to stifle the moan in her throat, but she just can't – he's driving her completely crazy.

Using his fingers to open her up, he slides his tongue from top to bottom, earning a happy sigh from the woman in his bed. As soon as he tastes her, he can't stop the groan from leaving his lips – he's spent the past twelve and a half years dreaming of that taste on his tongue and now that he's experiencing it again, it's more than a little surreal. Meanwhile, she's unable to hold back the mixture of gasps, sighs and moans from spilling out of her mouth as he continues to nip and suck at her.

In no time at all, her hips are rising to attention as she clutches chunks of Egyptian cotton in her fists and curls her toes into the mattress.

He's definitely not the first guy to do this to her – she's had plenty of men in between her legs, but never has it felt like this. It's barely been three minutes and she's already oh so close. She can feel herself nearing her release and she would be embarrassed by how turned on she is, but she just can't find it in herself to care.

"Harvey… oh _fuck_ ," she gasps as she throws her head back and closes her eyes.

He responds with an audible groan as his grip tightens on her thigh and he swirls his tongue around her clit. Her moans are starting to get louder and he can tell she's right on the edge, so he begins to hum and suck all at once. And within seconds, she completely unravels.

She's quivering in his sheets and trembling on his tongue as a combination of appreciative noises fall from her lips. He takes her the whole way through, reveling in the beautiful sounds filling the air until she's just a heap of jellied limps in his bed, completely breathless, but utterly content.

He lets himself watch her for just a few seconds – the rise and fall of her chest, the peachy glow spreading across her skin, and the look of total satisfaction on her face. But, the moment she opens her eyes, he starts to busy himself with kissing his way up her body, once again pressing his lips to every freckle within reach.

When he's finally hovering over her again, he nips at her throat, nibbles on her ear and then plants a kiss on her lips. "Feel better?" He grins, completely smug, as he pulls away just enough to meet her gaze.

She almost wants to slap that smirk right off his face, but she can't even deny – he's definitely earned it. Although, that fact still doesn't stop her from rolling her eyes at him. He laughs it off, though, just like she expected he would.

"I feel _much_ better, actually…. thanks," she says, as she pats him on the shoulder while biting back a teasing smile. "I should probably get going though, I have an early yoga class in the morning," she quips.

"Funny," he retorts, not believing her for a second.

"Oh, sorry. Did you expect me to return the favor?" She asks, feigning innocence.

"Actually…" he begins as one hand slides down her body. "I'm not done with _you_ yet," he informs her as his hand dips in the apex of her thighs and his lips find her pulse point.

She can't help but shudder at his words combined with the gentle touch of his fingers. "Well… in that case, I _guess_ I can stay," she decides.

"Mmm… glad to hear it," he murmurs against her throat as he starts to toy with her again. Not wanting to overstimulate her so soon after her last orgasm, he just uses a fingertip to gently tease her clit, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. Despite the fact that he's barely applying any pressure, his touch is still sending alarmingly powerful jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

He continues this slow and leisurely pace for God knows how long, just gently circling her clit while he nibbles at her neck. And even though she just came, he's already got her wanting more.

" _Harvey_ ," she says, panting for air as her hands slide down his chest and cup him through his boxers, finding him so hard that she's honestly impressed with how patient he's being.

"Shit," he groans, taking a moment to rest his forehead against her shoulder while he tries to suck in a breath.

"These need to go," she comments as she snaps the waistband of his boxers against his hip.

Chuckling into her tangerine locks, he nods his head in agreement before rolling off of her, hopping off the bed and quickly letting his boxers fall to the floor.

" _Finally_ ," she quips, a big smile sweeping across her face.

Responding with that signature Harvey Specter smirk, he lets her look for just a few seconds before he goes in search of a condom, opening his nightstand drawer and digging through it until he finds what he's after. As he rips open the wrapper with his teeth and rolls the condom onto his cock, she lies in bed enjoying the show and anxiously waiting for the moment she gets to have him inside her again. After all, it's certainly been a long twelve and a half years.

Seconds later, he's back in bed and hovering over her as his tip presses against her warm center. "You sure about this?" He asks, trying to catch her gaze.

She's really not, but as she glances up at him, she can't help but melt at the look in his eye. She's not exactly sure what it is, but… the way he's looking at her – she really can see how much he cares. And well, that coupled with how insanely wound up she still is, it's enough to make the decision for her.

"Harvey… _seriously_ – stop stalling," she implores as she wraps her legs around his hips, hoping he'll get the hint.

"I told you, I'm not stalling. I'm _savoring_ ," he retorts with a grin. "I've been wanting this for way too long," he confesses, his expression suddenly turning serious as he softly caresses her jaw.

Swallowing back the emotions that are bubbling to the surface, she tries not to put too much stock in his words. He's drunk and he's horny – it doesn't mean anything.

"Would you please just fuck me already?" She growls, trying to get them back on track.

"Yeah, I can do that," he says with a smile as he grabs his cock and lines them up while his eyes remain locked on her face, not wanting to miss her reaction to him. As she meets his mesmerizing gaze, the tension in the rooms builds to an entirely unbearable level while he slowly pushes inside of her. The intense eye contact alone is almost enough to make her lose the little control she has left, but pairing that with the overwhelming stretch she's feeling in between her legs and the heighted emotion caused by this whole night – she's seriously on thin ice.

" _Fuck_ ," he grunts as he gradually slides deeper and deeper. She's just so warm and wet and tight and just… _Donna_ … that he can't possibly hold back.

When he finally bottoms out, he stalls his movements, pausing to let her adjust to his size. All these years, she's never been able to forget the way he filled her during the other time, but she's starting to think that she _may_ have suppressed just how much.

"God, you feel incredible," he groans as nuzzles her neck.

Letting out a pleasurable sigh, she wiggles her hips, encouraging him to move. Getting the hint, he doesn't waste much time, immediately pulling almost all the way out and then sinking back in.

Donna responds with a breathless moan as her fingertips dig into his shoulder blades and she lifts her ass off the bed in order to meet his next thrust. Meanwhile, Harvey continues to ease in and out of her, slowly rocking his hips and allowing the pace to build gradually with each and every plunge.

Together, they move in harmony, quickly creating the perfect rhythm while Harvey can't keep his eyes off her face, relishing her body's response to him.

The next several minutes are spent cupping her ass, kneading her breasts, squeezing her waist, tangling his fingers in her hair – he truly can't enough of touching her.

He doesn't know how he'll ever go back to not touching her – he hopes to God he won't have to.

When she starts biting down on her lip again, he decides that he just has to kiss her and tilts his mouth to meet hers in a passionate and all-consuming kiss. At first, he only intends for it to be brief, but the moment their lips touch, he knows he can't pull away.

Slowing down the pace, he presses himself against her and frames her face with both hands as he continues to kiss her the way he should've been kissing her for the past fifteen years.

The sudden change in momentum throws her off and she's not sure what to make of it. He's just slowly rolling his hips as his teeth, tongue and lips explore every inch of her mouth.

She can't say she's not enjoying it, but this isn't the way it should be going. This feels too… intimate. It's too close and too slow and too serious.

If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was making love to her.

"Donna," he breathes her name in between kisses as his fingertips dance along her sides, delighting in the goosebumps left in their wake. After placing two more chaste kisses on her lips, he traces the line of her jaw with his mouth until he reaches her neck. And suddenly, he's sucking on her skin in such a way that's making her body tingle all the way to her toes.

The way he's placing kisses along her throat, the way his hands are caressing her body, the way he's pushing the hair out of her eyes and focusing on her face – it's not something she'd ever expect from him. She was expecting hot, passionate sex. She was expecting something similar to the other time with the added benefit of whatever tricks they've surely learned since then.

But this… this is slow and gentle and loving. It's the kind of sex that makes her feel beautiful and special and wanted and she just has no idea what to do with that.

And the fact that it's Harvey who's making her feel this way – who's basically making love to her… what is she supposed to make of that?

She's seconds away from completely spiraling when he changes the angle of his hips and hits her in just the right spot, causing her to let out a gasp. So, of course, he does it again and again and again until she's reeling.

" _Harvey_ ," she whines, using her legs to hold him tighter as her hands roam his back.

"Fuck," he groans as he grinds his pelvis against her. "You have no idea how hot it is when you say my name like that," he tells her, slightly pulling back to get a look at her face.

Before she has a chance to respond, he's leaning in for another kiss, only lingering on her lips for a beat or two. And when he pulls back, he just briefly glances at her with this look on his face that's something akin to awe. "Christ Donna, you really are perfect," he sighs as his hand caresses her jaw.

She's completely thrown by the praise and she honestly has no words. Her brain is spinning out of control as she tries to make sense of all this, but when he refocuses on her neck and then shoves his tongue in her ear, he successfully distracts her once again.

Finally, he starts rocking back and forth and she's more than a little relieved because whatever he was doing before – she couldn't handle much more of it.

She was honestly starting to think this could be the beginning of something – that maybe he was finally wanting her in the way she thought he never would. But no, she knows better than that.

So, when Harvey finally starts to pick up the pace, she's grateful. She had just been teetering on the edge of disaster and now that it's over, she can come and go home and forget that any of this ever happened.

He starts to dive into her again and again, her orgasm quickly gaining momentum with each passing second as she rewards him by echoing the most remarkable sounds.

It's not long before she's trembling under him, rotating and lifting her hips to match his efforts. He continues to thrust in and out of her while she clings to him and they both make an obscene amount of noise. She's gasping for air as he pushes her closer and closer to the limit and sensing just how close she is, he dips his fingers in between her legs and helps her along by teasing her clit.

It's only seconds later that she shudders against him, declaring her orgasm with a combination of enthusiastic sounds spilling from her lips, while he holds her tight and groans into her ear, meeting her orgasm wave for wave.

Soon, they are nothing but a collapsed pile of limps, still panting together and attempting to catch their breath as their hearts race in their chests. Donna lies back against the pillows, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, while Harvey rests his forehead against her collarbone, feeling no desire to leave her warm embrace.

When the oxygen finally returns to her brain, her anxiety begins to surface, dreading the inevitable conversation that's about to occur. More than anything, she wishes she could just sneak out of his bed and avoid those uneasy glances and awkward discussions.

But when Harvey finally pulls back from the crook of her neck, she doesn't even have a second to catch his eye before he's leaning in for a deep, searching kiss that makes her skin flush and her toes curl.

And once again, her mind is spinning.

He doesn't stop kissing her until they are both entirely out of breath, at which point he finally pulls away to meet her questioning gaze.

And what she sees in his eyes – it completely overwhelms her.

Immediately, she knows she needs to get out of there. She desperately needs to leave before she convinces herself this all means something.

"Well, I should probably get an Uber," she remarks as she avoids his stare and tries to maneuver out from under him. It takes a moment, but he eventually gets the hint and reluctantly moves off her, allowing her to jump out of bed without looking his way even once.

"You don't have to leave," he offers as he sits up, unable to stop himself from admiring the way her body floats across his bedroom while she searches for her clothes.

"It's getting late," she comments as she makes her way towards his side of the bed to hunt for her underwear, still refusing to glance in his direction.

"Donna…" he says as he grabs her wrist when she waltzes by. "Stay," he requests the moment their eyes finally meet. She immediately shoots him a perplexed look, obviously surprised by the offer, so he repeats the sentiment, even more convincing this time.

"Harvey…" she responds, as if she's warning him of something. And before he can even open his mouth to respond, she's pulling away and grabbing her panties, which she just spotted on the other side of his nightstand.

But, no – he's not giving up that easily.

As she steps into her thong and fastens her bra, he climbs out of bed and puts on his boxers. "I'm serious," he tells her while she's exploring his room for her dress. "You should stay," he adds as he sneaks up behind her.

"Why?" She challenges, as she turns to face him, surprised by his sudden proximity.

"Because…" he begins before taking a moment to mull over his words. "I want you to," he decides. Although from the look on her face, he quickly figures out that she needs more. "Donna, if you leave… I just… I feel like tonight will get swept under the rug like everything else between us," he explains. "And… I don't want that to happen again," he adds.

"You… don't?" She says, halfway between suspicious and incredulous.

"No," he says with a shake of his head as he inches closer and lets his hands find her waist. "Donna… I'm tired of acting like there's nothing between us," he continues. "I'm sick of pretending that I don't want more," he adds. "I've been doing it for far too long already and I… I can't _keep_ doing it," he declares, his voice void of even a sliver of doubt.

His confession has caused all the oxygen to leave her lungs, making her completely breathless, as she desperately tries to maintain her composure. "You've been drinking," she points out, forcing herself to think rationally. She just can't get sucked into this – not again.

"So?" He counters.

" _So_ …. you won't feel this way in the morning," she tells him, as if it's the obvious conclusion.

"Donna…" he begins as he disputes her claim with a shake of his head. "I've felt this way for a _long_ time," he promises. "I've always just been too goddamn scared to tell you," he explains.

She's utterly shocked by his admission – having a hard time actually believing the words coming out of his mouth. But as she meets his expectant gaze, there's something there that she's never let herself see before. And it's unsettling and exciting and absolutely terrifying all at once.

"Why?" She asks again, more quiet and vulnerable than she'd ever like to be.

"Because… because of your rule… because I didn't know if you wanted the same things… because I was afraid of losing you for good," he admits as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "But what we just did – it was more than just sex to me… and it seemed like you felt it, too," he tells her, trying to coax the information out of her.

She's wholly dumbfounded as she appears to just stare at him for what seems like an eternity. Eventually, he can't take another second and practically begs her to speak. "Donna… _say_ something," he implores as his own nerves course through him.

"Okay… what if it _was_ more than sex? What does that even _mean_?" She interrogates, refusing to give in without being absolutely sure.

Letting out a relieved sigh, the beginnings of a smile touches his lips. "Well… for me, it means that I want to give this a real shot – I want us to be together," he tells her, trying to remain calm and take this slow – the last thing he wants to do is spook her or screw this up.

"Really?" She asks, rather skeptically, as she responds with a raised eyebrow.

" _Yes_ ," he assures her. But as he spends the next several seconds studying her gaze, he knows she's unconvinced. "You don't believe me," he assumes, an expression of defeat painting his face.

"Maybe I could if you hadn't had so much to drink tonight," she explains. "But you tend to say things when you're drunk and then take them back when you're sober," she reminds him, silently referencing that ill-fated night when he told her he loved her and then tried to rationalize it all away the next morning.

"Donna…" he says in _that_ tone as his eyes convey the regret he still feels over that whole situation. "I was afraid," he acknowledges.

"Yeah and what if you're afraid tomorrow?" She retorts.

"Honestly, I'm afraid right now," he admits. "And I'm sure I will be tomorrow, too… that's why I _need_ you to stay… because otherwise it'll be too easy to pretend it never happened," he tries to explain. "And I just – I _really_ do want this, Donna… I've been trying to work up the nerve to say something for _months_ ," he confesses.

"And yet, there's obviously some reason why you didn't," she reasons. "Maybe you don't want it as much as you think you do," she suggests as she glances around the room, doing anything to avoid his eyes.

"No… I want it so fucking much it's ridiculous," he insists. "But… you said you didn't feel anything… _that's_ why I didn't say something," he clarifies. "I thought you didn't feel the same way… but… then tonight happened and I… I _have_ to believe that you do," he remarks, his eyes searching hers for any indication that he's wrong.

"Harvey…" she says, biting down on her lip as her indecision becomes apparent.

"Donna…" he begins as he reaches down and grabs her hand, cupping it in between both of his. "Just… just _stay_ … and I promise, I will tell you all of this again in the morning," he vows before he waits for her response with baited breath.

"I don't know, Harvey," she says, still uneasy about the whole thing. Sure, he seems sincere, but if she wakes up to his apologetic face, telling her that they're better off just keeping everything the same – she just can't handle that.

"Please Donna? Please stay?" He implores. "It's late… you shouldn't be going out now anyway," he reminds her, deciding the different approach is worth a shot.

She knows he's right when she glances at the clock and sees that it's minutes until three o'clock. Plus, she really doesn't want to have to go outside in the cold and make awkward chit chat with an Uber driver for the twenty-minute drive across town. And if necessary, she can always just sneak out in the morning, before he wakes up.

"Fine," she concedes, crossing her arms over her chest as if staying the night is a huge inconvenience even though they both know better.

After breathing a sigh of relief, an amused smile overtakes his face as he observes her body language. None of it is surprising to him – she always has liked to play hard to get.

"Don't look so thrilled," he teases at her unenthused expression.

Declining to respond, she just gives him a slight roll of her eyes before she goes in search of something to wear to bed. Knowing exactly where to look, she pulls open one of his drawers and starts to dig through it until she finds what she wants.

"You know, you could always sleep naked… I certainly wouldn't mind," he quips as he watches her unhook her bra and hang it on the doorknob to his closet.

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't," she retorts as she pulls his t-shirt over her head. Glancing down at herself, she decides that even though the hem is barely covering her ass, it's good enough. And when she lifts her chin and meets his gaze, she swallows at the expression on his face.

"Wow," he comments as he slowly drinks her in. "I really like you in my shirt," he decides.

She tries not to look too pleased by his compliment, but it's harder than it should be, so she changes tactics and goes for overconfident instead. "Please, you like me in everything," she declares with a cocky smile as she waltzes over to him and slides under the covers.

"You're not wrong," he smirks as he slips in beside her.

A chuckle falls from her lips as she turns on her side and tries to get comfortable. "Goodnight Harvey," she says, over her shoulder before resting her head on the pillow.

"Goodnight," he whispers, suddenly feeling much closer than he was moments before. But before she can even chance a look, he's wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asks, nervously, refusing to look back at him for fear of what it could do to her.

"Is it not obvious?" He wonders, his voice drenched in amusement.

" _Harvey_ ," she argues, pressing him for an answer.

"Just making sure you don't sneak out on me in the middle of the night," he reasons, using that playful tone of his.

"Harvey… this is weird," she comments as she wiggles around in his grasp.

"We just had sex, but _this_ is weird?" He asks, incredulously.

" _Yes_ ," she declares. "We're… spooning. You don't do that," she points out.

"Says who?" He challenges.

" _Really_?" She counters as she finally turns to face him. "Are you forgetting the ten-minute rant I once had to endure after you were up all night because Natalie was 'draped all over you, breathing in your face'" she quotes as she does a highly exaggerated impression of him.

Thoroughly entertained, he just shrugs. "Well… if you want to spend the whole night draped all over me, breathing in my face, I'd be perfectly okay with that," he promises before his silly grin turns serious. "You've always been different, Donna," he tells her as his eyes reveal the seriousness of his words. "But… if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop," he assures her as he lifts his hands off her, just barely.

She stares him down for what feels like forever, but is most likely only a few seconds. And then, she just throws him a simple shrug and says, "I guess it's okay," before turning to face away from him again.

"Okay," he says, unable to keep the smile off his face as he snuggles up behind her and pulls her close. "Goodnight," he whispers, letting his breath hit her ear and cause a shiver to travel down her spine.

"Goodnight," she replies before drifting off to sleep.

============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=============

The next morning, he's pulled from his dreams when he feels her start to fidget in his grasp, obviously anxious about facing him and whatever he's going to say when she does.

Despite her nerves, a smile immediately touches his lips when he remembers all that happened the night before – the sex, the confessions, the promise. He quickly tightens his hold on her and murmurs a good morning, causing her to freeze in his arms.

He can't help but lightly chuckle before whispering her name and encouraging her to turn towards him. He can tell she's hesitant and her apprehension elicits a sharp pain in his chest. It's moments like these that he really hates himself for it. He hates that he's disappointed her on such a regular basis that she's so sure he'll let her down again.

But he's not – not ever, if he can help it.

"Hey, look at me," he requests, his voice gentle and sweet.

He feels her take a deep breath, likely preparing herself for whatever she anticipates he's going to say. When she finally turns to face him, he offers a comforting smile as his fingers push all of her hair out of her face. "Donna… everything I said last night – I don't want to take any of it back," he assures her. "I meant every word, okay? … I _want_ this… you… us," he promises, trying to leave no doubt in her mind.

"Yeah?" She asks, apparently needing even more reassurance. The thing is, he's happy to give it to her.

" _Yes_ ," he stresses. "This is how I want to wake up every morning… with you – _only_ you," he tells her as a smile sweeps across his face at the thought. "I'm in love you," he declares, praying she'll trust his words.

A beat later, she's finally mirroring his expression and he feels a million pounds lighter. He's grinning like a fool and he just can't stop himself from kissing her with everything he has.

And when he feels her body melt against his, it's like nothing on this earth. In that instant, he knows without a doubt that he will never tire of kissing her, of touching her, of having her wrapped up in his arms.

As their mouths get reacquainted, he holds her tight, maneuvering his body on top of hers while her legs wrap around his hips of their own accord. He knows exactly where this is heading and while he certainly wants it, he needs to be sure.

When he tears his mouth off of hers, he's met with the most adorable pout he's ever seen. Letting out a chuckle, he presses his smiling lips against hers for a chaste kiss before catching her eyes once again.

"Does this mean you're on board?" He asks, full of hope.

The question sends her crashing back to reality and while she knows what she wants, she needs to be absolutely certain where he's concerned.

"You're _sure_ this is what you want?" She questions. "Once we do this… there's no going back," she warns him, needing to know he understands the stakes. "If it doesn't work…"

"I know," he interrupts, stopping her before she says something he desperately doesn't want to think about. "And believe me – it scares the shit out of me, but… I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this work," he promises.

"Okay," she says, slowly nodding her head as it all starts to sink in – that this is really happening, that they're actually doing this. After all this time, they're finally going to be together.

"Okay?" He asks, practically lighting up from her words. "So… you're in?" He asks, needing some validation of his own.

"I'm in," she confirms, allowing a shy smile to touch her lips.

Meanwhile, he's completely beaming at her as he pulls her even closer. "I love you," he says as he frames her face with both hands.

Although, it's not the first time he's uttered those words to her, she still feels momentarily stunned by his admission. She briefly wonders whether those words out of his mouth will ever leave her feeling anything by completely speechless. Even still, it doesn't stop her from grinning like a fool. "I love you, too, Harvey," she tells him, when she's finally able to form a sentence.

As surprised as she felt from hearing the words, he feels the shock in spades. Even though he's heard them from her once before, the way he feels hearing them now versus back then, there's no comparison. Right now, he's sure he's never been happier.

And once again, he just _has_ to kiss her.

As she enthusiastically responds to his kiss, his lips on hers cause a dizzying high to roll through her body. Not for the first time, he makes her head spin as his hands move up and down her frame.

She can barely fathom everything that's happening right now – it all still feels completely surreal.

The man she's wanted for the last fifteen years, the man she's never been able to move on from, is kissing her like she'll be anyone else's again.

And for the first time ever, she thinks that maybe she won't be.

============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=============

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are the best form of motivation!

Oh, also – I'm always willing to listen to requests! If anyone has a story they'd like to read, I'm all ears!

Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!


	3. Christmas (T)

I meant to post this a couple days ago, but I figure as long as I post it before midnight, it's fine.

Here is some Christmas fluff without much plot lol. After suffering through that heart wrenching promo, I think we all needed some Christmas fluff.

So, here it is…..

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

He's not exactly proud of how he's feeling.

Harvey has never been one of those guys that thinks women should just be stay at home moms – that they should live in the kitchen and be responsible for the laundry and child rearing while the men are the breadwinners.

No, he's never felt that way.

And even if he _had_ been one of those guys, the years he spent working alongside Jessica and Donna would have quickly disillusioned him of that idea.

He knows that women can run billion dollar companies; they can be police officers or surgeons or scientists; they can be the breadwinners of the family.

He knows all of this. And he truly believes it. Truly.

That's why he's not proud of the thoughts swirling around in his head right now.

It's just… the sight of Donna in their kitchen, wearing an apron over her dress and making Christmas dinner for his family… it's doing things to him – things he couldn't even begin to explain.

He just… he can't help it.

He _really_ likes seeing her like this.

He's barely been able to tear his eyes off her since he sat down on the couch with his family. Marcus is telling some story about Kayla's 1st grade play and he should be listening, but he's not. No, instead, he's staring at his beautiful girlfriend flitting around their kitchen like she does this every single night of the week.

It's silly, but she's just drawing him in and all he wants to do is go to her.

So, he chugs the last third of his drink, deciding it's just the excuse he needs.

"Anyone want a refill?" He asks, before glancing around at everyone while lifting his glass in the air. But, nobody else has come even close to finishing their drink, so they all decline his offer. Letting out a shrug, he gets up off the couch and heads towards the kitchen, practically itching to touch her.

"Hey," he says as he places his empty glass on the counter and saddles up beside her, running a hand down her back.

"Hey," she says with a smile as she quickly glances over her shoulder at him.

"You need any help?" He asks as he watches her brush some olive oil on the rolls she's about to put in the oven.

She immediately lets out a laugh and throws him an incredulous look. " _Really_?" She asks, turning slightly towards him.

"What?" He questions, trying to hide the smirk on his lips.

"They've been here for ten minutes and you're already sneaking off to the kitchen," she playfully accuses.

"Well…" he says as he steps closer, leaning on the counter beside her. "I seemed to have lost my usual buffer," he remarks, in that low voice he only saves for her.

"I'm sure you can make it twenty minutes without me," she responds, raising her eyebrow in a slight challenge.

"You know me better than that," he retorts.

Donna responds with a dramatic eye roll before turning away from him to focus on stirring the butternut squash risotto, all while trying to hide the smile on her lips.

"Plus, you're making it _really_ hard to focus… you look incredibly sexy in this," he teases as he leans in closer, keeping his voice low, while he gently pulls at the ties of her apron.

Once again, she's rolling her eyes while her mouth turns into a smirk.

Harvey lets out a chuckle, but his expression turns serious only seconds later. "Hey," he says as he lifts her chin with his finger and turns her head towards him. "Thank you for doing all of this," he tells her.

"You're welcome," she smiles before leaning in for a quick kiss. When she pulls away, she quickly glances over towards the couch, before meeting Harvey's eyes. "How's Marcus holding up?" She wonders, looking genuinely concerned. "I can't imagine how hard this is for him, not seeing the kids today," she mentions.

"He seems okay," Harvey assures her. "Inviting everybody to the city was a good idea – I think it's a nice distraction for him," he adds.

"Yeah," she agrees with a nod of her head. "Well, I'm glad we could get everybody together," she remarks, a warm smile stretching across her face.

"Maybe next year, we can get your family up here, too," he offers, as he twirls a lock of hair around his finger. He knows she's been missing her family today – normally, she goes down to Connecticut to her parent's house, but this year, her mom and dad decided to spend the holidays in Florida. When they let her know, a couple months back, she was not too pleased by the decision. They invited her to come along and Harvey told her that they could take a long weekend and go down there, but she dismissed the idea, deciding that she'd much rather stay in New York.

"Oh yeah? You sure you're ready for that?" She quips, her face lighting up with amusement.

"Well… I'm sure it'd be… entertaining," he offers, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, that's one word for it," she scoffs, causing him to respond with a chuckle.

"Still, I think it'd be nice to get everyone together – we'll have to introduce them at some point, right?" He reminds her.

"Yeah," she agrees with a nod of her head. "But let's worry about that next year," she decides. "Right now, I've got to add the dressing to the pomegranate brussels sprout salad, get the maple roasted carrots and blistered green beans out of the oven, and check the temperature of the chicken to see if it's done," she explains.

"So, I'm guessing Rachel must've planned out the menu, huh?" He assumes, an amused smile shaping his mouth.

"Well… I _did_ want it to be edible," Donna playfully retorts.

"Seriously, you're amazing," he tells her, his expression turning to one of awe as he pulls her flush against his chest. "How did I get so lucky?" He muses.

"Well… I _have_ heard you're the best closer in the city," she mentions, captivating him with her smile, while fixing the collar of his shirt even though he's almost certain that it's perfectly fine.

Except, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you," he tells her, as waves of affection roll off of him.

Mirroring his blissful expression, she leans in closer, "I love you, too."

With a widening smile, as he quickly pulls her in for a kiss, letting it last a little bit longer than he normally would when they have company.

"Harvey, stop distracting the poor girl," Lily playfully accuses as she steps into the kitchen, surprising both Harvey and Donna and causing them to quickly pull apart.

"Just seeing if Donna needed any help," Harvey reasons with a shrug of his shoulders as he desperately tries not to feel like he's fifteen again, his mother walking in on him making out with Anna Kokavich.

"Yeah, I saw exactly how you were _helping_ ," Lily teases, causing Harvey to roll his eyes while a blush spreads across Donna's cheeks. "Bobby went out for a smoke, so why don't you go keep your brother company? I'll help Donna," she decides. "It'll be nice for us to catch up."

With a glance back at Donna to confirm, Harvey refocuses on his mother and nods his head in agreement. After quickly squeezing Donna's hand, he leaves the kitchen to go find to Marcus.

"He is seriously smitten," Lily declares with an amused smile as she accepts a spare apron from Donna and ties it around her waist before going to wash her hands in the sink.

"Well, the feeling is mutual," Donna happily replies as she grabs some oven mitts and takes the carrots and green beans out of the oven.

Lily glances over at Donna and responds with a smile before focusing her attention on dressing the salad. "I'm still not used to it… seeing him so happy and carefree… it's like he's lighter somehow," she muses. "And I have to say, I _really_ like it," she adds with a smile. "I just… I hope you know how much you mean to him… how happy you make him," she adds, catching Donna's eye.

"I do," Donna assures her with a warm smile. "And like I said, the feeling is mutual," she insists. "Harvey… he means _everything_ to me," she adds.

For a moment, Lily just stares at her son's girlfriend, obviously trying to hold back the emotions that are threatening to spill over. For years, she often worried about Harvey and the consequences her actions had on him and his love life. She truly couldn't put into words how relieved she is that he seems to have finally found someone he loves and trusts with his heart.

"I'm just so glad you two found each other," she tells her with a heartfelt smile, when she's finally able to get it together.

"Me too," Donna agrees with a smile of her own.

Truthfully, she can't imagine anything else.

==================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

As he pours Marcus a drink, he can't help but feel as if he's being watched – or more like studied. He's not sure what it's about, but his little brother is not being discrete.

"What?" Harvey finally asks, chancing a look at Marcus.

"Nothing," Marcus says with a shake of his head and a smile on his lips. "It's just… you seem… _happy_ ," he declares. " _Really_ happy," he amends. "It's nice," he remarks as he reaches for the glass of scotch and takes a sip.

"I _am_ happy," Harvey confirms, no longer feeling the need to deny his feelings for Donna.

"She seems happy, too," Marcus mentions before taking another sip of his drink.

"Yeah? You think so?" Harvey asks as he glances across the room at her, wondering if his brother is right.

"Yeah, I mean… look at her," Marcus comments as his eyes find her as well. "I've never seen her… _glow_ like that," he says, before a thought suddenly stops him in his tracks. "Wait, she's not pregnant, is she?" He asks as his wide eyes turn back towards Harvey.

"What?! _No_ ," Harvey assures him.

"Okay… then, yeah… she definitely looks happy," Marcus reaffirms before taking a moment to watch his brother. "So, when are you gonna make it official?" He wonders several seconds later.

"What?" Harvey asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks back at his brother.

"You guys moved in together… you must know what comes next," Marcus hints, lowering his voice so no one else can overhear.

"Oh," Harvey replies, finally understanding what he's getting at. "Yeah, I've uh… I've thought about it," he admits. The truth is, lately, he hasn't thought of much else.

" _But_ …?" Marcus says, assuming that's what's coming next.

"But… well, how do you _know_?" Harvey questions.

"That she's the one?" Marcus guesses. "C'mon Harvey, do you _seriously_ not know?" he asks, incredulously.

"No, I mean… how do you know if she'll say yes?" He clarifies.

" _Harvey_ ," he says with a roll of his eyes. "She's crazy about you… everyone can see it," Marcus assures him. "She's put up with your nonsense for well over a decade, you've been together for what – eighteen months? And she agreed to move in with you… you really think she's gonna say no?" He asks, slightly incredulous.

"Okay, but… do you have any idea how many proposals she's turned down?" Harvey mentions as he nervously picks at a piece of lint on his pants.

"Have _you_ ever proposed to her before?" Marcus inquires.

"Obviously not," Harvey replies with a roll of his eyes.

"So then, I wouldn't worry about what she said to everyone else," Marcus assures him. "You two _obviously_ have something – maybe that's why she said no to everyone else? She was just waiting for you to get your shit together," he decides.

And as much as Harvey would love to believe that, he's just not so sure.

"I don't know…. She could just be afraid of commitment," Harvey muses as he swirls his drink in his hand.

"She didn't want to commit to the wrong person, that doesn't mean she's afraid of commitment," Marcus corrects. "I mean… she's been committed to you for most of her adult life," Marcus exclaims, shooting his brother an incredulous look. " _And_ you're living together," he reminds him. "I wouldn't worry about it," he reasons.

"Maybe," Harvey concedes, although he's still not entirely convinced. They may be living together, but convincing Donna to actually take the plunge and do it… it wasn't exactly easy. It certainly took some convincing on his part. And the last thing he wants to do is have to convince her to marry him. Still, he has been thinking about it more and more. "I… I do have a ring," he admits, careful to whisper the words so no one else can hear his secret.

"No shit. _Really_?" Marcus asks, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah," Harvey nods before almost finishing off his drink in an effort to quell the anxiety that's suddenly appeared during this conversation.

"So when are you gonna ask her?" Marcus probes.

"I don't know," Harvey shrugs. "Just trying to work up the nerve, I guess," he explains.

"Yeah, I remember how stressful that is – I get it," Marcus assures him. "But, for what it's worth, I think she'll say yes," he advises.

"Thanks," Harvey says, directing an appreciative smile at his brother.

"To you and Donna," Marcus says, lifting his glass and clinking it against Harvey's before they both take a drink. "Man… I can't even imagine what dad would say if he were here," he remarks, rather entertained by the thought.

Harvey immediately smiles at the comment as he pours himself another drink. His father always adored Donna and was constantly telling him to get his head out of his ass and lock things down with her. If he was here today, he'd be saying the same thing right now.

"He'd probably tell me to man up and do it before he beat me to it," Harvey laughs.

"He'd be over the moon about you guys," Marcus expresses, a genuine smile touching his lips. "He always loved her."

"I know," Harvey agrees, nodding his head as he tries to swallow back all the emotions swirling around inside him.

"I'm just – I'm really happy for you, Harvey," Marcus expresses. "I'm glad you two finally figured it out," he adds.

"Me too," Harvey concurs as his eyes find her in the kitchen, chuckling in response to something his mother is saying.

He truly can't imagine loving anyone more.

==================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

"So, I'd say dinner was a resounding success," Donna declares that night after Lily, Bobby and Marcus head back to their hotel and the two of them are changing out of their clothes.

"Yes, I'd say it was a huge step up from the last dinner party you threw," Harvey teases as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Hey!" She exclaims, throwing him a mock glare as she removes her jewelry. "You know that wasn't my fault," she defends.

"I know," he concedes as he takes off his belt. "But I think the moral of the story here is that we should only have dinner parties with _my_ family," he jokes while unzipping his pants and kicking them off so he's clad in only his boxers. "And, if we _do_ invite your family, make sure to lock up the Chardonay," he quips.

"Ha ha," she says with a roll of her eyes.

With a silly grin on his face, he closes the distance between them and presses his lips to hers for a quick kiss. "Seriously… thank you for tonight," he tells her as his hands land on her waist.

"You're welcome, Harvey," she smiles before giving him another kiss. "Now… unzip me," she demands with a playful smirk.

Letting out a chuckle, Harvey waits for Donna to turn around so he can unzip her dress. Letting it fall to the floor, his eyes immediately travel down her body before she turns to face him again. She's wearing a lacey bra and panty set that he's seen on several occasions, but nevertheless takes his breath away. The beautiful icy blue color looks so striking on her that he almost doesn't want to take it off.

It's nearing one o'clock in the morning and they both have to be at work tomorrow, but he truly has no desire to go to sleep.

His fingers quickly find her waist again before he walks backwards towards their bed, pulling her along with him. When the back of his knees hit the mattress, he sits on the edge, letting his hands trail over her ass and inch down her thighs. Lifting his chin, he looks up at her while her fingers run through his hair.

Not wanting to wait another second, he encourages her into his lap and quickly wraps her up in his arms. He immediately presses a kiss to each breast, which are right at his eye level, before he pulls back and tilts his head so he can meet her eyes. Smiling softly, he stretches his neck while she meets him in the middle to plant a kiss on his mouth.

"I love you," he says softly, almost whispering the words.

"I love you, too," she smiles.

As he watches her, smiling back at him, his affection for her overwhelms him. The way he loves her – it's all consuming. It's something he's never felt before and he's certain he could never feel it again, not for anyone else.

She is it for him. No one else could ever come close.

She is the one person he cannot live without. She is all that matters, all he wants, all he needs. She could make him happy for the rest of his life and she could also completely destroy him. She's his greatest weakness, but at the same time gives him so much strength. She's the one person who can make him truly lose his shit and she's the only one who can put him back together when he does.

She's absolutely everything.

And while this is certainly not a new realization, he's completely overcome by the emotion of it all.

Seemingly sensing the change in him, her eyebrows furrow as she studies his features, trying to figure out what's on his mind. "You okay?" She inquires while gently scratching at the nape of his neck, something that always seems to make the tension melt away.

"I'm great," he promises with a genuine smile on his lips as he pulls her closer for a kiss.

God, he is so in love with her.

As she hums into his mouth and continues to massage the back of his neck, he's struck by this overpowering urge to just do it – suddenly, he can't wait even one more second.

"Donna?" he murmurs as he plants a few kisses on her neck.

"Hm?" She happily sighs.

Pulling back, just slightly, he meets her eyes while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Will you marry me?" He asks, his voice low and soft and much more vulnerable than he ever likes to be.

" _What_?" She asks, her eyes wider than he's ever seen as she openly gapes at him. This is certainly not what she was expecting him to say.

A small smile touches his lips as his fingers get tangled in her hair and he watches the stunned expression form on her face. "Marry me," he urges, saying the words just a touch slower and louder so there's no misunderstanding.

"What?" She repeats, halfway between a whisper and a gasp.

"Donna… you and me… it's all I could ever want," he declares as he caresses her jaw with his thumb. "I know I could never love someone else the way I love you. I know no one could ever mean as much to me as you do. You're… you're the love of my life," he proclaims, trying to steady his trembling hands.

"I've just – I've been a fool for so long, suppressing how I felt because admitting it was such a risk, but… finally telling you, it was the best thing I ever did," he continues, completely beaming at her. "I just wish I had done it years ago," he remarks, briefly pausing to take a breath. "But I'm done wasting time. I don't want to waste another second… I want _everything_ with you… and I want to have it for as long as I possibly can," he proclaims as his eyes start to glass. "So… will you marry me?" He asks, full of hope as his lips twitch into a smile.

The shock is still radiating from every inch of her as she tries to swallow back the emotion she's feeling before inhaling and then slowly exhaling. But as he's holding his breath, waiting for an answer, his heart practically leaps out of his chest when he sees her nod her head.

"Yes," she confirms, whispering the words as if she can't even believe that this is happening.

"Yes?" He verifies, unable to trust his own ears.

" _Yes_ ," she emphasizes, a little louder this time, as her eyes begin to tear up and she frames his face with her hands.

They're both practically shaking in each other's arms, completely speechless and overwhelmed with emotion, but also unbelievably happy.

"Yes?" He asks again, practically choking out the words. He's just really having trouble believing it – that she actually just agreed to marry him, that she wants him for the rest of her life, that she's gonna be his for the rest of his. He really wasn't sure what her answer would be and the fact that she's saying yes – it's so surreal.

She lets out a laugh at his words before nodding her head again. "Yes, Harvey," she assures him.

He immediately tightens his grip on her and then flips them so she's lying on the bed and he's on top of her. Not expecting the action, she lets out a gasp as her back hits the mattress. But, he quickly swallows the noise as he captures her lips with his.

Within seconds, he's kissing her so passionately that they both lose their breath. But then, suddenly, he's pulling away, leaving her completely winded.

"Wait," he says as he puts some space between them.

"What?" She frowns, lifting her head and propping herself up on her elbows to watch him.

"I… I have a ring," he informs her, still trying to get his bearings.

"You… do?" She asks, her eyes widening in surprise. She thought this proposal was just spontaneous and spur of the moment, but the fact that he bought a ring, that he had at least planned to ask her at some point, it puts a smile to her face.

"Hold on," he says before planting a quick kiss on her and then getting up off the bed.

Sitting up, she watches curiously as he walks over to their closet, stands on his toes and then reaches for the highest shelf – one she can't even get to in her highest heels. He's fishing around for something and it takes several seconds before he finally finds what he's looking for and comes away with a navy ring box in his hand. She recognizes the box instantly as being from Harry Winston and she can't wait to see what's inside.

She's holding her breath as he walks back towards her, a big smile on his face that's certainly contagious.

"I can't believe we're doing this in our underwear," she giggles as he gets closer.

"Well… I can hold off until you change into something else?" He teases, taking one last step towards her.

"No, I'm good," she grins, eagerly waiting to see her ring. She still feels like this whole thing is a dream – that she'll wake up any minute and none of it will've been real. It's all just too good to be true.

Letting out a laugh, he takes her hand and kneels in front of her as a smile sweeps across his face. "Donna Roberta Paulsen, will you marry me?" He asks for what feels like the tenth time that night. Although, he'll ask it a hundred more times as long as her answer remains the same.

"Yes," she says simply, unable to bite back a smile.

With a huge grin sweeping across his face, he opens the navy box and a gasp leaves her lips as he reveals the most beautiful ring she's ever seen.

"Holy shit," she says as she studies the large oval-shaped diamond surrounded by a ring of smaller diamonds and set on a micropavé band.

"You like it?" He asks, searching her face for clues as soon as he slides the ring on her finger. "When I saw it, I just… I thought it was you," he explains with a warm smile. "But it's your ring and I want you to love it – I don't ever want you to take it off, so if you'd rather exchange it for something else, we can go first thing in the morning and you can pick out anything you want," he promises.

"Harvey, it's perfect," she assures him as she admires it. "It's never leaving my finger," she declares.

"Good," he smiles before he stands up and pulls her with him. "I love you so much," he tells her as he rests his forehead against hers.

"Love you, too," she promises before standing on her toes to kiss him. Within seconds, he's gathering her in his arms, gently placing her on the bed and crawling on top of her.

Instead of kissing her like she expects him to, he just stares at her with an adoring smile on his face.

"What?" She asks, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Nothing," he responds with a light shake of his head. "I'm just… I'm really happy," he explains.

"Me too," she concurs, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

His expression quickly mirrors hers, as he continues to just take in the sight underneath him – his gorgeous fiancée, in her underwear, and completely beaming at him. It's something he wants to remember for the rest of his life.

"Harvey?" She says, after several seconds go by.

"Hm?"

"I think you should probably kiss me now," she tells him.

As a chuckle falls from his lips, he leans in so her mouth is within reach. "Okay," he says before closing the distance between them.

The next morning, they are three hours late for work – and couldn't care less.

==================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

I'd love to hear your thoughts! Also, if anyone has any ideas for some Darvey one shots, I'm all ears!

Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. Bedtime (T)

In anticipation of the likely heart-wrenching episodes that are to come, I've prepared some Darvey family fluff to hopefully provide some needed distraction.

This chapter is mostly rated K, but I'd say the last part goes to T, and maybe _slight_ M territory for one paragraph.

Hope you enjoy!

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Glancing at his watch, he cringes at the time. It's been quite a while since he's gotten home this late, but he was stuck in a contentious conciliation all afternoon, unable to leave until almost eight o'clock.

It's just been a long day, overall.

After saying goodbye to Ray and hello to the doorman, he rides the elevator up all twenty five floors, anxiously waiting to get to the penthouse and praying that the little ones aren't already tucked into bed.

When he unlocks the front door and steps inside, he can't help but frown at the absence of tiny feet running towards him. Coming home to their smiling faces as they sing his name and jump into his arms – it's something he looks forward to every single night.

As he removes his jacket and hangs it up by the door, he listens for any signs of them, hoping he hasn't already missed bedtime. Luckily, it only takes a few seconds before that dramatic squeal belonging to his daughter fills the air. He can't help but smile as he follows the noise.

In ten seconds flat, he's leaning against the bathroom doorway, watching his wife bathe their kids. It's a sight that shouldn't still get to him, given how often he sees it, but it absolutely does.

All those years he thought he'd never have this – that _they'd_ never have this.

Yeah, it definitely still makes his heart stutter in his chest, seeing all three of them together in a room like this, happily chattering away with each other. That's why he decides to just silently enjoy it as long as he can.

They don't notice him standing there, entirely preoccupied with each other, and he doesn't mind as he continues to quietly take it all in.

Donna is working shampoo into Avery's hair as she sculpts silly shapes into Christopher's locks while he begins to blissfully splash up a storm in the tub. Immediately, Avery chastises her little brother, offering up an eye roll that is so unbelievably Donna, he can't help but smirk.

Every day, she becomes more and more like her mother. It mostly drives Donna crazy, but Harvey enjoys every single second of it.

Meanwhile, Christopher is undeterred, simply giggling in response to his sister's scowl before Donna refocuses his attention on one of his favorite bath toys.

Harvey continues to watch the three of them, just soaking everything in with a gigantic grin on his face.

This is why the tough days don't get to him like they used to. Because he gets to come home to this.

But then – "Daddy!" Avery exclaims, when she suddenly spots him standing in the doorway.

"Hi, sweetheart," Harvey smiles at his daughter as he steps into the bathroom and settles down right beside his wife, stretching his palm across the small of her back.

"Hey," Donna greets him with a smile as she briefly turns to face him.

"Hey," he replies, before leaning in for a quick kiss. "I'm sorry I'm late," he apologizes, gently rubbing her back. "Conciliation was never-ending," he explains.

"I figured," she sympathizes.

He's about to respond, when they're both interrupted. "Dada, look!" Christopher exclaims, gleefully pointing to his hair, which is sticking up in all directions.

"Wow, buddy, look at you," Harvey beams at their eighteen month old son, who is wildly amused as he carefully touches his hair, trying his best not to disturb it.

"Hmm… you look just like Daddy does when he wakes up in the morning," Donna teases, a silly smile touching her lips while she washes the shampoo from their daughter's hair. "Looks like we'll have to double up on our hair gel purchases," she tells Harvey.

Harvey responds with a playful roll of his eyes and a quip on the tip of his tongue, before Avery is once again demanding their attention.

"Daddy, will you do our bedtime stories tonight?" She pleads, as if he's ever once denied her of this.

"Of course, sweetheart," Harvey confirms with that warm tone of voice he reserves only for his wife and children.

"How many do we get?" She presses, immediately.

"Hmm… I don't know… I think one should be enough," he decides, biting back a smile.

" _One_? No way," she insists. "I think five," she declares while Donna instructs Christopher to close his eyes so she can rinse his hair.

"Five? That's _way_ too many," he argues with a shake of his head. "Maybe two," he counters.

"Four?" she negotiates with a big, hopeful, smile as she purposefully flaunts her dimples. And yeah, he finds it all way too entertaining.

"Okay, okay… three is my final offer," he tells her, holding out his arm for a handshake.

She considers the proposal, eyeing him for quite a while as she rubs her chin. Then, finally, she blows out a breath and nods her head. "Okay, _fine_ ," she says with that dramatic tone of hers. "Three stories," she affirms as she shakes his hand in agreement.

"Three it is," he concurs, smiling through their nightly bedtime story dispute. "Now, let's get you two out of the tub and into your PJ's, okay?" He decides as he gets up off the ground and grabs a towel off the counter. "Who's first?" He wonders.

"I am!" Avery announces, quickly getting out of the tub before anyone can tell her otherwise. Harvey grins and immediately wraps his three year old daughter up in her towel.

"Alright, I'll take this one, if you take that one," Harvey jokingly negotiates with Donna as he gestures from Avery to Christopher.

"Okay, meet you in our room for stories in five?" She offers.

"Perfect," he agrees before scooping up his daughter and carrying her to her bedroom as she giggles the entire way.

"Alright, what PJ's do we want tonight?" He inquires as he gently puts her down on the ground.

"Hmm…" she says as she carefully considers the question. She is every bit the fashionista her mother is, already insisting on picking out her outfits, herself – something that Donna both loves and hates. "The unicorns," she ultimately decides.

"The unicorns, huh?" He comments as he searches through her dresser drawer for the pajamas in question. "Ah, here they are," he says once he's found them. "Good choice," he tells her as he sets them out on her bed.

"They're my _favorites_ ," she pointedly informs him.

"That so?" He remarks, trying to bite back the smile. It's her newest thing – lately, every single piece of clothing she owns is her favorite.

"Yep," she says, nodding her head.

"Alright, well let's dry you off so we can put you in them, okay?" He suggests.

"Okay, Daddy," she agrees in that sweet little voice of hers that just makes him melt.

It takes him just a few minutes to get her completely dry and into her pajamas. Then, they grab a handful of books to choose from and head into Harvey and Donna's bedroom. The two of them are already settled under the covers by the time Donna walks into the room, holding Christopher on her hip. He's wearing Harvey's smile and the same firetruck pajamas he wears every single night.

It was just a few months back that Donna had made the mistake of purchasing that pajama set for him. And for some reason that his parents will never understand, he loved them so much that he patently refused to wear any other pair ever again. So, after the fifth day in a row of Christopher insisting he wear those same pajamas to bed, Donna decided to bite the bullet and buy another ten pairs.

"Did we already pick out our stories?" She asks as she puts Christopher down on the mattress, allowing him to crawl towards his father and snuggle up beside him.

"Yep," Avery tells her as Donna quickly climbs in after her son and cuddles up behind him.

Luckily, Christopher is a pretty easy going kid and seems to like whatever books his sister chooses. Harvey and Donna are dreading the day that will inevitably change.

"Everybody ready?" He asks, glancing to his wife and son on his right and then to his daughter on his left, as they all give their confirmation.

"Okay, which one first?" Harvey questions.

"This one, Daddy!" Avery insists as she shoves the book into his hand.

"Okay, okay," he laughs as he opens the book. "Let's see…" he says as he flips to the first page. "One day in class, Duncan went to take out his crayons…" he begins to read.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Per usual, it doesn't even take two full stories before both kids are snoring beside them. As they always do, he and Donna each take a kid, carrying them to bed and tucking them in before meeting back in their bedroom.

After putting Christopher into his crib, Harvey heads back out to the kitchen to turn off all the lights, and make sure the door is locked. By the time he gets back to their room, Donna is already in the bathroom washing her face, so he heads into the closet to change out of his suit.

Once he's in his pajama pants and t-shirt, he walks out of the closet and finds Donna stepping out of the bathroom, her face void of makeup and still as radiant as ever. She immediately smiles at him, standing on her toes and planting a kiss on his lips before she goes to change while he goes to brush his teeth.

A few minutes later, he walks out of the bathroom to find her lying on the comforter, wearing nothing but panties and his old Harvard t-shirt.

After being together for almost five years, the sight of her like this should not still affect him the way it does. Except, he's pretty sure she'll always take his breath away.

Instead of getting into his side of the bed, he just crawls onto the mattress and straddles her lap, leaning in close. "Hey," he murmurs while tipping her chin up so he can get his lips on hers.

"Hey," she says just before their lips meet. Quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, she runs her fingers through his hair while he purposefully licks his way into her mouth.

She hums her approval as he puts a little more weight on her, leaning in closer. One palm is already sliding up her thigh while the other is cupping the back of her head as his tongue chases hers.

After several seconds, he's forced to pull away in favor of air, but he doesn't go far, letting his forehead rest on hers as they both try to catch their breath. "Missed you today," he tells her. "Feels like I didn't see you at all," he adds with a slight pout.

"I know, me too," she concurs as her hands roam his back.

"Sorry I got home so late," he apologizes again while he pushes a lock of hair off her face.

"S'ok, Harvey," she promises. "It happens," she shrugs.

"I know, I just hate missing time with you guys," he explains.

She immediately responds with an affectionate smile as she gently scratches at the nape of his neck. Sometimes, it still catches her off guard – what a true family man he's become.

"We missed you, too," she tells him. "But it was just one night," she assures him before stretching her neck to get after his mouth. He immediately complies, deepening the kiss while squeezing her thigh. After making out for another minute or so, his attention switches to her neck as he nips at every inch of her throat.

"We just put the kids to bed," she reminds him, while simultaneously tilting her head to the side to give him more room to work. "We have to wait at least ten minutes," she insists, well aware what he's angling for, here. Especially now that the t-shirt she's wearing has ridden up above her waist.

Rolling his hips, he lets out a slightly frustrated groan. He just wants her – and he doesn't want to wait.

"We can be quiet," he suggests, persuading her by nipping at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"You know I suck at being quiet," she flirts, causing another groan to leave his lips.

" _Donna_ ," he whines as he grinds against her so she can feel what they're up against.

"What?" She giggles. "It's not my fault you're so good at sex," she says, flashing him a beaming smile. "Plus, I know for a fact that you _like_ to hear me," she grins.

"Donna, _c'mon_ ," he implores, her words just making him that much harder.

"Five minutes, at least," she counters.

He eyes her for a moment, trying to decipher whether he can win this argument. Ultimately, he knows he can't – she almost always wins. "Fine," he grumbles before he pulls back, sitting on his heels as he tries to get himself under control.

"Where you going?" She pouts as she reaches out for him.

"Uh uh… if I have to wait five minutes, then so do you," he insists as he playfully swats her hand away.

Donna sticks out her bottom lip and continues to pout. "I didn't say we had to stop _everything_ ," she reasons. "Just the loud stuff," she explains.

He considers it for a moment – whether he should try to give her a taste of her own medicine or whether he should just get that t-shirt up over her head. Ultimately, he goes with the latter. "Well, I suppose I can work with that," he decides.

As he grabs the hem of his old Harvard t-shirt in his hands, he starts to slowly push it up her body. "Do you have any idea how hot you are when you're wearing my shirt?" He wonders as he exposes her breasts. "It does things to me," he comments.

"Yeah, I think you've mentioned that," she chuckles as she lifts her arms over her head so he can pull off the shirt and toss it aside.

And then… well, then, he just _looks_.

Seventeen years and two kids and he is probably even more attracted to her now than he was the first time he saw her naked.

Her edges are a little softer, her breasts aren't quite as perky as they were at twenty-seven, and she has two tiny stretch marks above her right hip bone. But she's also _his_ – those rings on her finger and the reasons she's got those little marks in the first place. There isn't a single inch of her he doesn't absolutely love.

He'll never stop being in awe of the fact that she married him, that she's the mother of his children, that they have this unbelievable life together.

All this time and he still has no idea what he did to warrant all of this. Her unwavering loyalty and faith in him. Her friendship and guidance. Her love. It's so much more than he ever deserved, he knows that.

But by now, he's resigned to the fact that it's something he'll just never know.

It doesn't stop him from thinking about it, though. Especially at times like these, late at night with their kids tucked into bed and her in his arms, open and trusting and willing.

Sometimes, he still has difficulty believing that this is where they ended up. After all those missed opportunities, suppressed feelings, and half-truths. After the years of believing it would just never happen, the fact that it did – it still blows his mind a little bit.

That she chose him. That she wants him. That she loves him.

He honestly has no idea why.

But he will never stop being grateful – for her, for their beautiful children, for the happiness that used to be unfathomable and now is just… his.

"You just gonna stare at me all night?" Donna presses, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," he challenges, with a knowing wiggle of his eyebrows, as he leans in just a tad closer.

"I'd like it better if you'd touch me," she retorts with that seductive confidence he has always associated with her.

"Oh yeah?" He says, an amused smirk lighting up his features.

"Yeah, stop stalling," she demands, sending him a mock glare.

"I believe it was _you_ who was stalling," he argues as he hovers over her, completely beaming.

"Mhm… just hurry up and take these off, would you?" She commands, not even bothering to dispute his last comment as she gestures towards his shirt and pants.

"That mean my five minute time out is up?" He jokes before momentarily pulling back to swiftly remove his shirt.

"Yeah, I'd say so," she decides, already distracted by his bare chest. She likes to look too, is the thing.

"Thank God," he quips before returning to his previous position.

Lingering over her body and breathing in that familiar scent of rosewood and orange blossom, his lips reach for hers in an all-consuming kiss.

"I love you," he murmurs, moments later, as his mouth is sliding down the smooth column of her neck. For words that used to be so difficult to say, now they seem to effortlessly fall from his lips, whenever he wants. All at once, it feels like a lifetime ago and like just yesterday that he was struggling to explain how.

Now, it's no longer a struggle – he knows without a shadow of a doubt.

And more importantly, so does she.

Donna opens her mouth to respond, but when Harvey purposefully rolls his hips, a soft gasp escapes instead. Grinning against her skin, he repeats the motion once and then twice more, eliciting a similar reaction each time.

After exchanging a pointed look, they work together in removing her underwear before he slips off his boxers, tossing both unceremoniously on the floor.

Once they're both naked and wanting, Harvey plants a passionate kiss on her lips while his hands explore the curves of her body he's long since memorized.

" _Harvey_ ," she pleads, becoming more impatient with each passing second.

With a widening smile and one last kiss, he wordlessly agrees to give her what she wants, quickly lining himself up and slowly pushing inside.

As soon as he does, she closes her eyes and lets out a content sigh, enjoying the pleasant stretch of her husband filling her completely. After giving her a moment to adjust, he starts moving again, keeping his eyes fixed on her face and reveling in the pleasure he sees there.

Yeah, he loves their kids more than life itself, but _she_ will always be his favorite part of bedtime.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Please let me know what you think!


	5. Love Triangle (T)

So, this chapter is three separate shorter stories with similar premises involving Harvey, Donna and Thomas – all of which I wrote weeks ago before 8.15, so they are officially no longer canon. Still, I'm hoping at least a few people will want to read my take on how things could have gone.

========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES========

"Headed out?" Harvey assumes as he steps into Donna's office to find her organizing the papers on her desk in that way she always does at the end of the day. "I was thinking we could have a drink," he mentions as he makes his way to her desk.

"Rain check?" She suggests, her lips stretching into a warm smile as she lifts her chin to meet his eyes. "I've got plans, tonight," she informs him.

"Oh… yeah, sure," he agrees, although disappointed. "Where are you off to?" He wonders, noting that she's leaving earlier than usual.

"I uh – I have a date," she responds, trying for casual, but clearly avoiding his gaze.

"Oh," he replies, his hands quickly finding his pockets as he lets this new information wash over him. "First date?" He inquires, doing his best to sound nonchalant.

"No… third," she corrects, still futzing around with the papers on her desk, careful not to make eye contact.

"Oh," He says again as he experiences a familiar tightening of his chest – the kind that only ever involves the redhead standing in front of him.

He only asked because he was hoping it would ease his anxiety – a first date would certainly be nothing to worry about, but a third date? Donna hardly ever went on third dates that didn't become fourth and fifth and sixth dates – that didn't become months and months of dates. A third date could definitely be going somewhere.

"Yeah," she says before closing her eyes and blowing out a breath. "Actually, Harvey… there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," she mentions, finally allowing herself to look up at him again.

"Okay…" he says, ominously. He can already tell that he's not going to like whatever it is she has to say.

"I should have told you about it before, but… you were preparing for the O'Shaughnessy trial and then all of that shit went down with the Macato acquisition and well, at first, I didn't really expect anything to come of it, but… the man I'm seeing… it's one of Louis' clients," she explains.

It's takes him longer than it should to respond. He's just… well, he really wasn't expecting that.

"You're… you're dating a client," Harvey reiterates, as if he needs to say the words out loud to actually comprehend them.

"Yes," she confirms, confident and strong and not the least bit intimidated.

"Who is it?" He asks, wanting to know and not wanting to know in equal amounts.

"Thomas Kessler," she tells him. "He owns Kessler Designs," she explains.

"Oh," he comments, trying to stifle any kind of reaction. He's only met Thomas a handful of times and before tonight, he didn't really have an opinion on him, one way or another. He seemed nice enough, was obviously successful and sure, he guesses he can see why Donna would be interested in him.

He's not exactly sure what he was hoping for when he asked the question, but her answer definitely didn't settle his nerves.

"And I assume you told Louis," he remarks, pulling himself from his thoughts, when he notices Donna's gaze on him.

"I did," she says with a nod of her head. "He said he didn't have a problem with it," she informs him.

"Right," Harvey responds, mulling over it all, while she patiently waits, searching his features for evidence of his thoughts. She lets several seconds go by as she studies him, trying to anticipate his reaction. But as time continues to tick by and he remains silent, she eventually has to speak up.

"What are you thinking?" She wonders, a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"I'm… I'm thinking about… your rule," he tells her, his expression completely unreadable. "And how it only ever seems to apply to me," he adds, revealing only some of the frustration and disappointment that's coursing through him.

He watches the expression on her face instantly change from one of curiosity to one of complete and utter surprise. To tell the truth, he kind of surprised himself with the comment, as well.

He's not sure what compelled him to actually say the words – although, if he had to guess he'd assume it was the decade's worth of suppressed feelings and things left unsaid finally catching up with him. Even still, he shockingly, doesn't want to take it back.

"What?" She asks, completely gaping at him.

"Your rule – it seems like _I'm_ the only one you refuse to break it for," he clarifies, his tone becoming sharper as he doesn't even bother to hide the hurt he's feeling.

After spending the last decade hiding the way he feels about her, he's finally had enough – he's done pretending. He's done withholding things, he's done burying his emotions. He just can't do it anymore.

Honestly, the conversation has been a long time coming. He's been thinking about talking to her for months now, he could just never bring himself to actually do it. Before, when it seemed like he had all the time in the world to find the right moment and the right words, he just kept chickening out.

But, tonight – it was now or never. And he's actually proud that he chose now.

"Are you saying you _want_ me to break it for you?" She questions – again, visibly taken aback, her eyes momentarily widening in shock before a flash of annoyance colors her features. "Because you've _never_ asked me to," she reminds him, doing her best not to reveal too much of her anger.

She's determined not to give him that power. She's finally getting excited about dating again, having met a man who's charming and intelligent and not afraid to tell her how he feels, and she's not just going to let Harvey ruin that for her.

He remains quiet for a moment, taking in her words and contemplating each one. She's expecting him to snap back with something useless and familiar – something that will get them absolutely nowhere, as is usually the case with them.

She's bracing herself for whatever he's about to throw her way, but instead, he stuns her more than he ever has before. "Okay, then… I'm _asking_ ," he declares, his eyes boring into hers in a way that sends her back to that moment in her living room, her wanting answers and him admitting something she never expected to hear.

"You're… you're _asking_?" She verifies, the words almost stumbling out of her mouth.

"Yes," he confirms with more confidence than she ever could have imagined.

She spends several moments openly gaping at him, completely stunned and confused by what's happening. In the span of two minutes, he's turned her world upside down and he's just standing there, waiting, like this isn't a fully life-altering moment.

As more seconds tick by with the two of them just silently staring at each other, a sudden wave of anger washes over her. The fact that he would do this to her now, when she finally feels like she could be moving on – it's infuriating. It's like the moment he found out that he might not have her undivided attention anymore, he's got to go and reel her right back in, giving her just enough to want more.

" _Why_ are you doing this, Harvey?" She asks, letting her frustration bubble over and escape.

Her anger momentarily surprises him, but he quickly schools his features and meets her eyes. " _Because_ … because I just realized that… that we've both been letting all this time go by, just waiting on the other person – you've been waiting for me to try and convince you to break your rule and I… I've been waiting for you to give me some sort of sign that you actually _want_ me to," he explains. "And… and now you're going on this date and… well, this could be my last chance to say something, so I just… I had to," he concludes with a shrug of his shoulders and a slightly apologetic expression.

"So what? Now, you want to… what? Sleep together? Date? What?" She asks, unable to maintain any sort of poise. It's just – it's easier to be angry with him. Because, if she wasn't, she'd probably be straddling him on her couch by now.

"I want all of it – everything," he tells her in this freakishly calm tone, like he hasn't just confessed something that could drastically change the entire dynamic of their relationship.

"Everything?" She repeats, hating how shaky her voice sounds. "What does that even _mean_ , Harvey?" She asks, getting so tired of all these code words. When will they stop talking without actually talking?

"Donna…" he tells her, using that tone that says he thinks she already knows the answer and is purposefully being difficult.

"No Harvey, I need you to be clear here," she insists, refusing to let him off the hook.

"Okay," he says, blowing out a breath and summoning the courage, before he makes his way around her desk to get within reach out of her. As he closes most of the remaining distance between them, he takes her hand in between both of his and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I want _you_ , Donna," he tells her, emphatically. "I want _all_ of you… and not just at work. I want you in every single aspect of my life… and I want to be in every single aspect of yours," he explains, caressing her palm with his. "I want us share everything… I want us to have a future together," he declares, not sounding the least bit unsure. "Is that clear enough for you?" He asks, his lips turning upward in a somewhat playful twist.

"Harvey, I… I… _where_ is this coming from?" She asks, starting to feel dizzy from the gravity of all this.

"It's always been there, Donna," he tells her, completely matter-of-fact.

"I… I just – I don't know," she admits, forcing him to release her hand when she starts to fidget with the bracelet wrapped around her wrist.

Letting out a sigh, he nods his head in understanding. "That's okay," he assures her, taking a small step back to give her some space. "You don't have to give me an answer tonight. I just… I should have told you what I wanted a long time ago, I've always just been so terrified of losing you," he acknowledges. "I mean, I still am – scared shitless, actually," he tells her with a humorless laugh. "But, I needed to tell you. You needed to know," he continues before taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. "I… I'm in love with you," he declares.

And the look on her face – he almost wants to laugh at how purely astonished she is. But, this isn't exactly funny, so he just waits, giving her whatever time she needs to think this through.

"I… wow, I… don't know what to say," she confesses, completely staggered.

"Just… just say you'll think about it," he implores.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I'll be able to think of anything _but_ this," she retorts.

"I know how you feel," he responds, his warm gaze finding hers.

As she continues to eye him, openly studying his features and attempting to read his mind, he can tell there's something else on the tip of her tongue.

"You want to ask me something?" He assumes.

"Well… yeah," she admits, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Okay…" he says, encouraging her.

"Well, it's just… I mean… are you sure this isn't just you freaking out that I'm seeing someone or worrying that things will change between us, that I'll be prioritizing someone else over you? Are you sure this isn't just jealousy?" She inquires. "Like if I called him up and told him I didn't want to see him anymore, and you knew he was no longer an issue… would you still want something to happen between us?" She inquires.

" _Yes_ ," he assures her, hoping it's enough. But, as soon as he spots that expression on her face – full of uncertainty and doubt, he realizes she needs more.

"Donna, I've wanted this for a _long_ time… and I've been wanting to tell you for a long time… I was just too fucking afraid," he admits. "But, regardless of what happens between you and Kessler, it's not going to change how I feel," he promises. "I mean… I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to stop feeling this way about you," he adds, an affectionate smile stretching across his lips.

It feels like an absolute eternity that they're standing there, her considering each and every one of his words and him just waiting and watching her work through all of it. He's desperately searching her eyes, but it's just so hard to tell. More than anything, she looks confused. But, he's not sure what more he can say to clear things up.

And then, eventually, she begins to nod her head while he holds his breath in anticipation. "Okay…" she says, slowly. "I just… I still have no idea what to say," she admits, somewhat apologetically.

"Okay," he responds, trying his best to be understanding. He knows this is a lot – he gets it, truly. He just wishes he could get some sort of sign – some idea of which way she's leaning. "But you're not saying no," he realizes.

"I'm not saying no," she agrees with a slight bob of her head.

"Okay… I can live with that," he replies, unable to tame down the smile touching his lips.

Yeah, he can definitely live with that.

========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES========

He barely got any sleep last night, tossing and turning and completely bombarded with images of her getting into that goddamn elevator with Kessler.

The last place he wants to be is here – he's just not ready to face her yet.

Right now, it's all just speculation. Right now, there's still a sliver of hope that it's just some misunderstanding. But, as soon as he sees her, she'll confirm his suspicions and that sliver of hope will vanish into thin air.

And he's just not ready for that.

So, when he spots her sitting in the chair opposite his desk, clearly waiting for him, he almost considers turning around and trying to avoid her for just a little bit longer.

But, he knows it's pointless. He's never going to be ready to hear whatever she's about to tell him.

In the back of his mind, he always knew this was a possibility – that she'd find someone and he'd lose his chance.

Yet, he still never did anything about it.

All those opportunities he had to tell her and he just let them pass by – sitting on her couch in her apartment; the next night as he looked into her pleading eyes; in her office, when her lips were on his; in his office the next morning; in her doorway, after ripping up her resignation letter; as he held her in his arms at Mike and Rachel's wedding; every single day since then…

He's such a goddamn idiot.

Taking a deep breath, he tries to prepare himself for the conversation he's about to have. Except, it proves rather pointless considering no amount of breathing could ever prepare him for the devastation he's about to endure.

"Hey," he greets her, as he walks into his office, trying his best to appear casual.

"Hi," she says, turning her head and offering him a smile, as her gaze follows him to his desk.

He knows exactly why she's here, but even still, he takes a seat and asks: "What's up?"

"Well, I… last night, you were asking me something… before Thomas interrupted us," she reminds him.

"Right," he says with a nod, as he attempts to keep the memory from washing over him yet again.

It had been such a cruel twist of fate – just as he was maybe about to say something… just as he had been considering actually starting that long overdue conversation… _that's_ the moment her boyfriend interjected.

The thing is, letting all those years go by without having it – he knows this is exactly what he deserves. He knows this is just karma returning the favor for all those times he bit his tongue.

As he slowly exhales a breath, he decides to just bite the bullet – he's got to know one way or another.

"You and Kessler… you're seeing each other?" He assumes, holding his breath and secretly hoping that she's about to correct him, that maybe she'll tell him they're just friends or that he's helping her redecorate her place, or any other scenario that equates to her still being available.

"It's new," she confirms, immediately causing his chest to tighten. "But, I really like him," she continues, instantly driving the knife further into his heart.

Despite the sensation of his entire world crumbling around him, he does his best to be convincing when he says, "Well… I'm happy for you."

She stays quiet for a beat too long and he feels his temperature rise under her scrutinizing gaze. She's always been able to read him like a book, so even though he's putting in a considerable amount of effort to hide how he's feeling, he's not optimistic. It's Donna – she must know.

"You sure?" She presses, raising an eyebrow in silent challenge.

He figured she'd know it was a lie, but he never expected her to call him out on it – her words definitely catching him by surprise.

He briefly considers doubling down, but honestly, he's just so tired of pretending with her. All those years, all the suppressed feelings, all the lies – he can't do it anymore.

So, before he can even properly think it through, the word is slipping from his lips. "No," he admits.

And well, it's rather obvious that his response has well and truly caught her off guard. "No?" She asks, stunned by his admission.

Blowing out a breath, he considers his response a bit more carefully this time around. Is he really going to do this? Here? Now? When she's with someone else?

Except, what choice does he have? He's already lost her. Everything they used to have – it's been gone for months, maybe longer. What is he even protecting, anymore?

"Donna," he exhales as he gently rubs at his temple. "If you're happy… of _course_ I want that for you," he assures her. "I guess I'm just… I'm not happy for myself," he tries to explain.

And once again, he's taken her by surprise, her breath catching in her throat as she blinks back her confusion. "What… what does that even mean?" She presses.

"You _really_ don't know?" He retorts, lifting his eyebrow in accusation, wholly convinced that she's just playing dumb.

"Know what, Harvey?" She snaps back, refusing to give in.

"How I feel about you," he clarifies.

"Harvey, I… _what_ are you saying?" She probes, clearly tired of all this dancing around.

"I'm saying… that… that I'm in love with you," he responds – the words falling from his mouth a lot easier than he ever would've expected. "And so it's… it's just hard to see you be with someone else," he continues.

"You're in love with me," she repeats, needing to say the words out loud to ensure that he actually said them.

"Yes," he confirms as he fidgets with his tie, desperately trying to maintain his composure as she studies his features.

"This is just about Thomas," she scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're just upset that I'm giving someone else my attention," she accuses.

"Right, because you've been giving me so much attention, lately," He retorts while giving her a knowing look. "Face it, Donna, things haven't been the same between us for a _while_ ," he points out. And just as she's about to respond, he interrupts the thought and keeps going: "And, honestly… do you really think that I'd say something like that, if I didn't mean it?" He continues. "I mean… it's hard enough for me to say it when I _do_ mean it," he adds, completely adamant.

"Well… the timing's pretty suspicious, don't you think?" She challenges, just when he thought he had finally stumped her.

"I know," he concedes. "But… I _wanted_ to say it last night," he reveals. "Except, then he…" he says, drifting off. "And so, I wasn't going to say anything, but then… then, you asked me if I was sure," he reminds her.

"Harvey…" she sighs, clearly exasperated. " _What_ am I even supposed to say to that?" She questions.

"You don't have to say anything," he assures her, unable to hide the disappointment that's quickly washing over him. "I just… I've been wanting to tell you, and… now I finally have… that's all," he shrugs, completely dejected.

"Right… that you're in love with me," she says, as if she doesn't believe it for a second. "Except, I have no idea what that even _means_ ," she exclaims. "I mean, what is that you _want_ , Harvey?" She probes, becoming increasingly frustrated by the conversation.

"I… I want you," he answers, simply. " _Us_ ," he continues. "I want more… everything… I want it all… with you," he tells her.

"Harvey…" she says, closing her eyes, dropping her chin and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Look," he says, feeling the need to interrupt her before she says something he really doesn't want to hear. "I get it… you didn't feel anything when we kissed… you don't think of me that way… you're happy with someone else… I get it," he says again. "I mean, I always assumed it would turn out this way – it's why it was so hard for me to tell you the truth," he admits. "My greatest fear has always been that… that this would ruin us," he confesses, nervously running a hand through his hair. "So, if you don't want what I want… if you're happy with Thomas… I'll try to figure out some way to be okay with that," he promises as his chest starts to tighten from the thought. "Just promise me that _we'll_ be okay… that I'll still have you in my life… even if it's not in the way I want," he implores, as his eyes start to mist.

For what feels like the tenth time in the span of as many minutes, she's completely taken aback. The emotion in his eyes, the vulnerability… it's something she's only seen from him a handful of times in their decades-long friendship, and the appearance of it now is rather unnerving.

She's doing her best to maintain her resolve, to not get swept up in him and completely buried in the hope he's stirring up inside her. She's trying to remind herself that she's been here before – he's said things like this before, and then he's changed his mind.

Still, this conversation… it's unlike anything she's ever experienced with him, and that alone is confusing the shit out of her.

He seems completely genuine and it's truly freaking her out.

"Donna?" He says, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Harvey," she says with a sigh. "You've said things like this in the past and then turned around later and taken them back," she reminds him. "How am I supposed to trust that you won't do that again?"

The question actually provokes a spark of optimism in Harvey, and for the first time, he thinks that maybe this whole thing isn't as hopeless as he thought. Maybe he actually has a chance.

"Donna… I know I've fucked up in the past and I understand if you need me to prove all of this to you for a while, but… I promise you, I'm _in_ this," he vows. "I meant everything I said… and I'll _keep_ saying it until you believe me," he assures her.

Slowly inhaling and exhaling, Donna still can't believe this is actually happening – that Harvey is really saying these things to her. None of it feels real.

But it is.

He's actually sitting across from her, confessing his love and telling her that he wants to be together. It's completely surreal and she's still not sure if she can trust it, but she knows she has to find out.

"Okay," she says with a bob of her head.

"Okay?" He questions with a raise of his eyebrow, not exactly sure what it means.

"I'll think about it," she agrees, still somewhat hesitant.

His eyes immediately widen in surprise, definitely not expecting to receive an even somewhat encouraging response. It's still a long ways away from what he wants, but for now, he'll take it.

He'll definitely take it.

========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES========

His eyes remain fixed on his laptop, but he can sense the presence in his office, and without even lifting his head, he knows exactly who it is.

It's unsurprising that he would seek him out – either to try and bury the hatchet or possibly try to stake his claim, he's not sure. But given the slight altercation they had a mere five minutes ago, he's not surprised by his sudden visitor.

He's been trying so hard to keep everything buried, to be polite and friendly. He's been trying so hard to act happy, like nothing is wrong and he couldn't be happier for her.

In truth, he's unsettled. He's bothered and restless and has so many regrets.

He wishes he could go back and do a million things differently. He wishes he took even just one of the innumerable opportunities he had to tell her the truth, to admit how he really feels, how he's felt for years.

He wishes he fought for her, that he told her how, pulled her closer instead of pushing her away. He wishes he had been honest with her – that she knew he wants more, that he wants everything.

He wishes he had been brave enough to take the risk.

But he wasn't and he didn't and now here they are. She's happy with someone else and he's just… here… without her.

He can't remember ever feeling this lonely. For over a decade, she's been his strongest connection and without her, nothing else seems to matter as much. Even work, which has always brought him joy, hasn't given him that the same kind of pleasure ever since she stopped being the one he got to share his successes with.

And he just doesn't know how to get over that. He doesn't think he ever can.

It's a cruel irony that he doesn't like to let himself think about, but has become increasingly hard to ignore as of late – the fact that he's lost everything he fought so hard to protect, for the simple reason that he was so afraid of losing it in the first place.

The longer this goes on, this more miserable he's become. In the beginning, he had been much more convincing, but now? Now, he's pretty sure everyone can see the truth.

Honestly, he hasn't even been trying that hard to hide it, lately. It all just feels pointless, anyway.

That's pretty much how this whole mess started.

Thomas finding him in the hallway and wanting his opinion on whether he should surprise Donna with a tropical vacation next month. He was concerned she wouldn't be able to take enough time off of work and for some ridiculous reason, he decided to press Harvey for answers.

And yeah, with the way he's feeling, Harvey just couldn't even muster up enough energy to pretend through _that_ conversation. So, he muttered something about asking Louis because he's the managing partner and then he got the hell out of there and tried to distract himself by sorting his e-mails.

But, now Thomas is standing in his office, patiently waiting for Harvey to acknowledge him, and he feels like he just can't outrun this anymore.

He's so goddamn tired of pretending and all he wants is for Thomas to leave him the hell alone, but he knows he won't.

Still, on the slight chance that he'll walk away if he ignores him long enough, his eyes stay locked on his screen.

"Harvey," Thomas states, attempting to get his attention, even though he's certain that Harvey knows he's there.

Momentarily shutting his eyes, he carefully blows out a breath, trying to summon whatever strength still exists inside him and hoping it's enough to get him through this conversation.

"Look, Thomas…" he begins as he closes his laptop and finally meets the man's eyes. "I really don't know what to tell you about the vacation thing and I'm pretty busy, so…" he says, drifting off, hoping that he'll catch the hint.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Thomas asks, purposefully ignoring Harvey's comment.

"I like you just fine," Harvey argues, but doesn't bother to make it sound convincing. "As long as Donna likes you, I like you," he amends, hoping it sounds more truthful.

"Donna _does_ like me," Thomas replies, although his tone is not cocky or smug, like Harvey would expect, it's just… honest. And that alone, does something to Harvey's heart. He immediately feels jealous of Thomas and his certainty in Donna's feelings – the fact that he knows where they stand and he's confident in their relationship. Harvey can't remember the last time he felt that way about her and the realization hurts him to his core.

"Yeah, it sure seems that way," Harvey responds, acting disinterested.

"And that bothers you, doesn't it?" Thomas presses, taking a step closer.

The question catches Harvey by surprise and he takes a moment to study the man's expression, trying to figure out where this conversation is going. Thomas doesn't look angry or vindictive, he simply looks… curious, and Harvey has no idea what to do with that.

"Why would it bother me?" Harvey asks. "If Donna is happy, then I'm happy for her," he reasons.

"Really?" Thomas challenges, clearly skeptical.

" _Yes_ ," Harvey assures him, getting increasingly agitated by the conversation.

"Okay…" Thomas says, mulling over Harvey's words. "And Donna seems happy, doesn't she?" He wonders, as if he genuinely wants to know.

"Yeah, she does," Harvey confirms with a nod, trying to hide how difficult those words are to say. It's not that he doesn't want Donna to be happy – of course he does. He just wishes that… she could be happy with _him_.

"Okay, good," Thomas replies with a bob of his head. "And yet, for the past month, I've been trying to connect with you, and you never seem to want to give me the time of day," he remarks.

"What?" Harvey asks, taken aback.

"Look, I know you and Donna have known each other for a long time, and I know you're important to her… and she's important to me, so…" he says, before shaking his head and restarting. "I'm trying to make an effort here, Harvey," he tells him. "But it seems like you want nothing to do with me," he maintains.

"Kessler…" Harvey warns as he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, just trying to think of a way out of this conversation.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" Thomas asks, gently, as he decides not to heed Harvey's warning.

The assumption shouldn't take him by surprise, he knows he hasn't been especially discrete, but yet, it does, causing his head to snap up as he meets Thomas's gaze.

Without him saying a word, he can sense that Thomas already knows the answer. And honestly, that should bother him – it should make him uncomfortable or maybe even piss him off, but as soon as he sees that knowing look appear on his face, he's accepted the situation and almost feels freed by it.

"Yes," Harvey confirms with a slight nod.

Even though Thomas already knew, he's still surprised to hear the actual admission, but he's careful to keep his expression neutral. "Are you in love with her?" He asks, taking a seat across from Harvey.

"Yes," Harvey responds with none of the hesitation that's usually involved when someone asks that of him.

"For how long?" Thomas wonders.

"I don't know," Harvey tells him, leaning back in his chair. "Probably always… or close to it," he admits.

Thomas nods his head, considering his words. "But you haven't told her?" He assumes, briefly wondering if Donna knows about Harvey's feelings. He feels like she must – if he figured it out, she definitely should have.

"Not really," Harvey answers before grabbing the glass of scotch from his desk and bringing it to his lips.

"Not really?" Thomas questions with a quirk of his eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means… that I… I tried to… once," he says, deciding not to go into any more detail.

"Why didn't you try again?" Thomas presses, genuinely wanting to understand.

"It's always been… complicated between us," Harvey reasons.

"That sounds like a cop out," Thomas remarks.

Letting out a sigh, Harvey bobs his head in acknowledgement, deciding to stop beating around the bush. "We worked together for a very long time, and… well, she always had this rule," he explains. "And then… I don't know… I mean, I _wanted_ to… and I almost have plenty of times, but… Donna's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't feel that way about me, so…" he says, drifting off. "So, if you could please keep this conversation between us, I would appreciate it," Harvey requests.

"Of course," Thomas agrees.

"Thank you," Harvey replies, openly grateful. "And I hope you understand… you and I… we just can't be friends," he explains. "It's nothing against you," he adds. "I just… I can't."

"Yeah… I get it," Thomas tells him before getting up from his desk. "Have a good night, Harvey," he offers before turning and walking out the door.

The moment Thomas is out of sight, Harvey finally lets out a breath. He can't believe he just did that. He actually admitted to Thomas that he's in love with his girlfriend.

Seriously, what is wrong with him?

But, before he can even go down the deep, dark hole that is the answer to that question, a flash of red catches his eye and suddenly his heart is dropping into his stomach.

The look in her eyes – she _heard_.

Fuck.

"Uh… hey," Harvey offers with an uneasy smile.

"Hi," she responds, reaching out and shutting the door behind her.

"You… heard that, didn't you?" He assumes, standing from his desk and taking a few steps towards her, trying to figure out how all of this can be salvaged.

"I did, yeah," she confirms and he has absolutely no idea what to do or say. Her expression is entirely unreadable and he really wishes he knew what she's thinking. "Did you mean it?" She asks, taking him by surprise.

"Donna… of _course_ I meant it," he promises, taking another step towards her. "You think I'd say it if I didn't mean it? And to Thomas of all people?" He questions, shooting her an incredulous look.

"No, I know you wouldn't," she confirms.

"Right," he responds, very uneasy.

"Why did you say it to him and not me?" She wonders.

Again, he's caught off guard. "Well… I guess I didn't think you'd want to hear it," he reasons. "You said you didn't feel anything," he reminds her.

"And you said you didn't want more," she points out.

"So… are you saying you _lied_?" He asks, a speck of hope suddenly filling his heart as he holds his breath, waiting for her response.

"You… you were angry… I was telling you what you wanted to hear," she maintains.

"Shit," he says on an exhale. "That was the complete opposite of what I wanted to hear," he tells her.

"Oh," she replies, unsure what else to say.

"I _was_ angry," he admits. "I was angry that… after all that time we spent together, both being single, you'd choose to kiss when I was with someone else," he explains. "But even more than that, I was angry with myself… for kissing you back when I shouldn't have… for letting you walk away… for being with someone and wanting someone else," he continues.

"Harvey…"

"I _do_ want more, Donna," he tells her, without even a hint of uncertainty. "And I know you're with Kessler, but… if there's even a small part of you that wants to give this a shot…" he begins before switching gears.

"I just don't know, Harvey," she sighs. "I don't know."

"Okay," he says with a nod of his head, as he desperately searches her eyes. "Look… if you tell me that you're happy with Kessler and that you want to forget this ever happened, I… I won't bring it up again," he promises. "But, if there's even the slightest chance that you could want more… then, I'm going to do what I should've done so long ago and just… fight for you," he tells her, his eyes full of emotion.

She's visibly stunned and has no idea how to respond. She almost feels dizzy with the intensity of these confessions and she's pretty much clueless.

Except, she also isn't.

She's spent over a decade trying not to want him and not once has it ever stuck. In truth, she knows exactly what she wants to say, she just feels like she shouldn't.

But, as soon as her eyes meet his, the word is falling out of her mouth without any effort at all. "Okay," she tells him.

"Okay?" He asks, somewhat confused. It doesn't seem like it's really an answer to his question, but as he searches her eyes for clues, he realizes that maybe it is.

It may not be everything he wants to hear, but it feels like more than he had this morning.

She's not telling him to give up, and for now, that'll have to be enough.

========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES========

Well, hopefully this wasn't ridiculously boring and/or repetitive, and if you got to the end, I'd love to know what you thought. Was there one that you liked better than the rest? Any and all feedback is appreciated!

Also, if anyone has any prompts for other Darvey one shots they'd like to see, I'd love to hear them. I still have a TON of different chapters started, and even a few that are mostly finished. But you can never have enough, right? Especially considering the long hiatus until 9A.

Anyway, here's hoping we finally get our long-awaited Darvey moment this week!


	6. Beginning (M-T)

Beginnings

I know it's obviously been done, but here is my post-finale rendition.

Please note that the first section is M rated, but the rest is T. If M is not your thing, you can scroll down until you see the bold lettering, where I've indicated the end of the M material.

Otherwise, read on!

===============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES===============

It's completely surreal – that he's in her bedroom, touching her like this, kissing her, feeling her warm breathes in his ear and her fingertips digging into his shoulder blades.

His whole body is humming, completely drunk on her familiar scent invading his nostrils, her warm body pressed up against his, and her hands eagerly roaming his back.

He's never wanted her more – he's never wanted _anyone_ more.

Taking his hand again, she leads him towards her bed, and an unwelcome thought suddenly infiltrates his mind. It washes over him like a wet blanket causing him to pause just long enough for her to notice and turn back with a questioning glance.

He really doesn't want to ask – he wants to forget all about it and just be with her, terrified of doing anything to ruin the moment.

Except, he can't forget.

Truthfully, it doesn't bother him as much as it should – as much as it always has before. But, they can't start this off on a sour note and that's exactly what could happen if he doesn't ask.

Taking a deep breath, he squeezes her hand and pulls her back towards his chest, wrapping his arms around her and keeping her close. "What about Thomas?" He inquires, softly.

A look of surprise flashes over her features and he's not sure what to make of it until her lips suddenly twitch into a smile and he immediately relaxes. "I ended it this morning," she tells him, as she absent-mindedly fidgets with his tie.

As her news sinks in, a thousand different emotions flow through him – mostly surprise and absolute elation, but also a touch of panic.

The fact that she's actually available suddenly makes everything infinitely more real, especially the possibility of him screwing this up, and he can't help but let the nerves envelop him.

"Harvey?" She says, picking up on his anxiety, as she uses her thumb to tilt his chin in order to get his attention.

The moment he meets her eyes, he sees the sprinkling of doubt and internally chastises himself for putting it there. It's barely been five minutes and he's already fucking this up.

"Donna…" he begins, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, as he summons the courage to say something honest and heartfelt. "I want you," he declares, the words coming out much easier than he expected. "I want _this_ ," he adds, gesturing between them. "All of it… _everything_ ," he promises.

Momentarily taken aback by the comment, she doesn't respond with words, but the smile stretching across her face is enough to know she wants the same things. Instead, she just stands on her toes and captures his lips in a passionate kiss.

And as soon as their mouths meets, he gets her pressed up against her bedroom wall while his hands roam her body in a way he used to only dream of doing. Eventually, they are forced to part for air, and he immediately refocuses on nipping at her neck, reveling in the breathy gasps that escape her lips.

Kissing his way up her throat, he briefly diverts his attention to nibbling on her ear, causing goosebumps to travel down each of her arms. That and the feel of her fingertips digging into his shoulder blades spurs him on as he gets his lips back on hers. Quickly wrapping one palm around the back of her neck, he purposefully licks his way into her mouth, chasing after her tongue.

The way he's kissing her – it's full of love and passion and promise, and it's not something she ever expected to feel from him. It's not something she ever let herself expect from him.

She makes a sound, right then, so quiet it's mostly a vibration. He hmms in response, sucking at her bottom lip as his hand slides underneath her silk pajama top, exploring her warm skin.

He wants her naked like he wants to breathe, but he also wants to take his time. He wants to savor every freckle, every goosebump, every hitch in her breath.

Still, she doesn't seem to feel the same because she's eagerly fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, quickly pulling them free so she can tug the two sides apart and push the fabric off his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. Her hands land on his chest almost instantly, skimming his muscles until her fingers fall to the waistband of his pants.

Meanwhile, he's pulling her top out of her pajama bottoms and lifting it over her head, letting his eyes digest what he's uncovered. She's still wearing her bra underneath, but the sight of her like this – he's speechless.

All her pale skin and golden freckles, her heaving breasts just itching to be touched. He seriously can't believe this is actually happening.

He swallows hard as he reaches around her body, unclasping her bra and pulling the straps off her shoulders. Tossing the item to the side, he cups both of her breasts, allowing his thumbs to graze her nipples as a groan rumbles through his throat.

He watches her, completely captivated, as she closes her eyes and inhales at the sensation. Using the next minute or so to reacquaint himself with her breasts, he drags his lips across her collarbone before gently sucking at the curve of her neck.

Meanwhile, he can't stop touching her. He doesn't ever want to stop touching her.

But once again, she gets impatient and starts to work on unbuttoning his pants. Then, in no time at all, she's pushing them down his thighs, purposefully letting her palm lightly graze his erection.

Responding with a groan, he sharply inhales against her, using his teeth a little in retaliation. The things this woman does to him, he'll never be able to understand – one small touch and he's practically a puddle on the floor.

After she wrestles him out of his pants, his hands start to wander down her back, sliding under the waistband of her pajama bottoms and pushing them over her ass until they fall on the floor with his.

Needing to see her, he takes the smallest step back and just _looks_.

"Christ," he groans, shaking his head at her, completely helpless.

In an effort to distract from the blush spreading across her cheeks, she reaches out for him, hooking a thumb in the waistband of his boxers and sliding her warm hands all over his skin.

Soon, he's stepping out of those, as well, and walking her backwards towards the bed as his hands continue their exploration of her body.

He follows her onto the mattress, ending up on his knees, in between her legs, as he pulls her thong down her thighs and tosses it off to the side.

"Donna," he exhales, as he hovers over her, pressing his body against hers without giving her too much weight.

When she lifts her chin to meet his eyes, she sees something in them and responds with a questioning glance. Cupping her jaw, his thumb runs along her cheek as he takes her all in.

There's so much he wants to tell her, so much he needs to say. But, doing it like this doesn't feel right – not when it could be misconstrued as nothing but lust.

So, instead of revealing all, he leans in close and gives her a deep searching kiss that makes her skin flush with heat and her body hum with pleasure.

She had forced herself to forget, but in this moment, it's all flooding back – just how much she enjoyed kissing Harvey Specter.

His mouth continues to move with hers as he nips at her tongue, reveling in the way she seems to just melt into him. He's got one hand tangled in her copper locks while the other sweeps down her back and lands on the curve of her ass. Getting the angle just right, he presses himself into her, rubbing his erection exactly where she needs it.

The sensation elicits a loud gasp from her lips and he can't help but bask in it.

She's arching her body now, grinding against him and suddenly, he feels like he's lost any control he ever had over the situation.

"Fuck," he exhales, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he tries to gather himself.

" _Harvey_ …" she says, practically pleading with him. And shit, he's never loved the sound of his name quite this much.

Unable to hold out any longer, he finally reaches down, wraps a hand around his cock and goes to line them up. "Is it…?" He asks, stuttering to a stop as he lifts his chin to find her watching him. "I mean… I don't have a condom," he explains.

"In the drawer," she says, nodding her head towards her nightstand. "But, I'm… I'm clean… and I'm on the pill," she tells him with a shrug.

Harvey almost never has unprotected sex. For all the women he's slept with, there's only been three that he's gone without – the girl he dated for eight months during undergrad; Scottie, once they actually got together for real; and then Paula, a few weeks after becoming exclusive. Other than that, he's worn a condom religiously, never feeling like it was worth the risk.

But, this is Donna and he feels closer to her then everyone else on the planet combined and after years of barriers, the idea of nothing between them _is_ rather appealing.

"Me too… I'm clean, too," he assures her, watching her face for an answer to his unasked question.

"Okay," she says with a smile and a nod of her head.

"Okay," he repeats, trying to swallow back all of the emotions that are bubbling to the surface. She apparently sees it in his eyes because she immediately reaches out and runs a hand down his arm to soothe him.

Exhaling a breath, he takes a moment to just look at her – this beautiful, vibrant, exquisite woman who has always known exactly what he needs before he can even figure out how to ask for it. There isn't a doubt in his mind that no one will ever know him the way she does.

He could truly just look at her all day long, but then, he sees her warm and affectionate gaze fading into one of concern and he desperately wants to erase it. As his mouth curves into a smile, he leans in for a kiss – soft and deep, a leisurely meeting of their lips and a soft flicker of his tongue.

When they finally part, he doesn't go far, brushing her nose with his own as he draws out a beaming smile. For the first time in his life, he has this urge to say all kinds of nonsense – the kind many of his previous partners had wanted to hear and the kind he never once uttered to any of them.

He wants to say it all to her, though, and it really is a strange feeling.

Now isn't the time, but he promises himself, and her, that he will tell her everything – everything he's been suppressing, everything he's refused to feel and acknowledge and dwell on, everything he's been so afraid of for all this time. He's going to tell her. He's going to tell her tonight.

Planting one last kiss on her lips, he finally pulls back and lines himself up, slowly sinking into her while his gaze remains locked on her face. Her back arches, her eyes close and her head falls back at the sensation, and it's a fucking beautiful sight. As he slides deeper, her teeth digging into her bottom lip are unable to keep the moan from escaping her mouth, the vibration traveling all the way down his spine.

When he bottoms out, he stills, giving them both a chance to adjust, as he leans in closer, lightly knocking his nose against hers as he captures her lips in a chaste kiss.

She takes his face in her hands, forcing their eyes to connect, and it's already clear that they're both already a bit wrecked by all this. Neither one of them have the words to express it, though, so instead he tries to say it with his mouth – kissing her everywhere his lips can reach.

He's kissing her like he just can't stop and it's quite possible that he can't. He starts with her mouth and then moves along her jaw, slides down her throat, sucks across her collarbone and nips up her neck. And when he goes to nibble at her ear, he's suddenly overwhelmed by the familiar scent of her shampoo and he can't help but close his eyes and breath her in.

Then, he briefly sucks on her earlobe before refocusing his attention on her neck while she tilts her head to encourage him. Her breaths are mixed with these perfect little gasps that he hasn't had the pleasure of hearing in twelve and a half years and he's most definitely savoring every and every one.

He feels her start to wiggle her hips and the moment she does, it's like all the air has left his lungs. But then she shifts, lifting her knees higher, thighs spreading wide, as her feet remain planted firmly on the mattress, and suddenly, he's second-guessing their decision to forgo the condom.

" _Harvey_ …" she whines, almost pleading with him to move, as her fingertips dig into his back and her breath hits his ear.

Deciding they've waited long enough – thirteen years and all – he immediately starts to rock back and forth, easing in and out of her. She's just as receptive as he remembers, not even bothering to censor the noises falling from her lips as her legs wrap around him, urging him on.

Meanwhile, his hands have gone restless, roaming her body in ways he hasn't let himself imagine for years. He has touched a lot of women in his life, but none have ever felt as good as Donna. She is soft and warm and smooth, but firm in all the right places and he knows for sure that he will _never_ get enough of her.

Soon, he's increasing the pace and receives nothing but encouragement from her as he does. And yeah, he's making some noise himself – how good and warm and tight she feels, he just can't help it.

If he hadn't already been sure before, he would now know that she's most certainly ruined him for every other woman.

"Donna," he murmurs into her hair, for no reason at all except that he can.

"Fuck. Harvey," she replies in some hybrid mixture of a moan and a gasp that he really, really enjoys.

He increases his tempo once again, his powerful thrusts making her stomach flutter as pleasure streaks all the way through her body. She responds by tipping her hips so she can ride him a bit, eliciting an audible groan from somewhere deep inside.

When he can finally breath again, he pulls back just slightly, bracketing her head with his forearms so he can watch her. Wanting to memorize every second, he gazes at her face, her eyes closed and her jaw dropped just so, feeling him with every nerve of her body and he truly can't believe that it's real.

Then, her eyes flutter open and she almost loses her breath when she finds him looking at her in a way she never let herself imagine he would. There's love and affection and desire all fused together in his gaze and it's everything she's ever wanted to see from him.

They exchange a shy smile before their lips meet in a passionate kiss, refusing to part until they've completely run out of air.

Once they've finally caught their breath again, he shifts his pelvis and changes the angle to hit her in just the right spot. And well, that gets quite the sound out of her – this sharp, quiet, whine he feels echo in his skull.

He immediately wants to hear it again.

"You like that?" He murmurs, that smug smile stretching across his lips, as he repeats the move again and again.

"Oh. Oh _God_ ," she moans, gripping the sheets, as her head falls back on the pillow. "Fuck," she sighs, getting closer and closer to the edge.

He can sense her proximity and he's truly never wanted anything more.

So, after his hand has done all kinds of things to her on its way down, he finally gets a thumb on her clit and begins to tease it, sending alarmingly powerful jolts throughout her entire body.

She's making a whole lot of noise now and it doesn't take long for her fingers and toes to go numb as waves of tingling pleasure roll through her.

"Look at me," he whispers to her, desperately wanting to see her eyes when she comes.

She doesn't do it right away, but when he says her name in that way that only he can, she finally looks right at him and he immediately has to suck in a breath.

It doesn't even take another full minute of toying with her clit before she starts to convulse, her orgasm consuming her like nothing else as she makes even more noise. As she continues to shudder under him, he uses his hips to press her down into the mattress a bit, wringing the rest out of her as his name leaves her lips, all breathy and shocked.

It's the hottest thing he's ever heard. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Her eyes are closed again and he waits for her to catch her breath, barely rocking his hips, as he places a few scattered kisses on her neck while reveling in the after-glow of her orgasm.

Then, she's letting out a happy sigh and, suddenly, his back is hitting the mattress and she's on top of him, wearing the most beautiful smile.

He can't help but chuckle at the sight.

But, his laughter quickly dies on his lips when she starts to ride him in this completely dizzying way – all wild and reckless and so fucking hot his head is spinning.

As always, he's completely at her mercy.

He was kind of hoping he'd be able to get her off one more time before he did, but he's pretty sure that isn't happening with the way she's gripping him, wrapped so tight around him that he's quickly becoming delirious.

"Fuck Donna, that feels –" he begins, but he truly can't think of a single word when she starts to circle her hips.

"Phenomenal?" She suggests, already cocky about it.

"Yeah," he agrees, barely comprehending her response as he reaches up and cups her bouncing breasts.

"I know," she quips, practically singing, as she speeds up.

"Shit," he groans as his hands drift down her back and end up on her ass, squeezing and guiding her movements.

She's driving him absolutely wild – clutching him so tight as she moves up and down his length while simultaneously circling her hips.

He doesn't think he can hold out much longer, but when he notices her closing her eyes and biting down on her lip, he thinks maybe she's just as affected, too.

Taking a chance, his palm travels down her side and across her stomach, dipping in between her thighs and getting at her clit once again. She gasps, the moment he makes connect, but she's definitely welcoming his touch, purposefully grinding against him so he hits just the right spot.

The noises falling out of her mouth only encourage him further and he's suddenly so determined that he refuses to let go until he's sure he'll take her with him.

He adds a little more pressure as he rubs back and forth and as he does, she releases this totally helpless noise that he likes way more than he probably should.

This time, she goes over even quicker than before – her hips stuttering as her chin tips in the air and his name leaves her lips.

And the sight of her coming around his cock is all it takes for him to trip over the edge, too – the intensity so great that his brain damn near whites out when it happens. He gives her two more sloppy rhythmless thrusts as he spills inside her, causing little aftershocks to trickle through her body before she finally collapses on his chest.

 **END OF M RATED…..**

It's quiet in her bedroom – nothing but the sound of their racing hearts and labored breaths filling the air as the haze of lust and passion and thirteen goddamn years of sexual tension finally lifts.

The gravity of the situation is hitting them in spades and they're both feeling equally overwhelmed, but for once, neither have the desire to run.

Instead, they stay exactly where they are for quite a while – completely wrapped up in each other as she breathes into the side of his neck and his fingers slide up and down the notches of her spine.

They know there's still so much to be said, but actually finding the right words and summoning the courage to express them has never come easy where either one of them are concerned.

He has absolutely no idea how much time has passed, but he's almost got it all worked out in his head – exactly what he wants to say. Except, just as he's finally about to voice it all, she beats him to it and breaks the silence on her own.

"So… _that_ happened," she declares, a mixture of humor and inquiry to her voice, as she pushes up on his chest and finds his eyes.

A quick chuckle leaves his lips as his palms curve around her hips. "Yeah, it did," he agrees, a half smile dancing across his mouth.

She momentarily mirrors the expression, looking down at him through her eyelashes before she dares to lean in for a quick kiss. Stretching his neck, he meets her halfway, wrapping his hand around the back of her skull to keep her there for an extra second or two. They both know it's not enough, but it's certainly a start – a small sign that they could actually be on the same page for once.

Eventually, they are forced to part and after exchanging a smile, she swings her leg over him and slides off the mattress, padding over to her bathroom to clean up.

Resting back against the pillows, he stares at the ceiling as he once again tries to find the perfect words, hoping to have the answer by the time she comes back. He's just… he's done leaving things ambiguous between them. He's done with the blurred lines, the suppressed feelings, the unanswered questions – all of it. He's done pretending that he doesn't want more. He's done being too afraid to take the risk.

He wants her to know that he meant what he said earlier – that it was more than just a lust-fueled declaration.

It's just… thirteen years of her always just knowing has made it so hard for him to actually say the words. But tonight, he's determined to figure it out.

But of course, before he can, she's waltzing back into the room and tossing a box of tissues in his direction. Pulling a Kleenex from the box, he wipes himself off while she slips back into bed, propping herself up on an elbow as she waits for him to finish. Once he's clean, he quickly crumples up the tissue and tosses it in her waste basket a few feet away, before turning to face her.

She hasn't even bothered to cover herself up, twelve and a half years older, but still just as confident. And yeah, now that he's been given the opportunity, he doesn't dare stop himself from indulging, his eyes taking their sweet time in slowly tracing every inch of her.

As he lies there, openly admiring her body, he has a split second thought of wanting to touch her. Then, almost as quickly, he's hit with the realization that he actually _can_ and immediately reaches out. Pulling her close, he lets his legs tangle with hers while his palm slides up her bare back and ends up in her hair, still trying to figure out exactly what to say.

She responds with a genuine smile, more than relieved that he doesn't seem to be freaked out by what they just did. In fact, he appears completely content to just lie there with her, his mouth tugging upwards as his fingers weave through her tangerine locks. It's ultimately what gives her the confidence to say what's on her mind.

As she releases a measured breath, her features turn more serious and her eyes glimmer with a question right before it leaves her lips. "Why now?" She inquires, more curious than anything else.

For the first time, he has no desire to evade the subject and even though he still hasn't come up with the perfect response, the answer slips from his mouth without a second thought. "Everything that's happened recently… I guess it just forced me to admit some things to myself," he begins, forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

"What kind of things?" She wonders while her fingertips dance down his bicep.

"That I've been a fool for way too long… that I've been burying my feelings for you," he divulges, the words falling out rather easily.

"What do you mean?" She questions, despite it not really being necessary. The truth is, she knows what he means. One look at his face on her doorstep tonight and she _knew_.

But, she'd be lying if she said that she didn't still want to hear it.

Exhaling a breath, he's desperately trying to organize the thoughts in his head, so they come out the way he wants. More than anything, he wants to do this right. He doesn't want to back track or say the wrong thing. He's sure about the way he feels and he wants her to be, too.

Still, trying to properly articulate exactly how much she means to him – it's not exactly easy. There's a decade and a half of memories and shared secrets, constant protection and indispensable aid, absolute trust and unwavering loyalty, complete understanding and endless support, undeniable friendship and so much love, that it's likely impossible to truly put it into words.

But, that doesn't mean he isn't going to try.

Taking a steadying breath, he finds her eyes and prepares himself to bare his soul. "All these years, I've just… I've been so terrified of losing you, that I could just never…" he says, drifting off. "No matter how badly I wanted to… it was always too big a risk," he declares as his fingers toy with the ends of her hair. "But I guess… lately, I've been realizing that I've been inadvertently risking even more by not trying at all," he explains.

"I mean… you know, you are just… _everything_ to me," he proclaims as he briefly twirls a loose strand around his finger. "You've been the most important person in my life for so long… even when it was supposed to be someone else, it's always been you," he adds, as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's like… when something really great happens, _you're_ the person I want to celebrate with… and when I'm stressed or upset or just going through something, just seeing you or hearing your voice makes me feel better," he conveys as he takes her hand and allows them to intertwine. "You're the one person who has always known me and all of my flaws, but still just… accepted me, anyway," he continues, his voice becoming rough with emotion, forcing him to take a moment to gather himself.

"And, after the hearing, today… I was at the office and Louis had gone home to be with Sheila, Robert went to see Laura, and Alex was leaving to be with Rosalie… and I just realized… _you're_ the person _I_ want to go home to," he concludes, his glassy eyes boring into hers so she can see the truth in his words.

" _Harvey_ …" she says, practically choking back her emotions as her vision starts to blur.

Honestly, it's everything she's ever wanted to hear him say and so much more and the fact that he actually _has_ , it's completely surreal.

"It's true," he assures her, maneuvering his body to hover over hers, cupping her jaw as his fingertips graze right below her earlobe. "I love you, Donna," he promises.

Sucking in a breath, she's entirely surprised by the comment, but has no doubt that it's the truth. Still, she takes a moment to just soak it all in – the warmth of his body pressed against hers, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her skin, the open and honest and absolutely loving look in his eyes. It's something she convinced herself would never happen and she almost can't reconcile the fact that it finally has – that he loves her and he's _saying_ it and he's not going to take it back.

"I love you, too," she tells him, offering up a watery smile, as both palms slide down his back.

"Yeah?" He responds as his eyes light up and he looks happier than she's ever seen him.

"Yeah," she confirms with a bob of her head and a widening smile.

And well, his heart almost can't take it.

He's pretty much grinning like an absolute fool and he doesn't even care. He loves her and she loves him and he can't imagine ever experiencing a greater feeling.

Framing her face with his hands, he leans in and rests his forehead against hers, inhaling her intoxicating scent as he tries to memorize every single thing about this moment. "I mean what I said before," he begins. "I want more," he tells her, just wanting to be clear. "I want _everything_."

And for the first time ever, it doesn't even scare him.

Pulling back just enough to meet his eyes, she apparently likes what she sees because, a second later, the most unbelievable smile is sweeping across her features. "Me too," she says, wholly sincere.

Once again, his heart is stuttering in his chest, having trouble believing that they're actually _here_. After everything they've been through, he can't believe it could truly be this simple.

"So, we're doing this?" He asks, just needing to be sure.

"Looks like it," she confirms, completely beaming.

Letting out a breath, he's shaking his head in complete disbelief and she knows exactly how he feels. It doesn't seem real, but it is. It really is.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard," he murmurs after leaning in closer.

"I'm glad you think so," she retorts, quiet and sassy and Donna.

"Fuck, Donna," he groans, completely overwhelmed by the enormity of it all. The feeling inside him is totally indescribable – some insane mixture of being so utterly relieved and fulfilled and also completely energized.

"I know," she says, seemingly understanding, as her hands roam his back, soothing him in that way only she can.

"I love you," he says again, totally easy and eloquent, as he pulls away to find her eyes.

She smiles at him, then – at the fact that she doesn't even need to ask how.

For something that had been so hard for him to say, he seems to be a pro at it now and she couldn't be more delighted by that.

"I love you, too," she reiterates, her fingers finding their way to the nape of his neck, gently scratching.

It's not the first time he's heard it tonight, but it still completely shakes him to his core, resulting in an absolute need to kiss her. And the _way_ he kisses her – it's like she'd never be anyone else's ever again.

And if it's up to him, she never will be.

===============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES===============

It's around seven o'clock when the light flowing through her bedroom windows finally pulls him from his dreams. Normally, he'd be unhappy about that fact, instantly trying to will himself back to sleep. But, given what he's waking up to – he has absolutely no desire to shut his eyes again.

Instead, he shifts closer to her, erasing the small space between them and relishing the feel of her warm and naked body pressed right up against him as the memories of last night flow through him.

It had been a complete whirlwind.

Robert swooping in to save him at the last minute, watching his partners go home to the women they love, sitting in Samantha's office as she spoke about the one person in her life who's always accepted her as she is, the only person she wants to share her victories and her losses with.

As he listened to her words, his mind instantly went to Donna.

She's always been that person to him – the one he could trust with everything, who's always stood by his side, who could make him see reason when no one else could, whose mere presence made even the worst days better, who's helped him get every single thing that he has, who knows all of his flaws and all of his mistakes and somehow still thinks he's worthy.

She's always been everything to him – the one person he could never risk, the one person he'd do anything to protect.

He's not exactly sure what clicked in that moment, but suddenly, it was clear as day and he had to go to her.

So, he excused himself from Samantha's office and made his way to her place as fast as he could, spending the entire cab ride over trying to find the right words to verbalize this epiphany he's had.

But, it turned out none of that was even necessary because the moment she saw the look on his face, she knew, just like she always does.

And then, she was silently inviting him inside.

And for once, he knew, too.

For once, he didn't think. He didn't worry about the consequences or the risk. All he wanted was to finally give into his need for her – to stop minimizing it and dismissing it and suppressing it, to finally acknowledge it and never take it back.

So, he swiftly closed the distance between them and the moment he touched her, he didn't ever want to stop.

The feel of her body pressed up against him, the quiet sighs falling from her lips as he nipped at her neck, her fingertips digging into his shoulder blades, the goosebumps cloaking her skin as his hands reacquainted themselves with her curves.

He couldn't get enough. He has no idea how he'll _ever_ get enough.

Even after they finished, he still wanted more.

In fact, they spent at least half the night rolling around in the sheets together, making up for lost time.

It was, without a doubt, the best night of his life.

And given the amount of sleep he got, he should be exhausted. Instead, he's weirdly invigorated. Although, he definitely doesn't want to get out of bed – not with her still naked and in his arms.

No matter how many times he's dreamt of this scenario, actually living it is completely surreal and he just wants to soak it all in – he wants to memorize exactly how it feels to wake up beside her.

So, he remains exactly where he is, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath as his eyes rake over her face, taking in every inch of her radiant beauty.

Lying there, watching her sleep so peacefully, he has no idea how he was able to ignore his feelings for so long. One night together and it's all so clear – it could never be anyone else.

Pushing a lock of hair out of her face, he continues to enjoy the moment. The feel of her warm skin underneath the caress of his fingertips, her soft copper locks fanning out over his shoulder, her slow even breathes echoing throughout her bedroom – she's completely breathtaking and perfect and _his_.

Yeah, this is how he wants to wake up every morning for the rest of his life. He's sure of it now.

It's maybe ten minutes later that she finally starts to stir, stretching in the sheets and blinking away the remnants of her dreams. Meanwhile, he just runs his palm up and down her spine, luring her awake as he enjoys the view.

"Morning," he says, when she finally opens her eyes.

"Morning," she says with a smile, as a slight blush spreads across her cheeks.

He's completely beaming at her and he doesn't even try to stop. He just wants to kiss her, and now that he finally can, he's not going to waste a single second not kissing her.

As he leans in, he softly encourages her mouth to open so he can caress her tongue with his. And with that, he's rolling her onto her back, ending up in between her legs and hovering over her.

Of course, she knows exactly what he's aiming for, and as much as she wants to, a quick glance at the clock tells her that they really don't have the time.

"Harvey… we have to be at work," she reminds him, clearly not happy by that fact.

"It's Saturday… I think we should stay right here," he decides, trying to encourage her with the caress of his hands. Getting out of this bed is the absolute last thing he wants to do – not as long as she's still in it.

" _Harvey_ ," she replies, not needing to say much else.

"We deserve a sick day," he tries again, undeterred, as he murmurs the words against her throat.

Responding with a happy chuckle, she enjoys the feel of his lips on her neck for another couple seconds before placing her palm on his chest to get his attention. "You know we have to go in… at least for a little while," she tells him. "With everything that happened, we're going to have to do a lot of damage control," she points out.

"I know," he groans, well aware that she's right, but having a very difficult time actually caring. "But…" he begins, a smirk suddenly appearing on his lips. "We can be quick," he suggests, purposefully rolling his hips against hers in an effort to entice her.

And yeah, one look at that boyish grin of his and she's already a bit helpless. Still, she waits him out for a moment, just eyeing him to make him sweat. And then, "Ten minutes, tops," she negotiates.

"Deal," he immediately agrees with a widening smile, already leaning in to kiss her again.

"I'm serious, Harvey," she warns before he can get at her mouth.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" He challenges, pulling back just enough to get a look at her face. "Because after last night, I'd think you'd know that when I set my mind to it, I don't even _need_ ten minutes," he flirts, wearing a completely smug expression.

"Oh I _know_ ," she retorts with a laugh as the memories instantly flood her brain. The truth is, she pretty much lost count of the number of times he brought her to the brink last night. Although, she knows for a fact that, when he wants to, he can get her there in no time at all. "But I also know that you'd do anything to distract me into staying in bed all morning," she reasons, offering up a knowing stare.

Harvey flashes her a brilliant smile, all but admitting that she's right. Still, he gives in, anyway. "Ten minutes, I promise," he vows before quickly catching her lips in a kiss.

And true to his word, he's got them both over the edge with plenty of time to get to office.

===============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES===============

Hope you guys enjoyed this!

I know we've gotten lots of post-finale fics, but I personally don't think I could ever get sick of stories where Darvey is canon, so I'm hoping everyone else feels the same!

Please let me know what you think!

Also, I've got a few other post-finale one-shots percolating in my brain and I've been wondering about many things regarding the nuances of their relationship. Since we probably won't get to see a lot of this, I was thinking it'd be fun to see what everyone's take on some of this stuff was!

How long do you think they wait to tell people? And who is the first person they tell?

In what scenario, if any, do you think Harvey and Donna reasonably would have sex in the office?

Do you think they would have the talk? The one where they discuss past relationships/sexual partners?

Now that they're together, do you think there's a scenario where Harvey would get really jealous or do you think he'd be completely secure in their relationship and not let anything bother him? What about Donna?

How do you think Donna's family would react to the news of her relationship with Harvey?

How long until Harvey introduces Donna to his mother?

Do you think Donna would spill the tea about her sex life with Harvey or keep it private?

Do you think Donna will still buy her own presents or will Harvey pick out his gifts for her?

Whose family do they spend the holidays with?

What shows do they watch together? LOL.

Where do they spend most of their nights? Harvey's or Donna's? Or do you think they switch it up?

Do you think there's ever PDA at the office or do they keep it strictly professional?

What's their first fight about?

How long until they move in together? Would they move into Harvey's, Donna's or buy a new place?

Do you think they'll talk about marriage first or does Harvey take her completely by surprise by proposing to her?

How do you envision him proposing to her?

Big wedding or small wedding?

Where do they go on their honeymoon?

Can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! And don't forget to tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks!


	7. The Bachelor (T)

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

It's a little after two o'clock in the morning when the sound of her front door closing shakes her from her sleep. She's only half conscious but she registers the noise and glances at the clock. It's not until she hears him carelessly kicking off his shoes and dropping his keys on the counter that she even realizes what woke her.

She wasn't expecting him tonight, but she can't say she's not happy that he's apparently decided to come over.

Resting her head back on the pillow, she waits for him to appear, chuckling to herself as she listens to the sounds of him somewhat aimlessly stumbling down the hallway.

As he gets closer, she hears him steady himself, trying his best to be quiet as he tiptoes towards her bedroom door. She watches as he slowly pushes it open, clearly surprised to find her staring back at him.

"Hey," he greets her as he walks through the threshold.

"Thought you were crashing at your place tonight," she notes as he steps towards her bed.

"Wanted to see you," he tells her before leaning over to plant a quick kiss on her lips. "That okay?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow while still hovering over her.

Reaching up to let her palm drift down his cheek, she offers up a smile in response before stretching her neck to get another kiss out of him. "Of course it is," she tells him, happily.

Now that she is seeing him up close, it's clear that he's definitely had more than a few. His eyes are a bit dazed, his face is flushed, his hair is somewhat disheveled, and he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Good," he remarks, mirroring her expression, as he pulls away in order to get out of his clothes. After momentarily struggling to discard his jacket, he ends up draping it on the chair in the corner of her room, before pulling his shirt over his head and adding it to the pile.

Still lying in bed, she enjoys the show, letting her eyes drift across his bare chest as he focuses on unbuttoning his jeans. He has to use her nightstand for balance as he wrestles with them, but eventually, he's in nothing but his boxers and makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

It's been fourteen months since they got together and he's had a toothbrush at her place since the second night he stayed over. Even though she knew he was finally ready to be with her and for all that entailed, she was still somewhat surprised by his willingness to just jump in head first. She had been expecting to ease into it – not planning on leaving anything at his place or spending every night together. She didn't want to overwhelm him or move too fast, and she was perfectly okay with taking things slowly.

But, he didn't want to spend even a night apart and had pretty much insisted on her keeping whatever she wanted at his place so she wouldn't have any excuses not to stay over or any reason to leave early in the morning. It took just under a week for him to give her old key back.

Yeah, she was surprised, but she was also all in. So, she made him a copy of her key just two days later and even emptied out a drawer and made some room for him in her closet.

And since then, it's been pretty much smooth sailing. Sure, there have been a couple hiccups – miscommunications, silly arguments, and misunderstandings, but it's nothing that they couldn't work through together.

Honestly, it's been pretty close to perfect.

Suddenly, her reminiscing is interrupted by the bathroom door opening and her bedroom being instantly cloaked in light. Squinting her eyes, she waits for him to flip off the light switch and get into bed.

As soon as the room is once again covered in darkness, she hears him pad across the hardwood floors before she feels the mattress dip. A beat later, he's getting under the covers and moving right beside her as his arm slips around her waist. "Hey," he murmurs as he pulls her even closer before resting his head on her pillow.

"Hey," she smiles as she turns on her side to face him. "You have fun?" She wonders as her palm runs down his bare chest.

"Mhm," he nods as he lets out a yawn.

"Well, I hope you didn't get any diseases from all of those strippers," she teases.

Responding with a dramatic roll of his eyes, he assures her, "There were _no_ strippers."

"No strippers?!" She repeats, slightly incredulous. "What kind of bachelor party doesn't have strippers?" She quips, mock outrage spreading across her features.

"It's _Louis_. There's no way you actually _expected_ strippers," he accuses.

"I don't know… maybe if you could get ballerina strippers or something… Shakespearean strippers, maybe? I bet he'd be into that kind of thing," she jests.

"I really don't want to think about what Louis is _in_ to," he cringes, completely disgusted by the thought.

"Yeah, you _really_ don't," she agrees. "Let's just say, I can _never_ look at him the same way after having drinks with Sheila last month," she tells him.

"Donna, _stop_ ," he pleads, momentarily closing his eyes as if to block out the thought.

Letting out a laugh, she silently agrees to a change in topic, as she lovingly brushes her fingers through his hair. "So, what _did_ you guys do?" She probes.

"Had dinner at Sparks," he explains. "And it's safe to say that I can probably never go back," he declares. "Louis sent his steak back no less than three times because he wanted it cooked in between medium and medium well and apparently, it just wasn't the right shade of pink," he coveys. "And Louis' cousin, who I swear is somehow even more ridiculous than Louis… put _ketchup_ on his filet," he tells her, completely outraged. " _Ketchup_ , Donna," he stresses. "And _then_ , he ordered a bottle of _white_ wine for the table and pretty much drank the entire thing himself… we basically had to carry him out of the restaurant," he tells her, pretending to be more irritated than he actually is.

"Well, it could've been worse," she reminds him. "He could've made you go mudding," she smirks.

"Oh believe me, he tried, but I quashed that real quick," he quips.

Donna responds with a laugh as she drapes her leg across his, inviting his palm to move up and down her smooth skin. "So, what'd you do after dinner?" She inquires.

"Sent Louis' cousin home and played a few rounds of poker," he tells her as his hand slides higher up her thigh.

"That's it? That sounds like it could be any other night," she points out with a frown. "You didn't do anything else?" She questions.

"Nope," he replies with a shake of his head.

"Well, that's kind of lame," she tells him with a sigh.

"Hmm… well I'll make sure my bachelor party is more exciting," he says, off-handedly.

And well, _that_ certainly takes her by surprise – so much so that she honestly has no idea what to say and she spends the next several seconds just gaping at him, wondering if he's even registered his own words.

Except for those instances in which his emotions get the better of him, he's usually pretty careful about what he says. But right now, with the amount of alcohol coursing through his veins, he's feeling so relaxed that it's clearly loosening his lips.

And well, she's not above taking advantage.

"I didn't know you were getting married. Who is she?" She teases, a silly smirk playing on her lips.

Meeting her eyes, he responds with nothing but a completely genuine smile.

"Should I be jealous?" She asks, when he doesn't answer her.

Harvey hmms in response as he pushes a lock of hair out of her face and openly search her features. "Probably," he tells her. "She's pretty unbelievable," he adds, as he looks at her with so much love and affection that it almost makes her dizzy.

"Oh yeah?" She wonders, completely beaming.

Nodding his head and leaning towards her, his lips twitch in response. "Yeah," he says. "Still blows my mind sometimes that she's mine," he whispers.

Donna responds with a widening smile, unable to form an actual word as she tries to swallow back the emotions that are bubbling to the surface. So instead, she leans in to capture his lips in a kiss.

His fingers immediately get lost in her hair as he cups the back of her head and keeps her there for a few extra seconds. The kiss is full of passion and so much love, but it's clear they are both too tired for more. So, eventually, they part for air, both smiling at each other as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

She can see the fatigue in his eyes, but the last thing she wants to do is let him go to sleep. No, she's not ready to give up on their conversation, desperately wanting to see what else she can get out of him. "So when _is_ this bachelor party of yours?" She says, jokingly.

A smile graces his lips as he falls back on the pillow. "As soon as I can convince you to marry me, I guess," he shrugs, as if it's no big deal.

And well, she's just absolutely speechless. Her jaw is dropped and her eyes are wide and she has no idea what to do with what he just said. Honestly, she's not even sure if he realizes what he's just said because he looks like he's about to fall asleep any minute.

Still, she's not ready for this to end. "What makes you think I'd need convincing?" She eventually asks.

Opening his eyes again, he lets his gaze drift over her face before responding. "Are you saying you don't?" He questions.

Momentarily ignoring the question, she decides to have a little fun with him. "Well… are there gonna be strippers at _your_ bachelor party?" She asks with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

A light chuckle rumbles through his chest as he playfully rolls his eyes at her. "Well, I've heard that you can't really have a bachelor party without them," he quips, obviously pleased with himself.

"Hmm…" she says, not hiding her displeasure.

Letting out another laugh, he shakes his head as his palm rests low on her back. "I'm just kidding," he assures her. "Why would I need strippers when I'd much rather get a lap dance from you?" He asks, that silly grin of his spreading across his face.

" _And_ I pretty much strip for you, whenever you want," she reminds him with a bit of her signature sass.

"Seriously. How the hell did I get so lucky?" he asks her, his expression turning more serious as he reach out and pulls her in for another kiss.

"I don't know…" she murmurs against his lips, before they eventually part. "But, for the record, it really wouldn't take much convincing," she tells him.

"Yeah?" He asks with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah," she confirms with a nod and a smile. "I think if you agreed to pick up my dry cleaning for a month or two, I'd totally agree to marry you," she tells him, that teasing tone music to his ears.

"Oh is that all?" He deadpans as he tries to hide his amusement.

"Throw in a week's worth of dishes and it'd be a done deal," she grins.

"Hmm.. well, I guess that could be arranged," he tells her before leaning in for another kiss. This time, she isn't ready to let him go and she wraps her hand around the back of his neck to keep him there, not that he's really trying to go far.

"I love you," he tells her when they part, his lips still hovering over hers.

"Love you, too," she tells him before he presses his mouth against hers, once again.

When they part, he rests his head against the pillow again and closes his eyes, seemingly prepared for sleep. Donna, however, is fairly certain she's not getting _any_ sleep tonight.

The room is silent for a few minutes, but he can feel her eyes on him. "Are you freaking out?" He asks, opening one eye to peek at her.

"What? No," she assures him. Harvey immediately raises an eyebrow, in response, apparently not too convinced. "I'm not freaking out," she promises. "I'm just… surprised," she admits with a shrug.

"You're… surprised? _Really_?" He asks with a tone that's laced with its own surprise, as he turns back on his side. "Have I not been making myself clear all these months?" He questions, suddenly seeming more sober than he has all night. "I thought you knew how I feel about you… about us," he explains.

"I do," she assures him. "I … I guess I just didn't know that you thought about… you know… getting married," she admits.

"Donna," he exhales before taking her hand. "You're the love of my life… and I don't want anyone else. _Ever,_ " he promises, looking so utterly sincere it makes her heart stutter in her chest.

"When did you figure this out?" She asks, giddy and curious.

"Oh I've had a pretty good idea since about… I don't know, maybe our first week together," he adds with a smile. "But when I knew for sure? It was probably four months ago," he tells her.

"What happened four months ago?" She wonders, trying to think back and figure it out herself.

"Nothing really," he admits with a shrug. "I was just having a really shitty day," he begins to explain. "Troy Walters bombed his deposition – did everything I told him not to do and then flipped out, telling me that it was somehow _my_ fault… and then, Willis Industries got hit with a sixty million dollar lawsuit that was probably going to bankrupt them," he continues. "And Louis was up my ass all day about the Landry merger, and then, I got a call from my mom, telling me that she thought Marcus might be gambling again," he recalls as his thumb runs over her knuckles.

"I didn't leave the office until after ten o'clock and I was in a terrible mood," he details as he plays with her hair. "And then, I walked through my door and you were at my place, just lounging on my couch, wearing one of my t-shirts, drinking a glass of wine and reading a book. You could tell I had a rough day, and you just got up off the couch, wrapped your arms around my neck and kissed me," he describes. "And suddenly, it was like all of the bad shit that happened was gone and it was just you and me, and… that's when I knew," he smiles, completely loving and sweet. "And so, I bought you a ring a few days later," he reveals, waiting for her to catch on.

"Wait… _what_?!" She exclaims, utterly stunned. "You have a _ring_?" She presses.

She honestly had no idea – not even the slightest inkling. She's rather impressed, actually, that he was able to keep it a secret.

"I do," he nods, smiling at her shocked expression.

Not for the first time tonight, she's absolutely speechless.

"You really didn't know?" He asks, his face flushing with pride at the fact that he was able to hide something from her.

"I had no idea," she tells him. "I can't believe you bought a _ring_ ," she muses.

"I can't believe you didn't know," he retorts, a tease to his tone. "I was pretty paranoid you'd find it," he chuckles.

"I'm pretty impressed you kept it a secret for so long," she praises. "But… _why_ did you keep it a secret for so long?" She wonders.

"Well… just because _I_ knew, that didn't mean that _you_ knew," he explains. "I just… I wanted to be sure that you'd say yes," he shrugs.

"I would've said yes," she assures him. "I _would_ say yes," she amends, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirms with a nod.

"Good to know," he responds, completely beaming at her.

The look on his face – that unbelievable smile he's directing her way, it never ceases to make her heart flutter, and she can't stop herself from leaning in.

He quickly meets her in the middle, cupping the back of her skull with his hand and kissing her so deeply that she immediately melts against him as she hums her approval.

She feels the familiar twitch of his lips against hers – the one that always seems to happen when he gets a sense of how effected she is by him. Even after all this time, it's like he still can't believe that she wants him this much.

As he shoves his fingers into her hair, her tongue gracefully ventures into his mouth, causing him to let out a groan as the heat between them intensifies. In a matter of seconds, it all becomes completely overwhelming and suddenly, they aren't the least bit tired anymore.

Soon, she's throwing her leg over his to straddle his waist, purposefully settling herself right on top of his hardening dick. She gives him almost no time at all to get himself together before she starts a slow grind, circling her hips, as they fill the room with soft moans and gasps.

"Fuck," he exhales as they part in favor of air.

She sits back up, placing her hands on his bare chest while still moving her hips in the most deliciously thorough way imaginable. Their dark eyes connect and he just shakes his head in disbelief as she flashes him a seductive smile.

He just can't believe that she actually wants to marry him – that he could actually get to have her for the rest of his life.

He has no fucking idea how he got so lucky.

A slight wiggle of her hips brings him back to reality and he decides right then and there that he needs her naked this very instant. So, he grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it right over her head, absent-mindedly tossing it somewhere on the floor.

The moment her breasts are exposed, his hands are on a mission, quickly reaching out and showering them in attention. It's like this every time – the way he roams her body so enthusiastically, if she didn't know better she'd think he hadn't touched her in months.

For all the years she spent thinking he didn't want her at all, he somehow always makes her feel more wanted than anyone else ever has.

As Harvey continues to cup and caress and slide his thumb over her nipples, her heads lolls backwards as a sigh escapes her lips. And that's when he decides he needs to get his mouth on her right the fuck now.

Sliding his hands down to her waist and then letting them rest low on her back, he maneuvers her body just enough so he can sit up and bombard her chest with kisses. Her fingers immediately wrap around the nape of his neck, encouraging him to continue – not that he needs much encouragement.

He has a serious thing for her breasts. She's known since that very first night, what with the way he spent a solid five minutes doing nothing but caressing them with his hands and mouth. And when he found out that his ministrations had left her completely wet and ready – well, his obsession only intensified from there.

And yeah, normally, she'd let him have some more fun, but her impatience is growing with each passing second.

"Harvey," she exhales as her fingertips dig into his shoulder, alerting him she really needs to be fucked.

"Hm?" He says as his tongue twirls around her nipple, eliciting goosebumps down her neck.

"Take these off," she demands as she snaps the waistband of his boxers.

Feeling the smile against her skin, she almost wants to roll her eyes at how much he enjoys her impatience when it comes to sex with him. But yeah, she's way too wound up to even care.

As he pulls back from her chest, his eyes connect with hers and she is almost breathless by how dark they are. She spent so many years wondering whether he saw her this way, but looking at him like this, she couldn't possibly doubt it.

He flashes her a mischievous smile before wrapping an arm around her and flipping her onto her back, so he's settled in between her legs. She lets out a squeak of surprise the moment she hits the mattress and he just smiles down at her before leaning in for a kiss.

It's just a quick meeting of lips though, because moments later, he's sitting on his knees and reaching out for her thong. She lifts her ass to help before her legs are in the air, allowing him to remove her underwear and toss it over his shoulder.

Hovering over her again, he nudges her nose with his, both of them completely beaming at each other.

"You really want to marry me?" He asks, just wanting to hear her say it again.

She takes a minute to just look at him – her smile warm and her eyes filled with love and affection. And he just can't believe how much he loves her.

"Yeah, I do," she nods as her fingers brush through his hair.

"Christ, Donna," he sighs, feeling insanely overwhelmed as he rests his forehead against hers and just breathes her in. Meanwhile, she waits while he gathers himself, gently rubbing his back in an attempt at comfort. "I love you," he tells her, completely soft and sincere.

"I love you, too," she promises with a smile before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. And then, the moment they part: "But, can you hurry up and fuck me now?" She quips, her hands already eagerly pulling his boxers down his legs.

"Yeah, I can do that," he agrees with a laugh.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

"So…" she says, once their heartrates finally begin to normalize.

"So?" He asks, turning to face her, his eyes full of curiosity.

"When are you planning to ask me?" She wonders, trying for a completely casual tone.

His face immediately lights up with a smile, clearly entertained by her question, as he wraps an arm around her. Tugging her closer, he lets his leg tangle with hers as he uses his finger to push a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I don't know… probably should wait 'til I'm sober," he remarks as a half-smile dances across his lips.

"Hmm… and how drunk _are_ you exactly?" She probes as her eyes scrutinize his face for signs.

She feels the laugh rumble through his chest almost immediately, evidently amused by her inquiries. "I don't know… why?" He asks.

"Just want to know how much of this conversation you'll actually remember in the morning," she explains with a pointed look.

"Pretty sure I'll _never_ forget this conversation," he assures her as he pulls her closer, radiating pure bliss.

"Better not," she tells him, poking a finger into his chest.

"I won't," he promises with a warm smile before letting a brief silence fall over them.

"You could tell me what the ring looks like," she suggests, a moment or two later, as she tries to suppress the silly smile that's threatening to escape.

"Oh, is that what all this is about? The jewelry?" He playfully accuses.

"It's not _all_ about that," she argues. "But I mean… I _am_ pretty curious," she defends.

"Curious? Or concerned?" He dares, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Well…" she begins, blushing from having been caught. "You know gift giving isn't exactly your area of expertise," she reasons.

"Hey, you have to admit, I've gotten much better at it," he maintains. "What about that trip to Paris for our anniversary?" He reminds her. "Or when I got you all those treatments at Spa de La Mer for Christmas?" He adds. "Or those Cartier earrings I bought you for your birthday – you love those," he continues.

"I do," she admits.

"See? I haven't missed on a single gift since we got together," he points out.

"Okay, okay, you're right," she concedes. "But I _still_ want to see it," she pouts.

Letting out a laugh, he cups her face and meets her lips for a kiss. "You'll get to see it soon, I promise," he assures her, as soon as they part.

"Yeah?" She asks, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yeah," he confirms with a nod. "I mean… I think I've made it pretty clear that I don't want to wait," he says with a smile.

"I think we've waited long enough," she agrees.

"Yeah, we definitely have," he says with a bob of his head.

A warm smile spreads across her face as she leans in to give him a quick kiss. As soon as they separate, she snuggles up under his arm and rests her head comfortable on his chest. "I love you," she tells him as she releases a yawn halfway through.

"I love you, too," he promises as he pulls her closer. "So much," he murmurs into her hair as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Donna responds with a happy sigh as she closes her eyes and tries to drift to sleep. Meanwhile, Harvey is already formulating a plan in his head.

Yeah, he definitely doesn't want to wait.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Please review! Can't wait to hear what you guys think of this one.


	8. Bliss (T)

This chapter chronicles the first several weeks of bliss for our favorite couple. It's just a handful of random scenes – 100% fluff, hope you don't mind!

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Sensing the sun peeking through his windows, he knows it's time to wake up, but before he can even begin to do so, his lips are already twitching into a smile.

He takes a moment to inhale a breath, and is immediately enveloped in her intoxicatingly familiar scent - the sultry mix of amber with the feminine notes of peonies and rose tickling his nostrils as his palm stretches across her stomach.

The smell has been enticing him for over a decade and waking up to it for the past two mornings has been surreal, to say the least.

Tugging her closer, he revels in the warmth of her body and her smooth, soft skin, and he can't help but feel completely at peace. It's not something he's used to experiencing in the mornings, but her presence has always put him at ease, and he's not surprised that the feeling would extend beyond the office.

He lets himself savor the moment for just a few more seconds before he finally opens his eyes – his vision becoming overwhelmed with red as he presses his lips to her bare shoulder.

She's still asleep and even though he's seriously tempted, he's not going to wake her. Instead, he's just going to enjoy the fact that she's in his arms.

It's the second morning in a row that he's had the privilege to wake up beside her and this time is just as thrilling as the first time.

Honestly, he's still in a bit of disbelief over the whole thing, having trouble actually accepting that this is his reality now. After so many years of having to follow rules, suppress feelings, and keep her at just enough of a distance, he assumes it'll be a bit of an adjustment – actually being able to touch her and kiss her and tell her what he's thinking.

Although, just the thought of actually experiencing all of that puts a smile on his face.

Feeling the slight movement in his arms, he places several more kisses on her, pressing his lips to the freckles that are sprinkled along her collarbone, as he slowly lures her awake. And as he does, a happy little sigh leaves her lips as she starts to blink away the remnants of her dreams.

"Morning," he murmurs in her ear, unable to keep the smile off his face. He can't seem to help himself anymore – way too happy to put any effort into trying. He's pretty much given up on playing it cool around her – she always sees right through it anyway.

"Mmm… morning," she says, stretching in his sheets before turning to face him, a smile lighting up her face.

He's completely beaming as he takes her all in – the tousled copper hair in a state of disarray on his pillows, the hazel eyes staring back at him, the peachy pale skin still glowing from the orgasms he gave her last night, and the still-swollen lips stretching into a smile.

God, he is so in love with her.

"What is this thing you're doing with your face?" She asks, wholly amused as she points her finger at him.

"What? Smiling?" He asks with a laugh as his hand skates along her curves.

"Yeah," she chuckles. "It's… different, but… I don't hate it," she quips, having difficulty controlling her widening grin.

"What can I say?" he happily shrugs. "You make me happy," he adds as he pulls her closer, and lets his palm dip dangerously low on her back.

"Hmm… well, this might take some getting used to… seeing you this like this," she teases, so blissfully happy she can hardly contain herself.

"Well… if I keep waking up to _this,_ every morning," he begins, emphasizing the word as he squeezes her ass. "Then, you'll keep waking up to _this_ ," he adds, as he gestures towards his face, while flashing her with a beaming smile.

"That so?" She replies, wearing a flirtatious grin.

"Pretty much," he responds, with that signature cocky expression of his.

"Well, I guess I better get used to it, then."

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

"I'm starving," she announces, out of the blue, as he scatters open-mouthed kisses down the valley between her breasts. Just having finally caught their breath, moments earlier, they haven't quite untangled themselves from each other yet, still enjoying their post-orgasmic bliss while lazily kissing and touching.

That's the way things have been between them these last few days, ever since he showed up at her door on Friday night, completely vulnerable and ready.

It's been an obscene amount of time in bed – bare skin, wandering hands, and hardly ever an inch of space between them.

After all, they do have quite a bit of time to make up for.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, his tone laced with amusement, as he lifts his chin to meet her eyes. "Work up a bit of an appetite?" He teases, a smug grin suddenly commandeering his face.

"Well, _yeah_ ," she responds, giving him one _those_ looks. "I mean – I did just blow your mind twice in a row," she reminds him, an equally confident expression coloring her features.

"Oh is _that_ how you remember it?" He retorts, thoroughly enjoying the playful banter between them. As much as he's always enjoyed their back and forth, he finds that it's infinitely more fun when she's naked and underneath him.

"You remember it differently?" She questions, challenging him with the raise of an eyebrow.

Letting out a laugh, he leans in even closer, resting most of his weight on his forearm as he brushes her nose with his. "Mmm… I seem to remember a certain someone having her mind blown at least _three_ times tonight," he quips, completely cocky about it.

Her eyes light up at the memory while a chuckle slips from her lips and her cheeks blush just enough for him to notice. Quickly attempting a distraction, she lets her fingers inch down his back, teasing him as they dip lower and lower, while she seductively peers up at him through her eyelashes. "Can't we just agree that we're both spectacular at sex and leave it at that?" She suggests, cheekily.

Grinning, he concurs with a bob of his head as he wets his lips and leans in closer. "I think we could come to an agreement on that," he decides, the low sound of his voice making her knees weak.

"I thought so," she smiles, trying to distract herself by running her fingers through his hair. "Now, back to the issue at hand," she says, refocusing the conversation.

"And that was…?" He wonders.

"You feeding me," she reminds him, shooting him a pointed look.

"Okay," he laughs. "There's still some bagels left over from breakfast," he suggests.

" _Bagels_? It's almost one o'clock in the morning," she exclaims, as if the idea is simply outrageous.

"Okay… what would _you_ like?" He asks, his eyes twinkling with amusement and affection.

"Mm…. Thai," she declares, after considering the question for no more than a moment.

" _Really_? You want the shitty Thai place at one o'clock in the morning?" He asks, giving her a slightly disgusted look.

"What better time _is_ there for Thai?" She questions, being a bit silly. "Besides – I think the _least_ you can do is buy me a few spring rolls," she decides. "I mean… all the sex you've gotten this weekend and you didn't even buy me dinner or _anything_ ," she reminds him with a faux whine, as she attempts to bite back a smile.

"That so?" He asks, doing his best not to look so entertained. "You'd think after the hundreds of meals I've bought you over the years, I would have built up some sort of credit by now," he muses.

"You'd think," she replies, happily teasing him. "But if I had to guess, I'd say you probably used it all up sometime around yesterday afternoon," she informs him. "I mean, you remember that thing… with my tongue?" She asks as she raises her eyebrow in a completely suggestive manner.

"Pretty sure I won't _ever_ forget _that_ ," he declares, his voice almost a groan as the memory washes over him.

"Yeah well, that alone was worth quite a _few_ dinners," she informs him, matter of fact.

"Hmmm… well, I can't say I didn't absolutely get my money's worth," he smirks as his palm slides up the back of her thigh.

"Alright, now I'm starting to feel a little bit like a prostitute," she tells him with a laugh.

"Does that mean you don't want me to buy you dinner?" He retorts, a smile dancing across his lips.

"No, you're definitely still buying me dinner," she snaps back, playfully poking at his chest.

Letting out a laugh, he can't help but agree. "Hey, if it keeps you naked and in this bed, I will buy you a whole goddamn restaurant," he quips.

"Mmm… I'll keep that in mind," she teases as her lips curve into a smile.

Harvey quickly responds with a chuckle before he leans in for a few soft kisses. He's about twenty seconds from getting carried away again and she's about thirty seconds from letting him, so she quickly places her palm on his chest to put the kibosh on it.

"Harvey, seriously. I haven't eaten since lunch," she declares, her eyes sharp and serious.

"Okay, okay," he concedes, totally amused by her, as always. "Thai it is," he agrees with a smile.

"Thank you," she says. And with the completely pleased expression overtaking her face, he can't help but laugh as he shakes his head in disbelief.

God, if people thought she had him whipped before…

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

"That _had_ to be some kind of record," he declares, wiping at his forehead while still trying to catch his breath, his tone full of that signature cockiness that she's always found charming.

Throwing her head back, Donna lets out a noise in response – a mixture of a scoff and a genuine laugh.

"Admit it, that was some of my best work," he grins, turning on his side to face her, as he inches closer and slides his palm across her stomach, his fingers curving at her waist.

With a smile touching her mouth, she reaches out and lets her fingertips dance down his jaw. "I'll admit nothing," she challenges, adding a deliberate wiggle of her eyebrow just to toy with him.

"Oh yeah?" He retorts as he moves to hover over her body. "So, those three orgasms just now, they must've been in my imagination," he retorts, his voice doubting, but playful, and so clearly proud.

"You _do_ have a very active imagination," she quips, trying to bite back a smile.

"Well, in that case, my mind put on quite the show," he plays along.

"I'm sure it wasn't the first time," she teases while her palms softly graze his sides before settling on his back.

"No, definitely not," he agrees with a laugh. "And not the first time you've made an appearance, either," he remarks, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Oh?" She asks, her interest suddenly peaked. "Do tell," she encourages, openly smiling from his confession.

"Let's just say… I never actually put it out of my mind," he admits, as he leans in a touch closer, his tone low and seductive.

He just gave her three orgasms in the span of an hour and yet, his words mixed with the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes and his close proximity… she's already feeling that warm sensation spread lower and lower. "But, we agreed we wouldn't think about it," she counters, trying to hide how pleased she is with his remark, as her hands trace the muscles in his back.

"Easier said than done, Donna," he retorts, in this way that actually makes her blush. "You have no idea what you did to me, all those years," he continues, his expression suddenly becoming more serious.

"You could tell me," she offers, quiet and almost vulnerable. It shouldn't matter now, given everything that's happened over the last month, and everything he's already told her, but the truth is, she still really wants to know.

The request immediately causes a nervous energy to stir inside him, an obvious reflex from all those years he spent evading her questions and hiding the truth. But, almost as quickly, he reminds himself that he doesn't have to be afraid of expressing himself with her, anymore – that he can share his thoughts and his secrets, and that he should.

With the decision made, he blows out a breath and nods his head just enough to let her know he'll tell her anything she wants to know. The look of surprise that flashes across her features stings a little bit, but he knows it's justified. It's not like he's been the most forthcoming, in the past, especially when it comes to his feelings about her.

"That night… it was… it was a lot more than I was expecting," he reveals, deciding to start off slow. "It was honestly the best night I had ever had with a woman," he acknowledges. "And yet, I still had to see you every day and pretend that I hadn't seen you naked or watched you come… or that I didn't want to do it again and again… and it was… _challenging_ ," he admits. "I tried to forget about it, but… the truth is… you've been in my head for the past thirteen years," he tells her, completely candid.

Biting down on her lip, she tries to tame down her reaction, but she's finding it's rather difficult to suppress the smile that's threatening to escape.

"And it wasn't even just the sex," he mentions, encouraged by the satisfied grin she's attempting to control. "Although, I wasn't kidding about the strawberries and whip cream thing," he adds, playfully. "But, sometimes… sometimes, I'd have these dreams, where we were just… together," he explains, almost shy about it. "I'd wake up next to you and we would drink coffee in bed together, or I'd step out of the shower and find you tangled up in my sheets," he lists while a ghost of a smile touches his lips as the memories invade his mind.

"Wow, I… I had no idea," she says, still rather blown away by his confession. All that time and she never knew – it always felt like he compartmentalized that aspect of their relationship so well, that he didn't give it a second thought as soon as she told him he couldn't. But to hear that it had been on his mind all along – it's making her head spin a bit.

"I never told you," he points out, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well… I'm glad you're telling me, now," she says with an affectionate smile lighting up her face and her palm slides up his back.

Mirroring her expression, he leans in closer, pressing his forehead to hers. "Me too," he responds before erasing the remaining distance between them and letting his lips graze hers in a quick kiss. "And I'm even more glad that I get to wake up next to you for real now… instead of just in my dreams," he continues, flashing her a warm smile as his fingers twist in her hair.

As she meets his loving gaze, she's overcome with this overwhelming rush of affection for him. Her heart begins to flutter in her chest and she can't even begin to control the smile on her face as she takes in his words.

She's still getting used to this side of him – the one that openly and willingly tells her how he feels; that is constantly showing her just how much she means to him; and that makes her feel beautiful and wanted and loved, with just one simple look.

She still can't believe that this is where they are – that they're finally together, and on the same page, and happy.

After taking a moment to exchange a smile, Harvey leans in once again, letting his lips linger on hers for a few extra seconds before rolling off of her and settling down beside her. Quickly reaching out, he pulls her close and presses a kiss to the top of her head, causing her to release a happy sigh.

As a calm quiet bliss falls over the room, she turns to her side and lets her legs tangle with his, while propping her head up on an elbow. She can see the wheels turning in his head and his mouth beginning to twitch into a smile, and immediately knows he's thinking of something, but has no idea what it could be.

"What is it?" She asks, curiously, anticipating something silly based on his expression.

"Just wondering…" he begins, a smirk touching his lips. "Did _you_ ever think about _me_?" He presses, throwing a suggestive look her way.

Playfully rolling her eyes, she lets out a chuckle, completely amused by his line of thought. "Maybe once or twice," she admits with a casual shrug, decidedly playing hard to get.

"Only once or twice?" He asks, challenging her with the raise of his eyebrow.

A silly smile appears on her face and after pretending to think it over for a moment, she eventually gives in. "It _may_ have been more than once or twice," she confesses.

"Hm. Tell me everything," he implores, anxiously awaiting as he immediately gives her his undivided attention.

Donna responds with a laugh, highly amused by his over eager attitude. Although, he _did_ tell her, so she decides to return the favor. "Sometimes, I'd think about the other time," she reveals, not giving everything away at once.

"What about it?" He prompts, hoping to extract more information.

"Well… that night was…" she drifts off, trying to find the perfect adjective. "Definitely not what I was expecting," she tells him, agreeing with his earlier characterization. "And afterwards… well… no matter how much I tried to forget about it, I could never seem to keep it from popping into my head," she explains before pausing to take a moment to consider her next words and whether she's ready to admit them. "And at the risk of further stroking your already _very_ healthy ego… I pretty much spent the next thirteen years trying to duplicate the way I felt that night… but, nobody else ever could," she divulges, becoming just the slightest bit shy from her confession.

Meanwhile, he's practically glowing.

Yeah, he really doesn't mind hearing _that_. In fact, he'd kind like to hear it again. "Yeah?" He asks as a grin spreads across his mouth.

"Yeah," she confirms with a nod, as her lips curve into a smile.

Harvey hmms in response, unable to hide how much pleasure he's getting from the conversation. Meanwhile, Donna is rolling her eyes, _hard_ , but she's also kind of giving herself away with the smile playing on her lips.

She can't help it – she's just happy.

The next several seconds are spent just looking at each other – Harvey casually playing with her hair while her palm roams his chest. And it's nice – _so_ nice.

It's everything she's always wanted with him, but never believed she could actually have. The lazy nights in bed, whispered words and wandering hands in between the flirtatious glances and easy banter. The open communication, with no more suppressed feelings or vague responses – just honesty. And the trust they've always had somehow becoming even stronger.

She knows now that this is what she spent all those years waiting for.

And as painful as it was, if this was the result, she would do it all over again.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

He's not _exactly_ sure how long it's been, but in his opinion, it's been way too long.

It was maybe eight minutes ago that Harvey watched him walk over to her, just as he was getting cornered by the CEO and general counsel of Spry Enterprises – the man was tall, dressed well, and had a confidence in his step that rivaled Harvey's own. And he zeroed in on Donna the moment he saw her – and yeah, Harvey doesn't blame him, but he also doesn't like it.

Donna didn't seem to notice him, happily chatting away with one of Samantha's clients, until he walked right up and interrupted the conversation by introducing himself. Harvey watched as she smiled politely and offered her hand while her name fell from her lips. Quickly taking her palm in his, he flashed her a grin and murmured something in response. Harvey had been on alert, but he wasn't bothered until he noticed the blush coloring her cheeks and the way the corners of her mouth tugged upwards as her eyes momentarily found the floor.

Logically, he knows he's being ridiculous.

They've gone home together every single night for the past three weeks. She woke up in his bed just this morning. They were twenty minutes late to work because they got carried away in the shower.

There's no reason to be jealous.

Except, he's spent so many years loathing any man in receipt of her attention, and he's realizing now that it's a rather tough habit to break.

He tries to focus on the conversation going on around him – he knows he's supposed to be mingling with clients, thanking them for their continued confidence after Robert's departure. But, he's having a hard time focusing on anything but Donna.

It's been several minutes and the client Donna _had_ been chatting up is long gone, now leaving her all alone with her new friend.

He looks important enough, but Harvey doesn't recognize him, so he can't be _that_ big of a client. Still, that does nothing to ease his mind.

It's honestly making his skin crawl – how close he's standing to her, that flirtatious grin on his face, and the way he's making her laugh.

He really wants to go over there and interrupt whatever the hell is going on, but he can already envision the look she would throw his way, if he did.

He trusts her, he always has. And even though, it's still hard to believe sometimes, he knows that she loves him.

So, he resigns himself to stay put and does his best to engage in the conversation he _should_ be focusing on. And he does, for about five more minutes.

But, then, she's touching his arm and smiling at him and he just can't take it anymore.

Two seconds later, he's politely excusing himself and walking right over.

"Sorry to interrupt," he says, trying for an apologetic look, as he disturbs their conversation. "But, I need to talk to you," he tells Donna, as he turns to glance at her.

"Oh, is everything okay?" Her mysterious companion asks, just as she was about to open her mouth to respond.

"Oh yeah, it's just business," Harvey explains. "I'm Harvey, by the way. Harvey Specter," he says, offering his hand.

"Conrad Henson," the man replies as he reaches out for a handshake.

"Conrad is one of Katrina's clients," Donna enlightens, correctly assuming that Harvey has no idea.

"Well, I'm sure she's taking great care of you," Harvey responds, desperately trying to maintain his composure as he waits for the conversation to take its course.

"Yes, I was just telling Donna how pleased I am with her representation," he remarks as he flashes this private smile in Donna's direction.

And well, that's about enough for Harvey. "Well, I'm sorry to drag her away, but like I said, we've got some important business matters to take care of," he explains, trying for an apologetic look that he's sure isn't especially convincing.

"Of course," Conrad responds with a nod of his head. Although, it's clear to Harvey that he's pretty unhappy with this development.

"It was lovely meeting you, Conrad," Donna offers, polite as ever.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Conrad tells her, with this openly flirtatious tone that makes Harvey clench his fists as he desperately tries not to roll his eyes.

Donna responds with a simple smile and a nod of her head before letting Harvey lead her away.

He's expecting her to give him a hard time, maybe even yell at him for being such a possessive jerk, but instead, she just huffs and says, "Took you long enough."

That stops him in his tracks. "What?!" He asks, whipping his head around to face her.

"That guy was talking my ear off for at _least_ ten minutes!" She exclaims. "I _know_ you saw – why didn't you come over earlier?" She questions.

"I…" he begins, completely dumb-founded, before stopping to shake his head. "So… you were _trying_ to make me jealous?" He presses.

"Maybe a little," she admits with a shrug and a slightly sheepish expression.

" _Donna_ ," he says, completely incredulous, trying his best to fight the amused grin that's threatening to escape his lips.

"What? I needed you to come rescue me," she defends, using that mock innocent tone of hers as she tries not to laugh,

"God. What am I gonna do with you?" He wonders, thoroughly entertained, as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Hmmm…" she responds, taking a step closer, while still maintaining a somewhat reasonable distance. "I have a few ideas," she remarks, careful to keep her voice low.

"Oh yeah? Do tell," he retorts, as his gaze locks on hers while the air between them thickens.

"Well… it's not something a lady should say in public," she quips, her eyes twinkling with delight.

Mirroring her expression, Harvey responds with a chuckle. "Hm… well, I'd tell you to draw it, but I don't have a pen or paper," he tells her.

"Guess you'll just have to take me home so I can show you," she flirts, wearing an absurdly seductive smile.

"I'm ready when you are," Harvey eagerly agrees, an enthusiastic grin spreading across his face.

Donna takes a moment to stare him down, pretending like she's mulling over his request, when, in actuality, she decided they were leaving the moment Harvey interrupted her conversation with Conrad Henson.

They may be together now, but that doesn't mean she'll stop giving him a hard time.

"Alright," she eventually acquiesces. "I suppose we've hit our quota of ass-kissing for the night," she decides.

"I'd say we're good for the next few months," he retorts, already leading her towards the coat check.

"Yeah, it _has_ been a pretty long night," she concedes.

"Never-ending," he remarks with a groan as they wait in line to get their jackets. "And you didn't make it any easier… wearing that dress," he says, gesturing at her. "You know what you do to me in green," he murmurs.

"Oh… must've slipped my mind," she lies, biting down on her lip to keep the smirk from slipping out.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he responds, his tone laced with sarcasm, before a thoughtful expression overtakes his face. "Seriously… you're beautiful," he tells her as soon as their eyes connect.

This time, it's _his_ words that make her smile and blush and look away, and it's probably ridiculous how much he loves it.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while," Donna muses as she gazes outside the windows in Harvey's office, watching the large snowflakes drift past her towards the pavement.

"Well… at least we have scotch," he declares, with a hint of playfulness in his voice, as he passes her a glass and saddles up beside her.

"Thank God for that," she agrees before taking a sip and placing her glass on the windowsill. As her gaze returns to the falling snow, she lets out a sigh. "I knew we should've just worked from home today," she remarks.

"We were supposed to have at least another hour before the weather got bad," he points out as he places his glass next to hers and then runs a hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I guess it could be worse… at least the building has backup generators… and we do have booze and a fully stocked kitchen," she decides as she turns to face him.

"And each other," he smiles, as both hands rest on her sides. "I mean, I could definitely think of worse ways to spend my Saturday night," he remarks.

"You're right," she agrees before standing on her toes to reach for a kiss. "I'm sure we'll find _some_ way to entertain ourselves," she flirts, as her lips hover close to his.

"I think I've already got a few ideas," he smirks as one hand starts to drift dangerously low down her back.

"Oh yeah?" She questions, using that especially flirtatious tone that he loves so much.

"Mhm," he confirms as he uses his other hand to push her hair off her neck before quickly placing kisses from her collarbone to that special spot under her ear.

As he continues to nip and suck at her skin, Donna hums her approval while reaching for the hem of his sweater and lifting it up over his head. Harvey quickly returns the favor by removing Donna's top as he nibbles on her ear.

"You know how long I've wanted to do this?" He murmurs as one hand ends up in the back pocket of her jeans while the other roams her back.

"Fuck me in your office, you mean?" She assumes, a cocky grin stretching across her face. "A long time, I imagine," she quips as she removes his belt.

"A _very_ long time," he concurs. "It's truly a miracle I resisted for so long," he declares as he unbuttons and unzips her fly.

"Well, I doubt we'll ever have the whole building to ourselves again, so you better enjoy it since it'll probably be your only chance," she warns him as they work together to remove her jeans.

"Don't worry, I plan to," he says as he takes a moment to look at her – four whole months together and he still does it every single time. By now, she'd probably be concerned if he didn't.

"This doesn't seem fair," she quips, gesturing between them – him being almost fully clothed and her being practically naked.

Letting out a laugh, he lifts his t-shirt over his head and then takes a few seconds to remove his pants before lifting her up and carrying her to his desk.

" _Really_? Your desk?" She comments. "Kind of cliché don't you think?" She teases him.

"Hmmm… I think it's cliché for a reason," he decides.

"And what reason would that be?" She muses.

"Well… let's just say… you on my desk is really fucking hot," he proclaims as he steps in between her legs, running his hands up and down her thighs.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm," he murmurs, resting his forehead on hers. "I may or may not have had a few dreams exactly like this… back in the days when I really wasn't supposed to be thinking about having you on my desk," he confesses.

"That so?" she remarks, trying to bite back a smile. Even after all this time together, she still likes to hear about all the ways he used to think about her.

"Well, _actually_ … it was a _lot_ more than a few," he grins, causing her to giggle.

"You're ridiculous," she tells him, shaking her head at him.

"And you're fucking breathtaking," he tells her, his eyes boring into hers, as everything suddenly becomes serious between them.

"Harvey…" she whines, getting a little antsy. Getting compliments from him – it's always done something to her.

"You need something?" He teases, grinning like a fool.

Within seconds, she's glaring at him and he can't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay," he concedes as one hand swiftly unhooks her bra while the other ends up in between her legs. While she tosses her bra aside, he gives her a taste of the friction she's looking for, causing a groan to leave her lips. He rubs his thumb in circles for a few extra seconds before focusing on sliding her thong down her legs. "Fuck," he groans when he finally has her naked and on top of his desk.

All those years of fantasizing and they're finally here – in his office and her naked and willing and _his_. It's everything he always wanted, everything he never thought he could have.

Honestly, he's still not done being insanely happy that they're finally together. He's pretty sure he'll never not be thrilled about that.

"Live up to the fantasy?" She teases.

"You always do," he says as he leans into her, resting his forehead against hers. "Actually, you are always so much better than the fantasy," he tells her with this absolutely adoring expression on his face.

She tries and fails to hide how stupidly pleased she is with the comment, completely beaming at him in response. And when she's finally able to get her smile under control, she quips back at him with a "smooth," and a playful roll of her eyes.

"But true," he adds before getting a couple quick kisses out of her. The moment he pulls back, he takes a second to just look, wanting to lock the image in his mind.

"You sure are taking your sweet time, here," she remarks.

"Well… if I'm only gonna get to do this once, I'm gonna make sure I savor it," he reasons as he slips off his boxers and steps back in between her legs.

"Hm… well, if you don't hurry this along, I'm gonna have to take care of it myself," she warns.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, amused.

"Mhm," she verifies.

"You know… I might be okay with that," he tells her as a smirk plays on his lips. "Provided I get to watch," he quips.

"Yeah, I bet," she retorts. "Still… might be a little… _uncomfortable_ for you," she reasons, her eyes drifting lower on his body before returning to his face.

Letting out a laugh, he playfully shakes his head at her. "Are you _ever_ gonna stop giving me a hard time?" He wonders as his hands reach around her, grabbing her ass and positioning her where he wants her.

"Pretty sure you know the answer to that already," she quips.

An amused expression on his face, a chuckle falls from his mouth before he suddenly becomes serious. "I love you," he tells her, his palm resting against her lower back as his other hand cups her jaw.

"Love you, too," she responds, wearing an affectionate smile as she leans in for a brief kiss. "But seriously… would you just fuck me, already?" She implores, the moment they part.

"Yeah," he laughs. "I can do that."

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Hope you guys liked these little Darvey vignettes. Let me know which ones you liked best, which ones you didn't, etc. I love to hear your feedback.

And if anyone has any suggestions for one-shots, I'm all ears!


	9. Inquisitions (K)

So, this update is a lot shorter than my typical chapters, but hopefully that doesn't impact anyone's opinion on it. I picture it being set maybe six to nine months into Harvey & Donna's relationship.

Don't forget to let me know what you think!

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

It's only been about a little over two hours since the ceremony ended and all she wants to do is go home.

She's been trying so hard to have a good time – she really has, but all the deep breathes and glasses of champagne in the world couldn't relieve the irritation that's flowing through her. She's doing her best to breathe through the frustration and brush it off, but she's beyond annoyed.

It's like no matter where she goes, no matter who she talks to, all anyone wants to discuss is her relationship with Harvey. And sure, it's not a topic she usually minds discussing, but when she's been asked six different times in the span of an hour when they'll be getting married, it becomes rather infuriating.

It's not like she's never experienced these kinds of questions before – it comes with the territory when you're unmarried and in your forties. But, it's been years since she's been serious enough about a man to bring him to a family event, and now that she is – it's like every single person here just _needs_ to know when she'll be tying the knot.

At least everyone seems to have the forethought not to bring it up in front of Harvey. As aggravating as her family is, she's eternally grateful that they've waited to catch her alone before bombarding her with questions. She can't even imagine the look on his face if he overheard what everyone's been asking.

It's the one saving grace from tonight.

It's also why she's decided that she won't be leaving his side for the rest of the evening. As long as he's within ear shot, she figures she's safe.

It's been maybe ten minutes since she finally escaped her cousin Maura and her Aunt Sharon, and found Harvey sitting at their table. They had been going on and _on_ – blabbering about Harvey and how handsome and charming he is, how she's not getting any younger, and that she should lock him down quick. She offered a polite smile and tried to discretely change the subject, but they always seemed to find their way right back.

Eventually, she just had to make an excuse and leave. After almost an hour of conversations just like those, she'd had more than enough. It all started with her Uncle Gary, and then two of her second cousins, before her mother and her Aunt Gretchen joined in on the fun, and then she ended up with Maura and Sharon.

Moments away from snapping, she knew she had to get out of there. So she excused herself, and immediately went searching for Harvey – slightly concerned that one or more of her family members might have cornered him and badgered him with similar questions.

The moment she saw him sitting at their table, laughing with her cousin Troy and seemingly having a good time, a huge wave of relief washed over her.

She immediately made her way towards him, about halfway there when he apparently sensed her coming and turned his head to catch her gaze. Before she could even try to neutralize her expression, his was full of concern – searching her features and silently questioning her. She tried to muster up a reassuring smile, but she's pretty sure he saw right through it.

"You okay?" He asked, his palm immediately reaching out and rubbing her shoulder, the moment she took the seat beside him.

"Yeah," she assured him with a nod of her head. "Just… family, you know?" She offered, hoping it'd satisfy him.

It didn't, really. Not right away, at least. He took several extra seconds to study her, seemingly deciding whether he should continue to press her or just let it go.

Ever since they got together, he's gotten a lot better at reading her, and while that knowledge usually puts a smile to her face, tonight it made her doubt whether she'd hold up to his scrutiny. So, she did the only thing she could – break eye contact and start making conversation with Troy.

Despite her best efforts, he didn't immediately give up; instead, keeping his gaze on her for a few more beats, before eventually joining in on the discussion. Yeah, it's pretty clear that Harvey knows she's stressed, but she doesn't think he knows why – and she hopes to God he never finds out.

Regardless, it's been maybe twenty minutes since she sat down beside him, and her annoyance had mostly dissipated after five. After downing the drink that Harvey fetched her and listening to him entertain the table with stories from their past, she could feel the tension begin to melt away. And when he encouraged her out onto the dance floor, as soon as the music started to play, she felt increasingly lighter with each passing second.

They've been dancing for about ten minutes and she can't even describe how much better she feels – reveling in the warmth of his palm, resting low on her back, and the way he's holding her close and whispering silly things in her ear in an attempt to make her laugh.

It's moment like these where it just hits her – how happy she is with him.

She's not really one for PDA, but she doesn't think twice before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. And the grin that's sweeping across his face, the moment she pulls back, causes her to lean right back in.

By the time her cousin's maid of honor begins making her speech and they make their way back to their table, she's all but forgotten about her nosy family members.

As they quietly take a seat, he reaches for her, without even thinking – the move having transformed into more of an instinct in recent months. They sit closer than necessary, as he rests his arm on the back of her chair, twirling a lock of hair around his fingertips. And, every so often, he'll lean in and whisper something in her ear, making her giggle.

For the most part, they are in their own little world, only half-listening to the loving words being spoken by the bridal party. And once the speeches end, everyone claps and they join in, before the music starts to play again, and their focus returns to each other.

She's really not paying attention to anything else, and as usual, he only has eyes for her. It's the first time they've been to an event like this, where they aren't forced to be professional and can actually enjoy each other, without worrying about prying eyes.

It's different, but it's also really nice, and she finds herself smiling through numerous songs, all thoughts of her earlier irritation completely gone.

In fact, she's so lost in him that she doesn't even notice her Aunt Maureen walking towards them – not until it's too late.

"Aren't you two just adorable," she coos, as she settles into the abandoned chair next to Harvey, causing them each to instinctively pull apart.

Harvey politely smiles in response while Donna instantly becomes anxious. There's something about the look in her aunt's eye – she just knows. She's not going to be able to keep her mouth shut.

"I've just never seen this one so happy," she continues, nodding towards Donna, as she engages with Harvey.

He immediately glances back at Donna, meeting her eyes with an affectionate smile, before returning his gaze to her aunt. "Well, that's what I've been going for, so… it's good to hear that it's working," he says, completely charming and sweet.

Aunt Maureen lights up in response to his words and Donna immediately sees the wheels start to turn. She can already anticipate what's about to come out of her mouth and her mind is running a mile a minute trying to think up some way to stop it.

But, just as she's about to open her mouth and attempt a diversion, the words fall from Maureen's lips. "I have a feeling I know whose wedding I'll be attending next," she declares, a complete bundle of giddiness.

Donna is just about to interject and save Harvey from the inquisition when he beats her to the punch.

"Well, I'll have to convince her to marry me, first," he says, once again catching Donna's gaze, as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze and runs his thumb across her knuckles.

The moment the words ring in her ears, she feels like all the air has escaped her lungs, and she's suddenly breathless and beyond shocked. He's still staring, and she's so lost in his loving eyes, she barely even remembers that Aunt Maureen is still sitting there, watching them.

"Oh honey, with the way she looks at you – I hardly think it'll take much convincing," she declares.

Donna is forced to look away, briefly glancing down at their intertwined hands, as a blush spreads across her face. Meanwhile, Harvey is turning back towards her aunt. "Well, let's hope you're right," he says with a smile.

Maureen is grinning from ear to ear and she's just about to say something else when Uncle Arthur calls her name from a couple tables over.

"Oh, excuse me," she says, politely, as she stands up from the table. "It was lovely meeting you, Harvey," she tells him, offering her hand.

"You too," he smiles as he takes her palm.

"And Donna? Don't let this one go," she stresses, redirecting her attention to her niece.

"I don't plan on it," Donna promises, her voice quiet and still somewhat shaken, as Harvey's eyes connect with hers. They both let Maureen walk off without looking in her direction again, too preoccupied with each other.

The next several moments go by without either one of them saying a word as they continue to gaze steadily at each other. Harvey just smiles softly as her, while cupping her jaw and lightly brushing his thumb against her cheek. She just lets him do it, enjoying his touch and waiting to see what he's going to do.

Although, she doesn't wait long to find out because within seconds, he's leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

When they part, Donna can't help but study him. He seems perfectly relaxed, like he hadn't _just_ told her that he wanted to marry her, and it's confusing the hell out of her.

It's the first discussion they've ever had about marriage, and she seriously cannot believe that it was with her Aunt Maureen.

As she continues to try and stare the answers out of him, a quiet chuckle escapes Harvey's lips. "What?" He eventually asks, seemingly entertained by her scrutinization.

"… _that_ ," she emphasizes, gesturing wildly in her aunt's direction, after struggling to find the right words. "Was it just for her benefit?" She wonders, trying to sound just a tad curious.

As soon as the question leaves her lips, the smile on his face disappears, and is replaced by a frown. "No," Harvey says, unhappy that she would have any doubt. "Of course not," he adds, with a shake of his head.

"Okay…" she responds, unsure where to go from here.

"You really think I would say something like just to appease your aunt?" He questions, raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

"I… I don't know," she shrugs, her mind still spinning from his earlier words.

"Donna…" he says, reaching out and lifting her chin so she meets his eyes. "I never would've risked everything we had if I didn't think…" he hesitates.

"If you didn't think…what?" she urges him on.

"If I didn't think you were the one," he exhales the confession, his eyes never leaving hers.

Once again, he's left her stunned. In fact, the air has basically been knocked from her lungs and she needs a good couple seconds to regain her composure.

Meanwhile, Harvey seems to be encouraged by her reaction and decides to keep going.

"I know it's only been six months, but… I know what I want," he declares, his eyes growing serious. "And… it's _you_ ," he expresses, not even a speck of doubt in his gaze.

Her heart is slamming against her ribcage and the sound is ringing in her ears, forcing everything else to fall away. He's all she can seem to focus on – the way he's watching her with this loving and affectionate gaze, forcing her to swallow back the emotion growing in her throat.

He's waiting for her to say something, but she's having trouble forming any sort of coherent thought. She's trying to work it out in her head, but before she can, his smile begins to fade away and he's clearly misinterpreting her silence.

"Did that… am I freaking you out?" He questions, scratching at the back of his neck as a developing panic rolls through him.

"No," she says, hurriedly, practically forcing out the word as she vehemently shakes her head. "Harvey, I…" she begins, leaning in and framing his face with her hands. "I _love_ you, and no… _no_ , you didn't freak me out," she assures him, not wanting to leave any room for doubt.

"Good," he responds, his smile returning quickly and apparently becoming contagious because, before long, they're both grinning like absolute fools.

"Good," she repeats, this complete and utter bliss radiating from every inch of her.

"I love you, too," he tells her, his voice soft and serious, as he tugs at her elbows to get her closer. "More than anything," he adds, like it's the easiest thing in the world.

She makes a noise in response – this mixture of a content sigh and soft chuckle, as she shakes her head in disbelief.

They've had six unbelievable months together and even though she knew they were serious, the years of being so sure it would never happen, still made it difficult to let herself completely believe.

But, the way he's looking at her right now – she knows it's real, and it's truly overwhelming.

Harvey Specter wants her forever and it's beyond her wildest dreams, but it's actually true, and the knowledge settles deep in her chest as she tries to memorize everything about this moment.

She's lost in her thoughts when he takes her chin in his hand and gently redirects her attention to him. Her smile immediately widens when she sees the look on his face, and she has no choice but to kiss him.

Momentarily forgetting where they are, she allows the kiss to become a bit more heated than she should, but she can't bring herself to care. Instead, she kisses him until she physically can't breath and is forced to pull away.

And when she opens her eyes, facing the man she loves, both of them still out of breath, she immediately grabs his hand and gets out of her chair.

"Let's go back to the hotel," she declares, giving him a taste of those bedroom eyes that always make him weak.

A smile is on his face before she can even finish the sentence and without another word, he's out of his seat and pulling her towards the exit.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Hope everyone likes this! And please don't forget to leave a review!


	10. Bonus Scenes (T)

So, here are some missing scenes from the first four episodes of the season to remind us about all the amazing Darvey-ness that was happening.

Seriously, where did they go?!

This week's episode was a little bit better, but I feel like there was only 45 seconds of them in episode 5. And honestly, where the hell was the scene with Mike and Donna? And what about Mike giving Harvey shit about Donna? The scene in the beginning was nowhere near enough.

Seriously, if they're only giving us ten episodes of Darvey, I need there to be multiple scenes every episode! Is that too much to ask?

Anyway, I'll stop ranting now. Please enjoy. And don't forget to leave a review!

=================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

It's been maybe three minutes since he rolled off of her and settled right by her side, propping his head up on an elbow – he hasn't stopped touching her since.

Neither one of them have said a single thing, both just silently watching each other. Her leg is hooked over his while she draws lazy patterns on his chest and his fingers dance along her neck before slipping into her hair.

It's a completely comfortable silence.

She feels totally at peace, just lying in bed with him, touching and caressing like she didn't get to do the other time.

And despite the lingering questions, she doesn't feel the need to ask him any of them, just yet.

She will, soon, but she really doesn't even need to.

She can already sense that this is different – that he's finally ready. She could see it in his eyes the moment she opened the door.

And when he kissed her – she felt it all. He poured _everything_ into each and every one.

And the sex, that was different, too.

When they slept together the other time, it was playful and teasing and hot, but they didn't know each other then like they do now.

This time, they connected.

It was emotional and passionate and unlike anything she's ever experienced.

The way he kissed her and touched her and looked at her – he wasn't just trying to get them both off, he was trying to show her exactly how he feels.

Honestly, the whole thing is like a dream – it's something she's envisioned and wanted for so long, it hardly seems real.

But, it is.

He's naked and in her bed and looking at her in this way that makes it hard to breathe.

There's so much she wants to say, a lot she wants to ask, but she also doesn't want to disrupt this moment. The little smiles and the adoring eyes, the sweet touches and gentle caresses.

She doesn't want it to end.

So, she just enjoys it – letting the minutes tick by as she relishes the way he's slowly exploring her body, smiling at the goosebumps caused by his touch.

She watches as his eyes trace her form, along with his palm – starting at the knee that's draped over his hip and gradually sliding up her thigh. Then, he's moving towards her ass, her lips curving into a smile as he deliberately squeezes a cheek.

Eventually he continues on, his hand following the curve of her waist, causing her to squirm just enough for him to realize she's ticklish. And of course, the moment he does, his mouth transforms into a smirk and she knows he's storing that piece of information away for later.

He's inching just a bit closer to her, letting his palm drift up and down her back a few times before their eyes lock.

And when he catches that searching gaze of hers, he knows that something needs to be said.

"Donna…" he whispers, his voice rough with emotion as his fingers brush through her hair – that one word conveying so many different things over the years.

He can tell that she's thinking about something – he can only imagine what, but the last thing he wants is her getting lost in her head, starting to question or doubt. He just wants her to be present with him – in the moment and nowhere else.

Except, she doesn't respond. Instead, she just watches as his fingers dance down her arm before he takes her hand and lifts it to his mouth. The gesture causes her heart to stutter almost immediately, still nowhere near used to these kinds of actions from him.

As he places a few scattered kisses on her knuckles, she can't help but smile. And of course, that only elicits a responding grin from his lips as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

Happy that he seems to have pulled her from her thoughts, he knows she still has questions. He can see it in her eyes, and he wants her to know that she can talk to him – that he's not going to shut down and run away.

Not ever again.

"Something you want to ask me?" He prompts with another squeeze of her palm.

There's just a quick flash of surprise on her face before she neutralizes her features and takes a moment to study him – probably trying to figure out if he means what he's saying, if it's worth the risk.

He just waits, letting her look, as he releases her hand and wraps an arm around her, running his palm up and down her back, in this completely gentle and soothing manner that's she's never attributed to Harvey before.

When she exhales a breath, he knows she's found what she's looking for. "Why?" She asks, simple and curious.

A sigh leaves his lips as his eyes find hers, taking a moment to organize his thoughts. "You weren't at the hearing," he begins, not a touch of accusation in his tone. Meanwhile, her maroon fingertips are teasing the hair at the nape of his neck in an effort to coax the information out of him. "I kept looking around, and you weren't there… and I just… I guess I didn't know how much I needed you there until you I realized that you weren't," he admits as his palm slides up and down her thigh.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes as a rush of guilt overwhelms her. "I just couldn't sit there and watch you lose everything because of _me_ ," she explains, unable to steady her voice.

That afternoon had been absolute torture. As much as she couldn't bring herself to be at that hearing, not knowing what was happening was such agony. Her mind couldn't stop going to all the worst case scenarios – that he'd get disbarred, that he'd never forgive her, that she would lose him from her life entirely.

It was all too much.

"Hey," he says, as his hand finds its way up to her chin before tilting it upwards so she'll meet his eyes. "I _never_ blamed you, Donna," he promises, completely sincere.

" _I_ blamed me," she stresses, her eyes shining with emotion.

"Well, you shouldn't have," he assures her, wrapping an arm around her waist and somehow pulling her even closer.

"Harvey… you almost lost your license," she points out, unwilling to let herself off the hook.

"But, I _didn't_ ," he reminds her. "And if I had… I mean… considering all the things they could get me for… if it had happened today, I would've accepted it," he tells her, everything about his words completely genuine.

" _I_ wouldn't have," she tells him. "I'm just… I'm so relieved that you didn't," she exhales.

"Me too," he agrees with a nod of his head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," she adds, an apologetic expression coloring her features.

"I'm not," he says, with a slight shake of his head as a smile begins to grow on his lips.

"What?" She questions, a hint of confusion washing over her face.

And before she can even dwell on his words, he's flipping them over, tucking her underneath him and hovering over her on his forearms. "If you had been there, who knows where we would be tonight," he points out while using his thumb to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

Her face is lighting up with a smile before he even finishes the sentence, and she's so beautiful that he just _has_ to kiss her.

And because he can, he does.

It's all lips and tongue and passion until they are forced to separate in favor of oxygen. And when they do, he's just staring down at her, looking at her in this way she never imagined he would.

She's practically breathless as her hand slides up his back, appreciating each and every muscle.

She feels overwhelmed, but completely content, and it's an entirely new experience – one she's surely going to be enjoying from now on.

"Say it again."

=================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

"See? That's what I love about you," he tells her, a happy grin spreading across his features. "You get me," he declares, his hands settling low on her back and truly beaming at her.

Her face lights up and it causes this flood of warmth to take over him as he tugs her closer. "Love about me?" She asks, her mouth pulling up at the edges.

"Love about you," he confirms, easy and sure, before pulling her in for a kiss.

He's been wanting to do it ever since they parted ways the other morning – him stalling in the doorway to get at her mouth a few more times before she pulled away with a giggle and lightly pushed at his chest, telling him she'd see him at work.

It's the most surreal feeling – actually being able to do these things, now. Kissing her and touching her and not holding back.

When they finally part, he can't even begin to fight the grin on his lips – he's just so goddamn happy.

And what's even better is that same look on her face – the way she's completely glowing. It only makes him smile wider.

He's just about to lean in and steal another kiss, but before he can, her expression morphs into something mischievous and she starts nudging him backwards, getting both hands on his chest. A chuckle begins to build in his throat as he stumbles back until his calves hit the couch, and he plops down onto the cushions.

He's focused solely on her as she climbs onto his lap, straddling his hips and linking her arms around his neck. His palms rest on her waist and he pulls her just a touch closer, while she absent-mindedly plays with the hair at the nape of his neck.

It's a move that he attributes only to her – recalling it from the other time, and that kiss in her office, and then reacquainting himself with it the other night.

He just can't seem to stop looking at her – her copper locks and porcelain skin glowing in the light from the fire. She's so fucking beautiful it honestly hurts.

Meanwhile, she's gazing around the apartment, pretending not to notice him watching her. "I can't believe I didn't know about this," she declares, glancing around the room before her eyes return to his.

"Guess that means I can still manage to get a few things by you," he teases, reaching out and letting his fingers brush through her hair, his eyes full of adoration.

"Yeah well, don't make it a habit," she warns, trying to fight the smile off her lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he grins, before palming the back of her head and meeting her in the middle for a kiss.

"Good," she mumbles against his mouth, once again melting into his embrace.

It doesn't take long before he's purposefully licking his way into her mouth, chasing after her tongue. She hums in appreciation as her maroon fingernails slide along his jaw.

They don't part until they've completely run out of air, and when they do, they reluctantly pull back and exchange a soft smile.

"So… is there anything _else_ I should know?" She presses, her tone light and somewhat teasing.

"Hmm…" he ponders the question. "Well… now that you mention it… there _is_ something I should probably tell you," he declares, trying to suppress the smirk that's about to surface on his lips.

"Okay…" she encourages, well aware that he's about to make a quip.

"The thing is… I never did put it out of my mind," he declares, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm shocked," she deadpans, causing a laugh to make its way up his throat. "Anything else?" She questions, a beat later.

"Anything else…" he pauses, momentarily considering the question. "Well, you know… I _have_ kind of been getting these… _vibes_ from Samantha, lately," he explains, a soft snicker slipping from his lips. "Thought you should know that you might have some competition," he jokes, his hand sneaking under her sweater and resting against the small of her back.

"No, I don't," she retorts, narrowing her eyes as she lightly shakes her head.

His face immediately bends into a smile, not wasting any time before quickly agreeing with her. "No, you don't," he promises, sealing it with a grin.

As they sit there, just gazing at each other, so happy and at peace, a silence falls over the room, the only sounds coming from the cackling of the fireplace. Reaching out, Harvey combs her hair out of her face before twirling a lock around his finger.

"Speaking of things we should know… are you going to tell me what happened with Thomas?" He questions, his tone soft and curious.

"What do you want to know?" Donna asks as she lightly caresses his jaw.

Harvey immediately leans into her, enjoying her warm featherlight touches. "You said that he knew it was over before I showed up at your place the other night," he reminds her. "So… what happened?" He inquires, distracting himself by continuing to toy with her hair.

"Well…" she begins, exhaling the word as she waits for Harvey to meet her eyes. "He came by before the hearing," she begins, pausing momentarily to try and organize her thoughts. "And he uh… he started asking me about you," she starts to explain.

" _Me_?" He asks, his eyebrows jumping in surprise. "Why?"

"Well… given what you asked him to do the night before, he was rather confused about our relationship," she remarks, distractedly fiddling with his collar.

"Oh," Harvey responds, as it all starts to make sense.

"Yeah," she punctuates with a bob of her head. "And so… he came over, wanting to know who we were to each other and why you were so willing to sacrifice yourself for me," she explains, her eyes fixed on him.

"And what'd you say?" He wonders, letting his hand drift up and down her thigh.

"I told him I didn't know," she begins with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "But, that you were someone I couldn't just cut out of my life," she tells him, honestly, as her eyes shine with emotion.

"I don't know what I would do if you did," he declares, his eyes conveying the seriousness of the statement.

Nodding her head, Donna absorbs the words as she runs her fingers through his short hair. After a beat, they share an affectionate smile and she leans in for a kiss. It's much quicker than he'd like, and he legitimately pouts when she pulls back too soon.

"I think we should get out of here," she hints, seducing him with her piercing gaze.

"Or… we could stay," he suggests, lifting an eyebrow in a completely telling way.

"Really?" Donna responds with a chuckle. "In Mike and Rach's apartment?" She challenges, wholly amused, but there's something in her eyes that makes him think she's considering it.

"What?" He defends with a laugh. "It's not like they're still living here," he reminds her, as his hands already begin shamelessly roaming her body. "And you know… I _am_ paying rent," he quips.

She shakes her head as a chuckle develops in her throat, but he just stares it out of her, and eventually he sees the smile on her lips telling him he's won.

"Alright fine," she declares, as if she's doing him a big favor. "But this stays between us," she demands, narrowing her eyes at him, while pushing a finger into his chest.

"Deal," he agrees, all too quickly.

=================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

It's been almost half an hour since their alarm clock sounded, but neither one of them has any desire to get out of bed.

They're still completely wrapped up in each other – recovering from their quick romp as they touch and caress and every so often, steal a kiss.

While their breathing finally begins to normalize, they continue to let their hands wander as they exchange affectionate smiles.

"This is nice," Donna muses, the corners of her mouth pulling upwards as her palm softly grazes his chest.

"It is," Harvey agrees, his features lighting up with a smile, as he nods his head. It's the first time he's woken up to her in his bed and he's still trying to wrap his mind around all of it.

Stretching her neck, Donna reaches out and plants a kiss on him just because she can. She immediately feels the grin against her lips, and she can't help but giggle as her fingers run through his hair.

When she pulls back and sees the unrelenting adoration and love in his eyes, she can't help the flood of emotions rushing through her. "I love you," she tells him, softly and completely sincere.

And the look she gets in return makes her entire body melt into a puddle – this mixture of awe and elation that she can't quite describe.

She meant to tell him last night, but he kissed her so passionately that she completely lost her train of thought. After that, they had sex on the couch in Mike and Rachel's apartment and by the time they were dressed and he was grabbing her hand to lead her out the door, she was still in a bit of a haze from the two orgasms he gave her.

And when they finally got to his place, he ended up dragging her into the shower and had her pretty preoccupied for most of the night.

But, she loves him and she wanted him to know.

He lets several seconds go by, just watching her and taking it all in. And then he reaches out and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, and says, "I love you, too."

And even though she knew, even though he basically said it to her last night – hearing the words is an absolute trip.

She may even debate trying to sneak round two in before work, but they're already running low on time. So, instead, she just kisses him.

And when they eventually part, this overwhelming feeling flows through her when she meets his eyes and sees so much in them. "I think maybe we should start telling people," she expresses.

She hadn't been in a rush before – with the newness of everything and all that was going on with the firm, it just hadn't seemed like the right time. But now, looking at him and hearing him say those words – she kind of wants everyone to know.

"Yeah?" He asks, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Well… Samantha already knows… and so do Mike and Rachel," she points out. "And I don't want to keep this from our friends," she remarks. "Plus, I'm not sure we'll be able to hide it… or why we'd even want to," she continues.

"God knows I don't," he tells her, wearing that look he saves just for her.

She smiles at that, still having trouble getting used to this version of him, but also loving every second of it. "Let's start with Louis and see how it goes," she suggests, letting her fingertips slide along his collarbone.

"Okay," he readily agrees. "We could swing by his place before work," He offers, already committed to the idea in a way she never would've anticipated just a few days ago.

"Sounds perfect," she tells him before lifting her head for one last kiss.

=================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

Unlocking his front door, a smile stretches across his lips as he finds his lights on and one of his dad's records playing in the background.

He's only come home to her once before, but it was under much different circumstances and nothing at all like this.

No, this is so much better – so much so that he can't even begin to try and keep the grin off his face as he walks through the threshold of his condo.

And when he walks inside and finds her waiting for him, wearing a sweater and dark jeans and looking so casually beautiful, he can only smile wider.

"I like this," he announces, as he closes the distance between them.

"What?" She asks as her arms slide around his neck and his palms land at her waist.

"Coming home to you," he tells her, cupping her jaw with his hand and watching as she absorbs his words before he leans in for a passionate kiss.

Once they part, she takes a moment to catch her breath before asking the question she's been dying to know. "How'd it go?"

"He agreed," he tells her, although not as happily as she would've expected.

"Really?" She asks, her eyes full of relief, while still trying to figure out why he doesn't seem more pleased.

"Yeah," he confirms. "But, there's a condition," he warns as his hands return to her waist.

And there it is.

"What is it?" She wonders, curiously waiting for an explanation.

"He wants me to represent him," he tells her, still not quite sure how to feel about the idea.

"What?!" She exclaims, her eyes wide with surprise.

"It was non-negotiable," he shrugs.

"But, why?" She presses, completely confused.

"He says he doesn't trust Alex anymore," Harvey responds.

"And he trusts you?" She questions, a bit stunned by the information.

"Apparently," he says, once again shrugging a shoulder in response.

"I don't get it," she tells him, sensing there's some missing part of the story.

"I was honest with him, so… he says he can trust me," he tells her, his fingertips dipping under the hem of her sweater.

"Honest with him about what?" She wonders, tilting her head.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Harvey reaches out and runs his fingers through her hair before meeting her gaze. "He wanted to know who you were to me," he explains, tugging her forward just slightly.

Blinking back her surprise, Donna takes a moment to absorb the unexpected information. "And what did you say?" She inquires, curiously.

Palming her jaw, he lets his thumb swipe across her cheek as he steadily gazes at her. "I told him that you're the most important person in my life," he says, his expression showing her just how much he means it. "And I told him that you knew," he adds. "So, he wanted to know when… and I told him," he admits, hoping she won't be upset by his confession.

"Oh," Donna replies, feeling a twinge of guilt for the hurt Thomas probably felt.

"That okay?" He asks, a bit of concern clouding his eyes.

"Of course," she assures him. "But, you really think this is going to work?" She questions, already feeling a bit anxious about this turn of events.

"I hope so," he tells her, completely sincere.

Truthfully, he's not exactly looking forward to spending more time with a man that had probably been sleeping with Donna just a week or so earlier, but he doesn't have much choice. It's either that or Thomas meets with Faye and likely tells her the truth about Donna breaking privilege.

And there's no way Harvey is going to let that happen.

"I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to tell Alex," he conveys, cringing as he considers how he'll take the news.

"He'll understand," she assures him. "He won't like it, but he'll understand."

"I know," he concurs with a nod of his head. "But I'll worry about that tomorrow," he decides, dismissing the issue with a wave of his hand. "Tonight is about us," he declares with a smile sweeping across his face.

She doesn't need to respond for him to know she agrees – instead, she just stands on her toes and presses a kiss to his lips.

And that tells him all he needs to know.

=================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

They're holding hands as he unlocks the door and everything about it just feels so right.

She's had a smile on her face ever since he walked into her office, playfully announcing that she was coming over and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Honestly, she wasn't planning on saying no.

She barely registers the door opening before he's pulling her inside and pushing her up against it. His palm is cupping the back of her head as he kisses her so passionately that she starts to get dizzy.

When he eventually pulls away, he doesn't go far as a soft smile grows on his lips.

"What was that for?" She asks, unable to tame down her own grin. Nowadays, she just can't help it, she's so fucking happy.

"I really missed you, last night," he admits as a hand glides down her spine before landing on the small of her back.

The corners of her lips curve upwards as her fingers run through his hair. "I missed you, too," she tells him, sincerely. It may have been her decision not to come by, but as she was lying in bed last night, she really did miss the feel of his arms around her as she fell asleep.

"Let's not do that again, okay?" He suggests. "Spend the night apart when we don't have to," he clarifies.

"Okay," she nods, while biting down on her lip to try and control her expression.

As much as she thought she knew Harvey Specter, he has truly been surprising her, these last few weeks. The fact that he hasn't seemed apprehensive or scared, even once, since they got together. His enthusiasm about sharing the news of their relationship. How he's been willingly expressing himself, telling her how he's feeling, and sharing what he's thinking. The constant touching - holding her hand, spooning her all night long, snuggling with her on the couch and always playing with her hair. And the way he doesn't want to spend even one night apart.

Had she ever let herself imagine what a relationship with him could be like, it would not have been anywhere close to this. Everything that's happened between them has been beyond her wildest dreams, and she truly couldn't be happier.

"Hey," he says, pulling her from her reverie. "You know, I am sorry about last night… with Louis," he tells her as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's just… I only ever want to make you happy," he explains, gazing at her.

His words combined with the look on his face make her pulse skip, and she genuinely needs a second to formulate a coherent thought. "Harvey… you _do_ make me happy," she promises, completely confident in the statement. "You make me so _stupidly_ happy," she adds with a widening smile. "And that won't change just because we disagree about something at work, okay?" She assures him.

"Okay," he nods his head.

"Good," she declares with a pat on his chest. "Now… it's been thirty-six hours since we've had sex, so I think you should probably take me to bed," She suggests, already untying his tie as she uses that seductive tone that never ceases to make him weak.

And yeah, she certainly doesn't have to ask twice.

=================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

He's sitting against the headboard with her straddling his lap and wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, and he still has no idea how he got so fucking lucky.

He's still in complete awe of the situation – that this is how he gets to spend his nights.

His hands are already restless, just like they always seem to be now, whenever she's within reach. After all the years he spent barely being able to touch her, he still can't get over the fact that he's allowed to now, and he certainly takes advantage.

"So… are you going to tell me my inspiration?" She questions, a silly smile touching her lips as she rests her palm at the nape of his neck.

"What?" He frowns, slightly distracted by her breasts just a few inches from his face.

"I need to get into character," she sings, clearly entertained by the quip.

Except, he's still looking at her like he has no idea what she's talking about.

"I thought you wanted to sleep with Ricky's mom tonight," she reminds him, using a teasing tone and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh," he says as a laugh climbs up his throat, but he's quickly shaking his head, already knowing the answer. "That's okay," he assures her, before looking her right in the eye. "The only person I want to sleep with is _you_ ," he tells her, completely confident and sure.

And she knows, without a doubt, that it's the God's honest truth.

=================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

He hears his front door open and close and he can't help but smile knowing that it's the first time she's used her key since he gave it back to her, a couple weeks earlier.

He listens as she makes her way into his condo and he can tell she's definitely had quite a few to drink with the way her normally powerful walk now seems a bit clumsy.

When she appears in his doorway, she's got a silly smile on her face, but she looks as beautiful as ever. "Hey," she drawls, momentarily leaning against the threshold before sauntering over to him.

"How was girls' night?" He asks with a teasing grin. He's already come up with quite a few quips to throw in Louis' direction tomorrow morning.

"It was fun," she declares, as she plops down onto the bed and kicks her heels off. "We watched Dirty Dancing, drank cosmos and indulged in plenty of gossip," she tells him as she maneuvers herself beside him so her elbow is resting on a pillow and she's finally within reach.

"Sounds like the dream," he deadpans, not wasting any time with getting his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Louis loved every second," she agrees, nodding her head a bit exaggeratedly, given the amount of alcohol she's clearly consumed. She's obviously exhausted with the way her eyes are almost completely closed as she leans into his touch. And although she's still wearing all of her clothes, he isn't going to stop her from resting her eyes for a moment. "Except for when I wouldn't give him the Harvey Specter play by play," she mentions, off-handedly, keeping her eyes shut.

"What?" He frowns, genuinely confused as he tries to get a look at her face for clues.

"He wants to do a side by side comparison of your bedroom style to his," she explains, giggling to herself as she thinks it over.

"He _what_?" He exclaims, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry," she assures him, lifting her eyelids to meet his gaze. "I didn't tell him anything… somethings are just for us," she muses, before resting her head back on his chest.

He stays quiet for a minute or so, silently stroking her hair, before he finally opens his mouth. "So… hypothetically speaking… how _would_ you describe my style?" He wonders, his tone full of amusement.

She exhales a chuckle before lifting her head and meeting his eyes. "Fishing for compliments, are we?" She teases.

"You're the one who brought it up," he defends with a laugh. "Seriously, though – tell me," he playfully implores as he squeezes her waist.

"Hmmm…" she ponders, considering the question. "Passionate," she declares. "Generous… attentive… adventurous… _creative_ ," she says the last one with a smirk before her expression becomes serious again. "Sex with you is the best I've ever had," she admits, wearing a warm smile.

And yeah, now he's _really_ grinning.

"But don't let that go to your head," she warns, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"Too late," he quips before wrapping his palm around the back of her skull and pulling her in for a kiss. As soon as he gets at her lips, his other hand is dropping lower and lower, and she knows exactly what he's aiming for.

Instead, she pushes at his chest, forcing them to part. "What about me?" She asks, with a laugh. "How would you describe _my_ style?" She wonders, her mouth forming a silly smirk.

"I'd describe it as… the hottest thing I've ever seen," he declares, his darkening eyes causing her whole body to flush with warmth.

" _And_?" She prompts, not done teasing him yet.

"And?" He repeats, unsure what she's getting at.

"You're supposed to say it's the best you've ever had," she scolds, giving him a mock stern glare.

He responds with an easy laugh as he threads his fingers through her hair. "Pretty sure you already know that it is," he retorts, highly amused by her antics.

"Of _course_ , I know," she declares with that air of confidence belonging solely to her. "But that doesn't mean you don't have to say it," she explains, as their eyes connect and waves of playfulness flow between them.

"Oh okay," he chuckles, his dimples smiling back at her. And then, a beat later, he's rolling her onto her back and hovering over her body. "Donna," he says, finding her eyes again as he leans in just a bit closer. " _Everything_ with you is the best I've ever had," he tells her, completely genuine and heartfelt in this way she truly wasn't prepared for.

He's been doing that a lot since they got together – completely sneaking up on her with these unbelievably sweet declarations that just knock her off her feet.

Having absolutely no idea how to respond, she just smiles up at him. Luckily, he doesn't wait for a reply; instead, just nudging her nose with his before getting at her mouth.

And his words coupled with the way he kisses her, the way his hands are immediately roaming her body and caressing every inch of her, the way his breath hits her neck and sends goosebumps all the way down her spine – she already wants him and it probably hasn't even been a full minute.

Yeah, girl's night was fun, but she knows that the rest of her night is about to be so much better.

=================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

After saying their goodbyes, she hangs up the phone and places it on the coffee table before sliding over to him. He's smiling from ear to ear as he draws her into his lap, wrapping his arms low on her waist and pulling her close.

"Thank you," she says, completely beaming as she slips her arms around his neck.

"For what?" He asks, tilting his head to the side in this way she always finds completely adorable.

"For introducing us."

"Was long overdue," he tells her as he brushes his fingers through her hair.

She responds with a grin, her features lighting up with pure unfiltered joy to the extent that Harvey can feel it in his chest.

"Apparently, she's been rooting for us, for years," he mentions while absent-mindedly playing with the hem of her top.

"What?" She asks, quite confused. "How?"

"Marcus," he tells her. "I mean, it's not exactly a secret that he adores you," he points out, unable to keep the affectionate smile off his face.

It's something he's always been proud of, even when she was his secretary – the way she has always been able to charm everyone and anyone to the point they can't help but love her.

"Almost as much as his brother," she retorts with a smirk.

"Mm I don't know about that," he playfully argues, certain that no one else could possibly feel as strongly as he does.

"So, she was rooting for us," Donna reflects, lettings the words roll off her tongue and bounce around her brain. Since meeting Harvey, there have been quite a number of people who have rooted for them to get together, but there's something about his family wanting it, too, that warms her heart.

"Yep," he confirms, with that silly grin painting his features – the one she's always loved.

All she can do is lean in and kiss him, once, twice, three times, before pulling back to find his eyes still closed and that same happy grin on his face.

She only gets to enjoy it for a moment before he blinks and finds her watching him, his smile immediately widening when he does.

"So…" she begins, unable to tame her own smile with the way he's looking at her. "Are you gonna tell me what happened with my dad?" She wonders as she starts to toy with his hair.

"I invited him to my condo and we had drinks," he explains as his hand slips under her top, reveling in her body heat.

"You invited him to your condo?" She responds, a bit surprised, but also impressed.

"Yeah," he nods. "Wanted to show him a side of me that had hadn't seen before," he tells her, offering up a casual shrug.

Framing his face with her hands, her lips pull up at the edges as she takes him all in. "Thank you, Harvey," she says. "That… that means a lot to me," she tells him, her eyes conveying just how much.

"I know," he replies, leaning into her touch. "And you know I'd do anything for you, right?" He asks her, just needing to make sure, as their earlier conversations from the copy room and his office replay in his mind.

"I do," she confirms with a nod of her head. "I told my dad you'd throw yourself in front of a train for me," she details, a playful smile dancing across her mouth.

"I would," he tells her, his lips twitching in response as he steadily gazes at her.

"I know," she assures him, smiling to herself, as she starts fidgeting with his collar, using it as a distraction.

He knows exactly what she's doing and he's not letting her off the hook – in fact, he's going to double down. "So, let me ask you a question," he starts off, the amusement clear in his voice.

It immediately puts her on alert.

"Okay…" she says, suspiciously, as their eyes lock.

"Hypothetically speaking… how _would_ you want me to ask you?" He wonders, desperately trying to maintain his composure.

These last several weeks, he's really come to realize how much he likes catching her off guard, and the way her eyebrows jump at the question – it was exactly what he was hoping for, and it only makes it harder to control his own expression.

It takes her a moment, but eventually she's able to gather herself, at which time, she fixes him with quite the look. "I thought you were going to ask me however you wanted," she points out with a teasing smile touching her lips.

"I am," he remarks, casual as ever. "But, I _would_ like you to say yes, so… I'm willing to make a few concessions, if I have to," he tells her, letting his palm slide down to her waist.

"Oh okay," she says, completely amused. "And what is it exactly that you're asking me, because I could've sworn you were just saying you didn't want to get married," she remarks, keeping her voice light and curious.

"That's not what I said," he argues with a slight shake of his head.

"Right, you said you never _considered_ marriage," she amends, emphasizing the word with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay well, that's not _exactly_ true," he admits. "I mean, it used to be true," he immediately clarifies. "But, I've recently start to come around on it," he divulges, letting her see a glimpse of a smile. "You just…you caught me off guard with the whole "are we engaged" comment," he tries to explain, although he's suddenly feeling a bit flustered again. "I mean… the truth is, if you wanted to say that we are, I'd be okay with that," he assures her as he works his fingers through her hair. "But, I feel like you deserve more than _that_ – and I'd like to give it to you," he expresses, looking up at her with so much affection, she's quickly becoming overwhelmed again.

"I mean, c'mon… I _know_ you – are you honestly telling me you'd be perfectly fine getting engaged without a ring or me down on one knee or even asking the question?" He challenges, using his eyebrows to his advantage.

"You're right," she concedes, nodding her head and completely beaming at him.

He smiles right back at her, letting his fingertips dance down her arm until he reaches her hand and interlocks their fingers. "When I ask you to marry me… I want it to be one of the best moments of our lives, and I want you to be just… _insanely_ happy… and I want to put the most unbelievable ring on your finger – one you'll never want to take off," he continues, letting his thumb graze her knuckles.

"Okay," she nods, unable to say anything more as she becomes choked up from her emotions.

It's been just over one month together and the fact that he's already talking so openly about forever – there's no way it could be real.

But, it is.

And it's absolutely absurd, but she doesn't care.

Because, it's right.

"So… do you have any requests?" He inquires, when several seconds go by.

"Huh?" She asks, in a bit of daze.

"Well… considering you've turned down five different proposals, I'd really like to make sure mine doesn't become number six," he quips, the beginnings of a smirk playing on his lips.

She's rolling her eyes, but the beaming smile is giving her away, and it truly makes him lose his breath for a moment. "I don't think you have anything to worry about," she assures him as she rests her palm on his chest.

"No?" He asks, a blinding grin sweeping across his mouth.

"No," she confirms with a shake of her head.

"Good," he says with a smile. "Because I meant what I said about forever," he tells her, completely serious. "You're stuck with me," he declares.

"I'm good with that," she assures him, practically glowing as she says the words.

He grins again – hard and bright, and it makes her fall even more in love with him.

Not wanting to wait another second, he's reaching out to frame her face with his hands, and stretching his neck to meet her in the middle for a kiss.

"Harvey?" She murmurs against his mouth.

"Hm?" He hums in reply.

Pulling away for just a moment, she pauses until he meets her eyes and says: "Don't wait too long, okay?"

Shaking his head, he bites back a smile, regarding her with amusement.

"Don't worry – I think twelve years is long enough."

=================CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=================

Can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! Please review!

Also, I already have the next chapter completed, so I should be updating much quicker than usual.


	11. Uncertain Future (K)

So, I've been working on this chapter for the past month and I'm still not completely happy with it, but if I don't post it, I'll probably keep obsessing about it for another month or two. Maybe I need a beta lol.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it. It's more angsty than what I've been writing lately, which is why I don't feel particularly confident. (Although, I wouldn't really call it angst lol). Plus, I've noticed lots of authors posting stories like this over the last couple weeks, so I'm hoping this one stacks up.

Also, it was inspired by Chapter Six of Bedside Vigils by Follow-Ur-Shadow. If you haven't read that story or any of her other works, go check them out!

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

She's a complete bundle of nerves, pacing up and down the sidewalk, looking at her phone to check the time way more often than is necessary.

She has no real frame of reference for how long this kind of thing should take, but she's been waiting for almost forty-five minutes and in her opinion, she should already be back in the car, with him by her side.

Up until fifteen minutes ago, she had been inside, practically pacing a hole in the linoleum floor. But, after receiving her fourth eye roll in a row from the desk clerk, she figured it'd be best to get some fresh air and stop torturing the woman with questions. Plus, she was starting to suspect that they were delaying things purposefully, just to screw with her.

So, she walked out the door and resumed her pacing outside, trying to pass the time by scrolling through her e-mails and fielding calls from their friends and co-workers.

She's just not sure how much longer she can wait – the past twenty-four hours have been a complete whirlwind and she's still absolutely terrified, but she's trying her best to appreciate the small victory.

Paying his bail and knowing she'll be seeing him shortly is the first bit of hope she's felt since getting that phone call yesterday morning, and she's just trying to keep all of the doubt and worry out of her brain. She can only imagine how he's feeling and she's determined to be strong for him.

After being arrested around eight o'clock yesterday morning, he didn't get arraigned until after lunch – thanks to Andrew Malik, she's sure. By the time his bail was set, it was quarter to three and they were unable to gather the funds and pay his bail before the Court closed at four.

And the fact that Harvey would be spending the night in jail – it caused an ache in her chest that she just couldn't shake.

It was the first night they had spent apart in over a month and it was absolutely torturous. She barely got a wink of sleep, powerless to stop her mind from wandering to worst case scenarios, all while imagining him alone in some cold, dark, cell.

Unable to fathom being anywhere else, she spent the night in his condo, wearing one of his t-shirts and sleeping on his side of the bed.

Being enveloped in his familiar scent was both comforting and heartbreaking – she basically spent half the night crying into his pillow.

By the time eight o'clock finally rolled around, she had been lying awake for hours, spending the majority of it fighting a losing battle with her racing thoughts. She was so exhausted, she barely had the energy to throw her hair in a messy bun, swipe some mascara on her eyelashes and a touch of blush on her cheeks. She threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and went out the door, meeting Ray at the curb so they could pick up the check at Goldman Sachs.

And now, a few hours later, she's still waiting for Harvey to get released. She knows he will be – she paid the bail and the clerk said everything was all set, but she won't be able to stop worrying until she sees his face.

She just wishes they would hurry up and let him out.

Still trying to distract herself and pass the time, she's re-reading an e-mail from her assistant for the fourth time when she hears the door open and immediately looks up, hoping to find him.

The moment their eyes meet, she feels relieved and devastated all at once.

He looks defeated and drained, with bags under his eyes, no gel in his hair and wearing the now-wrinkled suit he was arrested in.

He smiles when he sees her, but it's only half-hearted. It's clear the gesture is just for her benefit, a futile attempt at easing her worry.

They both know she's going to worry, no matter what.

She hurries towards him, her arms immediately sliding around his neck and hugging him close, just needing to touch him. "Hey," she murmurs, unsure of what else there is to say.

"Hey," he replies, wrapping her up in his embrace, as he presses his lips to her temple. Closing his eyes, he takes a few moments to just breathe her in. It was just one night apart and yet, he missed her more than he could possibly put into words.

Her face is buried in his neck as his palms slide up along her ribcage and she's working overtime not to burst into tears. They spend God knows how long, just standing there, holding each other on the sidewalk, but she doesn't care.

After several minutes go by, she eventually pulls back and begins cataloging every inch of him while running her fingers through his hair. "You okay?" She questions, unable to keep the genuine concern from her voice.

"Yeah," he promises with a bob of his head. "But let's just get out of here, okay?" He suggests, nodding his head towards the Lexus.

"Okay," she agrees, allowing him to lead her towards the car. As always, he opens the door for her, letting her slip inside before closing it and walking around. The moment he gets in beside her, he reaches for her hand and lifts it to his lips – the gesture honestly making her want to cry.

She doesn't give a shit about her seatbelt and quickly scoots into the middle, needing to be next to him. "Are you hungry? Do you want to stop for some food?" She questions, still letting her eyes rake over him. It's only been a day and yet, it feels like so much longer.

"No," he shakes his head. "I just want to go home and take a shower," he tells her as he interlocks their fingers.

"Okay," she agrees, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as Ray pulls out into the street.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

The ride to his place is quiet – he's clearly thinking something over, and she just leaves him to his thoughts, as she savors the fact that he's with her again.

When they get to the condo, he stays silent, just heading towards his bedroom with a plan to hop in the shower and do his best to rinse off the last twenty four hours.

It's silly but as she watches him walk away, she has this sudden urge to follow him, not wanting any sort of distance between them.

That's never really been her, but after the last twenty-four hours, she's feel rather clingy.

She's just about to go after him, when he stalls in the threshold and turns back to look at her. "Join me?" He asks, his tired eyes meeting hers.

She showered this morning and certainly doesn't need another one, but one look in his eyes and she's quickly nodding her head and following him into his bedroom.

Moments later, she's stepping into the shower, allowing him to get under the water first. As he closes his eyes and lets the hot water wash away everything that's happened, she reaches out and starts to massage his shoulders. As soon as she does, he releases an appreciative sigh, letting himself enjoy the feel of her hands on him, kneading his tight muscles. And after a few minutes, he's already feeling much more relaxed as his eyes pop open and he leans in to get a kiss out of her.

She was anticipating just a quick peck, but he doesn't pull away – instead, he cups the back of her head and kisses her with so much emotion it puts tears in her eyes.

When they eventually part, he doesn't go far.

No, he just pulls her under the stream with him and lets his hands explore her body, running down her back, curving around her waist, sliding up her arms and around the nape of her neck. His touch is innocent – he's not trying to start anything, he just wants to feel her under his palms.

Knowing what he does, he's doing his best to memorize every single moment with her.

And knowing what she does, she's doing the same.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

"Did you stay here last night?" He wonders as he tosses his t-shirt and boxers into his hamper, noticing that his Yankees t-shirt she sometimes likes to wear to bed has mysteriously ended up inside.

"Yeah," she confirms, following him out of the bathroom, both of them wrapped in towels.

When their eyes meet, he's giving her this look that she's struggling to read. But, then his lips curl upwards, just a touch, and she suddenly recognizes it as adoration.

Closing the distance between them, his fingertips graze her neck before falling down her back. "I love you," he tells her, momentarily resting his forehead against hers.

The fact that he does, doesn't surprise her – he's told her before, and she knows it. It's more that he's saying the words that catches her off guard. Since getting together, he's always said it in other ways – less direct, but just as meaningful.

But, the way he's saying it, now – it's as if he's desperate to make sure she knows, as if he's worried he won't have enough opportunities to say it, as if he's already resigned himself to the fact that he's not getting out of this.

It makes her want to throw up, but she tries to put on a brave face and instead, nudges his nose with hers and says, "I love you, too," before planting another kiss on him.

This time, the kiss is quick, and when they part, she sees all the emotion shining in his eyes and it's truly overwhelming.

"Hey… it's going to be okay," she tells him, because she just refuses to believe otherwise.

"I know," he responds, although she really wishes he sounded more convincing.

But, before she can find the words to assure him further, he's stepping away and ending the conversation to dig through his drawers, hoping to find something comfortable to wear.

She can sense he's not ready to really discuss this, and honestly, she's not exactly ready, either. So, she shakes the tension from her shoulders and decides they can ignore it for a little longer.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

After getting dressed and having some lunch, they end up in bed together, about an hour later – both exhausted and needing a nap before everyone comes over that night to formulate some sort of plan.

They're both utterly drained, but given everything that's happened, it's unsurprising that they're unable to fall asleep. Instead, they've spent the past ten minutes, just lying there, completely wrapped up in each other – not wanting even an inch of space between them.

Neither one of them has said a thing. Instead, she's been carefully watching him while he has this faraway look in his eye. It's pretty clear that he's thinking too much – the lines in his forehead that always appear when he's deep in thought coupled with the obvious tension in his body.

She knows him well enough to know that he's stuck in his head, probably second guessing everything that's happened.

Either way, it's not the time.

"Hey," she says, gently caressing his jaw to get his attention. "Talk to me," she implores. "Tell me what you're thinking," she continues.

Glancing up at her, he catches her gaze and exhales a steady breath. "I'm just thinking about this goddamn mess I'm in," he sighs, as his palm slides just under the hem of her top, reveling in her warmth.

"You guys will figure out a way out of this – you always do," she encourages, unable to fathom anything else.

"I hope so," he responds, trying for a reassuring smile, that in actuality, does anything but reassure her.

"You will," she declares. "You _have_ to," she adds, unable to quash the desperation in her tone.

He meets her eyes and seems to agree, but then he kind of drifts off and spends the next minute lost in his thoughts. She doesn't think much of it, assuming he's trying to come up with a solution, so she continues to lay there, attempting to soothe him by gently scratching at the nape of his neck in that way that always seems to do the trick.

But, then, he's suddenly looking back at her with this strange expression on his face – like he's thinking about _her_ and not the situation. It starts to put her on edge and she's just about to say something when he beats her to the punch.

"Marry me."

The way he just blurts it out, completely out of the blue – her brain practically short circuits and it takes her longer than it should to get the question out of her mouth. " _What?_ " She exclaims, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

Reaching out, he grabs her hand and runs his thumb over her knuckles. "Marry me," he repeats, his expression completely genuine and composed.

Blinking back her confusion, she just stares at him, watching and trying to figure out what the hell is going through his mind.

Except, he really doesn't give her much time to analyze and process, because of all of a sudden: "wait – hold on," he declares, releasing her hand and popping up off the mattress in a hurry.

Once again, she's caught off guard and can only sit up and watch as he gets down on one knee, right in front of her, and gets her hand back in his. Taking a deep breath, he looks up into her eyes – right into her soul, actually – and says, "This isn't how I planned to ask you, but I just… I love you so much, Donna… so… will you marry me?" His eyes full of affection and hope as he gives her hand a squeeze.

She bites down on her lip as she takes him all in – the man that she loves, down on one knee, proposing to her with those soft, but pleading eyes. He looks so sincere and it's everything she's ever wanted, and yet, her heart is absolutely breaking.

"Harvey…" she begins, trying to figure out how to say what she needs to without ruining everything they have.

But, before she can even form her next thought, his expression is faltering and he suddenly looks so broken, it instantly causes her chest to expand with guilt.

"What… what happened to forever?" He asks, dropping her hand and looking absolutely defeated and distraught in this way she's only ever seen him once or twice.

"Harvey…. I _still_ want forever," she insists, desperate for him to believe it, "But… we can't… not like _this_ ," she urges him, her eyes shining with emotion, as she scoots forward to the edge of the bed and takes his face in her hands. "We can't get married because you're afraid I won't wait for you," she tells him, praying that he'll understand.

Momentarily closing his eyes, his shoulders slump as he exhales a breath and it's quickly tearing her up inside.

"Hey," she says, causing him to open his eyes. "I _love_ you, okay?" She stresses as her fingers run along his jaw. "And if you want to ask me that again, when this is all over… I'll have a different answer for you," she promises, pleading with him to believe her. "But, I don't want to get married because you're trying to get me to stay… I just… I want you to trust that I _will_ ," she implores.

"It could be five _years_ , Donna," he argues, as she's ripped apart by his glassy eyes coupled with the realization of his words. She truly has no idea how she'll make it through five years without him, but one thing she _does_ know is that she's not going to just give up.

"Yeah well, you forget… I already waited for twelve, so I could do five in my _sleep,_ " she reminds him, trying for a bit of a smile.

Although, her attempt at lightening the mood is not exactly successful. Instead, he just shakes his head, momentarily glancing down at the floor. "I just… I _can't_ lose you," he tells her, his voice rough with emotion as his eyes find hers again.

"You _won't_ ," she vows, with so much conviction in her words. "You won't _ever_ lose me, Harvey," she pledges, the words struggling to escape with how choked up she's feeling.

"You can't promise me that," he tells her, trying to swallow back the growing lump in his throat.

"I can promise you that I won't ever walk away from us," she retorts, rather confidently. "Look, I choose to have faith that between you and Mike and Louis and Alex and Samantha, you will figure out a way out of this – just like you always do," she tells him, reaching out and running her fingers through his short strands. "But, if God forbid, we have to be apart for a while… I'll be right here waiting when you get back," she says with the most reassuring smile she can muster. "I'll be right here… just like I've _always_ been," she expresses, desperately wanting him to believe it.

He's staring straight back at her, scrutinizing her features as he searches for any sign of doubt – and she just lets him, knowing it's what he needs.

And eventually, he seems satisfied in what he sees and leans in closer as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you _so_ much," he stresses, his eyes glistening.

"I love you, too, Harvey – so much," she assures him. "And we'll get through this – no matter what happens," she promises, refusing to even entertain anything else.

"Okay," he says, slowly nodding his head. She doesn't feel like he's fully convinced, but he climbs back into bed before she has a chance to say more.

Then, he wraps his arms around her and spends the night holding her tighter than before.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

The next two weeks consist of nothing but stress, anxiety and constant worry – their focus disrupted with thoughts of an uncertain future and their slumber relentlessly plagued with nightmares.

Donna dreams of life sentences being handed down by the jury, Harvey battered and bruised on the daily, and death notifications being made by the warden. Eventually, it gets to the point where she prefers lying awake all night than being bombarded with those harrowing images.

Meanwhile, Harvey dreams of all the different ways Donna could tell him it's over – in person visits looking apologetic and absolutely beautiful, emotional collect calls that leave him breathless and lost, and even a few Dear John letters that he can't make himself read all the way through.

He wakes up in a cold sweat each and every time.

But, ultimately, the two weeks from hell culminate with everyone anxiously sitting in the courtroom and all charges being dismissed.

She can practically feel the relief in her bones when the words leave the Judge's lips, and she doesn't even attempt to stop the flood of tears pooling in her eyes.

And the moment he turns and catches her gaze – it's like she can truly breathe again.

She doesn't miss the emotion in his eyes as he takes a couple steps towards her, tugging at her wrist and pulling her into a hug. Letting herself sink into his arms, she ignores the noise of everyone else and allows his comforting embrace and familiar scent to take over, not wanting to let him go.

He's kissing her temple and whispering something in her ear, but she can't exactly make out the words with all their friends celebrating around them. Still, she doesn't care – she's just so fucking relieved.

She could stand there with him forever, but eventually, they're forced apart when the court officer begins ushering them outside, and she's more than willing to never see the inside of a courtroom ever again.

As they walk down the courthouse steps, Samantha suggests a nearby bar she claims is perfect for a celebratory drink, and Harvey grabs Donna's hand as they walk down the street.

Their celebratory drink turns into three over the course of a few hours, and it's the most fun any of them have had in two weeks. With the long hours they've been working and the stress they've all been under, it feels like even longer, and actually seeing everyone smiling and laughing and having a good time, she realizes just how little they've been doing that lately.

She's finishing her third drink of the night while listening to Samantha tell her and Mike a funny story from her road trip with Harvey, when a pair of arms loosely wrap around her waist.

She tries to school her features, but almost two months in and she still hasn't figured out how to control her smile when he's involved.

"You ready to head home soon?" He murmurs, keeping his voice low, but apparently, not low enough.

"What is it past your bedtime, old man?" Mike retorts, a teasing grin sweeping across his face, obviously proud of the quip.

Harvey rolls his eyes, but doesn't give in. "Something like that," he replies, before refocusing his attention on Donna, still waiting for her response.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to finish my drink," she requests. "Is Ray on his way over?"

"I'll go call him now," he offers before dropping his hands from her waist and heading towards the door to get better cell reception.

"Man, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that," Mike declares with a shake of his head – although, the small curve to his lips gives him away. Everyone knows he's been their biggest cheerleader from day one.

"Well, I guess it's lucky for you that we never see you anymore," Donna sasses, giving him one of her signature looks.

"I've been here twice in five weeks!" He defends.

And the simple raise of Donna's eyebrow has him surrendering immediately. "Rachel and I will schedule a visit in a few weeks," he promises.

Donna responds with a smile, as Mike places his drink on the countertop and pulls her in for a hug. "I'm really happy for you guys, Donna," he tells her.

"Thanks Mike," she says, happily. "Thanks for _everything_ ," she adds, as they pull away. And suddenly, she has to work overtime to stop herself from getting emotional. She's just not sure how this all would've turned out if he hadn't come back to lend a hand, and she's beyond grateful that he did.

"Yeah, well… Harvey got _me_ out of prison once, so… I kind of owed him," he shrugs with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Still, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow?" She suggests. "I know Harvey would love it," she adds with a warm smile.

"I'll be there," he agrees, his own smile sweeping across his face.

"Great," Donna replies, mirroring his expression.

It's the first time she feels like things are finally falling back into place.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Later that night, they're both in Harvey's closet, having just changed out of their clothes and wearing nothing but their underwear, still laughing about a story Louis had told earlier that night.

And it's silly, but even something as simple and mundane as this causes a flood of emotions inside her.

She still can't stomach how close they came to losing everything and the reminder immediately pushes her forward, the need to be close to him intensifying with every second.

Closing the distance between them, she wraps her arms around his waist, standing on her toes and pressing her lips right in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"I was so scared," she admits, her voice quiet and soft. She's spent the past two weeks putting on a brave face, not wanting to show how truly terrified she was as she did her best to be strong for him and everyone around them. But now that it's over, she can finally let it all out and just saying the four words is already such a relief.

Exhaling a breath, he turns in her grasp and frames her face with his hands. "Me too," he tells her, honestly as he lightly brushes her cheek with his thumb.

Suddenly, he's wearing this completely unreadable expression, and she doesn't even have time to ask him why before the words are spilling from his lips. "The thing I was _most_ afraid of, these past two weeks… it wasn't losing my freedom, or losing my license… it was losing _you_ ," he divulges with this open vulnerability that's only recently become familiar to her.

"Harvey… I told you I wasn't going anywhere," she reminds him, feeling this recognizable ache in her heart.

"I know," he concedes, although she's still not convinced he believes it. "But, even still… the thought of being apart from you for that long… I don't know how I would've made it," he tells her, his chest stinging at the mere thought of it. "All I kept thinking about was all the years I wasted, not being with you… how stupid I was for not kissing you every single goddamn day of the last twelve years… and what I would do to get that time back… to do it all over," he conveys, still clearly bothered by all of this. "All I know is… no matter how much time we have together, it's never going to be enough," he tells her while lovingly caressing her jaw.

"I know," she agrees with a bob of her head, her eyes shining with emotion.

Harvey leans in for a soft kiss, letting his mouth convey everything he's feeling, and she just melts into it – soaking up what he's saying, and relishing the way it makes her feel.

He's been kissing her like that a lot, lately – ever since he got arrested. And before, it kind of broke her heart each time, but now it makes her feel happy and loved and a whole host of other wonderful emotions.

Eventually, they're both out of breath and he pulls back, just a touch, and is wearing a slight smile that makes her curious.

"What?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Honestly, I was _this_ close to trying to convince you to leave the country with me," he tells her, only a speck of humor in his voice.

"Hmm… where would we have gone?" She wonders, deciding to play along.

"I was thinking the Maldives," he suggests with a smile. "They don't have an extradition treaty with the US," he tells her as his palms drift down her sides.

"Wow, you really thought about this," she chuckles.

"Well, it's always good information to have," he retorts, his lips curving into a smirk.

" _Well_ …" she begins, her expression becoming more thoughtful. "You know I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Harvey," she says, pausing to make the point. "But, I want you to believe me when I say that if today hadn't gone the way we wanted… I was _always_ going to wait for you – even if it took the full five years," she expresses. "Because as hard as those five years would've been, it's not like I would've been able to just forget about you… and it's not like I ever could've made it work with someone else," she explains, wholly sincere.

"Lord knows I spent twelve years trying to force it with other people, but… it _always_ came back to you," she declares, her eyes boring into his.

Since they got together, she's really been trying to work on her communication – on being open and honest with him in a way she never let herself be before. And while she's told him plenty of things she never thought she would, she's never been _this_ honest.

But, everything that's happened these past two weeks – she feels like it's finally time.

"Every guy I dated… they were always competing with you, whether they knew it or not… whether _I_ knew it or not," she admits. "So… the truth is, I never really had a choice – I was always going to be here when you got back," she promises. "Because that's where I'm supposed to be… it's where I was always supposed to be."

"Donna…" he murmurs, shaking his head in disbelief. Her words have completely floored him and he truly has no idea what to say, so he just leans in for a kiss.

Resting his forehead against hers, he takes a second to soak in the moment, and she just lets him, wanting to soak it in as well.

But, then he's pulling back and there's a flash of something in his eyes, but he doesn't give her enough time to decipher it because, suddenly, his feet are carrying him over to the other side of the closet, clearly in search of something.

"What are you doing?" She asks, watching him curiously.

"Hold on," he tells her, as he gets on his toes and reaches up to one of the top shelves in his closet, grabbing something and wrapping his palm around it.

She's eyeing him suspiciously as he makes his way back to her, this silly little smirk on his face that she can't quite figure out.

"What?" She asks, not sure what he's up to.

When he's finally standing right in front of her again, he carefully opens his hand and reveals the ring box he's holding.

She lets out an audible gasp, seriously taken by surprise. But before she can even dwell on the fact that he actually bought her a ring, he's getting down on one knee and smiling up at her.

"You told me if I asked you again, you'd have a different answer," he reminds her, his eyes lit up with joy.

She just chuckles in response, affectionately shaking her head at him. "I remember," she confirms, completely beaming.

He smiles at that, and then takes her hand. "Donna…" he begins, exhaling a breath. "You are… you are absolutely _everything_ to me," he continues, trying to shake off the nerves that have suddenly come over him. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I just… I love you more than I could ever put into words," he tells her, pausing to get a handle on his emotions.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I… I have no idea how I got this lucky, but I'm so fucking grateful," he muses, his glassy brown eyes focused solely on her. "Donna… _all_ I want… is forever… with you," he stresses, before taking one last breath and opening the ring box to reveal what's inside. "Will you marry me?"

Her vision is blurred as she bites down on her bottom lip, nodding her head before he's even fully finished asking the question, and without even glancing down at the ring. "Yes," she says with tears streaming down her cheeks.

His grin is practically blinding her as he jumps onto his feet and pulls her in for an all-consuming kiss, pouring everything he has into it. By the time they part, they're completely out of breath, but they couldn't care less, both just beaming at each other.

It takes about a minute of helpless grins and giggles, before Harvey even thinks to slide the ring on her finger. And as she watches him slip on the exquisite diamond ring, she's beyond overwhelmed by the moment, tears still collecting in her eyes.

"It's… wow," she sighs, her eyes fixed on the new addition to her finger. It's a thin gold band with the largest oval diamond she's ever seen, sitting atop an encrusted hidden halo, making it seem as if the diamond is floating on the delicate band.

She's basically in awe.

"Well, I had to make sure it was better than all the other rings you've been offered," he tells her, a slight tease to his voice.

Her lips twitch into a smile, momentarily taking her eyes off her hand and meeting his beaming gaze. "I'm never taking it off," she tells him, completely sure of her words.

"Good," he says, his whole face bending into a smile.

"Good," she agrees as he pulls her into his chest, spending the next couple minutes both admiring the symbol of their future sitting on her finger.

And then, out of nowhere, she's choking out a laugh and pulling back just enough to give him a look. "I can't believe you proposed to me in your closet… and while we're in our _underwear_ ," she scolds him, playfully.

He responds with a grin – big and bright, as he pulls her back into his arms, immediately resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he murmurs; although, he hardly looks it. "I was going to plan something, but I… I just couldn't wait," he confesses, his mouth almost brushing hers.

Her mouth curves upwards as her smiling lips find his. "I'm glad you didn't," she sings, happily.

"Me too," he agrees, practically whispering the words as he threads his fingers through her hair. "I think we've waited long enough."

"Couldn't agree more," she says, punctuating the sentiment with a passionate kiss.

And when she eventually pulls back from his lips, she simply smiles at him, leaving him feeling slightly dazed and causing his heart to skip.

He's got so much emotion etched into his gaze and he's truly at a loss for words, having no idea how to express the way he's feeling or what this woman means to him. It's overwhelming in the best possible way.

Still, he wants to say something. So, he settles on the only thing he can say. "Donna," he exhales, his tone a mixture of affection and awe.

She smiles at that, knowing exactly what he's trying to get across. "I know," she assures him, standing on her toes and brushing her nose against his.

And, not for the first time, he's confident that she does.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Well, if you got this far, please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	12. Bonus Scenes Part Two (T)

Ugh, I can't believe the finale is just in two days. How did this season go by so fast?! And seriously, WHY couldn't we get a full season? Ten episodes of Darvey is almost cruel.

Anyway, I don't know what we'll do without Harvey & Donna are our screens, but I hope and pray that we can keep them alive in fanfiction for quite a while. I still have a TON of finished and unfished stuff on my computer, so I'm hoping everyone else does, too, and will continue to post well after the season ends.

I also hope and pray that we get some serious Darvey on Wednesday. I need like actual kissing, because I feel like there has been an unfortunate lack of it this season. Also, I would really like to see Mike teasing Donna about Harvey… I also wouldn't mind more of Mike teasing Harvey about Donna lol.

Also, can I just say how much better last week's episode was than episode five? The banter was everything I was missing earlier this season, during Mike's return.

Although, I am kind of upset that we didn't see any interaction with Donna and Marcus. I would really love for someone to write a story where Harvey and Donna take Marcus up on his offer and stay for a few extra days. I imagine them spending the days with the kids and then reading them bedtime stories at night, and then shooting the shit with Marcus over drinks. Also, Marcus would of course tell them how much Lily raved about Donna after their phone call, and how she called him and was completely giddy when she told him that Harvey was dating Donna and said she was the one. Yeah, he would totally spill the beans, on that one.

Anyway, I'll stop ranting. This chapter contains missing seasons from episode seven, eight and nine. Hope you enjoy!

Please don't forget to review!

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

After ending the call, he closes his eyes and blows out a breath, releasing all the guilt and anger and frustration he's been holding onto all this time.

He feels this almost immediate lightness wash over him, and it feels _good_. Finally letting it all go – it's something he should've done years ago.

When he opens his eyes, the painting stares back at him, still sitting on the couch where Donna left it. He spends a few minutes just admiring it, refamiliarizing himself with a beloved piece of his childhood he thought he'd never see again.

And afterwards, he thinks about her. Her, and everything she's done for him. Not just today or yesterday or last week or last month, but ever since she waltzed into his life with her fiery red hair and smug smile.

In the scheme of things, getting his painting back is pretty minute considering all of the other innumerable things she's done for him throughout the years, but this still hits him right in the chest.

That she went through all that trouble for no reason at all, except to make him happy. That, after everything, after all the mistakes he's made and how's foolish he's been, she still _wants_ to make him that happy.

There's truly no one else in his life that would do something like this for him.

Then again, she's always been different.

Still, just thinking about it does something inexplicable to him.

Taking one last look at the artwork he thought was gone forever, he pushes himself off the couch and heads towards his bedroom.

He needs to see her – properly thank her – just be with her.

After discarding his jacket, he starts unbuttoning his shirt as he steps through the threshold, finding her reading in bed and already in her pajamas, looking like she's right where she belongs.

And she is. She definitely is.

Glancing up from her book, she fixes him with a soft smile as he tosses his shirt in the hamper. "Good talk?" She inquires, watching as he slips off his shoes.

"Yeah," he replies with a smile and a nod as he removes his jeans, leaving him in just his t-shirt and boxer briefs. He debates slipping into the bathroom to brush his teeth, but ultimately decides to do it later – right now, he just can't wait.

So, he climbs into bed, barely give her a second to put her book on the nightstand before he's drawing her close, tucking her underneath him while he hovers on his forearms. For a moment, he remains silent, just lovingly gazing at her, as her palms roam his back.

"Thank you," he tells her, his eyes sparkling with emotion.

"You're welcome," she smiles, so warm and Donna.

"I… I just can't believe you got it back," he expresses, completely in awe of her as he brushes a stray lock of hair out of her face. "You're amazing," he gushes.

"Yeah, well… it wasn't easy, but… I know how important it is to you and I… I guess I just missed you these last two days and… I wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me," she explains as she rubs soothing patterns into his back.

This look of utter disbelief flashes across his features as he digests her words. "I don't deserve you," he proclaims, exhaling the declaration.

"Yes, you do," she reasons, a reassuring smile warming her lips.

He begs to differ, but he knows there's no sense in arguing with her. Instead, he leans a bit closer and says, "I love you so much," he sighs, happily. "You know that, right?"

She replies with a beaming smile that causes his heart to stutter, before she nods her head. "I know," she confirms.

" _Donna_ ," he exhales, shaking his head, as he fails to come up with the words.

"I know, Harvey… I know," she promises as her fingers find the nape of his neck.

Unable to hold back, he leans in, kissing her with so much love and passion and promise – in a way that she's only ever experienced with him.

It doesn't take much for the kiss to become heated – the raw emotions and declarations of love coupled with the night they spent apart leaving them wanting.

Within minutes, their clothes are on the floor and she's writhing underneath him as he slicks kisses down her jaw and over her pulse point.

She's becoming more impatient with each passing moment, rocking her hips and rubbing herself against him, as his hand skates down her body, curving around her ass and giving it a squeeze.

When his mouth slides along her collarbone and down her chest, she lets out an actual growl and he can't help but laugh at her impatience.

" _Harvey_ ," she whines, seemingly done with the foreplay and wanting to move onto the main event.

"Hold on," he chuckles as he places a few scattered kisses down her stomach before ending up in between her legs. "Been thinking about this all day," he says, after gently sucking on the inside of her thigh.

And well, she's certainly not going to argue with that.

.

.

It's maybe thirty minutes later that he's got his face buried in her neck, both of them attempting to catch their breath as the scent of her perfume invades his nostrils, her labored breathes graze his ear, and her warm hands roam his back.

He feels so completely at peace.

"God, I missed you," he murmurs, placing a kiss right below her ear.

"I missed you, too," she says, pressing her lips to his temple.

"No more nights apart, okay?" He suggests, as he pulls back to meet her eyes.

"Okay," she says with a happy chuckle. "Does that mean no more road trips?" She playfully wonders, knowing full well that they'll certainly have to endure the occasional night apart.

"Not unless you're riding shotgun," he retorts, looking rather pleased with himself.

And, of course, she grins right back, her eyes illuminated with joy in a way that makes him feel so proud. "I can live with that," she decides.

"Good," he replies, sealing the deal with a kiss.

Once they part, he settles himself right by her side, propping his head up on an elbow as his arm drapes across her stomach. She turns to face him, slipping a leg in between both of his as she runs her fingers through his messy hair.

Meanwhile, he just watches her – her make up long gone and her hair kind of a mess, but he still loses his breath at her beauty.

"What?" She asks with a slight blush as she catches him staring.

"Nothing," he says. "I've just never been this happy before," he tells her, completely genuine. "Not even close."

"Me either," she says, her smile lighting up her face.

He spends the next few moments just staring at her, letting his fingers casually brush through her hair. Sometimes, it honestly surprises him – just how stupidly in love with her he is.

It's not something he's ever felt before, and he knows he could never feel it again – not with anyone else.

She's the one.

Deep down, he probably had an idea that she was it all along, but after finally succumbing to his feelings and getting to be with her for real – he knew.

And over the last two months, he's only become more sure of the fact.

Still, feeling so strongly about someone – it's always terrified him.

Loving someone so completely only made it easier to end up utterly devastated and broken. He saw it with his father, and he's seen it plenty of times since.

It's why he's always been afraid to love Donna – because he knew how hard he would fall. He knew he'd never recover if it didn't work out.

And the fact that he's here – that he's so ridiculously in love with her – he should be out of his mind with fear.

Except, he's not.

He's completely at ease.

He loves her and she loves him and they're going to make it work – he's absolutely sure of it.

And yeah, he's already promised her forever, but tomorrow, he's going to start looking for a ring.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

The look on his face is absolutely breaking her heart.

She's spent the last two hours dreading the expression she sees staring back at her. It's a look she's seen once before and it's haunted her ever since.

At least this time, she can comfort him in all the ways she wanted to the last time she shared this kind of news with him.

She can't erase all the pain he's feeling, but at least it's something.

So, she just embraces him the way she couldn't do before, hoping it's enough.

A shaky breath escapes his lips as he holds onto her, letting the information wash over him. He's never going to talk to his mother again. He's never going to see her again. He'll never get to make up for all that lost time.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey," she tells him, softly, unsure what else to say. She's never seen Harvey so broken and for once, she really doesn't know what to do. The last time she dealt with this, he faltered for just a minute or so, and then put on a brave face.

This time, he tightens his grip on her waist, burying his face in her neck, as she just softly rubs at his nape, hoping to provide even the smallest bit of comfort.

They stand there, holding each other, for quite a while.

Eventually, he pulls back, wipes at his face, and starts to fidget with his tie. "I guess I should call Marcus… and… book a flight," he realizes, looking so lost it causes such an ache in her chest.

"I already took care of the flight," she tells him, placing her palm on his shoulder and offering a gentle squeeze. "Take off is at nine thirty – and I asked Ray to be here at six," she continues, reaching out to remove his tie. "When I spoke to Marcus, he said his guest room is available," she adds.

"Okay," he says, nodding his head and scratching at the back of his neck. "You'll come with me, right?" He asks, suddenly, looking down to meet her eyes.

"Of _course_ ," she emphasizes, momentarily forgetting his tie and taking his face in her hands. "I'm here for you, okay? Whatever you need, I'm here," she promises.

"Thank you," he says, softly, his hands finding her waist as he takes a step closer and rests his forehead against hers. "I love you," he tells her, his eyes shining with emotion.

"I love you, too," she assures him, standing on her toes and reaching for a brief kiss. "So much."

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Last time, he almost didn't go – sometimes, he wonders if he would have if she hadn't basically forced him into it. This time, it's not even a question – he leaves the very next morning.

Last time, he endured a five hour train ride, completely isolated with his thoughts and so desperately wanting to turn back. This time, he flies to Boston and spends all ninety minutes with her hand in his, her thumb gently rubbing against his knuckles.

Last time, he insisted that Donna and Jessica stay in New York to focus on the shit storm brewing at the firm. Last time, his brother had everyone he needed by his side, while no one showed up for Harvey. This time, just about everyone he cares about is there with him.

Last time, Marcus sat with Katie, while Harvey sat alone, wishing she was there. This time, she's seated right next to him, periodically squeezing his knee, rubbing his shoulders, or scratching at the nape of his neck.

Last time, he was dreading the inevitable confrontation with his mother. This time, he'd give anything to see her again.

Since his arrival in Boston, he's been having flashbacks to eight years ago – simultaneously feeling like it hasn't been that long, and that it's been so many more.

It wasn't until his mother's funeral and experiencing the contrast from his father's, that he realized just how much has changed since his father's death.

Almost everything is different – all except one thing.

Sitting in the back of the town car, driving away from the cemetery with their intertwined hands resting on his knee, he has so many things running through his mind, but she's what he keeps coming back to.

She's been the one constant in the last twelve years. She's experienced it all with him – the highs and the lows, the wins and the losses. She was his biggest support when his brother got cancer and when his father died. She was his biggest cheerleader when he made junior partner and senior partner, and when he got his name on the wall. She was his moral compass when Cameron Dennis tried to drag him down with him; she lent him an ear when he was betrayed by Scottie or Mike or Louis; she protected him from Forstman and Hardman and Tanner and so many others; and she always believed in him, when Jessica didn't.

She encouraged him and motivated him and praised him, but she was never afraid to challenge him or call him out when he was wrong. She spent years trying to steer him in the right direction – constantly guiding him through big decisions and warning him of potential mistakes.

She always helped him make the right choice, and she saved him from himself more times than he probably knows.

She was the only one who knew the real him, taking the time to look deeper, when everyone else would just judge and assume and believe what they heard.

She was trusted with each and every one of his secrets, and he never doubted that she'd keep every single one. She had faith in him when so many others doubted. She stayed when so many others left.

She's absolutely everything to him.

It's not a new realization, but thinking about it now only devastates him more, knowing that his mother will never get to meet her.

He has a lot of regrets when it comes to Donna, and even more in regard to Lily, but something that will always cause a pain in his chest is that they never really got to know each other.

Still, he's just trying to be appreciative for the time he had – the phone calls and dinners they shared during the last two years. He's trying to be grateful that they made peace and started over. He's trying to remind himself that she knew he loved her, that he forgave her, and that he regretted all the years they wasted.

But, it still hurts.

Because, even if she knew, there's just so many things he wishes he had said.

It's a crushing feeling – one he never wants to experience again.

As always, she seems to sense his pain because she's squeezing his hand while using the other to gently run her fingers down his arm. He doesn't even have to turn his head to know that she's watching him, a mixture of question and concern in her eyes.

Blowing out a breath, he tells her what's on his mind.

"There's just… there's so many things I wish I had told her… so many things I wish I had said," he sighs, still looking down at his lap.

"I know, Harvey," she sympathizes, her heart breaking, not for the first time in the last few days. "But, she knew. I know she did," she assures him.

"Yeah…" he nods his head, before lifting his chin and meeting her gaze. "I just… I don't ever want to feel this type of regret again," he explains to her.

She's just about to ask what he means when he interrupts the thought, lifting her hand to his lips. "You know how much I love you, right?" He questions.

"Harvey…" she says, with a ghost of a smile. " _Yes_ … I know," she promises him.

Nodding his head, he momentarily gazes past her, looking out the window, before his attention returns to her face. "We've been through so much together and I just… I have no idea how I would've gotten through any of it, if you hadn't been there… everything you've done, everything you've given me – you're just… you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he says, his body turned towards her and his fingers in her hair, cupping the back of her skull. "You're the love of my life," he exhales, the raw emotion evident in his eyes.

"Harvey…" she says, glistening eyes and completely choked up, his words catching her entirely off guard.

"I've been wanting to tell you… I don't even know why I didn't – it just never seemed like the right time," he explains. "But, I don't want to wait to tell you this stuff anymore… when I called and told my mom about us, I told her that you were the one, but I never told you, and I just… I needed to make sure you knew," he continues, so vulnerable and honest.

" _Harvey_ ," she repeats, unable to even attempt a coherent thought. Instead, she just lunges at him, wrapping both arms around his neck and planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

He immediately reciprocates, stretching his palm across the small of her back and drawing her closer.

When they part, moments later, neither one of them want to go far – instead, allowing their foreheads to meet in the middle. "Hey…" she begins, caressing his jaw with her hand. "I feel the same way, okay?" She assures him, a warm smile touching her lips. "You're _everything_ to me… and I love you so much," she immediately adds.

And for the first time in three days, a genuine smile flashes across his face.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

"Hey," she calls out when she hears the front door open and close.

"Hey," he replies as he turns the corner, finding her getting up from the couch as he slips off his suit jacket and lays it on the back of the chair.

"Have a good night?" She questions, meeting him by the kitchen counter.

"Well… it kindda went downhill after I gave him the subpoena… but, before that… yeah, it was… exactly what I needed," he tells her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"For what?" She asks, feigning innocence.

Harvey retreats just enough to give her a look – one that says he knows exactly what she did. "C'mon Donna… we both know Mike didn't just call me out of the blue… _someone_ put him up to it," he points out.

Wearing a sheepish smile, Donna responds with a small shrug of her shoulders, that simple gesture telling him everything he needs to know.

"Thank you," he repeats, this time, allowing her to see the immense appreciation in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Harvey," she replies, offering up a warm smile.

"Not just for tonight," he continues, his palm drifting down to the small of her back. "For _everything_ ," he clarifies. "You're the only reason I even made it through this last week," he tells her. "I don't know what I would've done, if I didn't have you," he admits, swallowing back the emotion settling in his throat.

"Hey," she says, lifting his chin so he'll meet her gaze. "You will _always_ have me, okay?" She promises. " _Always_ ," she repeats.

Completely overwhelmed by everything he feels for her, Harvey simply nods his head, unable to say anymore.

Donna recognizes the look in his eyes and doesn't push. Instead, she grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. "C'mon, you have a big day tomorrow," she says, before turning and leading him towards the bedroom.

A few minutes later, she's in the bathroom, taking off her makeup and getting ready for bed, while he's standing in the closet, already changed out of his suit. He finds himself once again holding his mother's letter, unable to reread the words, as he stares down at his grandmother's ring in his hand.

He wandered in here in the hopes of finding a good hiding spot, but ended up getting distracted by the exquisite family heirloom.

It's been just under three weeks since he made the decision to propose to Donna. Although, he hadn't had much time to look at engagement rings before Malik and his mother's death derailed his plans.

But now, looking down at this ring – there's no question it's supposed to be hers.

In recent weeks, everything he knew only became more clear. The reappearance of his mother's painting reinforcing his love for the woman who retrieved it. A likely prison sentence pushing him to face the possibility of life without her. And then, his mother's passing reminding him that life is fleeting and she's the person he wants to spend his with.

It's only been eleven weeks since he showed up at her place, and most would say it's too soon to commit to forever, but, the truth is, he's been committed since he walked through her door.

Officially, it hasn't been that long, but when he really thinks about it, it's been over twelve years.

Twelve years of partnership.

Twelve years of unwavering faith, steadfast support, and unquestionable dedication.

Twelve years of fierce loyalty, extreme protection, and absolute trust.

Twelve years of falling in love with her.

They've had twelve years together, but he wants so many more.

He wants them all.

Before he goes in search of a place to hide the ring, he takes one last look, already picturing it on her finger.

Ultimately, he finds a spot for it and his mother's letter in a shoe box on the top shelf of his closet.

Although, he's not going to leave it there for long.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Hope you enjoyed these bonus scenes. Please review so I have something to read and pass the time as I wait for Wednesday night!


	13. Tipsy (T)

Well, this is my first post since the finale and can I just say – it was everything that I ever could've asked for, and so much more. I still can't believe we actually got a Darvey proposal _and_ a wedding. Mind blown.

I'm working on a post-finale chapter, but it's not quite where I want it to be, and I had this in my finished folder, so I figured I'd post it.

It's basically a pointless and plotless fluffy piece that's set in the beginning of their relationship. I don't know about you, but I'm really into those fics right now.

Please review!

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

"Hey," he greets her as she strolls into his bedroom, kicking off her heels and depositing her purse onto his dresser. "Have fun?" He asks as his eyes rake over her appearance. It's the same outfit she was wearing when they parted ways at the office earlier that evening, but there's something about the carefree nature of her hair and the slightly off-kilter bounce in her step that immediately alerts him to the fact that she had more than just the one drink she was planning on.

Truthfully, he wasn't particularly thrilled when she informed him of her plans to get a drink with Katrina and Samantha after work – things between them are still new and it's just hard not to want to spend every free moment together.

So, he may have thrown a pout in her direction, hoping to change her mind, but she managed to resist, instead responding with a playful eye roll and promises that she'd come over afterwards. Then, after a brief kiss goodbye, she was waltzing out of his office, leaving him on his own for the next few hours.

Sometimes, it's hard to believe that he used to find comfort in being alone in his empty condo. For years, it was the place he went to relax and unwind and just be.

It was his sanctuary.

But, ever since he first experienced a night at his condo with _her_ , he no longer finds solace in being there by himself. Now, it's too quiet and hollow and cold when she's not with him.

So, instead of feeling lonely and pathetic without her, he decided to take advantage of the extra couple hours and got a head start on the Motion for Summary Judgment he needs to file next week.

He was actually able to complete the first draft before heading home around ten o'clock, disappointed not to find her waiting for him. He spent a minute or two debating whether to text her and see when she'd be back, but ultimately, he decided to wait a while longer, distracting himself by taking a shower, hanging up all of his dry cleaning, and watching the last two innings of the Yankees' game.

It was the bottom of the ninth, and just after eleven o'clock, when he the sound of his front door opening and closing caught his attention. As he listened to the familiar click of her heels making their way through his condo, a smile immediately slid across his lips, happy that she had finally arrived. Putting the television on mute, he waited for her to appear as he listened to her keys land on his counter before she padded towards his bedroom door.

And now, she's finally within reach – standing in front of him, wearing that dress like no one else ever could, and flashing him with a slightly drunken smirk he finds both adorable and amusing.

"I did," she declares, with her signature sass as she attempts to unzip her dress. He's struggling to suppress some laughter as she tussles with the zipper, and he's seconds away from getting out of bed to help her out when she finally has success and is able to slide the zipper the rest of the way down. "Sorry I'm late," she apologizes, even though there's really no need.

"S'ok," he tells her, watching as she lets her dress fall to the ground before she steps out of it. "C'mere," he says, itching to touch her and gesturing for her to come closer.

"Hold on," she sings, amused by his impatience, as a smile flickers on her lips. He responds with a quiet groan, announcing his displeasure, as she carries herself towards the bathroom. And of course, she puts some extra sway in each step, leaving him completely entranced while he watches her strut across the room in nothing but her bra and underwear. He almost follows her in there, but she shuts the door and he leans back against the headboard, exhaling a laugh.

He hopes she never stops teasing him like this.

Considering he's been enduring her taunting for roughly thirteen years, he feels pretty confident that she never will.

Now that she's out of sight, he can finally focus again, and the fact that her dress is still lying on his floor grabs his attention. Yeah, that's definitely clue number two that she had a few drinks tonight.

Waiting for to come to bed, he unmutes the television and watches the rest of the Yankees game. They get their last out to win the game right before she reappears in his bedroom with her teeth brushed and her face washed. And not for the first time, he's overwhelmed by how undeniably beautiful she is without even a speck of makeup on her face.

As much as he's always appreciated and even fantasized about her when she's wearing the hell out of a dress and heels and has her hair and makeup perfectly done, nothing compares to what he gets to experience now that they're together.

Now, he gets Donna wearing nothing but his button-down shirt when she is prancing around his kitchen and making coffee in the mornings; and Donna wearing her silky pajamas when they're lounging on the couch, watching movies, on a Sunday night; and Donna on the weekends looking completely casual in her favorite pair of jeans as they run errands and wander around the city; and he gets Donna before she's even completely woken up – bare-faced and bedhead; and Donna naked and writhing underneath him, making noises he used to only dream about.

As unbelievable as she looks when she's parading around the firm – looking so classy and powerful, seeing her in his condo, in his clothes and in his bed – he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Flicking off the bathroom light, she quickly climbs onto the mattress and crawls towards him, swinging a leg over his lap and sitting down on him with clear intent.

"Hey," she says with a cheeky smile as his hands slide up and down her bare thighs.

"Hi," he responds, trying to bite back the grin that's threatening to emerge as he takes in her drunken state. Over the thirteen years they've known each other, he's seen her have her fair share of drinks – he could probably tell exactly how many she's had just by giving her a quick once over. She has quite a few tells, actually.

After finishing drink number one, her body visibly relaxes and a silly smile lights up her face. Whenever they used to share a drink in his office, she'd practically sink into his couch, kick her heels off, and put her feet up wherever she wanted – on the coffee table, his desk, and even his lap once when she jokingly requested a foot massage.

After two drinks, her laugh changes, becoming a little louder and more carefree. She also gets _really_ chatty – even more so than usual. She used to insist on updating him on all the latest gossip she hadn't had a chance to spill yet and he would just watch, completely amused, as she would animatedly tell him who'd gotten caught hooking up in the law library last week or what ridiculous thing Louis had done that afternoon. Once she spent a whole twenty minutes discussing her sister's boyfriends and their unusual career choices – the top three were a funeral service manager, a laboratory technician in a sperm donation clinic, and the founder of an adult coloring book company. That had been quite the entertaining night.

After three drinks, she tends to get a little bit reckless. Frankly, the best and most ruthless pranks they ever pulled on Louis happened after three drinks. And the one time she used his cell phone to prank call Norma, that happened after three drinks as well. He's honestly still rather traumatized from that whole ordeal.

After four drinks, she becomes openly flirty, engaging him in suggestive banter and teasing him to no end, while she purposefully winds him up, finding the whole thing incredibly entertaining. Donna after four drinks has always been something he's thoroughly enjoyed.

And while he'd never experienced it himself, according to her, after five drinks, she gets rather handsy to the point that she struggles to control herself. Yeah, no matter how many times he joked about pouring her another drink, she never let herself get to that point around him – at least, she never had before.

The thing is, in the three weeks they've been together, neither one of them has had more than a drink or two on any given night. So, the idea of re-discovering all of her drunken tells from this new and more intimate perspective – he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Miss me?" She purrs, all bright eyes and cocky smile.

"You have no idea," he utters, no longer feeling the need to deny it. It's only been three weeks, but he's pretty sure he's already forgotten how.

Donna responds with a happy sigh, her smile widening from his admission. "Missed you, too," she says, leaning in so her lips are hovering over his. "Girl's night was fun, but I kind of wished I was here," she confesses in this way that just makes his heart soar.

"Oh yeah?" He grins as his fingers run through her fiery locks.

"Mhm," she nods as her tongue peeks out to wet her lips.

"Well, you probably shouldn't tell Samantha and Katrina that you think I'm a better time than they are," he teases as his palm slides down her spine.

"Pretty sure they already know," she quips, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking as if she's giving him a clue.

"What?" Harvey asks, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Donna immediately responds by openly laughing at the dumbfounded expression on his face. "It's _girl's_ night, Harvey," she declares, offering him a pointed look.

"So, you were… talking about me?" He assumes, before a smirk touches his lips, thoroughly entertained and rather curious by the idea of Donna discussing him with her friends. "And what _exactly_ did you say?" He wonders, really wanting to know.

"Hmm…. is someone nervous?" She ribs, her maroon fingertips playing with the sprinkling of hair on his chest.

"What would _I_ have to be nervous about?" He scoffs. "You've never been more satisfied in your life," he maintains, completely smug about it.

"Wow… someone's awfully cocky," she notes, with a laugh building in her throat.

"But not wrong," he challenges with a quirk of an eyebrow.

A chuckle falls from her lips as she leans in again, allowing his fingers to push the hair out of her face and behind her ears as he waits for her response. "But not wrong," she concedes with a nod.

His smile only grows as a wave of pride washes over him. Given the number of times he's made her come in the span of three weeks, he was pretty confident about the statement – although, he definitely doesn't hate the confirmation.

"You still haven't answered my question," he points out, curiosity getting the best of him. He'd definitely be lying if he said he didn't want to hear Donna's perspective on everything.

It's not like they haven't talked – they have. But, now that she's drunk and more carefree, he figures it wouldn't hurt to have the conversation once again.

"Which was?" She asks, feigning ignorance.

"What you guys talked about," he clarifies, even though he's sure that she already knows. She may be drunk, but she's still Donna.

"Oh… _well_ …" she begins, pretending to consider his inquiry. "They had a _lot_ of questions," she stresses, purposefully dragging it out just to toy him.

"Like?" He prompts, cutting to the chase.

"Wanted to know if you… live up to all the _hype_ ," she quips, her tone playful and teasing as she wiggles her eyebrows a bit.

Harvey hmms in response, heavily amused by the thought of the three of them talking about him in that way. "And?" He presses, when she doesn't elaborate.

"And you got nothing but rave reviews from me," she assures him, with a bright flash of a grin.

"That's good to know," he says with a smile as his palm rests low on her back, his thumb rubbing circles into her skin.

"You saying you didn't already know?" she questions, raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge. "Because I'm pretty sure I've made it perfectly clear," she maintains.

"Well… you can never really hear it too much," he reasons, a silly grin spreading across his face. He honestly feels high just being around her – his jaw has been sore for the past few weeks due to his inability to tame down his smile.

Still, he loves every second of it.

Donna rolls her eyes light heartedly, but the bend of her lips does nothing to hide her amusement.

"So, what else did you tell them?" He questions as his fingers drift down to her ass, caressing and giving each cheek a squeeze.

"Well… I may or may not have told them about the other day on your balcony," she admits as she peers at him through her eyelashes, a touch of pink coloring her cheeks.

" _Donna_ ," he mockingly chastises her as a laugh rumbles through his chest.

"And also the handicap bathroom… and the back of Ray's car," she squeaks in between a few giggles.

"You're ridiculous," he says, shaking his head at her.

"I think I probably had one drink too many," she admits, a bit sheepish.

"Yeah, probably," he agrees as he sits up and readjusts her in his lap. " _Unless_ … I mean… have we hit the alcohol quota for the really handsy Donna I've been dying to meet for the past thirteen years?" He wonders as he starts to absent-mindedly play with her bra straps. "Because if so, then I think you've had just enough," he declares as his hands move down her back and swiftly unhook her bra.

"Pretty sure I don't need to be drunk to get handsy with _you_ ," she retorts, with a seductive smile and a fluttering of her eyelashes.

That gets a rather large grin out of him, a lightness spreading across his chest, as he recalls various moments when Donna simply couldn't keep his hands off him. "Hmm… yeah, I guess you don't," Harvey concedes.

Sometimes, in moments like these, it just hits him – how stupidly happy she makes him. It's a feeling he doesn't recognize in any other context but her, and he's still getting used to the overload of it.

Even just these silly conversations in the middle of the night make him practically giddy, and it's a strange, but exhilarating feeling.

"Definitely not," Donna nods, interrupting his thoughts.

Somehow, the words only make his smile widen and he can no longer restrain himself from kissing her, immediately wrapping a palm around the back of her head and pulling her down for a kiss.

Their lips meet and she's enthusiastically returning each and every one as her hips starts to rock back and forth. He can sense she's ready to go full steam ahead, but he wants to take his time and tease her a bit, so he reluctantly pulls back from her, chuckling at the pout he finds on her lips.

"Patience," he tells her, using that smug tone of voice she both loves and hates.

She just growls in response, fixing him with quite the glare. It only entertains him more.

He plants one more quick kiss on her lips before getting back on track, his expression becoming more serious. Shifting her hair off her shoulder, he leans in and lets his lips skim her throat, leaving soft kisses in their wake. Her warm palms rest at his shoulders as she hums in appreciation, tilting her neck to the side to give him more room. Making his way up, he gently nibbles on her ear and is momentarily overwhelmed by the familiar scent of her shampoo.

He can't help but close his eyes and just breathe her in.

That scent of lilies and cherry blossom – the one that's been captivating him by for well over a decade, is only that much sweeter when experienced up close.

Continuing to nuzzle her neck, he drops frequent kisses wherever he pleases, leaving her impatient and causing her to shift in his lap.

Retreating back to meet her eyes, he reaches out and pulls her bra straps down her shoulders, watching as she bites down on her lip in anticipation before he removes her bra all together and tosses it to the side. And this time, he doesn't make her wait – instead, he gets a hand on one breast, while his mouth showers the other with attention.

Throwing her head back, Donna lets out a noise that never ceases to make his dick twitch. Her fingers quickly end up in his hair, pulling his head closer to her chest as she rocks her hips, searching for friction.

Barely anything has happened yet and he's already so turned on, he should maybe be embarrassed. But, it's truly nothing new – this is exactly the effect she's always had on him.

Except now, he actually gets to do something about it.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

When they've finally come down from their high, neither one of them has any desire to move, still tangled up in the sheets and each other.

He's getting tired – the long week, the lack of sleep, and the powerful orgasm all working together to make it increasingly difficult to stay awake.

Still, he can tell that she's not ready for bed quite yet, so he's trying his best to stay up with her.

She's lying on her side, propped up on an elbow and her leg thrown across his, while he lies on his back. There's a comfortable silence between them, both completely content to just quietly enjoy each other as he absent-mindedly plays with her hair and she draws silly patterns on his chest.

He's resting his eyes, but he can feel her looking at him, studying him in that way that only she does. He's waiting for her to say something – he knows she will, although he couldn't possibly hazard to guess what about.

And then, suddenly, she's swiping her thumb along his forehead, right above his eyebrow and over his moles, causing him to open his eyes and find hers staring back at him.

"Can I help you?" He asks, unable to hide his amusement.

"Remember when you were dating that dermatologist who was always subtly offering to remove these for you?" She wonders, completely out of the blue, as she brushes her thumb over them once again, clearly entertained by the thought.

"Yeah… what was her name?" Harvey muses, trying to remember.

"Claire," she responds, without hesitation.

"Right," he nods in acknowledgement. Of course she knows.

"I'm really glad you didn't let her," she tells him, decidedly.

"Oh?" He replies, his tone rather interested in the direction of the conversation.

"Yeah… I've always really liked them on you," she admits, finding his eyes and wearing an affectionate smile.

"Always, huh?" He remarks, his smile immediately widening.

"Shut up," she demands as a light blush spreads across her cheeks. "Like you didn't undress me with your eyes tons of times over the years," she challenges, this look on her face that he just adores.

"Pretty much every damn day for thirteen years," he grins, not even the slightest bit ashamed.

"That's what I thought," she responds, using that signature confidence he knows so well.

"So… what else do you like?" He smirks, his eyes twinkling with amusement, as he turns on his side to face her.

"Hmm…" she ponders. "You have great eyelashes," she decides, letting out a giggle at his dumbfounded expression. "Also, your smile," she tells him, letting her thumb drag across his lips as her mouth curves upwards.

"What else?" He asks, softly, his eyes locked on hers.

"Definitely your hands," she tells him as she rests her palm on top of his, sliding her thumb across his knuckles.

"My hands, huh?" He inquires, happily, as they start to explore, heavily encouraged by her words.

"Mhm," she nods, her eyes closed, as she enjoys the feel of his palms roaming her body. He continues his exploration, his hands moving across her back and down her side, before sliding down her thigh until he reaches her knee and hooks it over his hip.

"What else?" He asks again, forcing her from her reverie.

"Pretty much your whole body," she declares with a bit of a smirk as her fingertips slowly wander down his chest.

"Hmm…" Harvey responds, somewhat distractedly, as he watches her drift lower and lower.

"Also," she breathes. "I think we both know how found I am of _this_ ," she tells him, her voice dropping down a couple octaves in a seductive whisper, as her hand lands on his dick.

Momentarily closing his eyes, he releases a quiet groan as Donna's lip twitch into a smile. "What do _you_ like?" She wonders, still lightly brushing his cock.

Lifting his eyelids, he meets her gaze, his expression thoughtful but entirely serious. "Everything," he tells her, completely open and honest.

Despite her best efforts, her smile widens significantly. " _Harvey_ ," she says, adding a playful roll of her eyes for good measure.

"I'm serious," he stresses. "There is _nothing_ about you, I don't like."

She can't help but respond with another smile, her heart stuttering from his words and the warmth in his expression. Except, she's also not letting him off the hook. "C'mon," she encourages, persuading him with a light nudge. "Your favorites – I want to _know_ ," she says, purposefully dramatic.

"Okay, okay," he says, with a chuckle. "Let's see…" he ponders, letting his eyes drift over her features as he considers the question. "I definitely have a thing for your hair," he tells her as he curls a loose strand around his finger, eliciting a tug of her lips.

Yeah, given the amount of time his hands spend lost in her red locks, she definitely could've called that one.

"What else?" She prompts, happily.

"Your eyes… your smile… your freckles," he lists as they exchange a smile. "And your legs," he tells her as his palm slides along her thigh. "And obviously, your boobs are fantastic," he grins, while reaching out to caress each one.

"Obviously," she quips as a chuckle escapes his mouth.

"And your ass," he continues, letting his hand find her ass and give it a squeeze. "And, of course, I'm _very_ fond of this, too," he says, mimicking her earlier words while his thumb brushes against her mound.

"Oh I _know_ ," she remarks with a laugh.

As a chuckle builds in Harvey's throat, he maneuvers his body so he's hovering over her again, and leans in close. "Like I said… I like everything," he murmurs. "I _love_ everything," he quickly amends.

That gets quite the grin out of her as she stretches her neck to get as his lips, pulling him in for a passionate kiss that quickly turns heated. It probably hasn't even been ten minutes since he was last inside her, but she's quickly getting ready for round two, and he's never far behind.

Just as he suspected, he's really going to enjoy this handsy, five drink, Donna.

==========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES==========

Hope this was enjoyable – we've never really seen Donna get truly drunk like this, so I hope it wasn't too out of character.

I should be posting my post-finale chapter next, and I also have two multi-chapter fics in the works. I have one where I've written the first few chapters and mapped out the rest, and then the other where I've written the first thirteen chapters, but I'm kind of stuck after that, so we'll see what happens with them. I typically like to have several chapters written and the rest mapped out before I post a fic, so I don't end up with writer's block and never finish it. Although, I may have to break my rule and just post what I have and hope that inspiration will strike.

We'll see.

Anyway, I would really appreciate your feedback – and if you have any prompts for chapters you'd like to see, I'd love to hear them. I have a ton of unfinished stories on my computer, so I love getting new ideas to spark some inspiration.

Thanks!


	14. Moments (T)

So, I know it's been awhile, but I've been seriously struggling with the post-finale chapter that I had planned to post next. It's still not in a place where I feel like it's good enough to post, but fingers crossed it'll happen soon.

Anyway, since I haven't posted in forever, I started digging through my finished folder to find something I could post and I settled on this one. I wrote it a while back – way before 8.16, so it's not canon in the slightest, but I still think it's worth posting.

It's basically a whole bunch of different moments throughout Darvey's relationship, as I saw it, prior to actually knowing what would happen on the show.

Don't forget to let me know what you think!

=============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=============

It sneaks up on him all too suddenly – just how close they really are. It's as if it somehow happened entirely without his notice.

And now that he _has_ noticed, he can't help but fixate on the mere inches his lips would have to travel to be on hers.

As usual, he attempts to shake the thought from his mind, trying to force it out before he does something rash.

Except, this time, it's more difficult than it's ever been – with her so close, and her perfume delighting his nose as her hazel eyes curiously meet his.

His mind replays the evening, trying to recall how they ended up this way – the scotch, the banter, the flirting, then slowly inching closer.

Christ. He wants to kiss her. He _really_ wants to kiss her.

It's not an unfamiliar feeling. After almost thirteen years together, he's felt this way more than once over the course of their friendship, but lately… lately, it's been happening more and more.

When she flashes him with that signature smug grin of hers. When she anticipates what he's going to say before he even has the chance to open his mouth. When he makes her laugh – that full belly laugh that colors her cheeks and crinkles her eyes. When she's wearing green. When she's teasing him or bossing him around or even when she's putting him in his place.

Actually, it's pretty much all the time.

Except, every time he's felt this way – it's never been like _this_. He's never let it get this far, before… not since she told him he couldn't.

But, right now, the tension between them… she must feel it. And yet, she's not stepping back. She's not avoiding his gaze. She's not doing anything to break the moment.

It makes him think that she must want it, too. He _hopes_ to God that she does.

He just wishes he knew for sure.

But, he doesn't. So, he continues to search her eyes, trying to find something in them to clue him in.

His heart is practically slamming against his rib cage, he's so full of nerves. It's such a risk and his body is almost trembling with the gravity of it all.

No one else has ever had this kind of effect on him. He can't imagine that anyone else ever could.

The seconds are ticking by and she's still just watching him, waiting to see what he's going to do.

It's clear – the ball is in his court.

And that has to be enough, doesn't it? If she didn't want him to make a move, she would've put an end to this by now – she'd never let it continue to linger this way.

Leaning just a touch closer, he decides to test the waters. As soon as he makes the move, he swears her breath catches in her throat, but that could just be wishful thinking. Still, she doesn't pull away or avoid his gaze.

Feeling like that must be a good sign, he lets a drop of hope wash over him.

"Donna," he murmurs, his voice just an octave above a whisper. He feels like he's asking her permission, but it's not so much a question as it a warning – if she doesn't stop him, he's going all in.

Holding his breath, he awaits her response, giving her a few seconds, just to be sure, all the while praying she doesn't push him away.

If he wasn't so focused on her every minute movement, he might've missed it, but he doesn't. He sees it – the way she tips her chin upward just the smallest amount.

He wishes she would give him more, but he realizes that'll have to be enough. It just has to be.

Still, the moment finally within reach, he immediately feels the terror wash over him. It's just… a _lot_. Everything they have, their entire relationship, the past thirteen years – it could all come to an end after this moment.

They could try this, they could be together, and it could all completely fall apart.

And then where would they be? Where would _he_ be?

He's at the same crossroads he always finds himself at – whenever he considers making a move or telling her how he feels.

And she must see the fear sweep across his face because before he can even comprehend what's happening, she's taking a step back as a look of disappointment colors her features. "That's what I thought," she sighs, avoiding his eyes and shaking her head – frustrated with him and with herself.

Suddenly, it's all disintegrating around him and he didn't even get to kiss her – he didn't even get to try.

His mind is spinning and she's turning away from him, about to walk right out the door, and suddenly, everything he was afraid of moments ago – none of it matters. He's not letting her get away again. He's not screwing this up before it even starts.

"Donna, _wait_ ," he calls out to her, his voice hoarse with emotion, as he reaches out and wraps his palm around her wrist, gently tugging her back to him.

" _Harvey_ ," she groans, her tone annoyed and exhausted, as she looks everywhere but at him.

Taking her palm in his, he gives it a squeeze, as he uses his other hand to lift her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I'm afraid," he admits, exhaling the words, and feeling lighter as soon as he lets them go. "I'm scared shitless," he amends, a humorless chuckle escaping his lips. "But I _do_ want this – I want _you_ … I want… everything," he proclaims as he dares to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

The statement clearly takes her by surprise, having never expected him to actually vocalize such a thing. But, it's Donna, so she's able to neutralize her expression rather quickly. "Harvey, you have to be sure," she tells him, pointedly, without giving much else away.

"I am," he promises as he releases her hand and lets his rest at the curve of her waist – just that simple touch feeling so bold and new, making his heart beat faster than ever. "I'm sure," he reiterates with a slight nod of his head, the certainty shining in his gaze.

She does her best to maintain her poker face, but despite her best effort, she's unable to stop the momentary twitch of her lips, curving into a smile. And the second it happens, a big sweeping grin flickers across Harvey's features, making it that much more difficult to tame her own emotions.

The light in her eyes and the blush coloring her cheeks urges him on and suddenly, his palm is sliding across the small of her back, encouraging her closer. There's literally no space between them and this time, he's sure he heard the catch in her breath.

It only takes a moment for the smile to die on her lips, her expression quickly turning serious and heated. He can feel her studying him, trying to discern his next move, probably wondering if he'll actually go through with it this time.

He will. Unless she puts a stop to it, he will.

Reaching out with his other hand, he lets his fingers run through her hair as he intuitively wets his lips. She seems to be holding her breath, anticipating his mouth on hers, as he cups the back of her head and closes the distance between them.

The sparks hit instantly – surging through her body as soon as his lips brush against hers. While the kiss starts off slow, each of them concerned with scaring off the other, it's absolutely full of passion.

Once they realize that neither one of them is backing down, she makes the next move – slowly sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, appreciating the toned muscles, and prompting him to coax her mouth open. Soon, her fingers are gently scratching at the back of his neck, sending an electric shock all the way to his toes.

Then, his tongue begins to stroke hers and he feels more than hears the way she hums her approval – the sound sending a signal straight to his dick.

Right then and there, he decides he wants to hear it again.

Soon, they're both beginning to run low on oxygen, forcing him to reluctantly pull away from her lips, although he refuses to go far. After sucking in a bit of air, his mouth immediately lands on her neck, gently nipping at the spot below her ear.

"Harvey," she moans, letting her head fall back from the pleasure his lips are administering.

"Fuck Donna," he groans against her skin. The sound of his name coming out of her mouth like _that_ – it's something he'll be hearing in his sleep tonight.

"Harvey," she says again, this time a little more desperate, and it's truly music to his ears.

He's torn between having her right there on his desk and taking her home so he can lay her out in his bed. He seriously doesn't want to wait and he's getting the feeling that she doesn't either, but as badly as he wants to devour her this very second, he knows she deserves more than an impulsive quickie in his office.

Honestly, they both do.

"Donna," he says, somewhat breathless, as he pulls away from her, creating only a hint of space between them – just enough so he can think.

"What?" She asks, a frown quickly touching her lips.

It's clear that she's already overthinking his actions, most certainly taking them the wrong way, and he has the immediate urge to reassure her. Reaching out, he interlocks their fingers again and lifts the back of her palm to his lips as his gaze locks on her. "As many times as I've fantasized about having you in my office… I think… we should get out of here – go back to my place," he suggests, wearing that boyish look he's been tempting her with for years.

She responds with a slight chuckle, the light immediately returning to her eyes, as a rush of relief washes over him. "Okay," she agrees, before his smiling lips reach for another kiss.

"Let's go," he tells her, swiftly pulling her towards the elevators as a few giggles develop in her throat.

As they travel down all fifty floors, he holds her hand in his and thinks about how, in the span of ten minutes, everything in his life has changed.

And how fucking happy he is that it has.

=============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=============

Their first morning together, he's the first to wake up.

Normally, he's never one to open his eyes before his alarm, but he's also never woken up to her before. It's like, subconsciously, he didn't want even one more wasted moment between them.

And maybe, deep down, there was a small part of him that wanted to make sure she was still there – that she hadn't snuck out and left in the middle of the night, that all of this was real and not just an elaborate dream.

He's had enough of those for it to be a real concern.

Blinking away his sleepy haze, he allows his eyes to adjust to the sunlight starting to peek through his windows, and can't help but smile at everything he's waking up to.

Her warm body molded to his, every inch of her touching every inch of him. Her tangerine hair splayed across his pillowcase. Her signature scent of jasmine and cherries sticking to his sheets. His arm wrapped protectively around her while his fingers graze her smooth skin. The soft sound of her breaths filling the air.

Yeah, this is the way it was always supposed to be between them. He's sure of it now.

And he isn't necessarily _trying_ to wake her, but he just can't stop himself from tightening his grip and placing a few gentle kisses on her bare shoulder.

She lets out a happy sigh at the gesture and even though he's pretty sure she's still half asleep, the sound makes his heart practically leap from his chest.

"Morning," he whispers in her ear, before placing a quick kiss right behind it.

"Mmm… morning," she says, groggily, as her eyes flutter open while she starts to stretch in his sheets. He immediately props his head up on an elbow and watches her, just enjoying the sight of having her in his bed like this. He still can't quite believe that she actually is.

Finally, she flips over to face him and when she meets his gaze, she blushes slightly at the look in his eyes. "What?" She asks, a nervous smile tracing her lips.

He's well aware that he's grinning like a fool, but he just can't help it. He's never been this happy before – not even close – and he truly has no idea what to do with it.

"Nothing," he shrugs. "You're just… beautiful," he tells her as he pushes some hair out of her face, well aware that if this was anyone else, he'd be rolling his eyes at himself.

Except, it's her. And she's always been different.

Once again, she's blushing and momentarily averting her eyes, still not used to receiving those kind of compliments from him. Meanwhile, he's still staring, practically beaming, while seriously enjoying the effect he's having on her.

When her gaze finally returns to his, she's flashing him an amused smile, clearly pleased with whatever she sees reflecting in his eyes.

"You look like you're thinking about something," she notes as she runs a hand down his bare chest.

He confirms her suspicions with a tug of his lips as he twirls a lock of her hair around his finger. "I'm just thinking that… I'm really happy," he reveals as his palm slides down her bare back, tracing the notches of her spine.

Her face immediately lights up as she digests the comment, her smile causing his stomach to flip as he mirrors the expression. "Me too," she says, suddenly becoming just the slightest bit shy.

"Yeah?" He responds, mostly just to hear it again.

"Yeah," she confirms with a nod and a smile.

"Good," he says, not even caring about the ridiculous grin he can't seem to wipe off his face. "So… we're doing this, then?" He inquires. "For real? No going back?" He adds, for clarification.

"Isn't that what we decided last night?" She inquires with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I know – I just… wanted to make sure," he admits with a shrug.

Her lips twitch into an amused smile as she tries to get used to seeing this side of him – the one that's vulnerable and not completely sure of everything all the time. She can't recall ever seeing it on him before, but she can already tell that she really, really likes it.

"No going back," she agrees with a bob of her head and a big, bright smile.

"Good," he repeats, unable to contain the pure joy radiating from every inch of him. Without another thought, he pulls her in for a toe-curling kiss, maneuvering her body so she's right where he wants her – draped completely on top of him.

The kind of absolute bliss that is coursing through his veins right now, he's never felt anything remotely close to it before. And in this moment, he knows, without a doubt, that he will do whatever it takes to keep it.

When they finally part, slightly out of breath and just staring into each other's eyes, he has this sudden urge to tell her all kinds of nonsense – things he never imagined coming out of his mouth.

And to anyone else, he never would.

But, it's Donna.

Yeah, he's never been that kind of guy. But, for her, he thinks he could make an exception.

For her, he thinks he might even like it.

=============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=============

Walking through his front door, he shrugs off his jacket and tosses his keys on the counter, his lips twitching into a smile when he spots the light emanating from his bedroom.

He called her the moment he left Lipshitz's office and was rather perplexed when she didn't answer. He briefly considered swinging by her place just to see if she was there, but assuming she was probably still working, he ultimately decided to head home, trusting that she'd call when she could.

In the five weeks they've been together, they haven't spent more than a handful of scattered nights apart – two when he had to travel to upstate New York to get a client out of a jam, one when her cousin was visiting from Connecticut, and a couple of instances in which he was prepping for Court and didn't leave the office until after midnight. Other than those few occasions, they always spent the night in the same bed.

But, coming home and finding her already in his condo is a feeling he could certainly get used to.

Not wanting to waste another second, he quickly goes in search of her, moving around the kitchen and towards his bedroom. Following the trail of light, he walks through his bedroom and peeks through the open bathroom door to find her relaxing in his tub.

And well, the sight of her completely naked in his bathtub is something he wouldn't mind seeing on a regular basis.

"There you are," he announces as he leans against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest, as he lets his eyes shamelessly appreciate her chest, while the bubbles tickle her ribs.

"Here I am," she sings, responding with an affectionate and playful smile as their eyes connect.

"Since when do I have bubble bath?" He inquires with the raise of an eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.

"I _may_ have brought some from home," she admits, only a touch sheepish.

"Oh yeah?" He responds, teasing her with his amused gaze.

"You have a better bathtub that I do," she defends, his favorite laugh rolling from her lips.

"Hm. Who knew?" Harvey quips in response.

"It's something only a woman would appreciate," she good-naturedly replies.

"Apparently," he says with a chuckle, his eyes still fixed right on her as he continues to relish the sight before him.

"So… you wanna join me?" She offers, giving him quite the _look_ – a mixture of seductive and flirtatious and just… _Donna_.

It's a look he won't ever tire of.

"What do you think?" He remarks, already loosening his tie, as his feet propel him forward.

He's never been one to takes baths – in fact, he's fairly certain his tub hasn't had a single use since he moved in. Still, he'd never say no to having Donna in his arms, naked, slippery, and wet.

"I think you should hurry up," she purrs, enticing him with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Needing no more encouragement, he does exactly that – getting out of his clothes in under a minute flat.

As he moves towards her, a smug smile dashes across his lips as he catches her ogling him. A giggle expands in her throat as she catches sight of that cocky grin, while she sits up and slides forward to give him enough room to sneak in behind her. After carefully stepping in, he sits down, slipping his legs around her and pulling her back to rest against his chest. Placing a kiss on the tip of her ear, he wraps his arms around her waist and breathes in her comforting scent, letting it soothe him even more than the hot water.

After a moment of maneuvering around and adjusting to the temperature, Harvey feels himself relax entirely.

It's been a long week at the office – most of it spent preparing for the deposition of an opposing party's vocational expert, reworking some Buy/Sell Agreements for one of his largest clients, negotiating a merger between two distribution companies, and drafting a multi-count civil complaint for misappropriation of funds, breach of fiduciary duty, and breach of contract. All of that, plus various conference calls, a handful of meetings, and putting out all of the usual fires.

So, this – just being with Donna, it's exactly what he needed.

And he wants to make sure she knows.

"I really love coming home to you," he voices as he maneuvers her hair out of his way, pushing it to her other shoulder so he can plant a few soft kisses along her collarbone.

Knowing that communication has always been a struggle when it comes to them, he's been making a concerted effort to do better – to tell her how he feels instead of just assuming she knows.

As soon as they got together, he made a conscious decision to ensure that she would never again doubt how much she meant to him or wonder what he was thinking.

So, now, when thoughts like this pop into his head, he expresses them instead of suppressing them like he had become accustomed to doing, over the years.

And if he'd known how good it would feel to tell her these things, or to experience her reaction, he would've been this open all along.

"You coming home to me is pretty nice as well," she agrees, letting him feel the smile touching her lips before she even turns to glance back at him.

"Glad you think so," he responds, happily mirroring her expression.

After leaning in for a quick kiss, she turns and rests back against his chest, completely content in his embrace.

"So, how was your session?" She inquires, as his lips find her temple.

"It was good," he responds. "Talked about us," he casually tells her, knowing that she's probably curious.

"Oh?" She asks, trying not to sound _too_ interested. Truth be told, she's been drying to know what he says about them in therapy.

"Yeah," he confirms with a nod as he absent-mindedly runs his thumb over her ribcage. "He asked how it's been going," he explains as his hands continue to worship her curves.

"And what'd you tell him?" She questions as she plays with the bubbles, scooping them up and creating piles in front of her, in an effort to distract herself.

He smiles at the obvious way in which she's trying to sound casual – as if she doesn't want to ask him about five hundred questions. Still, he has no intention of not giving her whatever the hell she wants. "I told him that I've never been happier and that I'm an absolute fool for not doing this years ago," he murmurs, his breath hitting her ear and causing goosebumps to travel up the back of her neck.

Donna hmms in response, clearly pleased with his answer, but still trying to tame down her reaction. "Not gonna argue with that one," she tuts.

"I figured you wouldn't," he says with a chuckle.

After that, the bathroom falls quiet, with the only sounds being the light splash of the water echoing off the walls as Harvey's hands continue to aimlessly roam her body. Closing her eyes, Donna relaxes into his embrace, reveling in the way he caresses every bit of her.

He's perfectly content in the tranquility of the moment, but the thoughts percolating in his mind eventually causes him to disrupt the silence with a question of his own.

"How do _you_ think it's going?" He wonders, curiously.

A smile touches her lips as she opens her eyes and considers the query. "I think… I think it's even better than I thought it could be," she admits.

She's still not the best at communicating, either, but she's trying her hardest to repay his honesty in kind.

"Couldn't agree more," he concurs, pressing his smiling lips to her neck and placing a few more kisses on that spot he knows to be sensitive, causing a hum of approval to grow in Donna's throat.

Leaning back against the bathtub, Harvey pulls her with him, as he begins to gently massage her shoulders. Immediately melting into him, Donna clearly enjoys his touch, as her hand rests on his thigh, giving it a small squeeze.

A brief silence falls over them again and it's completely comfortable – just the two of them taking their time to relax in each other's arms like they so rarely have the opportunity to do.

Sometimes, it completely disarms him – how utterly content he feels when he's with her.

He's still not quite used to the fullness in his chest or the sparks of electricity caused by her touch – the automatic smile that appears on his face whenever his eyes land on her.

It's this constant feeling of bliss pulsing through his body, at all times – something he never experienced until her.

It's just more than he ever could've imagined.

"You okay?" She speaks up, sensing a sudden change in his demeanor.

"Yeah," he confirms, his voice thick with emotion, as his palms stop kneading her muscles. She immediately takes the cue and turns her body, her eyes meeting his with a questioning glance.

As his gaze locks on hers, they share a profound look. She's full of curiosity, trying to read between his unsaid words, while he's just trying to organize the thoughts in his head.

There's so much he wants to tell her, but he's always struggling to find the right words – none of them ever seem to be powerful enough to describe the feelings coursing through his veins.

While his mind continues to spin, he attempts to distract himself with his fingers in her hair, brushing through her copper locks and twirling stray pieces around his knuckle, before his eyes eventually return to hers.

As soon as the hazel enters his line of vision, he's forced to inhale a breath, once again overcome by her beauty. His eyes bounce around her face, taking in her delicate features and the warmth she exudes.

Suddenly, it's so simple, and the words are freely falling from his lips.

"I love you, you know," he tells her, his lips tugging upwards at the corners, as he observes the surprise envelope her face.

She remains silent for far longer than he'd like, but he just waits, letting her search his expression and independently confirm the statement.

Five weeks together and he's never actually said the words – he's definitely said other things, but never this.

And now that he has, he realizes just how long overdue it was.

After quite some time, she finally must find what she's looking for, because a beautiful smile is suddenly consuming her, lighting up her features from within and practically blinding him in the best possible way.

"I know," she responds, her tone so happy and carefree.

And the best part is, she really does.

Over the last five weeks, she's seen it for herself, time and time again. Although, not much compares to actually _hearing_ it.

"I love you, too," she adds, leaning in just enough to catch his lips in a tender kiss.

As soon as they part, she's met with that boyish grin she fell in love with, and can't do anything but kiss him again, and again.

=============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=============

As he's stepping into his jeans, he's simultaneously watching her out of the corner of his eye, practically pacing around his closet, trying to figure out what to wear.

He's not sure what she has to be nervous about considering she charms every single person she meets, without fail. Regardless, he can sense her nerves from a mile away and truthfully, it's making him feel slightly off balance, as well.

He just can't remember ever seeing her like this – visibly anxious instead of radiating her normal confidence and poise. He wants to reassure her, but he's not exactly used to being in this position, and he's just not sure where to start.

After pulling his sweater over his head, he spots her in the reflection of the mirror and notices her changing out of yet another outfit. By his count, she's tried on at least three in the last six or seven minutes, and apparently none of them have been right for the occasion.

It's just so unlike her to be unsure of herself, and while he found it amusing at first, he hates that she's having such anxiety over this whole thing.

"Donna," he says, turning to face her as he attempts to get her attention.

"Hm?" She responds, still rummaging through the clothes she keeps at his place.

"Hey," he declares, once he's stepped into the closet, placing a hand on the small of her back. "What's going on?" He asks, gently.

"What? Nothing," she responds much too quick and not even the slightest bit convincing.

"That's your third outfit change," he points out, his gaze carefully examining her face for clues. "You're nervous," he concludes.

"I'm fine," she dismisses with a wave of her hand, before immediately refocusing on the clothes hanging in the closet while carefully avoiding eye contact.

"No, you're not," he maintains, tugging at her wrist so she'll face him again, and waiting until she does, albeit reluctantly. "Talk to me," he implores, encouraging her closer with a loving hand squeeze. "This isn't like you," he reasons as his fingers skim down her spine before landing at the small of her back.

Letting out a sigh, she eventually falls into his embrace and immediately surrenders. "It's just… this is kind of a big deal," she admits by way of explanation.

"I know," he agrees with a nod of his head. "But, she's going to love you," he promises, feeling absolutely no doubt in his words. "Just like I do… just like _everybody_ does," he reassures her, hoping to ease her obvious anxiety.

Lifting her head, she meets his eyes, wearing a grateful smile, before leaning in to place a quick kiss on his lips. "I just really want to make a good impression," she explains as soon as they part.

"Donna… you've _already_ made a good impression," he stresses. "You're the reason that she's in my life to begin with," he points out. "And she _knows_ that… so, I'd say, you're pretty much in," he punctuates with an adoring smiles as his fingers brush through her hair.

"Yeah…" she considers. "It's just been kind of a while since I did the whole 'meet the parents' thing and I really want today to go well," she reasons, trying to rationalize her excessive anxiety over a simple dinner.

"I know… but, it will," he promises, as he frames her face with his hands. "I have no doubt," he adds, his conviction evidenced by his confident smile, as he pulls her in for another kiss, lettings his lips linger on hers.

And of course, the two of them take an instant liking to each other. Within minutes they are joking and laughing and repeatedly poking fun at Harvey. It's as if they've known each other for years.

In fact, it isn't even two seconds after Donna excuses herself to the bathroom, that his mother is giving him _that_ look. He immediately recognizes it from his childhood – it's the same look he used to see on those special occasions where she just couldn't seem to contain herself.

On Christmas morning, while she watched her boys enthusiastically open their presents. Whenever she would witness nine year old Marcus trying to flirt with the girl who lived across the street. When Harvey was in seventh grade and getting ready to go to his first school dance with Theresa Fitzpatrick.

It's like this look of utter amusement with a twist of pride, and a slight air of giddiness, all at once.

The expression is giving him major déjà vu as a swell of joy simmers in his chest.

His mother is sitting across from him, biting down on her lip to try and keep a beaming grin at bay, while her eyes practically dance with excitement. Meanwhile, he can't seem to contain the chuckle emerging from his throat.

"What?" He asks, the amusement radiating from his gaze as he prepares himself for whatever she's about to say. He's honestly having flashbacks to standing in their foyer, at thirteen years old, with his mother fixing his collar before taking an embarrassing amount of pictures of him and his date.

"Nothing, she's just…" she begins, finally becoming a bit more serious. "I had pretty high expectations coming here, today, but she's… she's amazing, Harvey," she beams, looking so happy and proud.

It's not a look he ever expected to see from her again, and the fact that he is – well, now it's him who's failing to bite back the smile.

"I know," he agrees, whole-heartedly.

Responding with a twitch of her lips, Lily lets out a happy sigh as she watches her son try to maintain his composure. As she relishes how utterly happy he looks, she can't help but think back on the last time she was in a situation like this – sharing a meal with him and his girlfriend. It was only eight months earlier, but somehow, it feels like a lifetime ago.

"You know…" she starts to say. "The last time you introduced me to a woman you were dating… I… I thought you seemed happy," she muses as she brushes a stray crumb off the linen tablecloth. "But, now… meeting Donna…. well, it's obvious that… this is different," she explains, lifting her gaze to meet his, as a warm smile grows on her lips.

"Yeah," he acknowledges with a nod, feeling no need to pretend otherwise. "It is… _she_ is," he continues, his eyes lighting up at the admission.

"I know," she says, sincerely. "Your face does a really nice thing when you look at her," Lily adds, her eyes wet with unbridled emotion.

Harvey smiles in response, knowing she's right.

=============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=============

Mostly, it just started off as a joke.

It all began when she informed him of her father's upcoming visit to the city and he teasingly assured her that he'd make himself scarce.

Unsurprisingly, she didn't find the quip particularly amusing. Instead, she made it known that he was expected to join them for at least one dinner.

Yeah, he definitely wasn't looking forward to _that_.

It's just… he and Jim have never really gotten along. In fact, the only thing they ever seem to agree on is their love for Donna.

Thus, the idea of spending his Wednesday night at some fancy restaurant, engaging in awkward and likely passive aggressive conversation with her father, just wasn't appealing to him.

And of course, Donna knew it.

So, she waltzed right up to him, threw her arms around his neck, and let her most seductive smile twist its way across her mouth. Instinctively, his hands found her waist as he anxiously awaited the alluring proposition he could sense on the tip of her tongue. It was something about that teasingly sultry expression fluttering across her features – he could tell she was about to hit him with something and he just couldn't wait.

"Okay, how about this…" she began, her lips shifting into a smirk. "If you come to dinner with us _and_ are on your _best_ behavior, I promise to make it worth your while," she negotiated, purposefully pressing her body right up against his, allowing her curves to offer some extra motivation.

He didn't answer right away – needing a few seconds to try and fight the grin that was threatening to surface. Although, with one look at her face, he was sure that she knew – she always does.

Still, he did his best to try and stifle the smirk, albeit mostly unsuccessfully.

"And what exactly does _that_ entail?" He questioned, the flirtatious banter rolling right off his tongue.

"Well…" she said, pausing to consider the question. "How about… one whole night – I'll do _whatever_ you want," she purred, purposefully playing it up for him like she so often does when she wants something. And despite knowing exactly what she was doing, it still worked like a charm.

"Hm," Harvey responded, pretending to think about the offer, trying not to give in too easily.

The thing was, if she wanted him at dinner, he was obviously going to be there – regardless of any incentives she was offering. He's pretty sure she knew it, too.

But, if she wanted to entice him a bit, he wasn't going to say no to some extra encouragement.

"I'll even let you pick out what you want me to wear," she proposed, offering up an additional incentive in that flirtatious tone he spent years dreaming about.

There was no use trying to suppress his grin as he agreed to her terms, pressing his lips to hers instead of shaking on it. Afterwards, he even teased her that he might go out and buy her something new to wear. Then, he proceeded to joke about crotchless underwear, nipple pasties, and naughty schoolgirl outfits.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

.

It was only ten days later that Jim came to town, and Harvey spent most of those days completely buried in his thoughts, his mind spinning with ideas regarding his agreement with Donna. In fact, he was so preoccupied that he almost forgot to make dinner reservations. Luckily, his name still had enough pull in the city to get an eight o'clock, Friday night, reservation at Per Se.

Thankfully, Donna was pleased with the choice and to the surprise of everyone involved, dinner went much better than expected. He and Jim made small talk about his latest business ventures, some of the firm's big cases, and Donna's endless talents as COO. Jim even graced them with some amusing stories from Donna's childhood, which Harvey immediately stored away for future use.

Given the smile Donna wore for most of the evening, he was sure that he more than fulfilled his end of their deal. But, even more importantly, he made her happy, and that was always what mattered most of all.

In fact, the evening had been so enjoyable that they got home much later than anticipated, after deciding to order dessert and another round of drinks while Jim continued to gift Harvey with tales from Donna's youth.

By the time they arrived at Harvey's condo, it was nearing eleven o'clock and they were both exhausted, so no mention was made of their arrangement as they slipped into bed that night.

But now that it's been a few days, and he's been percolating on it for almost two weeks, he's beginning to get restless and finds himself not wanting to let another pass him by.

While he realizes this probably isn't the best moment considering she's just sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee and reading one of her celebrity gossip magazines, the sight of her looking absolutely beautiful in the morning light urges him on.

She's always beyond gorgeous, but there's something about the way she looks right now – the sunlight reflecting in her tousled copper locks, her peachy porcelain skin glowing without the help of any makeup, and her long legs exposed by the fact that she's wearing nothing but one of his shirts – he just can't help but stare.

He loves office Donna – all dressed up in her designer dresses, wearing four inch heels, perfectly made up and not a hair out of place, but _this_ Donna – the one that is soft and casual and just for him, that is the one he loves above all the others, and it's the one that's greeting him this morning.

Watching her like this – so comfortable and at ease as she reacts to whatever she's reading, he just knows. He doesn't want to wait another second – he _can't_ wait another second.

With the decision made, his bare feet propel him forward, moving towards her until he's finally within reach. His hands land on her shoulders, giving each one a loving squeeze as he places a soft kiss on her head.

"Morning," she smiles as she lifts her chin to get a real kiss out of him. Of course, he happily obliges, and leans in to press his lips to hers.

"Morning," he replies as he slips into the seat beside her at the table, pausing to gulp down the coffee she poured for him. Inhaling the liquid, his eyes close of their own volition as he savors the taste – to this day, no one else has ever been able to make him coffee better than she does.

Moments later, when his eyes open, he finds her amused smile directed his way, and he immediately thanks her with the curve of his lips. Responding with a twitch of her lips, she eventually returns her attention back to her magazine, quietly flipping through the pages.

Meanwhile, he's already formulating a plan as he watches her. And it doesn't take long for her to notice.

"You're staring," she declares, after maybe a minute, never taking her eyes off the page.

"You're beautiful," he retorts, immediately proud of the line.

She tries to hide how pleased she is by the comment, but does a pretty poor job for someone who considers herself an actress. He has to feign taking a sip of his coffee to shield the grin.

"I know there's something going on in that head of yours – you might as well say it," she declares, finally glancing up to meet his gaze, her knee brushing against his thigh as she turns towards him.

This time he doesn't even try to hide his smile.

"C'mon, out with it," she encourages, already preparing herself given the silly smirk he's wearing, before she slides out of her seat and pads towards the kitchen to get a refill.

"Well…" he begins, pausing to place his coffee cup on the kitchen table, and taking the opportunity to collect himself. "I was thinking…" he begins, as she slides out of her seat and pads towards the kitchen to get herself a refill. Watching her retreating form, he continues. "I'd kindda like to cash in on that deal we made," he tells her, biting on the inside of his cheek to suppress his excitement.

" _Now_?" She asks, turning back towards him with surprise, clearly not expecting it. "I haven't even started my second cup of coffee," she points out, a slight pout appearing on her lips.

"Yeah, well. I _have_ been sitting on this for a while," he reminds her, trying his best to act nonchalant, as he stands up from his chair and makes his way towards her.

"Oh you poor thing. You had to wait two whole days to claim your prize," she retorts, while adding a playful roll of her eyes.

"Does that mean I'll _get_ to claim my prize today?" He asks, waggling his eyebrows for effect as his arms wind around her.

Letting out a laugh, she shakes her head a bit in response. "You… you _really_ want to do this now?" She asks again. "I mean, I'm not exactly my best self, at the moment," she says, gesturing down at herself.

Frowning, he shakes his head in disagreement. "You're perfect like this," he tells her, the sincerity dripping from his lips, as he tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Says the man trying to get sex," she teases, sliding her hands up his chest before circling his neck.

"You know I mean it," he tells her, appearing utterly heartfelt.

And yeah, she does.

Responding with a genuine smile, Donna lovingly runs her fingers through his bedhead, as she takes in the man who has her heart. "Okay, sure, I'm in," she decides.

"Yeah?" He asks, the grin already overtaking his face.

"Yeah," she confirms with a nod, already amused by his gleeful expression. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" She questions, moments later. "And do I even _want_ to know what I'm wearing?" She wonders, playfully feigning a bit of disgust, as she recalls his earlier jokes. "I mean, I know I said I'd wear whatever you wanted, but you better have been joking about the schoolgirl outfit," she declares while punctuating the point with a pair of narrowing eyebrows.

"No schoolgirl outfits, I promise," he assures her, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. "Just… hold on. I'll go grab it," he says, before making his way towards the bedroom, and disappearing from sight.

Tapping her fingers against the kitchen counter, she anxiously awaits his return as she speculates on what the hell he has planned. Meanwhile, he's making quite a bit of noise as he rummages through the closet, presumably moving things around to find whatever he's in search of.

"You're making me nervous!" She calls out to him, her voice laced with humor.

"Don't worry," he says, as he suddenly reappears, hiding something behind his back, as he makes his way towards her. "I put a _lot_ of thought into this and I really think you'll like it," he assures her with a warm smile tinting his lips and clear vulnerability in his eyes.

"Okay…" she responds, taking a few steps closer as she eyes him openly, trying to discern what he's up to. "Show me what you got, Specter," she declares, lighthearted and curious.

Meeting her on the other side of the kitchen island, his eyes remain fixed on her face as he reveals what he's holding. "This is what I want you to wear," he proclaims as he unfolds his palm, uncovering what appears to be a small navy blue ring box.

"Harvey…?" She says, halfway between a gasp and a question as her eyes dart back and forth from his face to the item in his hands and back again. It's the absolute last thing she expected to be in his grasp and she's beyond stunned, having difficulty wrapping her mind around any of it.

"And what I want you to do…" he begins as he lowers himself down onto a knee. "Is marry me," he implores, taking her hand and putting the small box in her palm.

Donna just stares at him, completely still and eyes wide. The room is silent – the humming of the refrigerator the only noise echoing throughout the condo.

"You _did_ promise," he reminds her, a nervous laugh building in his throat as his gaze doesn't waver. He's desperately trying to get a read on her, but she looks so stunned that it's hard to decipher and the pounding in his chest is not helping his ability to figure it out.

"Harvey…" she murmurs, still in complete shock, as she glances down at her hands fidgeting with the ring box.

It's not exactly the reaction he was hoping for and it's doing nothing to settle his anxiety. "Donna," he says, standing up to get her attention. As her questioning eyes meet his, he reaches for the navy box, removing it from her palm and placing it on the counter behind her, so her full focus will be on him. "I love you," he stresses, taking both of her hands before bringing one to his lips.

"I've spent so many years loving you – and all I know is… I won't ever stop," he emphasizes, his tone confident and sure. "You're everything to me… and you have been for the past thirteen years," he continues, pausing to exhale a breath. "I know it took us forever to get here, and I'll always regret how long it took me to realize what we could be… but, now… now, that I have, it's all I can see," he tells her, his voice straining with emotion, as his thumbs rub soothing circles into the back of her palms.

"There will never be anyone else," he expresses, so soft and genuine. "It will always be you," he adds, his eyes getting a touch glassy. "So… will you marry me?" He questions, his gaze hopeful, but pleading.

Her eyes are full of emotion and he's desperately trying to figure out what she's thinking, but as well as he knows her, she can still be somewhat of a mystery to him. So, for the next few seconds, his heartbeat is ricocheting in his ears as he awaits her response.

And when she finally nods her head and breathes out a simple "yes," he's never felt more relieved and absolutely elated in his entire life.

"Yes?" He presses, just to be sure.

"Yes – of course," she confirms with a sweeping grin lighting up her face.

Within seconds, he's scooping her up in his arms, just _needing_ to kiss her. She practically collapses into his embrace and they stand there, in the middle of the room, making out, until they can no longer breathe.

And when they have no choice but to part, their labored breaths are the only sounds in the room, as they stare into each other's eyes, adorned with matching blinding smiles.

"I love you," he whispers, affectionately, as he caresses her cheek and rests his forehead against hers, taking her all in and savoring the moment.

"I love you, too," she promises, as her fingertips tickle the nape of his neck.

His smile immediately widens in response to her words as he captures her lips in a brief kiss, before reluctantly pulling away. It takes barely a second for Donna to miss the feel of his mouth on hers, but as soon as she opens her eyes and finds him reaching for the ring box on the counter, she's lighting up once again.

As Harvey turns back towards her, they're both smiling like idiots as he opens the box and reveals what's inside.

The moment she sees it, she can't contain her enthusiastic gasp. It's the most exquisitely breathtaking piece of jewelry she has ever seen – and it's hers.

She truly can't believe it.

"You like it?" He asks, almost shy about it.

It's no secret that he's still a little insecure about his gift-giving abilities, but she figures it's warranted considering the number of years she spent teasing him about it. The thing is, since they've been together, he's purchased all of her gifts entirely on his own, and he's blown her away each and every time.

This one definitely takes the cake, though.

"Harvey, it's…" she breathes, trying to find the right adjective. "It's perfect," she decides. "I love it," she promises, completely beaming.

Her words are immediately met with this incredibly proud expression overtaking his face and she can't help but chuckle in response. But then, he's slipping the ring on her finger and, suddenly, she's rendered utterly speechless.

Time seems to disappear as they continue to stand there, just silently staring at the ring, taking all of this in. She has absolutely no idea how long they remain like that, but she can only assume it's quite a while.

Eventually, she lifts her head, coming face to face with this look of absolute awe in his eyes, and it immediately makes her heart flutter in her chest.

Without a second thought, she's grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" He says with an amused laugh, quite entertained by her impatience.

"I've got to have sex with my fiancé right this second," she declares as she turns back to glance at him, her eyes lit up with love and a touch of mischief.

And well… he really likes the sound of _that_.

=============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=============

She is an absolute vision.

He's never been the most sentimental guy and the idea of him getting emotional on his wedding day never even occurred to him. But, the moment he sees her inching towards him, completely breathtaking in a gorgeous, beaded, form fitting gown, he feels a fluttering in his stomach, his throat getting tight, and his eyes becoming a bit misty.

It's just a _lot_.

Everything they've been through. All the ups and downs. It's finally lead them here and he couldn't be more grateful.

When his eyes lock on hers and he sees the warmth and affection radiating from them – it immediately gets him a little choked up.

He still has no idea how he even got here. He has no idea how he got this lucky, how he ended up with her, how he convinced her to marry him.

But as she floats down the aisle, he promises himself that she will never, not even for a second, regret the choice.

As she gets closer, a smile is illuminating her face and he's sure that he's wearing the exact same grin. He's never been this happy – he's sure of it.

When she's finally within reach, he's practically itching to touch her, but instead reaches out and shakes her father's hand. Jim pats him on the back, gives Donna a kiss on the cheek and then goes to take his seat in the first row.

And of course, Harvey doesn't waste any time, immediately grabbing Donna's hand and pulling her towards him.

He doesn't care, he's kissing her right the fuck now.

He brings her the rest of the way in, his lips pressing against hers as one palm wraps around the back of her neck and the other rests on her lower back. She doesn't fight it – she just falls into him willingly.

He barely registers the laugh from the audience, everyone completely amused by Harvey's inability to keep his mouth off hers, but apparently, she does, because she's pulling back moments later with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Despite the desire to pull her right back into his chest, he concedes and loosens his grip, but only slightly. And when he meets her smiling face, his knees get a little weak, but he quickly mirrors her expression.

Soon, the vows are exchanged and he gets to kiss her again – this time as husband and wife. And well, even though he was expecting it, actually hearing the words out loud is quite the trip.

One thing he knows for sure – he will _never_ get tired of hearing it.

=============CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=============

Well, there is it.

I hope everyone enjoyed my version of Darvey from way back when. Please don' forget to let me know with a review. I read every single one and it truly means so much to hear that others are enjoying my writing.

PS – I do have a part two that is mostly finished. Originally, I had included some of those vignettes in this chapter, but it was getting way too long, and the wedding seemed like a good end point, so I figured I'd split it up. Basically, part two includes scenes from after the wedding and beyond. Not sure when it'll be done, so it probably won't be the next chapter I post, but hopefully it won't be too long.

Anyway, I would love to know what everyone thinks of this one!


	15. Attraction (M)

This is just a collection of fluffy scenes that occur during the first several months of their relationship. It has no plot whatsoever and is just a random collection of scenes I've written that had no other place to go.

Enjoy!

=========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=========

She may be in the midst of a never-ending stack of paperwork, completely immersed in pages and pages of expense reports, but she doesn't even have to lift her head to know he's lingering right outside her door.

It's always been a sixth sense of her – knowing when he's near. After years of having to anticipate his every move, she couldn't turn it off if she tried – fortunately, she'd never want to.

Before she even has the chance to prove herself right, he's waltzing into her office – the sound of his footsteps music to her ears.

"Hey," he greets her, happily, as he swiftly closes the door behind him, making his way to her desk in just a few short steps.

She can't help it – her lips already morphing into a smile before she even meets his eyes.

Except, the moment she gets a glimpse of the look adorning his face, she's immediately shaking her head and letting her amusement show as a laugh rolls right off her lips. "Harvey. _No_ ," she insists – reading his thoughts and responding immediately to the unspoken request.

"What? I didn't say anything," he defends, failing to control that Cheshire cat grin sweeping across his features.

With that, she replies by simply raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, daring him to continue feigning his innocence. After all the years they spent side by side, he's well aware he doesn't have to say a thing for her to know what's going through that head of his – and the expression on her face conveys exactly that.

His smile only grows wider, loving how she playfully challenges him this way.

Still, he doesn't give up, taking a step forward and wiggling his eyebrows as he silently flirts with her.

The move pushes a laugh from her deep within her chest, thoroughly entertained by his insistence. "Harvey, we can't," she declares, appearing honestly regretful. "I have a _ton_ of work to do," she points out, gesturing towards the large pile of paperwork sitting atop her desk. "And I know for a _fact_ that you do, too," she adds, narrowing her eyes at him.

" _Donna_ ," he says, causing her chest to constrict with the way he says her name. Even after twelve years, the syllables leaving his lips still do inexplicable things to her. "You know we're both legally entitled to a lunch break, right?" He reminds her, a smile building on his lips. "We can afford an hour for lunch, can't we?" He presses, flashing her with that grin – the one he's been wearing more and more, lately. It's a somewhat familiar expression, but with a new and exciting twist that never fails to make her heart soar and her knees weak. "I miss you," he proclaims, adding a little pout, after his previous arguments don't seem to be gaining any traction.

She tries so hard to suppress the smile he's eliciting, but she's no match for his sweet words and those adoring brown eyes looking in her direction.

Still, she refuses to let him off the hook that easily. "It's barely been four hours," she points out, after a quick glance at the clock.

"Well… that's four too many," he stresses as he moves around her desk and leans up against it until he's half-sitting right beside her.

"Harvey, c'mon. We can't keep doing this," she reasons, trying her best to be the responsible one. Lord knows it's not going to be him.

After so many years without even the slightest bit of physical touch, one would think they'd have more self-control, but these past two weeks have certainly proven otherwise. Ever since their first night together, keeping their hands off each other has become an impossible task.

It's only Thursday and they've already snuck away three times this week. And there was also that little something that happened in his office, the other night – him taking advantage of the A-line silhouette of her dress after everyone else had gone home.

"Why not? It's turned out perfectly, so far," Harvey points out, a smug smile lighting up his lips, while some of their recent midday encounters flicker through his memory.

" _Because…_ Faye is bound to notice," she rationalizes.

Although, truth be told, the more they talk about it, the more difficult it's becoming to stand her ground. It's just, him sitting so close while looking so happy and handsome and within reach is truly problematic for her. She's trying her best to resist, but the longer this goes on, the more restless she becomes. Truthfully, her hands are just itching to get underneath his clothes, and her resolve is dwindling by the second.

Whatever effect he used to have on her has only intensified in recent weeks, with her hormones practically on fire whenever he's around.

She doesn't know how much longer she can hold out.

And goddamn him because that knowing expression engulfing his features right now means that he can see right through her. He can see the way she's struggling and they both know he's definitely not above taking advantage.

Leaning in closer, he's looking so young and carefree – and dammit, it's a look she just really, really likes. Especially when she's the reason for it. "I say we risk it," he declares, his voice so low and sexy that she immediately has to suck in some air.

She puts on a show of debating the suggestion, but who is she kidding? She decided a long time ago that she'd follow him anywhere.

Utilizing every bit of acting talent she has, she does her best to make him sweat out her answer for a minute or two, before she finally concedes. "Alright, fine," she gives in. "But, this _has_ to be the last time – Harvey, I'm serious," she proclaims, trying for a stern tone of voice.

"Deal," he agrees without a second thought. He barely waits for the word to leave his lips before he stands and pulls her right from her chair, eager to get wherever it is they're going.

A happy chuckle builds in her throat as he guides her out of her office and towards the elevator, while they try not to bring too much attention to themselves. They catch the elevator just as the doors are closing and are delighted to find it completely empty.

She knows it's going to happen before it does, but as soon as the doors close and they're finally alone, he's pulling her into his arms, a big bright smile overtaking his face.

He hasn't even kissed her yet and she can already tell her threat back there will end up being a completely empty one – there's no way today is going to be the last time.

=========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=========

As she dabs some concealer under her eyes, she glances at her phone sitting atop the bathroom vanity and internally curses upon realizing the time. She had set her alarm clock forty-five minutes earlier than usual in the hopes of getting to work with enough time to get settled before the hectic day ahead of her. In addition to the three back to back meetings she has scheduled, starting at eight-thirty, and the two candidates she is interviewing for the open management position in the marketing department, she has a rather intimidating stack of files that need to be reviewed prior to the afternoon meetings she's arranged with sales representatives from different billing software companies.

It's quite a full day and she was really hoping to get an early start, but somehow, she's already running behind schedule. Trying to pick up the pace, she swiftly applies some mascara and allows herself just a quick moment to look in the mirror before hurrying out of the bathroom.

Except, the moment she steps into her bedroom and spots him sipping coffee out of one of her mugs, wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxers briefs, all thoughts of the office are gone. Instead, she saunters right over to him, meeting his eyes and exchanging a smile, before slipping the coffee cup from his fingers and placing it on her nightstand.

" _Hey_ ," he says, his voice full of mock outage.

But, she doesn't even acknowledge it. Instead, her arms circle his neck, her fingers landing at his nape as she presses her body fully against him. And before he can even utter another word, she's standing on her toes get at his lips.

Of course, he doesn't hesitate – instead, just wraps his arms around her waist and happily responds to each and every kiss. It's only seconds before his tongue is brushing her lip, requesting entrance, as his hands sneak under her clothes, roaming her warm skin. She doesn't have to be asked twice, immediately parting her lips and letting his tongue caress hers.

Things between them are still so new, and moments like this – they still hit her so deeply. It's been almost a month since he showed up at her doorstep and just the simple act of kissing him continues to spark this inexplicable lightness inside of her – a feeling she knows could never be duplicated with anyone else.

She can quickly feel herself getting lost in him, relishing the way he nibbles on her bottom lip while his fingers adoringly skim her curves. Her mind is rapidly becoming at odds with her heart – knowing she needs to hurry to make it to work early, but wanting nothing more than to enjoy a lazy morning in bed with him.

By the time she eventually pulls back, their lack of oxygen forcing them apart, she's no longer struggling with the decision. Refusing to second-guess herself, she inches forward, nudging him backwards until the back of his knees hit the side of her mattress.

Their eyes meet and she decisively gives his chest a little love tap, causing him to land on the bed with a quiet thud. Wasting no time at all, she climbs right on top of him, straddling his hips and sitting herself down, strategically and with clear intent.

"You want something?" He questions, a ridiculous smirk unfolding on his face. It's the one he always wears when she gets demanding in bed.

It's this mixture of smug and completely turned on – one month in and she's quite familiar with it. Yeah, there's not much he loves more than her being obvious about wanting him.

"Shut up," she retorts with a playful roll of her eyes.

His smile only widens from her response as his palms slide up her bare thighs, goosebumps cloaking her skin in response. She can see a quip on the tip of his tongue, but instead of continuing the conversation, she leans in and presses her lips to his. Of course, he doesn't argue, immediately shoving his fingers into her hair and deepening the kiss.

The moves causes her to hum her appreciation as his tongue once again invades her mouth while her palms relish his body, roaming his shoulders and chest, before dipping lower towards his stomach.

He's half-hard already and she knows it, even rolls her hips a little bit in his lap, swallowing the groan that builds in his throat. Meanwhile, he's working to unbutton the dress shirt she slipped on when she got out of bed this morning – the one she had practically ripped right off his body the night before as they stumbled into her bedroom.

Once he's finally undone each and every button, they part, allowing her to sit back up and quickly discard the shirt, leaving her completely exposed to him.

"Fuck," he groans, his dark eyes wandering down her warm tight body. He takes his time, appreciating every inch of her, knowing that she likes it when he looks almost as much as he does.

Taking his time, his palms slowly slide up her waist, skimming the sides of her breasts, as he continues to appreciate the view. Working his hands over her shoulders and letting his fingers dance down her back, he arrives at the curve of her ass and gives each cheek a firm squeeze – and then another, and another.

As his palms wander back up her body, he immediately revisits her breasts, cupping each one and feeling their weight in his palms. While his hands are busy with her chest, his focus remains fixed on her face, watching as she closes her eyes and exhales a sign, clearly approving of the action.

It doesn't take long before she's rolling her hips again, getting impatient, and that knowledge only spurs him on – a satisfied smile igniting his lips.

She can already anticipate exactly where this is going – the way his eyes are tracing her body, the way his hands are relishing every bit of her – he's going to spend the better part of the morning teasing her mercilessly.

It's one of his favorite pastimes – getting her so wound up that she has to beg for it.

But, still, it's quite obvious he's in no hurry at all, and given the jam-packed day awaiting her at the office, his lack of urgency should be cause for concern. Except, the mesmerized gaze in his eyes and the feel of his hands savoring her skin has her absolutely spellbound and she can hardly think about anything but this.

Yeah, it's decided. The firm will have to wait.

=========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=========

It's just a normal night.

They finished dinner about an hour earlier and they've been lounging on the couch ever since, relaxing after a particularly hectic day at work.

He's watching the Yankees' game and she's reading a magazine – or at least pretending to.

In actuality, she's watching him – looking all hot and casual and hers.

It's been ten weeks of this.

Ten weeks of sharing meals and spending their nights together. Ten weeks of getting to peel off each other's clothes before bed. Ten weeks of their toothbrushes sharing space on the bathroom vanity. Ten weeks of falling asleep in a pile of twisted limbs and roaming hands. Ten weeks of waking up exactly the same way.

Ten weeks of pure bliss.

And as she watches him, completely focused on the baseball game, she can't help but smile as she reminisces on the short time they've been together.

Short, but also long. Because he's right – they _have_ always been together.

But still, the past several weeks have been beyond her wildest expectations and it's not much of a leap to say she's never been happier.

The smile she's been waking up to every morning and the way he peppers her with kisses before she even has the chance to open her eyes. His wandering hands and the way in which he never misses an opportunity to touch her. The vulnerability he's been so willing to show, and how he's been completely open and honest in a way she's never experienced from him before.

The change in him – in _them_ has been overwhelming to the point that she still has to remind herself that it's real.

It's as if, once he actually made the decision, he just let go and finally let them have everything.

By now, she's pretty much beaming as thoughts of him invade her mind. But, of course, he's completely oblivious, muttering something about Aaron Judge after Chris Sale strikes him out for the second time tonight.

She can only smile wider, finding the whole thing rather adorable, before she tosses her magazine on the coffee table and immediately maneuvers her body into his lap.

The move takes him by surprise, but it's certainly not unwelcome – one hand resting on the small of her back while the other moves lower. "What'cha doing?" He asks, an amused smile sweeping across his face.

"Trying to get your attention," she declares before her smiling lips playfully nip at his neck.

Harvey hmms at the contact, tilting his head to the side to give her more access. "You _always_ have my attention," he retorts as his fingers dip under the hem of her shirt.

"Oh yeah?" Donna hums in response, moving up Harvey's throat until she begins nibbling on his ear. "Prove it," she exhales the word, using that tone of voice that never ceases to make his dick twitch.

Yeah, he doesn't need any more encouragement to do exactly that.

=========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=========

She's not sure why she agreed to let him come along – she knew he'd be distracting.

Sure, they've gone shopping together plenty of times, and she always enjoyed their trips, but now that they're sleeping together and her salary matches her fashion sense, she wasn't so sure that bringing him with her was the best idea.

And she was right – but also wrong.

Right because he's got her pressed up against the mirror, kissing her neck, with his hand in between her legs.

Wrong because she's about to come.

It all started when she was struggling to unzip this gorgeous Stella McCartney dress she had been trying on for an event she and Harvey have to attend next month. She knew it was a risk, asking him for help, but she had been struggling to unzip the damn thing for at least three minutes.

So, he came in and he quickly freed her from the crepe floor-length number.

And after she hung it up on the back of the door, with the rest of the items she'd already tried on, their eyes met in the dressing room mirror and, immediately, she knew where this was going.

Watching as his dark gaze slowly traced her body in that way that always made her skin flush, it was clear she was unequivocally screwed.

As his eyes dipped lower and lower, she cursed her choice of underwear – she knows what it does to him when she wears the matching sets.

"Harvey…" she warned, trying to stay level-headed despite her tone already eluding to the effect he was having on her. She couldn't help it – when he looked at her like that, it just did things to her.

"What?" He asked, trying for innocent, as his palm stretched across the small of her back, the warmth seeping into her skin.

"We _can't_ ," she insisted. Although, she didn't even try to dissuade his touch, allowing his hand to slide lower and cup an ass cheek, as he stepped forward, inching closer.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" He teased, diverting his attention to the other cheek.

"Pretty sureI left _that_ particular sense of adventure in my twenties," she told him, as he busied himself with tucking all of her hair over her left shoulder.

"That's too bad," he hummed while leaning in, his breath hitting her skin and sending sparks down her spine.

Biting down hard on her lip, she told herself to put a stop to it, but as soon as his mouth reached for her throat, nipping at the skin in the way that always got her going, she was too far gone.

"Harvey…" she tried, but it sounded more like a moan than anything else.

His grin lingered at the edge of her collarbone, causing goosebumps to coat her arms as his fingers danced up her back. A content sigh escaped her throat as his lips grazed her neck and then landed on her ear.

His breath hitting her in just the right spot made her squirm in his arms, causing a chuckle to echo throughout his chest, before he went and sucked on her ear lobe.

That was about the moment she fully gave in, unable to fight the wonderous things he was doing to her.

He clearly sensed her surrender because, within seconds, he started walking her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall of the dressing room. Meanwhile, his focus returned to her pulse point – his lips, tongue, and teeth working her over as she tried not to voice her appreciation.

It didn't take long for his hands to move lower, doing all kinds of things to her as they made their way down. It had barely been more than a minute or two but she already felt so out of control – aching to feel him between her legs.

She swears, ever since they got together, her hormones have been _insane_.

As soon as his fingers dipped below her belly button, he pulled back just enough to watch the moment she finally got the pressure she'd been after.

It's one of his favorite parts – witnessing the effect he has on her. As far as he's concerned, it'll never get old.

Almost immediately, she started to chase the friction, grinding against his palm, while biting down on her lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

He let her continue for a minute or two, enjoying the show, before his hand slipped into her underwear. "Fuck," he groaned, under his breath, delighting in just how wet she was for him.

Harvey had never gotten her off with just his fingers – usually preferring to get her there with his mouth or his dick. Still, he quickly found the ideal tempo, the right angle, and the perfect amount of pressure as he proceeded to push every single one of her buttons, causing her to writhe in his arms.

Knowing how worked up she already was, and how much she loves when he talks to her in bed, he began murmuring all kinds of nonsense in her ear – telling her how hot she was, how badly he wanted her, that he couldn't wait to take her home and get her into bed.

Right away, it was clear that the move had the desired effect – the muffled moans against his neck as she teetered right on the edge.

Of course, that only spurred him on, resulting in an increase in speed that almost made her cry out it was so good.

Yeah, that's basically how they ended up here – with her panting against his shoulder, her fingertips digging into his back, and her hips bucking and stuttering all over the place.

She can hardly believe she's about to come in the dressing room at Saks, but he's still breathing words into her ear and it's really goddamn working for her.

"God. _Harvey_ ," she gasps as he changes the angle, hitting something inside that practically blinds her.

She doesn't have to look at him to know he's wearing that infuriatingly handsome grin of his, the one that's so cocky, it instantly makes her want to wipe it right off his face. Except, right now, she feels too fucking good to care – her whole body is buzzing with bliss as he puts all of his energy into getting her off.

As she continues to tremble in his arms, he pulls back to look at her, sensing how close she is and wanting an up close and personal view. While his eyes lock on her face, he adds a bit more pressure to her clit and watches as she instantly comes undone in front of him,

There is absolutely nothing he likes to see more.

Taking her all the way through, he basks in the glow of her orgasm almost as much as she does. Afterwards, her eyes remain shut for a few extra seconds as she tries to catch her breath and steady her mind. Meanwhile, he removes his hand from her underwear, groaning as he licks at his fingers.

Yeah, the second they get home, he's going to spread her out on the bed and get in between her legs for another taste.

Once her breath finally starts to even out, she opens her eyes and meets his gaze, unable to hold back the laughter. "I can't believe you just did that!" She exclaims, scolding him with a light slap on his chest.

"Oh yeah, you really seemed to hate it," he chides, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his body.

"Shut up," she retorts, although she isn't the least bit mad. She couldn't possibly be, given the high she's currently experiencing.

"You are _so_ fucking hot," he murmurs, exhaling the words into her ear, causing goosebumps to dance down her arms.

They've been together for months and it's almost embarrassing how much she still likes to hear this kind of thing from him.

She can't imagine it ever getting old.

"So, what do you think? Are we ready to go home?" He questions, praying to God that she'll say yes. He's pretty sure he won't survive another hour or two of shopping in the state he's in.

The inquiry is met with a playful roll of her eyes and a bright smile, before she eventually nods her head. "Let's go," she agrees, already thinking about round two.

=========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=========

"C'mon," he says, playfully patting her thigh. "We're gonna be late for work, remember?" He tells her, an obvious tease to his tone.

"I don't remember you being so concerned when I mentioned that half an hour ago," she sasses, making absolutely no move to get out of bed.

"Yeah, well… I had something more important I needed to do first," he retorts, a silly grin infiltrating his cheeks. "And now, I've done it," he happily announces. " _Twice_ ," he adds, completely smug.

She wants to erase that cocky expression right off his face, but truthfully, he has the right to be arrogant – he is stupidly good at sex and he knows it. Still, she's not going to let him off the hook, completely; so instead, she just rolls her eyes and exhales a bit of a scoff.

"We could just call out sick," he offers, moving in a couple inches closer, taking her hand and rubbing gentle circles into the back of her palm with his thumb.

"You know we can't," she regretfully objects. Truthfully, there is nothing she'd like more than to stay home with him all day, especially where her whole body feels like jelly and she can't even fathom the simple act of sitting up let alone actually getting out of bed.

Goddamn Harvey Specter.

"Of course we can," he argues as he lies back down beside her, propping his head up on an elbow as is fingertips glide along her ribs. "We both got food poisoning last night – you insisted on ordering from the shitty Thai place and unsurprisingly, we're both suffering for it," he details, looking quite proud of the lie he's come up with.

"Harvey," she says, challenging him with the raise of an eyebrow. "There's too much to do," she points out as her mind runs through the list of things she needs to get done. As always, it's a _long_ one.

"It'll all be there tomorrow," he reminds her, as he brushes her fingers through her strawberry locks.

"Yeah, plus 100 new things," she retorts.

As much as she would like to, she can't just skip work – one missed day and she'll be behind for weeks. It's irresponsible, and that is so _not_ her.

No, she needs to get up. She needs to get up now.

Except, she doesn't.

She just lies there and lets him touch her, his fingertips skimming her curves as his eyes remain on her face, just looking.

She's going to get up – she has to.

It's just, her whole body feels liquid and boneless, and all she has to do is shut her eyes and she's sure she could fall right back asleep.

No, she just needs a couple more minutes.

"What if we just took the morning?" He suggests. "I could have breakfast delivered from Pershing Square, and we could eat it in bed," he tries to entice her, using that seductively low tone of voice that always get to her. "We could even go for the record," he adds, nipping at her ear as he says the words.

"Harvey…" she whines, halfway between an argument and a hum of appreciation. He can't help but smile as the sound rings in his ears.

"You _know_ you want to," he challenges, using his bedroom voice, as he sucks on that spot on her neck – the one that makes her entire body feel warm.

She's digging deep, trying to find the strength to turn him away, but the truth is, it hasn't even been five minutes since her last orgasm and he's already got her restless again.

It's times like these that she wonders if her hormones are ever going to calm the fuck down. Except, four months with him have taught her that they probably won't.

"Goddamn it, Harvey," she groans, lightly hitting his chest, as she finally gives into his seduction.

He's grinning before she even finishes the thought.

=========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=========

Harvey stirs as the sunshine dips into their bedroom, basking the room in light.

Without even opening his eyes, he immediately reaches out for her, the move having become instinctive since their very first morning together. But, as his fingertips graze nothing but the cool sheets, finding her side of the bed completely empty, his eyes flutter open as the disappointment washes over him.

Lifting his head from his pillow, he listens for any sounds of her, wondering whether she went to an early spin class or if she's just making coffee or taking a shower.

He listens for a moment and thinks he might hear her quietly moving around the kitchen underneath the whirring of the coffee machine, but he's just not sure.

Blowing out a breath, he slips out of bed and reaches for a t-shirt to pair with his boxers, before making his way out of the bedroom.

When he finds her, it's a familiar sight – she's making a cup of coffee, one of his old Harvard t-shirts hanging loose on her frame, the hem barely covering her ass.

He spends a good minute just appreciating the view.

Sometimes, when they have sex and she ends up spending the night completely naked, she'll wake up the next morning and steal one of his shirts.

It's a habit he enjoys immensely. There's just something about the sight of her in his clothes that he will never tire of.

"You do know it's Saturday, right?" He teases before moving closer, itching to get his hands on her and try to lure her back to bed.

She tosses a smile over her shoulder as she stirs some vanilla creamer into her mug. "You know I have a lot I need to get done today," she relays, reminding him of the conversation they had the night prior.

"It's not even nine o'clock," he pouts as his fingers brush through her hair, cupping the back of her skull and tipping it towards him so he can get a proper kiss out of her.

She gets the hint and smiles up at him before standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his. Taking advantage of the move, he immediately deepens the kiss, having no desire to let her go just yet. Her smile widens against his, knowing exactly what he's doing. Still, she plays along for a moment, before eventually pulling back and jokingly rolling her eyes at the silly grin he's wearing.

"Come back to bed," he requests, his head nodding towards the bedroom, as his palms rest on her waist, pulling her close.

" _Harvey_ … I have _so_ much to do," she reminds him, but it's too late – he can already tell she's wavering.

In fact, he's seriously suspicious that she only puts up this resistance to keep him on his toes. Not that he doesn't enjoy every single second.

"And you have _all_ day to do it," he retorts. "All _weekend_ to do it," he amends as his hands move to the small of her back, dipping dangerously low. "C'mon," he implores, his fingers going lower and lower until he's got both cheeks in his hands.

The look on her face – she's pretending to consider it, but he's almost certain he's got her. Although, he knows better than to look _too_ sure, or else she might deny him for the pure satisfaction of making him wrong.

So, he just waits, staring down at her with those pleading eyes that she can never seem to resist, while his hands openly roam her smooth skin.

"Ugh, you're killing me," she declares, her shoulders dropping in surrender.

His face is bending into a grin before she can even fully articulate the thought. "I'll be sure to make it up to you once we're back in bed," he promises, already taking her hand and leading the way.

A giggle escapes her lips as he hurries them into the bedroom, already so eager to get in between the sheets.

Despite the long list of things she wanted to get accomplished, she ends up doing almost none of them – instead, spending the majority of the day in bed with Harvey.

But, true to his word, he more than makes it up to her.

=========CAN OPENER CHRONICLES=========

Like I said, I realize this was absolutely plotless, and I'm hoping it wasn't too repetitive or boring. I pretty much have tons of random scenes like this that I've written and have nowhere to go – so I figured I'd try to put some of them together, that had a similar underlying theme, and then post them as one chapter. This was the result. Hopefully, it was enjoyable. If not, I won't do it again lol.

For my next chapter, I have two options – both of which are already written. I want to know which one you guys would like to read, so please let me know and whichever one has the most "votes" is the one I will post first.

So, the first option is my post-finale fic – takes place the night of the wedding and is all of the scenes we never got to see. Pure fluff.

The second option is more angst than I typically do in this story – the gist of it is that Donna is keeping a secret from Harvey that threatens to derail their relationship.

 **Let me know which one you would like to read first by leaving a review!**


	16. Wedding Night (T)

Okay, so after the results of my little poll in the last chapter, an overwhelming amount of people asked for this chapter first. I will still post the other one – it'll probably be the next chapter, but we'll see.

Anyway, I've pretty much been working on this for the last six months, since just after the finale. I was really struggling to get it to a place where I felt it was good enough to post and to be honest, I'm still not completely there, but I think if I continue to put this off, it'll never get posted. That being said, here is my version of Harvey and Donna's wedding night – just some random scenes that wouldn't leave my brain.

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

As they pile into the backseat of the cab, they're both in a bit of a daze, still trying to digest everything that's happened.

The whole day has been an absolute whirlwind.

It all started with Louis's pre-wedding antics – the eight missed calls from him before nine o'clock and the never-ending telephone conversations full of his signature frenzied outbursts that continued right up until their arrival at the venue. Then, of course, there was the whole ordeal of Sheila's water breaking only seconds into the ceremony, forcing them to cut everything short and rush to the hospital while all of the guests awkwardly navigated a wedding reception with a missing bride or the groom.

And then, in the midst of all that was Harvey's impromptu proposal and a mad scramble to write their vows and find him a suitable wedding band before finally tying the knot.

Thinking about it now, it feels like a lifetime ago that he was waking her up with his lips tracing lazy patterns along her collarbone or zipping her up into the dress she wore as the exchanged their vows.

Thinking about it now, this morning feels like a whole lifetime ago – Harvey slowly pulling her from her dreams as his mouth traced lazy patterns along her collarbone. His warm hands sliding down her body, getting lower and lower, before Louis's incessant calls interrupt them at the most inopportune time.

She can hardly believe it was only this morning that she and Harvey were simply dating, and now – now, they are husband and wife.

Replaying the events of the day still leaves her absolutely bewildered. None of it feels real – like she should be waking up any minute now because it was all just a dream.

She has the sudden urge to pinch herself, but even her dreams couldn't be this perfect.

As the cab pulls into traffic, they're both smiling ear to ear – her left hand fitting perfectly into his while he slips an arm around her waist, keeping her close.

Neither one of them have bothered with their seat belts, unwilling to separate as they stay nestled together in the back seat of the cab, the glittering lights of the city looking even more beautiful, tonight.

Enjoying the rare quiet moment, they remain wrapped up in each other and completely captivated in the way he is toying with her ring. He's been utterly fixated on the item wrapped around her finger ever since he first put it there – she keeps catching him staring at it, felt the way he kept grazing it with his thumb while they were dancing and as they were saying their goodbyes.

And now, he hasn't stopped touching it since they got into the cab.

"So, tell me…" she hums, the beginnings of a smirk dancing across her lips. "Just how long had you been carrying this around for?" She wonders, gesturing towards the ring he recently slipped on her finger.

His eyes find hers in the dim light of the cab, his face warm and smiling, and seemingly enjoying the fact that he's been caught. "Since I found it inside the envelope," he easily confesses, his thumb grazing her finger as he momentarily glances back at the ring.

"You know… I could've sworn it was just this afternoon that you told me not to get any ideas about us getting married soon," she playfully reminds him, unable to control her expression. She truly can't do a single thing but grin right now – she's just too goddamn happy.

"Well," he begins, a chuckle building in his throat. "Needed to try and throw you off a bit," he explains as his smile shifts into something smug.

"Yeah, well… you definitely got me," she acknowledges with a bob of her head and a chuckle developing in her throat. "Never in a million years would I have guessed you'd propose to me at the reception," she concedes, her voice intertwined with amusement.

"You know I live to catch you off guard," he jokes, recalling her reaction when he got down on one knee – the wide eyes, sky-high brows, and beaming smile.

It's a reaction he likes to draw out of her as often as possible.

"But seriously…" he begins, a thoughtful expression overtaking his features. "The second I saw it, I knew I wanted it to be yours," he admits, responding to her questioning gaze. "I was just waiting for the right moment," he clarifies as he continues to absent-mindedly play with her ring, still in disbelief that it's actually on her finger.

Meanwhile, the statement hits somewhere deep in her chest, compelling her to lean in for a kiss – her palm finding the back of his neck and her lips catching his, extending the moment until they're forced to part for air.

With her hand sliding down his torso, they exchange a loving smile, as her copper locks slip through his fingers. He's just about to say something else when he finds her expression adjusting to one of incredulity and delight, and before he can even begin to ask, she says, "And you thought Louis's wedding was the right moment?"

Letting out a laugh, he shakes his head in response. "No… that definitely wasn't the plan," he assures her. "But, I don't know, I just… I couldn't wait any longer," he divulges, his eyes shining with adoration. "And you know, I _did_ say I was gonna ask any way I wanted," he reminds her while aiming a silly grin in her direction.

"It's definitely not how I would've instructed you to ask," she quips, recalling their prior discussion, as she meets his eyes with a genuine smile. "But, it was still perfect," she maintains, while giving his hand a loving squeeze.

Looking utterly pleased, Harvey quickly leans in for another kiss and refuses to pull away until they're both entirely out of breath.

After taking a moment to suck in some oxygen, he reaches for her palm again and slides his thumb along the band, channeling her focus back to the ring. "It was my grandmother's, you know," he informs her, as they continue to stare at the large sapphire surrounded by a halo of smaller diamonds.

"Really?" She asks, her gaze returning to him. "The one that died while you were in high school?" She assumes, thinking back to a conversation they'd had many years ago.

"Yeah," he confirms, meeting her eyes with a nod. "She was married to my grandfather for over fifty years," he conveys, brushing her hair away from her face and behind her ear. "He died three weeks after my grandmother's funeral," he tells her, letting his fingers get momentarily lost in her hair. "My mom always said it was because he just couldn't bear to live without her," he recalls, his lips twitching upwards as he gets nostalgic.

"I remember," she nods, thinking back to that late night in his office, back when he was just an associate – the two of them drinking and getting sentimental. "You told me once that, if there was any part of you that hadn't fully written off the idea of marriage, it was because of them," she reminds him.

Nodding his head, a smile graces his lips as he continues to reminisce. "Growing up, it was so obvious how much they loved each other," he explains, reaching for her hand and interlocking their fingers. "They were always laughing – teasing each other… and she was always bossing him around… but he loved it," Harvey chuckles as his mind is flooded with memories. "Anyway, I feel like it's _got_ to have some good juju," he adds, his smile illuminating his face.

"It does – I can tell," she agrees with a nod and a smile, wiggling her finger, as she stares down at the ring, admiring every detail. "It's beautiful… and I love it," she adds, a happy sigh leaving her lips as their eyes meet once again. "I'm never taking it off," she promises, her words bursting with that signature air of confidence

That gets a big grin out of him as he leans in to get at her mouth, letting the kiss last so much longer than they should when they're not alone.

But, in that moment, it's just too hard to care.

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

"Seriously, though – did you see Louis's cousin hitting on Samantha?" Donna snickers as they stroll down the hallway towards Harvey's condo. "I swear, the man was seconds away from getting a swift kick in the balls," she exclaims, eliciting a chuckle from Harvey's lips while he digs through his pocket for his keys.

As he slides the key into the lock and pushes the door open, Donna moves to step inside, before Harvey's hand quickly wraps around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Glancing back at him, she's utterly confused to find his expectant gaze directed at her. "What?" She questions.

"Pretty sure there's a protocol for this situation," he declares with that sweeping Cheshire cat grin – the one she loves more than anything else.

"You're not serious," she accuses, fixing him with an incredulous stare.

"Of course, I'm serious," he maintains, taking a step closer, looking so young and happy and carefree.

" _Harvey_ ," she retorts, the warning rolling off her lips.

"It's tradition," he counters, still beaming back at her.

"One we are _way_ too old for," she immediately points out.

"We're not old – we're _newlyweds_ ," he stresses, continuing to grin like a fool.

And well, she does love the sound of that, but still, she can't help but respond with, "You're definitely gonna hurt yourself," she counters, completely entertained by her husband's antics.

It's that silly smirk and those wild eyes – they get her every single time.

"And I really need you running on all cylinders, tonight," she adds, a flirtatious note wrapped around her tone as her palm lands on his chest and slowly slides down his lapel.

"Oh?" He asks. With the way she's looking at him, he just has to.

"I mean, it _is_ our wedding night," she emphasizes, punctuating the point with two raised eyebrows. "And I'll have you know, I've got _plans_ for you," she announces with a smirk and a slight wiggle of her brows. " _Big_ plans."

"That so?" He replies, his eyes lighting up with intrigue.

"Yep," she nods. "I mean… now that we're married, it's socially acceptable to let you do all _kinds_ of inappropriate shit to me," she teases, as they continue to banter in the hallway.

"Hmm… is that right?" He asks, bliss practically radiating from every inch of him as his dimples smile back at her.

"It is," she confirms, trying and failing to tame down her own reaction.

"So… the things you let me do to you before… you would call that… appropriate?" He challenges, biting back a grin.

"Well…" she considers. "Not exactly _appropriate_ , but… it's nothing compared to what you'll get to do to me now," she sasses, giving him this look that never fails to make him crazy. "So, you better be up for it," she warns, a chuckle developing in her throat.

"Yeah, like anything could stop me from getting you out of this dress tonight," he quips, purposefully letting his eyes linger down her body, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand straight up.

"That's what I like to hear," she purrs.

He lets out a laugh, loving every second of their classic banter, before taking a step forward and closing the distance between them. "I'm not taking no for an answer," he declares, his voice so low and sexy, she probably would've given in, regardless. As it stands, though, he doesn't wait for a response and instead just swiftly picks her up off the ground and carries her across the threshold, bridal-style. Quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, she can't help but giggle his name, as he kicks the door closed and carries her towards the kitchen.

Carefully putting her down, he quickly leans in and pulls her close as they lose themselves in a passionate kiss. "I love you," he murmurs against her lips, causing her to break out in a smile.

"I love you, too," she says, uttering the words as soon as they part.

Wanting to just soak in the moment, he lets his forehead fall against hers as he grips her waist and breathes her in – her favorite Chloe perfume never smelling better as it tickles his nose. Her fingers land at the nape of his neck and she gently scratches, eliciting a hum from deep within his throat, as the two of them just stand in the middle of Harvey's condo.

They let a minute or so tick by before he places a few more kisses on her lips and then eventually pulls back, just enough to exchange a beaming smile.

She's so lost in him that it takes almost a full minute before she notices something out of place – something that wasn't there when they left earlier that afternoon.

"Where did that come from?" She wonders, gesturing towards the bottle of champagne chilling on the kitchen counter, behind him.

"I asked the doorman to bring it up, so it'd be ready for us when we got home," Harvey smiles, clearly proud of the forethought.

"Well, in _that_ case…" Donna begins, her eyes twinkling with delight. "Would you mind pouring your wife a glass of champagne?" She questions, purposefully batting her eyelashes at him.

The second the words leave her mouth, a giant grin brightens his face. Donna calling herself his wife – it makes his heart do a funny thing.

"I will get my wife anything she wants," he informs her with a flash of his dimples.

"Hmm… good to know," she flirts, admiring her husband as he pours them each a glass. Her _husband_. It's completely blowing her mind, just thinking about it.

This morning, she thought she'd be watching one of her best friends get married, and now, she and Harvey are married, too.

It all happened so suddenly that she hardly knows what to think – she's still struggling to reconcile it all in her brain.

She just – she never let herself imagine this, is the thing.

Even after they got together, she didn't dare to think that marriage would be something he'd want, always nervous about getting her hopes up.

As long as she got forever, she didn't think she needed the piece of paper.

Although, just a few hours in and she already knows that she's going to really like having it.

"Here you go, _wife,_ " he says with a grin – he can't even say the word without his whole face breaking out into an absurd smile.

And yeah, she's got the exact same problem as she takes the champagne and then tilts the glass towards his, indicating that she wants to cheers.

"To us," she declares as the glasses clink together.

"To us," he repeats before they both take a sip.

He gulps down almost half the glass before placing it on the counter and moving towards her, his hands finding their natural spot at her waist, as he leans in. After putting her drink down next to his, she lets her arms wind around his neck and smiles up at him.

"Ready to get me out of this dress?" She wonders, challenging him with the raise of her eyebrow.

He shakes his head at her, helpless, as his hands start to wander. "You have no idea," he retorts, using that dangerously low tone of voice.

As her lips tug at the corners, she slides her palm down his chest, reaching out for his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

He doesn't even hesitate – he'll follow her anywhere.

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

The short trip to the bedroom takes much longer than it should with them repeatedly getting distracted with kisses, struggling to part long enough to fumble with buttons and hooks and zippers.

Eventually, they make it to the bed, leaving just a small trail of clothing in their wake. Donna's only removed her heels and pantyhose while Harvey has only lost his tuxedo jacket and shoes.

Donna busies herself with unbuckling his belt while Harvey is too transfixed by just watching her. He wants her naked like he wants to breathe, but first, he just needs a moment. Reaching out, he frames her face with his hands, holding her there and never wanting to let her go, as a wave of emotion strikes him. She gives him a questioning look, her hands stilling on his belt, as she soaks in the way he's gazing at her.

It's a look she will never ever tire of.

"Thank you," he says, his dreamy eyes bouncing all over her face, like he just can't decide where to look.

"For what?" She wonders, her expression full of curiosity.

"For saying yes… for marrying me," he tells her, his lips painted with a loving smile. "For putting up with me all these years," he continues before pausing to thread his fingers through her hair. "For being the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me," he adds, sounding a little overwhelmed by it all.

"Harvey…" she says, already getting emotional. She still can't believe that they're actually _here_ – that he's her _husband_.

She can't imagine ever not being completely blown away by that fact.

"I love you so much," he interrupts, swiping a thumb down her cheek as his fingertips land on the back of her neck.

"I love you, too," she promises, her lips bending into a big, bright smile. " _So_ much," she declares, before standing on her toes to get at his mouth.

Of course, he gives in right away, meeting her in the middle as his palm migrates down her back, getting real low, before he pulls her flush against him. It takes almost nothing to coax his mouth open and soon, their tongues begin to tangle as his hands explore her body, his palms following her curves, skimming over the sides of her breasts.

Donna hmms from the attention, and soon feels his grin spread across his mouth, always so keen on getting those noises out of her. She can't help but snicker, immediately forcing his retaliation when he playfully nips at her tongue.

It continues just like, their typical back and forth, until he has to break away, his eyes finding hers as their foreheads touch, each of them slightly out of breath.

"Okay, you really need to get me out of this dress," she demands, breathless and desperate.

"Yeah," he huffs, trying to suck in some air, still in a bit of a daze. His fingers eventually locate the hook and eye and then the zipper, as he takes a small step back to look at her one last time, in the dress she wore when they got married, needing to lock the image in his memory.

He'll admit that, after finding his grandmother's ring in the envelope from his mother, he spent the next several days letting his mind wander a bit. He mostly just imagined the look on her face when he proposed – the big, bright smile and the shock in her eyes. But, late at night, while he watched her sleep right beside him, he may have thought about some other things, too – their honeymoon and her walking down the aisle.

And yeah, this is not at all what he envisioned, but she looks absolutely perfect, nonetheless.

"Harvey," she remarks, getting impatient, when his hand stalls on her zipper.

"Sorry," he apologizes, a chuckle escaping his lips, as he starts to pulls at the zipper, letting his fingers graze her smooth skin. "You just… you really are beautiful in this," he compliments, an affectionate smile glazing his lips.

When their eyes meet, he finds her completely beaming back at him, and the sight does something serious to his insides. He doesn't even know how to describe the way he feels right now. It's all just so surreal – that they're married, that he gets to be with her forever, that she's his _wife_. He doesn't know how it could ever get better than this.

But, being with her – he knows that it will.

"Well, you know how I feel about you in a suit," she flirts, practically purring the words as she plucks at his collarbone a bit. "But, you in a tux… is really fucking hot," she declares, her eyes darkening as she savors the view, as disheveled as it may be.

If possible, his grin grows ten-fold from her words, and he just _has_ to kiss her.

It's so damn easy to get carried away, and suddenly, he's kissing her like he just can't stop.

But, of course, she doesn't let him get distracted for long.

"Okay, seriously, Harvey – the _dress_ ," she urges him, gently pushing at his chest, chuckling at his continuous distractions.

Letting out a laugh, he slides the zipper the rest of the way down, letting the dress ceremoniously fall to the floor. He wastes no time in letting his eyes slowly rake over her body, taking in every single inch of her as if it's all completely new.

And in some way, it _is_ – the first time he's seeing her this way as his _wife_. It's a mind fuck if there ever was one.

He's unhurried, his hands and his gaze gradually inching down her body and savoring the perfection in front of him.

Her skin is as soft as it's ever been, his palms caressing and appreciating every inch within reach.

And then, there's the soft peach color of her strapless bra and panties, which pairs so beautifully with her porcelain skin and copper freckles – the sight alone causing his breath to momentarily get caught in his throat.

Meanwhile, Donna just stands there, her lips curving into a smile, completely enthralled in the way he's looking at her. Those dark eyes of his – they always make her feel so beautiful and wanted and loved.

And lucky – _so_ goddamn lucky.

As her insides start to heat up in anticipation, she can't wait any longer and quickly goes to finish unbuttoning his shirt, pushing the fabric over his shoulders and allowing it to join her dress on the ground.

The movement seems to pull him from his trance, causing him to lean in and place a few scattered kisses down her neck as she unbuckles his belt and works to remove his pants. Only a few moments later, they're standing there wearing nothing but underwear.

With her hands exploring his upper body, he focuses on her curves, his fingers roaming her sides before tracing her spine and finally settling low on her back. Meanwhile, they can't take their eyes off each other, just relishing the moment, before his impatience eventually wins out. Scooping her up, Harvey carries her the couple steps to the bed and gently places her on the mattress. Within seconds, he's crawling up her body, placing kissing sporadically as he makes his way up.

"God, my wife is sexy as hell," he murmurs while nipping at her throat.

And wow, does he love calling her that – he's gotten a serious thrill every time it's slipped from his mouth.

"So is my husband," she happily declares.

As soon as the word rolls off her tongue, he is pulling away and catching her gaze. The look on his face is one of absolute awe as he struggles to form a coherent response.

It's not as if it's a new realization, but actually hearing her say it for the first time, it makes his chest swell and his pulse skip. .

"We're _married_ ," he proclaims, just feeling the need to say the words out loud. In all honesty, he's still struggling to believe that this is his reality – that he gets to be with her forever.

Sometimes, it just doesn't seem fair that he gets to be this happy.

"I know," she says with an emerging chuckle. "Any regrets?" She jokes, the humor shimmering in her eyes.

"Only that we didn't do it sooner," he responds, a seriousness washing over him. "What about you? You happy?" He inquires, just wanting to be sure.

"So happy," she promises, overwhelming him with all of the love and affection flickering in her gaze. He truly has no idea what he ever did to deserve her – he's fairly certain he'll never figure it out.

"Me too," he tells her, practically blinding her with his smile.

The truth is, he's never been happier.

And somehow, it's only just the beginning.

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

It's nearing midnight and the they are still tangled in the bedsheets and each other – the moonlight shining through the windows and bathing the room in a lovely glow.

He's hovering over her, his fingers toying with the strands of her hair fanned across the pillow, giving her an occasional glimpse of his wedding band as he gazes at her so tenderly.

The look in his eyes – the mixture of astonishment, adoration, and deep deep love. It's making her warm all over and causing her heartrate to climb.

She just loves when he gets like this – the affection in his gaze and the warmth in his touch.

It's something she never could've fathomed a short six months ago, but in the time they've been together, it's become as familiar as every other part of him.

As the minutes tick by, he continues to watch her, neither one of them feeling the need to speak as they marinate in the comfortable silence. It's not until his fingers graze against her cheek that she catches another peek at his wedding ring, it's reflection in the moonlight grabbing her attention, prompting her to reach out for it and brush her thumb across the cool metal band.

She smiles and he smiles back, both remembering how he spent the entire cab ride to and from the hospital, fixating on her wedding ring.

The expression on his face, it was like he was in awe. And yeah, she completely understood – seeing him with his ring on, it does something to her, too.

It's what it represents – his promise to her, their future together, their commitment. It's overwhelming in the best possible way.

He just watches as she continues to toy with it, completely entranced by her actions, a soft smile growing on his lips.

"Wedding ring looks good on you," she tells him, lifting her chin to meet his gaze, her eyes already sparkling with delight.

"Oh yeah?" He replies, a chuckle vibrating in his chest. "You think so?"

"Mhm," she nods, her eyelashes fluttering. "I think marriage agrees with you," she declares, her playful tone matching the smirk she's wearing.

"Hmm… I think you may be right about that," he murmurs as he leans in real close, nibbles at her bottom lip, and lets her feel his face breaking out into a grin.

When he tries to pull away, she refuses to let him go. Instead, she deepens the kiss, purposefully licking into his mouth and chasing after his tongue. Of course, he's happy to oblige, losing a hand in her hair and cupping the back of her head to keep her close.

It's when she starts to rock her hips that he knows they're back in business.

When they finally have to part, moments later, she opens her eyes to find Harvey beaming back at her. The look on his face – it makes her warm all over.

"Wedding ring really does it for you, huh?" He teases, his face lit up in a big, bright grin.

"It really does," she happily admits, before silencing her with his mouth, brushing a handful of soft kisses on her lips.

When he pulls back, a seriousness has settled between them, his eyes fixed on her, never wavering, as he absent-mindedly twirls a lock of hair around his finger. She's content to let him look, one hand sliding down his back, appreciating each and every one of his muscles, while the other lands on the nape of his neck, her fingertips toying with the hair at the base of his skull.

They stay quiet for a little while longer, enjoying the silence and each other. But, eventually, he's been watching her for far too long, and the recognition that he clearly has something on his mind prompts her to speak.

"What is it?" She asks, the question just above a whisper as she tilts her head in curiosity.

"Nothing," he shrugs, with a smile sweeping across his face. "I just… love you," he tells her as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "I love being married to you," he adds, his smile growing exponentially.

Her face lights up at the words, the affection building in her chest, feeling like she might just burst. "We've only been married for four hours," she reminds him after a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand, a grin illuminating her face.

"I know, but it's been the best four hours of my life," he declares, radiating pure bliss as he smiles back at her.

Looking up at her husband and taking in that boyish grin, she truly can't believe how happy she is.

"Me too," she agrees, her eyes shining with emotion as her hand brushes lightly against his jaw.

Closing his eyes, he momentarily leans into her touch, exhaling a breath and savoring this moment – their wedding night.

He truly can't believe that this is his life – that she's his and he's hers – that he gets to spend forever with her like this.

He can't believe it took him this long to marry her – that he wasted so many years not being with her.

One thing he knows for sure, though – he's not wasting another second.

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

I know this was a fluff overload, but given the scary times we are living in right now, I think fluff is what we need. Here's hoping it was enjoyable.

Also, I hope everyone is staying safe out there! I actually just got over covid-19 about a week ago, and as someone whose had it, I can tell you, you do NOT want to get it. I'm healthy and in my 20's, and it was still AWFUL. And I didn't even get it that bad, compared to a lot of others. I was just extremely exhausted, had this burning feeling in my lungs, and had a lot of trouble breathing for basically twelve days. I also had on and off chills, aches, fever, sore throat, headache, and loss of taste.

It was NOT fun. And luckily, I was completely fine after about two and a half weeks, but there are lots of others who will not be so lucky – even young and seemingly healthy people!

So, PLEASE, stay home!

One other thing – because, I was sick pretty early on, I'm on day 23 of quarantine, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate the plethora of fics that have been coming out. If it wasn't for that and Tiger King (if you haven't seen it, you NEED to!), I would be going out of my mind.

Hopefully everyone keeps it up. And I will try my hardest to do my part as well.

Anyway, I'll stop rambling – please don't forget to leave a review! Your feedback always means the world to me!


	17. Secrets (K)

So, this chapter is not at all like any of the other chapters I've written. I'm not sure how in character it is, but I think there could be a universe where they may react this way. Oh and I wrote it well before the finale, so it's not canon in the slightest.

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

Even as she stares down at the little piece of white plastic sitting in her palm, she remains in utter disbelief, needing to check and re-check the instructions to verify the results.

She may have been suspicious enough to actually go out and purchase a test, but it was mostly just a precaution – she never actually let herself believe it could be true.

Given her age, she always assumed that if it were to happen at all, it would take some real effort and planning – doctor's appointments, ovulation tracking, lots of scheduled sex, and possibly even some procedures and hormones. Never in a million years did she think it could happen like this – completely on accident.

But, the double blue line staring back at her says otherwise. She's pregnant.

She's having a baby – _they're_ having a baby.

After the wedding, they agreed that she'd stop taking her birth control, so technically, she knew this was a possibility. Still, where they weren't actively trying, she figured the chances were rather remote.

Yet, somehow, at the age of forty-four years old, she's pregnant.

She's just stunned – there's no other way to put it. She's been sitting on the edge of their bed, gripping that tiny piece of plastic, and gaping at the results for God knows how long.

It's just so hard to believe.

Even more than that, it's all completely overwhelming – the thoughts racing through her head, all the changes they're about to endure.

It's a _lot_.

She's absolutely clueless as to how long she sits there, her mind continuing to spin. It's not until the sound of her phone buzzing against her bedside table finally pulls her from her thoughts. Attempting to clear her head, she inhales a deep breath as she reaches for the device sitting atop her nightstand. As the phone vibrates in her hand, she turns it over to reveal Harvey's picture flashing across the screen. Just the sight of her husband alone causes her heart to pump faster, the idea of sharing this new development triggering a flurry of anticipation.

Her first instinct is to answer the phone and tell him immediately, already imaging his response to the news.

But, as she envisions his reaction, she quickly concludes that this kind of thing needs to be shared in person. As excited as she is to let him in on her secret, she knows it'll be that much better to experience it when they're together. More than anything, she wants to see the look of absolute glee on his face when she gets to tell him he's going to be a father.

And even though keeping this secret for the next six days, while he's away on his business trip, will be absolute torture – it'll be worth every agonizing moment when she gets to see his enthusiasm with her own eyes.

With the decision made, she finally picks up the call, lifting the phone to her ear. "Hey, you," she greets him, happily.

"Hey," he replies, using that warm tone of voice he saves only for her.

"How's everything going with Eli?" She questions, trying to maintain her composure as to not raise his suspicions. He may not have her observation skills and intuition, but he still knows her better than one might think. After all those years they spent working side by side, he's become especially good at knowing when she has a really juicy secret to share.

"Ugh. He's as infuriating as ever," Harvey remarks with a roll of his eyes. "It feels like I've been here for twenty-four _days_ instead of twenty-four hours," he complains as he starts to make himself comfortable on the hotel bed.

"Poor thing," she says with a bit of a tease, unable to keep her eyes off the pregnancy test in her hand.

"I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to do this. I should've sent Alex," he comments as he leans back against the headboard and stretches his legs out in front of him.

"Pretty sure you were thinking that Eli's company brings in over ten million per year in billables and that he specifically requested _you_ ," she reminds him, finally placing the pregnancy test back on her nightstand. If she keeps staring at it like this, she's sure to burst out and tell him.

"Oh right… that," he quips, a chuckle building in his throat. "Still, I'm not sure how I'll make it a whole week out here," he gripes.

"You'll survive," she assures him.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he jokingly warns her. "Plus, we're newlyweds – pretty sure that means I'm not supposed to be spending this much time away from my wife," he informs her, a smile stretching across his lips as he says the word.

It's been a few months since the wedding, but they're still not completely used to the new terminology. It's basically a reflex – whenever the word husband or wife is uttered, they're both all smiles.

"Oh is that so?" She retorts, clearly amused, as she climbs fully onto the bed and gets comfortable, leaning on the pillows propped up against their headboard.

"Yeah," he confirms. "I miss you," he exhales, trying to ease the longing he feels in his chest. It's the longest they've been separated since getting together, and the first time they've been apart since the wedding.

Twenty-four hours in and neither one of them is handling it well.

Harvey had spent weeks working with Eli, hoping to avoid the trip altogether or at least convince him that everything could be accomplished in just a few days. But, he was persistent and adamant that the deal couldn't be rushed, forcing Harvey to book a seven-day trip. It was far too long to be away from Donna, if you asked him, but he had no other choice.

"I miss you, too," she says with a watery smile, already feeling emotional from just those few words.

Then, a brief silence falls upon them and she has to physically bite down on her lip to stop herself from spilling the beans, trying to remember that she doesn't even know for sure if she's pregnant and that it wouldn't be fair to get his hopes up.

"So, what are you wearing?" Harvey flirts, effectively saving her from the inner turmoil.

Laughter warms her throat as she rolls her eyes at her husband. Sometimes, he can be so damn predictable.

"Tell me," he implores, his tone low and teasing and causing an immediate reaction in her.

"Your Harvard t-shirt," she relays as she picks a piece of lint off the fabric.

"That it?" He asks, curiously.

"Yep," she informs him, popping the p as it leaves her lips.

Harvey simply groans in response, and she has to try hard to stifle a giggle. "You know how I feel about you in that shirt," he tells her, using that voice that always causes a stir between her legs.

"Oh I know," she playfully retorts, her mouth curving into a smirk. "If only you were here to see it," she quips, purposefully egging him on.

"Mmm… lucky for me, though, the image is pretty much burned into my brain," he relays. And she can practically hear how dark his eyes must be, through the phone.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm," he confirms. "Although, I would never say no to a picture if you want to refresh my memory," he says, the smirk on his lips evident just from his voice.

"Hmm… hold that thought," she instructs before extending her arm to take a selfie of herself lying in bed, wearing his shirt. Making sure to catch her bare thighs in the photo, she gives it a once over and then quickly sends it to him before awaiting his reaction.

The truth is, his Harvard t-shirt is old and loose-fitting and definitely not her most attractive nightwear. She's got much sexier options, but he's never hid the fact that the sight of her wearing his clothes has always done something to him. Every time she climbs out of bed and throws on one of his button-down shirts that just happen to be within reach, he gets this look on his face that he just has to have her – even when it's barely been ten minutes since the last time he did.

Harvey always makes her feel wanted – no matter what she's wearing, but there's just something about the way he looks at her when she's like this – naked legs and his shirt, that makes her feel even more desired.

"Yeah," he says, swallowing hard, his eyes tracing every inch of the photo. "My wife is hot as hell."

Donna hums in response, pleased with his reaction. "Now… what are _you_ wearing?" She inquires, being purposefully flirtatious as she clues him in on exactly where this is going.

Another groan falls from Harvey's lips, and for the next twenty minutes, he's able to successfully distract her from the pregnancy test sitting less than a foot away.

(→→ ←←)

She barely remembers to lock the door when she gets home; she's in such a daze. She doesn't even bother taking off her makeup or brushing her teeth, instead just changing into a pair of sweatpants and her favorite t-shirt of Harvey's before sliding under the covers, pleading with herself to stop thinking and just fall asleep.

Except, she can't – the doctor's words on repeat in her head.

Apparently, it was a chemical pregnancy.

It had only been two days since she was in this same spot, that positive pregnancy test in her hand, and completely elated by the results. She couldn't wait to tell Harvey, knowing just how happy he'd be.

Not telling him has been even more difficult than she anticipated – she struggled throughout the day, wanting so badly to tell _someone_ , but knowing that he had to be the first to know. She had made it through their conversation on Tuesday night, was able to keep her cool during their text exchanges on Wednesday afternoon, and hadn't spilled the beans when he called later that evening. She was physically counting down the days until he returned on Sunday, so desperate to share the news with him.

But then, this morning, she woke up to horrible cramping. And then, she started to bleed.

That's when she just knew.

She's heard it so many times – the risks of getting pregnant when you're over 35.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been concerned, but she had yet to even consider the fact that she could lose the baby.

Two days in and she was already attached. Those entire two days had been spent thinking up baby names and searching Pinterest for nursery ideas, looking up Lamaze classes and even briefly browsing baby clothes online.

When having a baby was just an idea, she knew she'd be happy if it became a reality, but she honestly didn't think she'd be _this_ excited.

But she was, she really was.

And now, it's all gone. It's all been taken away, leaving her feeling so empty and lost.

Seconds away from a complete spiral, she's pulled from her thoughts as her phone vibrates against her nightstand. Glancing at the screen, her heart sinks as she's sees her husband's photo flickering across the screen.

She barely has time to think it through before her instincts take over and she silences the call, deciding she just can't answer.

He'll know the second he hears her voice and there's no way she can pretend right now. It's all too raw, it's all too emotional.

Suddenly, she's both relieved and distraught that he doesn't know.

The thought of having to tell him – of breaking his heart, is so devastating she struggles to even contemplate how she possibly could.

But, the idea of hiding this from him – of pretending that everything is fine, when it most certainly isn't… it's completely overwhelming all on its own.

The ding of her phone suddenly echoes throughout their bedroom, causing her whole body to flinch. Reaching for it, she quickly reads the message: "Hey, call me when you can. Missing you an embarrassing amount 😊."

It seems to be the last straw, bursting into tears and severing whatever control she had on her emotions, the moment she reads it. Suddenly, she's unable to hold anything back, getting to the point of hysterical in just a few seconds, it's not long before her pillow is completely soaked through.

She can't remember the last time she cried like this – she's not sure she ever has. She's just so distraught and broken and she's powerless to make any of it better.

More than anything, she just really wishes he was here. She wants to be wrapped up in his arms, his lips whispering reassurances into her ear, promising her it'll be okay.

She wants him to be home already.

But, she also really doesn't.

Because once he is, she'll have to tell him. And the thought of doing that, of witnessing the momentary elation be replaced with anguish, it only makes her cry harder.

No, she just can't. She can't tell him.

(→→ ←←)

His whole body is buzzing with excitement as he slides his key into the lock. It's only been a week, but it feels like he's been gone so much longer, and he truly can't wait to see her.

He missed her more than he can even explain, just so relieved to finally be home.

He's already decided that when the next week-long business trip rolls around, he's sending someone else – either that, or convincing her to come along, because being away like this is just not feasible for him anymore.

Walking through the threshold of their condo, he quickly drops his luggage by the door and calls out to her, just itching to see her as he makes his way further inside.

She doesn't respond, but he hears sounds coming from the kitchen and eventually finds her standing at the stove, facing away from him. Right away, something seems a bit off – her body language or posture, he's not sure. And then there's the fact that she's still not turning to look at him, apparently preoccupied with whatever she's stirring on the stove.

It's certainly not the welcome he expected after a week apart and barely any communication these last few days. Furrowing his eyebrows, he takes a few steps towards her, wondering if maybe she just hadn't heard him. Although, he's much closer now and she still hasn't turned around.

"Donna," he says, reaching out and touching her shoulder to get her attention. Except, the moment his hand makes contact, she immediately flinches from his touch, causing him to recoil. "Hey," he says, softly, quite confused by the reaction. Reaching out again, he runs a hand down her arm before gently tugging her towards him, so he can get a good look at her. "What was that?" He asks, the concern evident on his face.

"What?" She asks, pretending not to know.

"You… you flinched when I touched you," he explains as he gently rubs her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He questions, inspecting her for any clues.

"You just… surprised me, is all," she says with a vague shrug.

It's definitely plausible, but for some reason, he just doesn't believe her – the expression on her face not helping her case.

"Are you pissed at me about something?" He wonders, unable to come up with an alternative explanation. Given the lack of phones calls these last three days, it would make sense, but he doesn't have a clue what he could've done to upset her like this.

"No, of course not," she assures him as she reaches out to fidget with the collar of his jacket.

"Okay…" he responds, still searching her features. "It's just... you don't seem that happy to see me," he points out, somewhat hesitant.

A look of surprise flashes across her face, although it's gone just as quickly as it came on. Inching closer to him, she exhales a breath, lightly shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she apologizes, immediately feeling guilty for the less than subpar welcome she's given him. "I just had a _really_ long day," she adds as she stands on her toes and wraps both arms around his neck. "But I'm reallly happy you're home," she says, forcing a smile on her face.

He's still somewhat suspicious – this feeling in his gut that something just isn't right, but he does his best to bury it, trusting that she would tell him if there was actually something wrong. Instead, he smiles back at her and leans in for a chaste kiss. "I missed you," he says, nudging his nose with hers.

"Missed you, too."

(→→ ←←)

They've always been so compatible when it comes to sex, both so oddly in tune with the other's wants and needs.

But tonight – tonight, something is off.

She feels tense in his arms and she's not responding to him the way she normally does – not responding much at all, really.

He's tried all of the things he knows she loves – sucking at that spot on her neck, nibbling on her ears, massaging her breasts, circling her clit with his thumb. None of it is working the way it should.

He has this feeling that her mind is somewhere else and no matter how hard he tries to get her in the moment with him, she remains so far away.

The thought of her not enjoying this – it's completely turning him off and he just has to stop.

As soon as he pulls away and sits back on his heels, she's throwing him a questioning look. "What are you doing?" She wonders, lifting her head off the pillow.

"Donna, you're obviously not into this," he tells her, his voice full of concern. "You're a million miles, away… what's going on?" He asks, as he slides his palms down her thighs, trying to soothe her and coax it out of her at the same time.

"Nothing's going on," she assures him, her voice just a touch too defensive, as she shakes her head. "I'm into it. Keep going," she encourages.

"Donna, c'mon," he sighs. "I _know_ you," he reminds her, challenging her words with the lift of his eyebrow.

As she searches his eyes, she sees there won't be any convincing him and eventually concedes by blowing out a breath and bobbing her head. "I'm sorry, I just… it's been such a long day and I have this headache… I'm sorry," she apologizes, once again feeling guilty for not giving him the welcome he deserves.

And what's even worse is that she can see the obvious concern in his eyes and all she wants to do is shake herself out of this and be with him, but she just can't seem to do it.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about," he immediately assures her as he leans forward and frames her face with his hands to reinforce the words. With his gaze focused on her, he waits until she meets his eyes and eventually responds with a nod of her head, before moving to settle beside her. As she rolls on her side to face him, he gently pulls her closer, sliding his palm down her back in an effort to soothe her. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He inquiries, genuinely confused.

Blowing out a breath, she needs a moment to try and find her words, having no idea what to say. "I… well… it's your first night back and… obviously, you were expecting sex," she explains with a shrug of her shoulders, the discomfort evidence in her voice.

And the look on his face – it's like he's absolutely appalled. "So you were – what? Going to have sex with me because you felt… _obligated_?" He questions, completely appalled by the thought. "Is that _really_ what you think I want?" He presses, starting to get a bit agitated.

"Harvey, _no_ , that's not…" she begins before shaking her head and starting over. "I _wanted_ to," she assures him. "It's just… my body wasn't cooperating," she tries to explain. "But we… we could keep trying," she offers, letting her palm drift down his chest.

"Donna, stop," he says, placing his hand over hers to halt her descent. "You should just get some rest," he instructs. "Do you need some Advil or something?"

"I already took some," she declines. "Thanks," she adds, feeling sick to her stomach with how sweet he's being while she just openly lies to him. She's disgusted with herself, hating what she's doing, but she just doesn't have it in her to explain what's really going on. The thought of saying the words out loud and causing him pain – she can't even fathom it right now.

"C'mere," he says as he pulls her the rest of the way over, so she can rest her head on his chest. "I love you," he stresses while wrapping her up in his arms and placing a kiss on the top of her head as he gently rubs her back.

"I love you, too," she whispers, trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill. She can hear the worry in his voice and she hates that she's the cause. She just keeps telling herself that whatever he feels right now is nothing compared to the way he'd feel if she told him the truth.

No, there's no reason to devastate him – to make him feel the way she does, right now.

She's got to keep this to herself.

(→→ ←←)

"And no one dealt with this while I was away?" Harvey questions Katrina, as the younger lawyer explains the situation that occurred with one of his clients while he was out of town.

"She refused to speak with anyone else," Katrina conveys.

"What about Donna? She loves Donna," he remarks. "Did you tell her what was going on?" He inquires.

"Well, I would have, but she wasn't here," Katrina points out. "And by the time she got back, she had so much stuff piling up and things had calmed down. Plus, you were going to be back soon, so I didn't really want to bother her with this," she explains.

"What?" He says with a frown, clearly confused.

"This is all happened during those two days she was out sick," Katrina clarifies.

Harvey is visibly surprised, but rather impressively schools his features before Katrina catches on. "Oh right, okay," he says, recovering quickly. "Well then, I'll give Morgan a call this morning," he promises. "Just leave the file, will you? I'm going to grab a cup of coffee first," he relays, not even waiting for a response before he darts down the hallway.

Having no intention of getting that cup of coffee, he makes a beeline for his wife's office, clearly wanting some answers.

"Hey," she says, briefly lifting her head to greet him as he walks through her office door, quickly closing it behind him.

"Hi," he says, the tone of his voice making her look up from her laptop again and meet his eyes.

"Something wrong?" She asks upon spotting the obvious tension in his body.

"Katrina just told me that you were out sick last week," he explains as he steps further into her office.

He watches as a strange expression flashes across her face – like she's been caught, and it's a rather unsettling sight. But, she neutralizes her features immediately, almost making him doubt what he thought he saw in the first place. "Oh," she sighs. "It was nothing," she assures him as she gets up from her desk and moves towards him, reaching out and straightening his tie. It's a clear effort to divert his attention, but he's not falling for it.

"It was _not_ nothing," he insists with a shake of his head. "In all the years I've known you, you have taken exactly _three_ sick days, and according to you, you were pretty much on your deathbed every time," he reminds her.

"It was just food poisoning," she assures him as she tries to quell the feeling of guilt that's bubbling inside her again – one that has become disgustingly familiar as of late.

She despises lying to him, but she's saving him from the unnecessary hurt that the truth would cause – it's the right thing to do, she just needs to keep telling herself that.

"Is this why you weren't calling me or answering my calls those last few days?" He assumes, as his hands find her waist. "And why you had a headache last night?" He continues, as it all starts to fall into place. "Why didn't you tell me?" He presses, seemingly starting to calm down a bit as her fingertips gently scratch at the nape of his neck in that way that always seems to relax him.

"Harvey, it wasn't a big deal. You were busy, I didn't want to bother you… or worry you. I was _fine_ ," she promises.

"Donna, you _should_ have told me," he insists. "I don't care how busy I am. Nothing is more important to me than you are and if something is going on, I want to know," he declares, his eyes boring into hers.

"Okay," she agrees, her lips twitching into an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," she adds before standing on her toes and giving him a kiss.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He questions, the worry still etched onto his face.

"I'm fine, I promise," she swears, the lie slipping out more easily each time she tells it.

(→→ ←←)

It's after eleven when she slips into the bathroom, having just gotten home a few minutes earlier. After peeking into their bedroom and finding him asleep, she carefully tiptoed around the room, in the hopes of not waking him while she changed into her pajamas.

As soon as she shuts the bathroom door, she exhales a breath, relieved that she won't have to face him, tonight.

Yeah, she's not proud of the thought, but she just needs a few more days to move past this and get back on track. And if she has to talk to him about it, it will just tear them both apart.

So, maybe she's been working late and purposefully avoiding him, and maybe she's a terrible person for doing it, but she just needs a little more time.

Trying to shake the thoughts out of her head, she pushes away from the door and starts to brush her teeth and remove her makeup, doing her best to keep quiet and not wake him.

When she's finally done, she carefully opens the bathroom door and is startled to find him sitting up in bed, waiting for her. Trying to control her reaction and keep the internal swearing to herself, she flashes him a smile and says, "hey."

As she takes a few steps closer and catches his gaze, she immediately knows that he's been awake this entire time. The way he's looking at her – it's making her feel like she's been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be, causing this sinking sensation to grow inside her.

"Donna, it's eleven o'clock," he declares, clearly searching her features for something.

"I know, those worker's compensation audits took a lot longer than I expected," she explains, shrugging off the insinuation in his tone.

"Right," he mutters, obviously unconvinced. "And yesterday, it was the six month assessments for the associates, and the day before it was making sure everyone was compliant with their continuing ed requirements, and remind me, what was the excuse on Monday?" He asks, way past annoyed.

"Harvey…" She begins, too exhausted to argue.

"No, Donna – I _know_ when someone is avoiding me," he maintains. "I just never thought that someone would be my _wife_ ," he adds, practically shattering her heart with how devastated he looks.

"Harvey, I'm _not_ avoiding you," she tries to tell him as she sits down on his side of the bed, looking at him with those soft eyes. "I've just… I've got a lot going on at the firm," she insists.

"We've _always_ had a lot going on at the firm, but it's never kept us from making time for each other," he points out.

And with that sad look in his eyes – she seriously hates herself right now.

"You're right – I'm sorry," she apologizes, placing her hand on top of his and giving it a squeeze. She feels like she's been doing nothing but apologizing these last few days – and yet, it still doesn't feel like enough.

"I just need a few more days to get caught up and then things will go back to normal," she vows, determined to keep her promise. "I just had a lot of work pile up when I was sick," she tells him, hoping it'll convince him.

"Donna," he sighs. "Are you sure that's all this is?" He questions, searching her eyes for the truth.

"I'm sure," she reassures him with a nod of her head.

She's got to get her shit together before it ruins her marriage.

(→→ ←←)

It's the middle of the afternoon and after an impromptu meeting with Harvey and Samantha, she's shifting her focus back to the large stack of resumes on her desk that need her attention.

Except, there are still a pair of eyes fixed on her, making it difficult to concentrate on the candidates.

Samantha waltzed out of her office only moments ago and she had fully expected her husband to follow, yet he hasn't moved an inch. Instead, he's still stationed in the chair across from her desk, just silently watching her flip through the various applicants.

She seriously considers just ignoring him, knowing that nothing good will come out of acknowledgment, but she knows she'll never be able to focus with him staring like this – and it's clear he's not going to leave until he gets whatever it is he came for.

It's been almost a week since their conversation and as much as she's tried to move on, she can admit that she's failing. She's been trying so hard to be less obvious with her avoidance, but it doesn't matter – he knows. And the knowledge that she's hurting him truly keeps her up at night, but she just can't seem to pull herself out of this funk.

There's been a pit in her stomach for days, and all she wants is to get through this and get her act together, but she has no idea how. And the last thing she wants to do is lie to him, so avoidance has seemed like the only option.

Still, she realizes it's not an actual solution. She's promised herself it'll only be temporary – but she keeps needing more time, and she just has no idea how to move forward.

Inhaling a breath, she decides that the least she can do is not ignore him while he's sitting just a couple feet away.

So, she lifts her chin to find him staring right back at her, his eyes searching her expression as the lines in his forehead mark his concern. "Did you need anything else?" She asks, curiously.

"Yeah," he confirms as a sigh tumbles from his lips. "I want to talk," he clarifies, sitting up straighter in his chair.

It's the last thing she wants to hear and it immediately puts her on edge. "Okay, it's just… I have to finish reviewing all of these resumes before my four o'clock meeting," she explains, hoping to dissuade him from whatever conversation he's hoping to have.

"Donna…" he says, his tone completely dejected in a way that cuts deep. "Louis cornered me in the kitchen, wanting to know what's going on with us," he informs her, his expression a mixture of frustration and fear.

"Nothing is going on with us," she argues, albeit not very convincingly.

"Seriously?" He scoffs. "How can you say that?"

"We're fine," she defends, already trying to refocus her attention to the stack of resumes.

"We are _not_ fine," he declares, visibly upset. "And _everyone_ can goddamn see it."

"Harvey…" she warns, her head snapping back up and her eyes wide. It's the middle of the work day and he's raising his voice, and she _really_ does not want to get into this now – not at the office where everyone can hear them.

"You know, I barely even remember the last time we had sex," he declares, making sure to lower his voice back to a normal level. "It's been what? Over two weeks," he guesses. "We've _never_ gone that long before," he points out, that disheartened tone making another appearance.

The response takes her by surprise, and in that moment, she has two choices – be honest and apologetic or get defensive and angry.

In her mind, there's only one choice.

"So, _that's_ what you're upset about?" She snaps. "All you care about is that we haven't had _sex_?" She assumes, not suppressing any of the bite from her tone.

Honestly, she knows that it's a low blow and not at all the truth, but she'd rather be angry than delve into her grief.

"What I _care_ about is that something is clearly going on with my wife and she won't _talk_ to me about it," he retorts, completely offended, outraged, and hurt.

"Harvey…" she says, shaking her head as she stands up from her desk. "I can't do this right now," she stresses, already making her way towards the door.

"Then _when_?" He argues, not ready to let this go.

"I don't know," she exhales. "Just… not now… not here," she tells him before walking right past him, feeling completely overwhelmed as the pressure builds in her chest.

"Donna…" he calls after her, but she doesn't stop. Instead, she slips out of her office, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

(→→ ←←)

"I just… I don't know what happened. I came back from this business trip and suddenly, I feel like my marriage is in shambles," Harvey conveys as he closes his eyes and massages his temples. "She's being so quiet and distant and all of sudden, I feel like I don't even know my own wife," he continues. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I've asked her a million times what's going on, but she just won't talk to me."

"Okay," Dr. Lipschutz nods his head as he scribbles down some notes. "And how was your relationship before you left?"

"It was… amazing… we had never been happier," he conveys, feeling confident in the answer.

It all feels so far away to him now, although he can still remember it so vividly – the bliss that rolled through him every morning when he woke up to that smile, the grin that would sweep across her lips when he'd try to entice her to stay in bed a little longer, the mischievous expression that would accompany her efforts to drag him into the shower with her, the bright eyes that would meet his when he dropped into her office unannounced, the extra sway in her step she'd tease him with as she waltzed away from his desk, the mixture of gasps and groans that would bounce off the walls in their bedroom after slipping into bed.

Things couldn't be more different between them now and it scares him more than he can even admit to himself. He just can't understand what's changed or why. It's the reason he called Dr. Lipschutz after their argument this afternoon – he just needs to figure out how to fix this before it all completely crumbles.

"And during your trip?" Dr. Lipschutz inquires, pulling Harvey from his thoughts. "Did you talk often?"

"The first few days, we talked every night, and it was… the same. We were great," he explains as he recalls their communications that week.

"And then?"

"Then… she stopped answering my calls… or when she did answer, she'd make some excuse for why she couldn't talk very long. We ended up texting more than actually speaking, but it… I don't know, it just didn't seem the same," he details. "And when I got back, she was an entirely different person – she won't talk to me, she doesn't seem to want much physical contact, if any – I just feel like we're completely disconnected."

"And you have no idea what prompted the change?" Dr. Lipschutz presses.

"No," Harvey declares. "I mean… she apparently stayed home from work because she had food poisoning, so that could explain why she wasn't really communicating the last couple days of my trip, but she didn't even tell me she was sick. I never would've known about it if one of the partners hadn't mentioned it in passing," he explains before a momentary pause, waiting for the doctor to respond. Except, Dr. Lipschutz is still scribbling on his notepad, so Harvey takes the opportunity to continue.

"I just keep trying to figure it out, I've been wracking my brain and I just… I can't help but think… well, there's only so many things that she wouldn't want me to know, that she would actively hide from me… and as much as I don't want to think that way, as much as I just can't believe she would ever do something like that… sometimes, I… I just can't help but wonder," he admits, his throat becoming dry and his chest getting tight in response to the thoughts flying around in his head.

"And what exactly are you wondering?" Dr. Lipschutz probes.

Not wanting to actually say the words out loud, Harvey shakes his head and turns the question around. "What else could it possibly be?" He inquires. "If you can think of any other plausible explanation, I would love to hear it… I just can't fathom another reason she would keep secrets like this," Harvey tells him, his heart pounding in his ears while his anxiety is through the roof.

"Okay, but jumping to conclusions is not going to solve the problem," he reminds him. "From everything you've told me about Donna, everything the two of you have been through, the trust you've always had – I think she deserves the benefit of the doubt, don't you?" Dr. Lipschutz questions.

"Of course," Harvey agrees, without hesitation. "I mean…. I _do_ trust her," Harvey assures him. "Even now. Even with all of these bad thoughts running through my head, I feel like there just has to be something else I'm not seeing… but then, there's also this part of me… the part that's always known that I never deserved her in the first place – that's the part that's terrified that maybe it _is_ what it seems like and maybe I'm about to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me," he confesses as he tries to swallow back the emotion bubbling inside him.

"Do you think that's why you haven't really forced the issue? Why you haven't truly tried to get it out of her? Because you're afraid of the answer?" Dr. Lipschutz suggests.

"I don't know, I mean… I _have_ tried to get her to tell me and she just… she keeps promising me that she's fine, or that we'll discuss it later, but then I bring it up and she shuts down," he explains. "How am I supposed to make her talk to me?" He presses.

"Well… instead of trying to get her to open up, I think you should open up to her," he suggests.

"What do you mean?" Harvey inquiries, uncertainty weaved into his expression.

"I mean, you should calmly sit her down and tell her how you're feeling, explain how this is affecting you," Dr. Lipschutz proposes. "Going on like this… it's not healthy for either one of you," he points out.

"I know," Harvey agrees as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I know."

(→→ ←←)

Walking into their bedroom, later that night, Harvey finds her already tucked into bed, reading a book. Taking a deep breath, he tries to prepare himself for the conversation they're about to have as he walks through the threshold.

It's now or never.

"Hey," she greets him, casually, without lifting her eyes from her book.

"Hey," he replies while making his way across the room and over towards her side of the bed. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asks, gently.

Lifting her gaze off the words on the page and meeting her husband's eyes, she spots the seriousness in his expression, causing a pit to grow in her stomach. "Okay," she agrees before folding down a corner to mark her place, shutting the book, and placing it on her nightstand.

She watches as he takes the last step towards her and sits himself down beside her, on the edge of the mattress. He looks nervous, but she can't decipher any more than that, and the whole situation is putting her on edge.

Making himself comfortable, and delaying this discussion just a tad longer, he scoots a dash closer, allowing his hip to graze her thigh. Once he's all settled, he reaches out for her hand, just needing her touch to ground him.

"What's going on?" She asks, suspiciously, after too many seconds have gone by without an explanation.

Blowing out a breath, his eyes land on her face. "You tell me," he encourages, softly.

By now, it's a reflex. She gets defensive before she can even truly think it through. "Harvey, I told you, I'm _fine_ ," she insists, pulling her hands from his grasp.

"You're not fine," he argues with a shake of his head, while doing everything he can to maintain his composure. "You haven't been yourself since I got back from DC and I just… I _need_ you to tell me why," he implores, the desperation clear in his voice. "You're quiet and unhappy and distant all the time," he adds after she fails to respond. "Lately, it's like my own wife barely even wants me to touch her," he proclaims. "You've… you've been pulling away from me and I just… I feel like everything I do is wrong and I have no idea how to be right, anymore," he declares, his expression full of anguish and distress. He waits a beat, hoping to get a response, but when she remains silent, he continues with one last plea. "Donna, I _need_ you to talk to me. I can't keep going on like this. I can't focus at work and, at home, I'm… I'm miserable – we _both_ are," he stresses, pleading with her to let him in.

It only takes a few seconds of him frantically searching her eyes for clues before she finally breaks down. Suddenly, all the tears she's been holding back these past two weeks start to flood her eyes and uncontrollably fall down her face as her heart overflows with regret.

"Donna…" he says, as he uses his thumb to try and wipe some of the tears away. " _Please_. Just tell me what's wrong," he begs as he inches closer to her. He wants so badly to comfort her, but given recent events, he hesitates, unsure if it's what she wants.

Even with her eyes full of tears, she reads the hesitation immediately and it only makes her feel worse. Needing him close, she throws her arms around him, quickly hiding her face in his neck as she continues to cry. Feeling a small amount of relief from the move, he wraps her up in his embrace, holding her close and gently rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her.

The next several minutes are spent just letting her cry as he whispers encouraging words in her ear – telling her how much he loves her, that everything will be okay, that whatever it is, they'll figure it out together. His mind is going wild with theories, having no idea what could've gotten her this upset, but all he wants to do is make it better.

He has no idea how much time goes by, but eventually, she pulls back from him, sniffling and wiping at her face. "Harvey, I'm… I'm _so_ sorry," she apologizes, the tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. "I thought I was protecting you, but I've just made everything so much worse," she declares through the sobs.

His heart immediately sinks upon hearing the words, his mind going to horrible places, but as she tries to calm herself down with breathing, he attempts to shake those thoughts from his mind.

"What do you mean?" He asks as he brushes her hair out of her eyes.

Blowing out a breath, she cautiously meets his gaze. "I _have_ been keeping something from you," she admits as she wipes under her eyes. "I just… I thought it was better that you didn't know – that I was saving you from all the hurt it would cause," she tries to explain.

His heart is slamming against his ribcage as the rhythm echoes in his ears. Whatever she's about to confess has him absolutely terrified, part of him wondering whether he wants to know at all.

Honestly, he's almost certain that he doesn't.

But, he can't stop her now.

"After you left, I…" she begins, taking a moment to inhale a breath. "I… found out I was pregnant," she divulges, pausing to await his reaction.

The words are a shock to his system, the absolute last thing he ever expected to hear – so much so that it takes him much longer than it should to actually comprehend the words. He's just stunned and confused, and all he can do is blink in response as he tries to process it all, replaying the statement over and over again in his head to make sure he understood it correctly.

"Harvey?" She says, checking in with him after too much time has passed.

His name jolts him from his thoughts, finally forcing the question that's rolling around in his head from his lips. "Why… why didn't you tell me?" He wants to know.

Donna releases a sigh as he voices the question she expected to receive. "I was going to, but… I just… I really wanted to tell you in person," she explains, a soft smile shaping her mouth as she recalls how excited she had been to share the news with him. "But then… well… it was a chemical pregnancy," she reveals, before meeting his confused expression. "It's a very early miscarriage – it happens before the fetus is fully implanted, usually because of some abnormality that makes the pregnancy non-viable… it's very common," she explains, reiterating what she learned from her doctor and the internet. "So… _that's_ why I missed work," she clarifies, with a shrug of her shoulders, as she looks down at her lap, feeling ashamed for all of the lies and secrets.

They aren't supposed to do that to each other, but she did, and it's been eating at her.

"Donna…" he exhales, as he reaches out and caresses her cheek, hating how broken she appears, but unsure what else he can say.

"I guess it just hit me a lot harder than I thought it would," she divulges. "I really thought that whatever happened – if we had kids or didn't have kids… I thought I'd be happy either way, but…" she says, drifting off.

"But?" He encourages.

"But…well… I know we agreed that we didn't want to be one of those couples whose whole lives are consumed with ovulation schedules and fertility treatments and pregnancy tests, but… I think that I really do want to try and have a baby," she confesses before nervously awaiting his reaction.

"Donna," he sighs. "You should've just told me," he says as her hair slips through his fingers.

"I know, I just… I really didn't want to have to tell you," she admits, slightly embarrassed she let things spiral so far out of control. Now that it's out in the open, she truly doesn't know why she was so reluctant.

"We can't hide things from each other," he reasons, his tone gentle and reassuring.

"I know," she nods in agreement. "I just thought… I thought I'd get over it and you'd never had to know… I thought I was saving you from all the pain that I was feeling," she details, realizing how absurd it all sounds once she says it aloud. "But then, I just couldn't get over it," she admits.

"Listen… this is nothing compared to the way I've been feeling this last week, knowing that something was going on with you, but having no idea what it was," he points out. "I mean… you can't even imagine the thoughts that were going through my head…" he tells her, feeling so relieved that all of that pain and anxiety is behind him now.

"Harvey… I'm so sorry," she apologizes, getting a bit choked up as the regret continues to burn in her chest.

"I know," he assures her, pulling her back into his arms and running his hand down her back. "I also just… I hate that you were going through all of this alone," he continues. "I don't ever want you to have to deal with something like this by yourself, okay?" He tells hers.

"I know," she nods. "I should've just told you. I don't know what I was thinking," she says, completely ashamed. "I really am sorry," she apologizes.

"It's okay," he promises, reaching out to caress her cheek. "I love you," he tells her. "And if you want to go full throttle into having a baby, then I'm in," he assures her, an affectionate smile warming his lips.

"Really?" She asks, lifting her head from his chest to meet his eyes.

" _Yes_ ," he assures her, a big, bright grin sweeping across his face – the kind that made her fall for him in the first place.

She immediately matches the expression and wraps her arms around him, relishing the feel of being close to him again as this weight has finally been lifted off of them both.

"I love you, too."

(→→ ←←)

Four months later, they find out together.

They're sitting on the edge of their bed and he's lifting her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles, as they anxiously wait for the timer on her phone to go off.

"How much longer?" He asks, impatiently glancing over at her and watching as she nervously nibbles on her bottom lip.

"One more minute," she tells him, unable to drag her eyes off her phone as she watches the time tick down.

Nodding his head, he gives her hand a squeeze and stretches his neck to place a kiss on her temple. She barely acknowledges the gesture, only slightly leaning into his touch, too preoccupied to focus on anything else at the moment.

He knows she's really got her hopes up this time – even more so than each of the last few months. She's already pretty convinced, just seeking some confirmation in taking the test. It makes him all the more anxious, desperately hoping that she doesn't get her heart broken again.

"I love you," he declares as he runs a hand down her back. "Okay?" He asks, summoning her to turn her head and look at him. And not until she meets his eyes, does he continue. "No matter what it says, I love you, and if it doesn't happen this month, we'll just keep trying until it does," he promises.

The smile she gives him is beautiful and heart breaking at all once, causing his nerves to skyrocket as the last few seconds dwindle down on the timer.

Ignoring the countdown, he pulls her in for a kiss, letting it linger until the timer finally does go off. They part almost immediately with her reaching over to shut off the offensive noise. "You ready?" She asks, turning back towards him.

The hope in her eyes is making his stomach twist in knots and he has to force himself to take a deep breath as he nods his head in response. All he wants is to give her absolutely everything and all he can do is pray that he finally has.

Donna reaches over and picks the plastic stick up off the nightstand, holding her breath as she glances down at it.

"What do two lines mean?" Harvey asks as when she doesn't say anything. She's just staring down at it in her hands, her expression completely unreadable.

He's realizing now that he probably should've read the instructions while they were waiting.

"It's positive," she whispers, finally looking up at him with a watery smile. "I'm pregnant," she announces, her eyes shining with excitement and disbelief.

He's completely stunned and absolutely thrilled and just about a hundred other emotions as his hand rests on her stomach and he takes her in, in an entirely new way – as the mother of his child.

He feels like she's already glowing and he's most certainly grinning like a fool, neither one of them able to properly articulate how they're feeling.

She's having his baby – it's a serious mind fuck and he can hardly believe it.

"I love you," she gushes as she pretty much jumps into his lap, slipping her arms around his neck after the pregnancy test ends up back on the nightstand.

"Love you, too," he murmurs into her hair, wrapping her up in his tight grasp. "So goddamn much."

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

Well, I hope the happy ending was worth the angst. This is basically as angsty as I get lol.

Anyway, hopefully it wasn't too out of character – given Donna's compulsion to protect Harvey and the way she hid the whole Faye/vote thing from him, I feel like it's plausible this could happen. Maybe?

Either way, the amount of fics that people have been pumping out lately has been phenomenal and I figured I'd try to do my part. I have so many almost finished fics on my laptop, I'm really trying to get some of them finished while everyone is stuck at home. We'll see if I can actually do it.

Anyway, don't forget to let me know what you think!


	18. Dreams (T)

So, I've REALLY been trying to make a dent into the unfinished stories on my laptop. This one has been sitting, about 90% finished for at least ten months. I just kept getting stuck on the end, as is a very common issue for me. I guess one of the silver linings of this quarantine is that I've had more time to figure this shit out. Otherwise, who knows when or if I would've finished it.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. There is a small section of M-rated material, but you'll have plenty of warning and if you want to skip it, you can just pick up the story again at the next story break.

Again, it's different from the rest of the chapters in this stories, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it.

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

It's overwhelming and sudden – the dizzying sensations and vertigo that force his eyes shut as the skidding of tires ring loudly in his ears.

There are several moments of being abruptly thrown forward, only to be dragged right back by the strength of his seatbelt, before the ordeal starts all over again – this time being flung to the left and then cast back to the right.

His adrenaline is pumping, blood is rushing to his head, and everything is quickly spinning out of control as he continues to get jerked in all different directions. He vaguely recognizes the curse words falling from the driver's mouth before a deafening BOOM echoes throughout the vehicle.

After that, he's in a fog, everything sounding so much further away.

Oh shit.

It's the last thought he remembers having.

(→→ ←←)

He wakes up feeling disoriented, overcome with the sense that something isn't right.

But, as his eyes adjust to the sunlight, he can't quite place the reason for it.

He's in his bedroom, right where he should be. Still, he can't shake the feeling that he's supposed to be somewhere else – except, he just can't figure out why.

Confused, he continues to wrack his brain when a quiet yawn and a shift in the mattress take him entirely by surprise. Assuming he was alone, he quickly turns to investigate who is sharing his bed with him.

"Morning," she says, sleepily, her tired eyes meeting his.

Instantly, he's put at ease, a relieved sigh escaping his lips – the messy bedhead and the warm smile on her face making all his previous anxiety vanish.

Still, her presence in his bed is perplexing, to say the least.

She's definitely not supposed to be here, yet she's acting as if finding her beside him is not at all out of the ordinary. She's just smiling at him, like it's any other day and it's really throwing him off, her whole demeanor only intensifying his confusion.

He's doing his best to try and remember what happened last night, but he can't recall a single thing. It's all such a blur.

Unsurprisingly, she picks up on his unease – a flash of genuine concern coloring her features as she reaches out to caress his jaw. "You okay?" She wonders, her fingertips gently grazing his morning stubble.

It's such an intimate gesture, and not at all something he's used to receiving from her; yet, somehow, she's making it seem so natural – like she's done it hundreds of times before.

For a moment, he actually forgets that she hasn't.

Taking a second to search her features, he stays quiet while he continues to comb through his memories, hoping to make sense of the situation.

And then, it all just clicks – the answer suddenly feeling so obvious.

It's all a dream.

It's not as if it hasn't happened before – he's dreamt of being with her more times than he'd care to admit, and even though this one seems a bit different, a bit more real, there's no other explanation for what this is.

Still, he can't quite shake the strange feeling that continues to surge through him. It's as if there's something he's missing, something he's forgetting – the sensation is strong and he's almost sure of it.

He's trying to think back, feeling like the answer is just out of his grasp, but he keeps coming up empty-handed.

"Harvey?" She says, aiming to get his attention after too much time has passed.

"I'm okay," he tells her, offering up a reassuring smile as he dares to let his fingers drift down her side. It's his usual move when he finds himself in this position – savoring the opportunity and playing along.

"You sure?" She questions, not quite believing him.

Even in his imagination, Donna can somehow read his thoughts.

"Yeah," he confirms with a nod, his tone containing more certainty this time around. "I was just having a weird dream," he explains.

She briefly considers the response, eyeing him with the same exploratory curiosity she applies in real life, until she is eventually appeased by the answer.

"Well…" she responds, a smile lighting up her face, as she throws a leg over his lap and maneuvers her body to straddle him. "Knowing you, I think I could probably guess what it was about," she declares, punctuating the playful accusation with all kinds of brow.

It's then that he first notices that one of his t-shirts is swallowing her delicate frame – it's a white tee from the Yankees' 1999 World Series win and it's never looked better.

"Oh yeah?" He replies, already amused, as his hands instinctively land on her bare thighs, all other thoughts gone from his mind as soon as he feels her soft skin under his fingertips.

"Mhm," she nods, gazing at him with those deep hazel eyes. "And I want to hear _all_ about it," she decides, a seductive smile flickering across her lips.

And the way she's looking at him mixed with the fact that she's sitting right on his cock – nothing between them except the thin fabric of his boxers, he already knows he'll tell her whatever the hell she wants to hear.

"You do, huh?" He teases, grinning like an absolute fool, as his hands wander higher up her thighs.

"It's only fair," she retorts. "I told you about _my_ dream last week," she pointedly reminds him.

Harvey can't help but linger on that thought – Donna dreaming about _them_? He would really like to hear that story again.

"Tell me," she implores, interrupting his reverie.

"Okay, okay," he gives in with a quiet chuckle, trying to come up with something to say. Except, it really doesn't take as long as it should to think up a scenario. All he has to do is reflect back to the dreams he's _actually_ had about her – and there are plenty to choose from.

"We were at the firm and we were both working late – we were the only ones left on the entire floor…" he begins while toying with the hem of his t-shirt, letting his fingers explore what's hidden underneath.

"Hm. I wonder where this is going," she quips, a naughty tease to her tone.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" He asks, using a faux huff and a roll of his eyes.

She giggles and, even in his dreams, it's one of his favorite sounds. "Go ahead," she encourages.

"We were the only ones left on the floor," he repeats. "I was knee deep in a box of discovery when you waltzed into my office with this determined look on your face… as soon as I saw it, I just… knew," he relays, a smile already glazing his lips as the images flood his brain.

"What did you know?" She inquiries, even though she surely knows the answer.

"That you wanted me," his lips curving upwards as he divulges the words.

"I guess I wasn't hiding it as well as I thought," she willingly admits, deciding to play along with his story.

"Nah, in my dreams, you are always very open about it," he informs her, trying to suppress the smirk that's threatening to expose itself.

She laughs at that, and as soon as she does, he's powerless to his own expressions.

"So, what happened next?" She wonders once her laughter dies down.

"You walked over and sat on the edge of my desk, right beside me," he explains, recalling the details of the dream he had just a couple weeks prior. "You were wearing this _dress_ ," he stresses, momentarily closing his eyes so he can envision it in his mind. "The black one with the slit and the cleavage… the one you wore to Sal's wedding," he reminds her, memories of the evening flashing through his mind.

It was last May, when one of his biggest clients was getting married for the fourth time. He's been a guest at all of Sal's weddings and each one has always been stranger than the last. From impromptu flash dances in the middle of the reception to a winter wonderland theme with dog sleds carrying the bridal party down the aisle to a life-size wedding cake of the bride and groom.

No matter what, it was a given that the evening would be absolutely bizarre, which is why when the invitation arrived at the office, Donna practically invited herself. After years of hearing stories about his previous weddings, she wasn't about to miss the opportunity to see it with her own eyes.

Of course, he didn't argue with her – more than happy to bring her as his date. It wasn't like he had anyone else in mind, and he always had more fun when she was by his side.

It was just a couple weeks later that she announced she found a dress for the occasion and warned him that she was going to look _hot_.

And she was not wrong. Not wrong at all.

When he arrived at her front door, the day of the wedding, the sight of her in that dress left him instantly speechless – the way it accentuated every inch of her and showed just enough to make him so desperately want more.

He's thought of that dress a lot, since then.

"Mm that _is_ a good dress," she agrees with a sweeping grin. "Though it's hardly work appropriate," she quips, pretending to chastise him for the dirty thought.

"Yeah, I wasn't too concerned about that," he retorts, licking his lips just thinking about her wearing the hell out of that dress again.

"So, you liked that one, huh?"

"You couldn't tell?" He asks, his expression turning skeptical. He's pretty sure he spent the entire night looking at nothing but her. He's also pretty sure she noticed.

"Yeah, I _may_ have picked up on it," she smirks, looking quite pleased with herself.

"I spent the whole evening wanting to rip it right off you," he confesses, almost surprising himself with the admission before remembering that none of this is real.

"I guess that answers my question about what happened in your dream," she assumes, smiling down at him as the sunlight glistens against her red hair.

"Actually… in the dream, I fucked you _in_ the dress," he tells her, practically grinning as the images drift through his mind.

"Well, maybe if you're good, I'll go put it on for you," she retorts, using a suggestive tone he instantly etches into his mind, never wanting to forget it.

"Hmm… maybe later," he decides, his hands traveling over her hips and up to her waist, a trail of goosebumps left in their path. "Right now, I want you just like _this_ ," he declares before swiftly flipping her onto her back and situating himself in between her legs.

Another giggle falls from her lips as her back hits the mattress and he hovers over her. He barely lets her catch her breath before he's leaning in and kissing deep into her mouth, not stopping until they're both gasping for air.

Always the multi-tasker, Donna pulls his boxers downs his legs while simultaneously nipping at his bottom lip. Following her lead, he quickly rids her of the t-shirt she's wearing, and when confronted with the sight of her, naked and in his bed, he needs a full minute to process it.

Her porcelain skin covered in a dusting of amber freckles, the fiery red hair splayed all across his pillow, the natural pout of her lips swollen from his attention, the bounce of her breasts, and the strawberry-tinted nipples beckoning for his touch – it's nothing short of perfection and he does everything in his power to engrave it in his brain.

" _Harvey_ ," she whines when his staring becomes too much. He hardly has a chance to react before she's reaching out and pulling him forward so his chest lands flush against hers.

He doesn't waste a second before his mouth is searching for hers, her palm warm against the back of his neck.

Soon, the room is drowning in appreciative noises and his head is spinning, once again. The feel of her body in his arms, her breasts pressing up against his chest, her fingertips digging into his shoulder blades, and the tight hot heat wrapped around his dick – it's utter ecstasy.

It's everything he remembers from the other time plus a few new things he's conjured up in his head, during the rare occasions when he actually lets himself think of her like this.

Before he knows it, her back is arching into him and this sharp whine is echoing in his skull as she comes, shuddering underneath him. He only makes it three more thrusts before he follows suit, her strong grip making him absolutely delirious.

Afterwards, he's feeling completely overwhelmed and immediately finds a safe spot hiding in the crook of her neck. And, of course, she lets him – rubbing easy circles on his back as they catch their breath together.

The whole thing feels strangely familiar, but also so new.

Mostly, it feels right.

(→→ ←←)

While their heartrates have finally started to normalize, neither one of them makes a move to untangle themselves from each other, both perfectly content exactly where they are.

It's odd – everything about this dream feels so different from all the rest.

It feels real.

There's no haze, no time jumps, nothing bizarre happening in between the normal.

They're just lying in bed, touching and caressing and kissing like he rarely gets to do when he dreams about her.

He feels happy – the kind of happy he never lets himself imagine where she's involved.

But, he is and he doesn't want it to end.

Which, of course, is the worst part – because, it will.

He's deep in his thoughts when, right on cue, she lifts her head and leans in for a brief kiss. He tries to keep it going, hoping to prolong this as long as possible, but she just smiles against his lips and pulls back to meet his eyes. "I love you," she tells him, the edges of her mouth twisting upward and her voice so soft and sweet.

The words take him entirely by surprise, his heartrate climbing while his mind goes blank – having no idea how to react.

It must show on his face because her expression immediately becomes quizzical. "What?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. "You know I love you," she tells him, seemingly confused by his apparent shock. "It's not like I've never said it before," she points out, almost amused by the reaction.

Her words continue to stun him and he's once again overwhelmed by this dream. Never before has he dreamt of her saying anything remotely close to this and the concoction of emotions coursing through him as a result are confusing as hell.

As much as he doesn't want to acknowledge it, the words are music to his ears – immediately making his heart soar. Except, the glee he feels is also somewhat devastating given that he'll eventually have to wake up and confront the truth.

But, she's still looking at him waiting for a response, so he responds the only way he knows how.

"I know," he smiles, warmly. "It's just… sometimes, I still have trouble believing it," he tells her, more honest than he can even admit, at the moment.

Donna responds with a bright smile as she reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair. "Well _… believe it_ ," she declares before stretching her neck to get at his lips, initiating several passion-filled kisses. In fact, they're quickly getting carried away again when she abruptly pushes at his chest and pulls back, just enough. "Wait," she says, a chuckle tumbling from her lips. "We can't – we have that meeting with the realtor at eleven, remember?" She reminds him. "C'mon, if we don't get up now, we'll be late," she adds, not even waiting for a response before she rolls out from under him and hops off of the mattress.

He wants to ask questions, but this seems like something he's supposed to know, so as usual, he just follows her lead and gets out of bed.

As he steps into his closet, he's surprised to find all of his old suits replaced with a good chunk of her wardrobe – the light and airy fabrics mixed with the bright feminine colors sitting right beside his dark masculine suits is quite the unexpected visual, prompting him to once again consider how different this dream seems to be from all the others. Previously, his dreams always consisted of just one single night – their first night together in over a decade. Never before has his subconscious let him venture into what an actual relationship with her could look like.

But, apparently, this is it.

And honestly, it looks pretty damn good.

(→→ ←←)

After showering and getting dressed, he finds two thermoses full of vanilla coffee sitting atop his kitchen counter right beside two perfectly toasted bagels smeared with cream cheese.

The sight elicits a smile as he lifts the thermos and takes a sip, relishing the liquid that slides down his throat. It's not the least bit surprising that it's exactly how he likes it.

She's always made it better than anyone else.

Minutes later, she waltzes out of his bedroom wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a green cowl neck sweater. Her hair is in loose waves and her makeup is light – just a bit of mascara on her lashes and a touch of blush coloring her cheeks.

She is absolutely beautiful.

As he takes in the vision, his gaze eventually travels down her legs and is surprised to find her wearing a pair of black flats. It's certainly different from what he's used to, but it takes all of two seconds for him to decide that he really likes her like this.

Of course, he likes her in heels, too, but there's something about the height difference when she's wearing flats that he enjoys more than he probably should.

Strolling up to him, she's beaming with a beautiful smile, and before he can say a word, she's standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his.

Smiling right back at her, he pulls her in for one more kiss. It's frightening how automatic the move is – completely instinctive in a way that shouldn't be possible, even in a dream.

Soon after, they grab their coffee and bagels and take an Uber to the car club. He lets her choose the model and after several minutes of perusing, she picks out a Jaguar XF, which he thinks is a good choice.

They spend the entire afternoon driving around the city, looking at condos in all of the best neighborhoods.

Apparently, they're buying a place together, which, remarkably, doesn't even scare him.

In fact, he actually catches himself feeling rather excited by the idea.

Until he remembers that none of it is real.

And then it crushes him so much more than it ought to.

(→→ ←←)

Hours later, they get back to his place, exhausted from their eventful day of exploring the city.

As he washes out their thermos and places them back in the cabinet, she saunters over to his record player and puts on some music, settling on a Max Roach album that used to belong to his father. As the notes enchant Harvey's ears, delighting him with an array of fond memories, Donna slips into the bedroom to change.

By the time she returns, he's sitting on the couch, his eyes closed as he enjoys the familiar track. It's not until he hears her stroll back into the room that he feels the need to open them, seeing that she's paired her favorite leggings with a comfy top and an oversized cardigan sweater.

It doesn't escape his notice how comfortable she is in his space.

He doesn't want to like it.

But, he does.

Waking up to her wild red locks and loving smile, her leg thrown haphazardly over his, as her warm hands roamed his skin. Joining her in the shower, her lavender shampoo invading his nostrils, as he watched the suds slide all the way down her slippery body. Standing out on the terrace and savoring the cup of coffee he can never make as good as she does. Laughing until his stomach hurt as she read aloud all of the dramatized descriptions of the condos they were going to see. Stealing glances and listening to her sing along with the radio as they drove through the city. Holding hands and sneaking kisses while she entertained him with firm gossip and silly stories from her youth as they waited for the realtor. Watching her eagerly wander through condo after condo, her eyes so bright, as she inspected every inch, and told him exactly how he should feel about each one.

The longer this goes on, the harder it is to convince himself that he doesn't want it – that he doesn't think of her in that way, that he doesn't have those feelings.

The longer this goes on, the more he wonders if this is something he could have. If there's a chance he could make her this happy, once he finally wakes up.

The longer this goes on, the more he wonders how he'll ever go back – how he'll ever be able to pretend there's nothing more between them.

As terrified as he is to admit it, he knows he can't keep running from this – running from her.

She's always been different and it's time to finally face the reality of why that is.

He's unsure what comes over him, but suddenly, he's making his way to the kitchen, determination in his step. When he finds her, she's pouring them each a glass of wine – her hair up in a messy bun and barefoot, her perfectly manicured toes a dark shade of maroon that match her fingernails.

"Hey," he says, his tone hinting at something being on his mind.

"Hm?" She responds, glancing up at him with a warm smile.

As he stands in front of her, he reaches out, letting his hands find her waist. He immediately tugs her towards his chest until she's staring up at him, her arms automatically circling his neck. Struggling to find the words, he's feeling more nervous than he should. It's not even her potential reaction that's tripping him up – he knows this whole thing is just a figment of his imagination.

It's more the significance of finally admitting everything he's always been so determined to suppress.

But, he's done pretending.

"I love you."

(→→ ←←)

The words are still echoing in his ears when he's suddenly confronted by a blinding light. It's so bright that he can already feel the searing headache coming on as he moves to desperately shield his eyes. Except, no matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to shade himself from the glare.

He's not sure how long he continues to struggle, but eventually, it's the confusion that takes over. He's somewhere else now and he knows it, but he just can't seem to place where.

His eyes are fighting to open as his ears ring with whirring and buzzing and beeping intermingled with some chatter in the distance.

He's smothered in exhaustion and his body aches all the way down to his bones, but he continues to fight, the discomfort he feels from the cloudiness in his mind pushing him forward.

It takes several moments to finally adjust to the light in the room, but once he does, he's still forced to blink a few times to clear up his vision.

Once he's finally able to see, he tries to push himself up a little, unable to stop the involuntary groan from leaving his lips.

He feels like shit, but his hazy memory is his first concern. As he absorbs his surroundings, it takes just a few seconds for him to realize where he is, and then slowly piece it all together.

The ice, the car accident, the EMTs pulling him out of the backseat – he's at the hospital.

As suddenly as it all clicks, another realization shoves itself to the forefront of his brain.

Donna.

It really was just a dream. Maybe some weird hallucination.

None of it actually happened.

It's not as if he's surprised – even as he was experiencing it, he knew it couldn't be real. Still, it doesn't stop this strange sense of disappointment from washing over him.

He barely has time to marinade in the feeling, though, because – as if she knew he was thinking of her, she suddenly materializes in front of him. "You're awake," she declares, when she walks through the door and comes to a halt, surprised to see him conscious.

"I'm awake," he confirms with a nod, his voice sounding scratchy and tired. At the sight of her, he's faced with the urge to touch her, take her in his arms, bury his nose in her hair – and, at the same time, his inability to do so.

It only intensifies the feelings of defeat coursing through him. Still, he does his best not to let it show.

"You look upset," she says, reading him just as she always does, while her tone is laced with bewilderment and a frown sweeps across her features.

"I was having a really good dream," he responds with a small shrug – even just that slight movement causing a sharp pain to ricochet inside him.

"Jesus Harvey, I was _worried_ about you!" She exclaims, almost annoyed at his ridiculous answer. Still, she wastes no time in crossing the room and handing him a cup of water with a straw.

It's been quite a while since she worked for him and yet, she can still anticipate his needs like no one else ever could.

It's such a small gesture, but it does something to him, nonetheless.

He gulps down most of the liquid in an attempt to lubricate his dry throat, before eventually passing it back to her. "Thank you," he says, genuinely grateful.

"How are you feeling?" She asks while giving him a once over, searching for anything that could be of concern.

"I'm okay… just a bit sore," he explains as he absent-mindedly fidgets with his hands.

This really shouldn't be awkward, but every time he even looks in her direction, he's caught in a wave of memories – the seductive smile she gave him before she sat right down on his cock, the light in her eyes when she mercilessly teased him, the way her mouth hung open and her chin tipped in the air when her orgasm took hold, how her lips got so red and swollen after he spent all morning kissing them, the way she absolutely glowed whenever he made her laugh, along with so many other wonderful moments flashing through his brain.

Just thinking about them makes his heart ache as he's overcome with this huge sense of loss.

"I should probably go get a nurse," she realizes as his mind continues to spin with thoughts. "They'll want to know that you're up," she decides, before turning to walk out the door.

The moment she turns her back and begins to move away, this sudden urge to stop her rushes through him, prompting him to act before he can even think it through. "Wait," he calls out, before his brain has the chance to catch up.

Glancing back at him, she has so much question in her eyes, and he's pretty sure he can't even begin to give her the answers she's looking for, so he goes in an entirely different direction. "I'm not really ready to get poked and prodded just yet… can't you just… stay for a little while?" He requests, almost feeling embarrassed by the question.

"Okay," she responds, although she's definitely searching his eyes. It's obvious he's acting weird, but he's confident that even she won't be able to guess what the hell is going on in his head right now.

He watches as she makes her way back across the room and takes a seat in the chair beside his bed. Without a clue as to what to say, he lets a quiet sweep over them as he attempts to figure it out.

She's tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair, the touch of awkwardness apparently extending to her as well. She must know something is off with him and, if that's the case, he's sure she's going to ask about it if he doesn't change the subject soon.

He's just about to open his mouth, planning to mention work and the meeting he evidently missed, when she beats him to the punch.

"So…. what were you dreaming about?" She wonders, completely casual.

The question quickly puts him on edge – he has no idea how to even begin answering it, and he's never really known how to lie to her.

What scares him most – he finds himself not even wanting to.

As much as he doesn't know how to go about saying it, it's clear to him that he has to. He can't keep going on like this – he can't keep avoiding his feelings for her.

Blowing out a breath, he takes a beat to prepare himself for what he's about to do, second-guessing until the very last moment.

"You," he answers, soft but honest.

A silence blankets the room as she stares at him, her jaw dropped, trying to blink back the confusion that's swept across her face. "Me?" She clarifies, absolutely sure she misheard.

"Yeah," he confirms, feeling uncomfortable and so exposed, but determined to keep going. "You and… and me," he admits. "Us."

"Us?" She slowly repeats, completely wide-eyed. "You were dreaming about… us?" She recites, feeling the need to say the words out loud.

"Yes," he responds, his rash decision causing his heartrate to skyrocket.

"What… what about us?" She wonders, her curiosity peeking through along with what appears to be a drop of hope – although, that could just be his wishful thinking.

It's his last chance to backtrack – he could tell her he dreamt about them at work or make a tasteless quip about the other time, causing her to roll her eyes and change the subject.

But, as much as he's always been pulled in that direction in the past, he surprisingly has no desire to go there now.

He still remembers exactly how he felt in that dream – how stupidly happy he was. It's what spurs him on – the fact that all of those feelings are still lingering inside.

"I dreamt that… that I woke up and you were in my bed… that we were… together… and we were happy," he expresses, his heart pounding in his chest, as he awaits her reaction.

She's clearly stunned, trying her best to digest his words and formulate some sort of response, but she's seriously struggling, starting and stopping numerous times.

He just waits, trying to give her the space to think, while he internally freaks the fuck out.

His mind is an absolute mess – a whirlwind of chaotic thoughts, as he envisions the rejection he may endure and the awkward tension that is sure to arise from it.

He's halfway to a panic attack when she finally takes a breath and meets his gaze. "What does that even mean, Harvey?" She asks, her eyes clouded with uncertainty.

"I… I don't know, exactly," he acknowledges, as he sits up and slowly maneuvers himself so he's facing her. His body is screaming in pain from the movement, but he just has to be closer.

"But, I _do_ know that… that I woke up and when I realized none of it was real… I was disappointed," he confesses, boldly reaching out and taking her hand in his.

She's quiet for what feels like forever, but in actuality is only ten seconds, just staring at the way he's holding her hand, gently stroking the back of her palm with his thumb.

"What are you saying?" She asks, her voice low and nervous.

As he gazes into her eyes, the answer seems simple, and he doesn't even hesitate as he says the words. "I'm saying that I want more," he declares as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "My dream – I want it to be reality," he stresses, a confidence in his tone that's always been absent from their prior conversations on the subject.

"You… you want more?" She repeats, in complete disbelief.

"Yes," he confirms with a nod as the beginnings of a smile play on his lips.

But, she still can't believe it. "Harvey, if this is just because of what happened… I mean, you just went through something pretty traumatic and –"

"Donna, stop," he quickly cuts her off, with a shake of his head, wanting to end that line of thinking, immediately. "That's _not_ what this is," he assures her.

"Then what _is_ it?" She probes, completely baffled. "This is just _so_ out of the blue," she points out, trying to make sense of his sudden change of heart.

"I know it seems that way," he concedes. "But, these feelings… they aren't new," he tries to explain as he continues to stroke the back of her hand. "It's just that… I'm finally acknowledging them," he clarifies, hoping it's enough.

"I just… I don't get what's changed," she says, still struggling to comprehend all of this.

"I guess I… I got to see what my life could be like and I realized… I really want that," he relays, trying to persuade her.

"I… I don't know what to say," she tells him, blinking back the shock.

"Say that you'll let me take you to dinner tonight," he proposes, a hopeful grin plastered across his lips.

"Harvey, you're in the hospital," she reminds him as she resists breaking out in a smile.

"Okay…. then, I'll order takeout," he counters, determined to make this happen.

"To your hospital room?" She questions, a touch of amusement beginning to seep in.

"Yeah, why not?" He decides with enthusiasm.

A soft chuckle inadvertently escapes her lips before she pauses and gives him a once over. He's doing his best to project confidence and certainty, but inside he's an absolute wreck.

This is the biggest risk he's ever taken and if it doesn't pay off…

Well, he can't even consider that.

"Harvey…" she replies, not especially convinced.

Terrified that she's about to turn him down, he springs into action, and continues his attempts at persuasion. "Donna, c'mon – there's something here… isn't there?" He asks, that dreaded vulnerability sneaking up on him once again.

Holding his breath, he awaits her response, watching as her eyes search his and she carefully considers her words. It's not until he spots the slight nod of her head, that he's finally able to suck in some air. "Yeah… I guess there is," she admits, looking almost shy in a way he doesn't think he's ever seen before.

"Okay," he nods, a grin sweeping over his face as he releases a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Good," she agrees, unable to suppress her own smile.

"So, does that mean you'll have dinner with me tonight?" He questions, just wanting to make sure.

Nodding her head a bit more adamantly, a chuckle builds in her throat, and the sound is an absolute delight to his ears.

"Shitty Thai?" He suggests with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay," she agrees, her lips twisting into an amused smile.

Battered and bruised, aching from head to toe, he can't remember the last time he felt this good.

(→→ ←←)

If he had ever dared to let himself imagine it, he never would've envisioned their first date being in a hospital room, him wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, as they dine on takeout from the shitty Thai place.

Somehow, it's still perfect.

He spends the time listening to her detail the remainder of her afternoon – her phone call with the nosy Mrs. Randolph who tried every which way to get the particulars of his accident, the forty-five minutes she spent talking Louis down after he was informed of Harvey's whereabouts, and how stupidly proud Mike was of himself for convincing the potential client Harvey was supposed to meet with to retain the firm.

As always, her descriptions were full of enthusiasm, wit, and humor. She had him laughing so hard that he had to beg her to stop after the pain to his ribs became too much.

After that, they reminisce on years past – the countless pranks they played on Louis and his increasingly peculiar reactions to said pranks, the handful of times she accompanied Harvey to one of Gordon's shows, the dance marathon they unknowingly entered at the request of a client, Donna's many winning performances at the firm talent show, some of the most eccentric clients he's represented over the years, and of course the God awful dinner party made an appearance as well.

He's enjoyed the evening immensely, but it's been almost two hours since they finished their meal and they have yet to address the elephant in the room.

From the way she's babbling on even more than usual, it's clear that she's anxious, and he doesn't blame her – he is, too.

But, he won't let this get swept under the rug like everything else between them. Not this time.

After waiting for the laughter to die down, he utters that one simple word, the one that holds more meaning than all the others – "Donna," he murmurs in an attempt to get her attention.

"Hm?" She responds, looking up and meeting his expectant gaze.

"C'mere," he requests with a tilt of his head, gesturing for her to come sit on his bed.

Suddenly, she looks panicked, swallowing hard, before she nods her head and gets up out of her chair. She had moved it right up beside his bed when she had waltzed through the door a few hours earlier, so she doesn't have to go far, barely half a step.

Still, she takes her time making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed, clearly full of nerves. But finally, she's settled, sitting closer, but not as close as he'd like.

"Are we going to discuss what I said earlier?" He wonders, leaning forward a bit, his tone gentle and warm.

"Oh – okay," she agrees, obviously flustered.

Seeing her like this is not something he's used to, but he tries to take it all in stride. Leaning forward, he reaches out for her hand, wrapping his around hers and savoring her soft touch. "I just… I don't want you to think that they were just words – I meant everything I said," he assures her, his thumb dragging back and forth against her palm.

Blowing out a breath, her eyes lock on his, and he can't remember her ever looking so nervous. "I… I know," she responds, a light bob of her head.

"Good," he says, a warm smile stretching across his lips. "So… what do you think?"

"I'm not sure what to think," she admits with an exhale and a shrug of her shoulders.

It's not the answer he's looking for, but he doesn't allow himself to get discouraged. She's looking just about as vulnerable as he feels and he recognizes he needs to take this slow.

"I know it's a lot," he acknowledges, trying to choose his words carefully. "But I feel like we've been skirting around this for… forever, and – well, _I've_ been skirting around this forever," he amends, knowing it's closer to the truth. "And I just… I really don't want to do that, anymore," he tells her, hoping she can see how serious he is about this.

She's nodding her head, listening along, and absorbing his words, but then the seconds tick by and he can see the wheels turning and it only makes him more nervous.

"We should be together," he continues, because he just can't bare the silence. "We should've been together this whole time," he insists, no longer feeling the need to pretend otherwise.

His words get quite the reaction out of her – her eyes opening wide and her eyebrows jumping a bit. The surprise would be obvious from miles away.

"I'm serious," he promises, before lifting her palm to his lips and placing a soft kiss near her knuckles.

Once again, the room falls quiet and it's slowly driving him mad. He tries to hold off as long as he can, attempting to be patient and allow her to work through her thoughts. But, eventually, he just can't take it – he has to know.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he encourages, his voice soft and warm, his anxiety rattling around inside.

It's a painfully long second that goes by until she raises her chin and just studies his face, and he's holding his breath the entire time. But then, he spots the slightest curve to her lips and he lets a speck of hope grow in his chest as he awaits her response.

"I'm thinking… that must've been some dream," she retorts, teasing him in a way that is so truly Donna it makes him warm all over, unable to suppress any of the grin that is sweeping across his face.

"It really was."

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

Hopefully, the ending wasn't too bleh. Like I said, I really struggled with how to wrap it all up.

Anyway, hopefully this was enjoyable. Let me know what you think!

As I said above, I'm trying to clean out the stories on my laptop, so fingers crossed I'll be posting more often! I also have like six pages full of prompts and ideas, and I'm hoping to get to at least some of them, but I've been struggling to find the motivation.

So yeah, if anyone wants some prompts, hit me up! I'm more than willing to share!

Anyway, please let me know what you think. It's truly what keeps me going!


	19. Jealously (T)

So, I've been seriously struggling for inspiration/motivation, but I wanted to post something this week, so I dug through my computer and found two minis with a similar premise, and figured I'd post them together.

One takes place in the beginning of their relationship – we could probably pretend that it happens in between one of the earlier episodes, and then the other one is post-finale.

If you can't already tell, jealous Darvey is totally my kink. I don't know why (or what it says about me), but I can't get enough of it.

Hope you enjoy!

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

Glancing down at his watch, he cringes at the time, realizing that he's running further behind than he originally thought.

Stepping through the large French doors, he does what he's been doing for the last fifteen years – hurries to the bar while scanning the room for the only person he actually cares to see.

It's barely thirty seconds before he spots her – that vibrant red hair like a magnet to his eyes.

He tries to catch her gaze, but she's engrossed in a conversation with someone and doesn't notice, so he just proceeds to the bar to get himself a scotch.

As he awaits his drink, he glances back over and finds her still chatting away. It takes a moment, but when the man turns at just the right angle, giving Harvey a peek at his face, he's finally able to figure it out.

The new associate.

He's one of many that have recently joined the firm, fresh off passing the New York State Bar Exam. So far, Harvey's only worked with this one, though.

He's blue-eyed and eager to please, been trying to get on his cases since day one.

At first, Harvey was far from interested, not too keen on working with someone brand new, let alone a first year. It wasn't until the week from hell arrived that he decided to give the kid a shot – he was absolutely slammed and didn't have much of a choice in the manner.

Although, he has to admit, he was pretty impressed with him. He's quick on his feet and he works hard – gets in really early and stays late, always putting in the extra effort.

After those first couple of days, Harvey let him sit in on a few client meetings and the kid continued to impress. He definitely knows how to talk to people – he's perceptive and charming in ways that most associates just aren't.

Since then, he's been regularly working on Harvey' s cases, and it's been going pretty well.

Except, there is this one thing he keeps doing.

The way his eyes always follow her around the room. The way he stops her in the hallway and keeps chatting her up by the coffee cart or in the file room, smiling and directing all that charm her way.

Harvey tried his best to ignore it. The kid was new and it's not like he can blame him – it's Donna. She's hot and sexy and brilliant and about five hundred other adjectives that would tempt anyone.

It's not like he doesn't get it – he _does_.

Still, it's been three weeks and Harvey's patience is starting to wear thin. After all this time, he feels like he should know better by now – Donna is off limits.

Sure, Harvey should be used to it. Everywhere they go, she's getting hit on left and right – bars, restaurants, coffee shops, even the goddamn grocery store. He can't leave her alone for even a second before someone waltzes over, hoping to start up a conversation.

Most of the time, it doesn't even bother him, anymore. He knows that he's the one she's going home to.

Once in a while, it even makes him proud – that this brilliant, beautiful, and highly sought-after woman chose _him_.

In some ways, it brings him back to when she was his secretary and he was constantly faced with these conflicting feelings every time another firm tried to poach her. On the one hand, it made his skin crawl each and every time he'd spot the delivery man drop yet another little gift on her desk – the ones they'd always send in the hopes of enticing her away from him. And on the other hand, it was also kind of satisfying to know that everyone else wanted her when he was the only one who got to have her.

Yeah, it's kind of like that.

It's confusing is what it is.

Still, sometimes, he'd let himself enjoy the show – the way she would turn them down using so much creativity and flare, especially when she noticed him watching.

She changed it up all the time, coming up with these silly little excuses that would amuse them for days.

Once, he watched her escape a conversation with a particularly flirty gentlemen by notifying him that she'd just recently decided to join a convent. It was barely thirty seconds later before he made up a reason to leave. Another time, the man was getting way too close for Harvey's liking, but Donna scared him off quick with her claims of being too fragile for a date given the passing of her pet goldfish. And then there was that afternoon, just a couple weeks ago, she turned down a guy in the produce section by informing him that her mother was too set on her marrying a Pisces. Afterwards, Donna strolled right over to him, this silly little smirk on her face, clearly quite proud of herself for the quip. Of course, Harvey had to ask how she knew that guy wasn't a Pisces. She just looked at him like he had three heads and said, "How could you _not_ know? He was obviously a Gemini." He's still unclear whether or not she was serious.

Regardless, his favorite method is when she'd simply walk away, strutting on over to him and planting a heated kiss right on his lips, for everyone and anyone to see.

Just thinking about it brings a smile to his face as he picks up his drink off the bar and makes his way across the venue, finding Louis munching away on some hors d'oeuvres and talking to Samantha with his mouth full.

After greeting his partners, he makes the mistake of glancing over to her again and his smile quickly fades.

They're _still_ talking.

He can't make out what's being said, but the big grin stretched across the kid's face makes him instantly uncomfortable.

The thing is, had this been some random guy in a bar, she wouldn't have given him the time of day. She would've turned him down with an insane quip, leaving him utterly speechless, as she waltzed away like she always does, all swanky and smiling.

But, no, not with him.

With him, she just stands there, nodding along, a warm smile on her lips, and every so often, even a chuckle.

Harvey brought it up to her, about a week ago – his associate and the little crush he seems to have. "I'm managing the associates, now. He's just being nice," she argued before swinging a leg over his lap and distracting him with the roll of her hips.

He hadn't thought about it since that night, but now that it's at the forefront of his mind again, he feels like there is _no way_ he's just talking to her because she's his boss and he wants to make a good impression. If there's one thing Harvey is sure of, it's that.

Across the room, he spots her chuckle again. He hates what it does to him.

Sometimes, he just doesn't know where his head is at.

One minute, it's like all of his fucked up possessive instincts have kicked into high gear and all he wants to do is mark up her neck, kiss her in the middle of the office, and get his hands on her practically all the time. Then, the next minute he just wants to make her smile, cater to her, give her everything and anything she asks for. He's never wanted either with a woman before and it's strange and new and confusing as fuck.

He's just – he's just gone on her is the thing.

No one else could ever make him this crazy, he's sure of that. It's a constant struggle, trying to keep his head on straight, especially when everyone else seems to want what he has.

Still, he and Donna are in it for the long haul – he _knows_ that. And yet, he can't help but want to punch the kid right in the face, which is a shame because he is actually a pretty decent associate.

"You okay, Harvey?" Samantha asks, pulling him from his reverie, this expression on her face like she thinks she knows something.

"Yeah," Harvey starts, a shrug of his shoulders, as he debates his next move. Everything in him says he should just stay where he is, let Donna handle this herself. But of course, he decides otherwise. "Just gonna go see when she wants to head out," he explains, nodding his head towards the redhead.

He's made an appearance and she's been here for over two hours – they've paid their dues as far as he's concerned. This event isn't even for one of his clients.

"Right," Samantha retorts, dragging out the word and rolling her eyes, like she doesn't believe him in the slightest. Harvey just responds with a completely innocent expression, silently telling her he has no idea what she's implying, before saying his goodbyes and leaving the group before anyone can give him shit.

Even as he makes his way over to her, he knows he's being stupid. It's not as if he thinks Donna is into this guy – he's half her age and plays paintball on the weekends.

Regardless, that doesn't mean he should have to just sit by and watch her get hit on all night.

Plus, he's been wanting to take her home since the moment she sauntered into his office wearing that goddamn dress – before that, even.

It's just… with everything that's been going on at the firm, it makes him feel like there is an eternity in between the time they spend together. It's absurd, he knows that, but he just can't get enough of her.

Sure, they spend all of their free time together and they haven't spent more than a night or two apart since getting together. But, after all those years of missed opportunities and wasted time, he can't help but want more.

So, here he is, walking across the room, moving towards her, and having absolutely no idea what he's about to do.

By the time he's finally within earshot, she's laughing so hard that he hears a tiny snort escape her lips – the one he usually finds adorable.

Not right now, though. Not when his associate is pulling it out of her and grinning from ear to ear as he does.

Yeah, Harvey wants nothing more than to wipe that stupid look right off his face.

It's not until her laughter starts to die down that she actually spots Harvey, her gaze meeting his and sensing that something is off.

The kid doesn't notice, though – he's still looking directly at her, a bit of laughter continuing to fall from his lips.

Harvey takes the last couple steps, coming up behind him and gets a hand on his shoulder. And yeah, _that_ gets his attention alright, clearly taking him by surprise.

He immediately goes to investigate who is responsible for that tight grip, and being confronted with his boss's face does absolutely nothing to ease the sudden tension between his shoulder blades.

"Someone want to let me in on the joke?" Harvey questions, keeping his tone light, despite his displeasure.

"Harvey uh hi," He says, hesitant and looking nervous. Given the grasp the man has on him, he's pretty sure he's done something wrong, but he couldn't possibly hazard to guess what.

The expression on Harvey's face is easy and innocent, but Donna doesn't buy it for a second. She can see the grip he's got on the poor kid and she silently tries to tell Harvey to go easy on the associate, but he just smiles at her, acting like he's doing absolutely nothing.

And okay, she can't deny that a small part of her that she's not especially proud of kind of likes when he gets like this – all jealous and possessive, trying to claim what's his. Not that he has to.

All those years he spent denying it – she can't help but enjoy that he can't anymore.

Still, she can't let his jealousy hurt a perfectly innocent employee.

So, she sends him another stern look, but he's not budging. His associate's eyes are getting wider, completely clueless as to what is going on.

Donna sighs, gets up from her seat.

She can feel Harvey's gaze following her, silently questioning her with his eyes, probably worrying that he's pissed her off. She just ignores the confused look, makes her way around the associate.

"You ready to get out of here?" She asks, her voice airy and flirtatious as she bats her eyelashes and runs her palm down his back.

It works like a charm. He loosens his grip, his hand quickly moving to her waist, instead.

"Yeah," he says, nodding his head, already looking a little bit guilty.

"Good," she smiles, not letting him say anything else before she leans in. Their lips interlock and everything else becomes so distant.

It's just a quick kiss, but when she pulls away, she's wearing a coy smile, her lips still hovering close to his. "Feel better?" She whispers, pairing the question with a teasing smile.

He looks a bit sheepish, but he nods his head. She gives him a quick peck before turning back towards their rather stunned associate. She says her goodbyes to the poor kid, who is still looking way too confused.

Maybe he's not as smart as Harvey thinks.

A few minutes later, they are standing outside, waiting for their Uber to arrive, and Harvey has no idea what to say. He's feeling pretty foolish, unsure what came over him.

Sometimes, he just gets crazy when it comes to her.

"So… are we going to talk about what happened back there?" She asks, facing him head on. She doesn't look angry, but she's not particularly pleased either.

Letting out a sigh, Harvey reluctantly meets her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I just really don't enjoy watching my associate try to have sex with you all night," he admits, not proud of the feeling. He's wearing the apology on his face, though, hoping she's in a forgiving mood.

To his surprise, her features soften immediately. Stepping closer, her fingertips end up playing with the hair at the base of his skull as a touch of amusement colors her features. "Well… even if he _was_ trying to have sex with me all night, you're the only one who actually _gets_ to have sex with me all night," she purrs, teasing him with that flirtatious tone as she gazes up at him through her lashes.

"I know," he nods, the embarrassment still sweeping over him as he avoids her stare.

Her eyes grow serious as she continues to gently scratch at the nape of his neck, knowing how much he likes it. "Harvey… hey," she says, trying to get his attention. He reluctantly meets her eyes and a soft smile develops on her lips. "I'm _yours_ ," she tells him, not an ounce of doubt to be found.

She watches him inhale a breath, his eyes momentarily flickering closed as he lets the words wash over him.

"No one else gets to have me," she continues, letting her palms slide down his lapels. "Just you," she adds, using the most seductive whisper he's ever heard.

He's practically breathless from her words, each one hitting him square in the chest and leaving him completely off balance.

It's not exactly new information – they never even needed to have the exclusive talk; they both just knew from the moment he walked through her front door.

Still, hearing her _say_ it is a whole other thing.

"Donna," he exhales, a warning and a plea all in one.

"It's true," she smiles, her eyes bouncing all over his face, witnessing the effect she's having on him.

Shaking his head, he can hardly find the words as they continue to get caught in his throat. He feels warm and unsteady, his hands reaching out and framing her face to keep him on the ground.

She sees the internal struggle and just waits, letting him work through his thoughts as her fingers knead his shoulders.

"I love you," he finally tells her, open and honest and not at all like the other times he's uttered the words or implied as much. This time it's clear and true and not for a second does she think he's going to take it back.

"I love you, too," she grins, leaning in closer until her nose brushes against his. It feels liberating to say it out loud – even though they've only been together a short time, it's been such a long time coming.

Standing on her toes, she closes the remaining distance between them and brushes her lips against his, once, twice, three times.

He breathes her name in between kisses and when they finally part, the look on his face makes her pulse skip. His eyes are dark, intense, and burning.

She can already tell – she's in for a long night.

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

She's been flirting with him all morning.

 _All_ morning.

They've been meeting since nine o'clock, trying to settle a class action lawsuit with multiple Defendants – six different attorneys all trying to come up with the deal that is best for their client. They haven't made much progress, especially since one of those counsels – the one with the client who is most culpable – seems more interested in flirting than negotiating.

For hours, she's been batting her eyelashes, laughing at his jokes, flashing him with these silly little smirks, moving into his personal space, and casually touching him whenever the opportunity presents itself – a hand on his arm when he says something funny, a palm strategically placed on his shoulder when she has to squeeze behind his chair, her fingers grazing his when he passes her the water pitcher.

He used to revel in this kind of thing – the fact that this attractive woman is being so obvious about wanting him.

Now, it makes him increasingly uncomfortable.

Now, it makes him feel guilty.

Now, it just makes him think of Donna, and how she's the only one who should be smiling at him like that or looking at him like that, or getting close to him.

He's tried to subtly let her know he's not interested – taking a couple steps backwards each and every time she gets close, pulling away whenever her touch seems to linger, and refusing to engage in any of her attempts at flirtatious banter.

He's happily married and the only woman he ever wants to flirt with is his wife.

Speaking of which, he's pretty sure someone must've clued her in on what's been going on during this meeting because he's spotted her stroll by the conference room way more times than could ever be necessary. Each and every time, she's been not so subtly eyeing the woman as she walked past. And then, just a minute or so ago, she started chatting up the receptionist, whose desk is right across the hall, giving her the perfect vantage point to what's happening.

He has to try really hard not to smirk at her rather obvious cover.

Clearly, it's just her hormones getting to her. He knows that she trusts him, it's just that ever since she entered her second trimester, her emotions have been a bit uncontrollable.

For the first time ever, his normally confident wife has been displaying some serious insecurity and it's been quite the trip for them both. It still catches him off guard every time, not used to hearing any sort of doubt in her voice.

The thing she doesn't seem to understand – he's pretty sure he's even more attracted to her right now. The fact that she's having his baby – it just does something to him.

He's definitely had to put in some extra effort, that's for sure – inundating her with compliments and ensuring she knows how perfect she is. So, when she gets frustrated that her clothes don't fit or when she cries about her swollen feet or that she looks a little puffy, he makes it his mission to show her how beautiful he thinks she is and how badly he wants her.

And every time a waitress gets a little flirty or she catches some woman eyeing him from across the room, he always makes it a point to keep his attention solely on her, making sure she knows that no one else will ever compare.

It's another thing this pregnancy has done to her, especially as of late – made her hyper-aware of anyone encroaching on what's hers.

He can admit, he kind of enjoys it. He really likes being hers.

Although, he figures he's probably going to have some work to do, tonight.

"Why don't we break here for lunch?" Counsel for one of the Defendants suggests, pulling Harvey from his thoughts, as they come to a natural stopping point.

Everyone seems to agree and as he starts gathering his things, the opposing counsel that's been flirting all morning leans in and suggests that the two of them have lunch together. She masks the suggestion by claiming that they might be able to make more progress towards settlement if it was just the two of them, but Harvey can see it for what it is. Honestly, he wants to roll his eyes at the offer, but instead he politely declines and tells her that he already has plans. Then, he gets up out of his chair and marches right over to Donna.

"Hey," he says with a warm smile, interrupting her clearly fake conversation with Lisa.

"Hey," she greets him, mirroring his expression.

"Come here for a sec," he requests, pulling her a few steps to the side, purposefully within opposing counsel's view. Cupping her jaw, he leans in for a kiss, letting it linger much longer than they ever do when they're at the office.

When they finally part, he's beaming at her and she's blushing, well aware that she's been caught. Still, he knows better than to call her out on it, so instead his palm rests on her belly as he pushes her hair off her shoulder.

"What was that for?" She asks, curiously, even though they both know.

"Opposing counsel in there has been conveniently ignoring the fact that I'm married," he explains as he lifts his hand in the air and wiggles his fingers to display his wedding band. "So, I figured I'd make things a bit more clear for her," he adds, revealing that smile he saves only for her. "Plus… I'll use any excuse to kiss my wife in the middle of the work day," he tells her as his palm drifts over to her waist and tugs her just a tad closer.

Donna hmms in response, trying, but failing, to suppress how clearly pleased she is with his words, as she absent-mindedly straightens his tie.

"I've got an hour until I need to be back in there," he mentions, gesturing back towards the conference room. "Wanna grab some lunch?" He asks, enticing her with that smile she just loves on him.

"Sure," she agrees with a nod of her head. "But… let's go home for lunch," she tells him, lifting her eyebrows to silently communicate her true intentions.

"Yeah?" he asks, unable to keep his grin at bay.

"Yeah," she confirms, looking so sultry as she gazes at him through her eyelashes.

It's another thing he can probably thank her hormones for.

Not that he would ever complain.

««« ×ǁ CAN OPENER CHRONICLES ǁ× »»»

Well, there it is.

I liked the first one much better, but I figured I'd throw in the second one since they were both too short to be their own chapters and they had the same premise of jealousy. Hopefully, it worked.

Please let me know what you think – as I said before, I'm seriously hurting for motivation/inspiration right now, so any feedback is welcome!

Hope everyone is staying safe!


End file.
